Mi faraón
by Shio Zhang
Summary: un joven príncipe egipcio recibe un preciado regalo de oriente pero para conservarlo deberá luchar contra las intrigas de palacio
1. El esclavo que llegó de oriente

Mi Faraón 

Este fic está basado en Guerreros Legendarios (que es mío y debe andar por allí), aunque perfectamente puedes leerlo sin haberlo leído ya que es casi como un mundo alterno a este.

El esclavo que llegó de oriente. 

El joven príncipe despertó mojado una vez más, no era la primera vez que despertaba así de sudado, desde que sus poderes psíquicos habían comenzado a manifestarse que tenía extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, sus sueños eran tan vívidos que su cuerpo tenía muestras claras de haber estado con alguien a quien y apenas recordaba su rostro, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que era varón y que era muy sensual en sus caricias.

- ¿Quién será? – suspiró sentándose en la cama.

- Perdone, alteza – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta – pero el Faraón lo llama a su presencia en el palacio.

- Está bien – le dijo molesto – envía a uno de los muchachos a prepararme el baño y que arregle las cosas para vestirme.

- A sus órdenes, mi señor.

Deia Mon era un joven muy bonito, de blanca tez, cosa rara entre los egipcios, larga cabellera castaña que bastante le había costado conservar debido a las costumbres higiénicas de su gente y que a veces le daba más problemas mantener aseado que habérselo cortado, pero odiaba esas feas pelucas que en la corte se usaban.

- Su baño está listo, excelencia – le dijo una muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos, estaba totalmente prohibido que miraran a la cara a alguien de la familia real y menos al heredero principal, al primogénito, temían morir si lo hacían

- Bien, que mis ropas estén listas – se dirigió al baño y se metió al agua tranquilamente, odiaba ser el príncipe porque sus obligaciones lo mantenían demasiado tiempo entre un lugar y otro y no le permitía buscar a aquel joven con el que tanto soñaba – algún día te encontraré – lo amenazó y se relajó dentro del agua.

Heero estaba en la cocina de la casa de su dueño preparando la comida para muchas personas, aunque en realidad no era él quien cocinaba, de seguro envenenaba a medio mundo de hacerlo y fuera la mejor solución para él, pero eso le acarrearía muchos problemas. En realidad su trabajo dentro de la casa era el de administrador general de los sirvientes, una especie de esclavo y mayordomo no muy bien tratado.

- ¿Qué pidió su excelencia de postre? – le dijo una de las cocineras y Heero le dio la respuesta – ¿no se le pudo ocurrir algo más complicado?

- Yo creo que sólo quiere lucirse con los otros terratenientes – dijo otra muy molesta – sino ¿para qué quiere una comida tan exótica?

- Ellos tienen un paladar muy exigente – dijo Heero.

- Oh, vamos, si después del primer trago de sake no saben ni lo que comen – se rió la primera – y ni les interesa. Además, no deberías defenderlo, no después de lo que te hizo la vez pasada, si no es porque otro de los terratenientes casi se quema con el fuego, de seguro te violan entre todos.

Heero se encogió de hombros y siguió comprobando que todo estuviera perfecto, sabía que ellas tenían razón, su amo era un tipo desagradable y degenerado, sus gustos dejaban mucho que desear en todo ámbito de cosas, si no fuera porque el cambió la decoración de la casa cuando asumió como "mayordomo", la casa sería una verdadera pocilga. Y aún no entendía cómo ni por qué sus padres lo habían vendido a ese tipo hace seis años.

Estaba sentado en el estanque jugando con sus amigos cuando llegó aquel hombre y lo cogió de un brazo levantándolo, él lo golpeó en el rostro y consiguió liberarse de su ataque y corrió a ocultarse a la cocina bajo una mesa.

- Debes irte con él, Heero – le dijo su padre señalando al hombre que acababa de golpear – él es el terrateniente y te ha comprado.

- ¿Comprado? – repitió entre asombrado y asustado, no le gustaba lo que aquella palabra significaba.

- Ahora, vete – le ordenó.

En silencio, Heero salió de donde se había ocultado y caminó hacia el hombre sin mirarlo, estaba triste, pero sus emociones, como siempre, no se mostraron en su rostro que permaneció en blanco.

- Ha hecho un buen trato conmigo, Yuy – le dijo el hombre con voz desagradable – en su nueva casa tendrá todo lo que necesite – intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivó – veo que eres ágil, serías un buen samurai.

Heero salió de la casa y se fue sin despedirse, herido en lo más profundo de su alma, sus padres lo habían vendido, él era varón, era el primogénito, habría entendido que lo vendieran si no hubiesen tenido otra alternativa, pero ellos no eran pobres, aunque tampoco ricos, pero vivían cómodamente.

- Eres un chico muy hermoso, Heero, y me han dicho que eres muy inteligente también, así que te daré la labor de administrar mi hogar, espero que aprendas a quererme y respetarme – le dijo y al muchacho le llegó el aliento cargado a alcohol que le causó repugnancia – serás mío de ahora en adelante.

Heero, sin querer, perdió toda inocencia desde entonces, tuvo que endurecerse para no salir herido, entrenó muy duro en eso de ser samurai, estudió muchas cosas, entre ellas a "componer" huesos, a relajar toda clase de músculos adoloridos, acupuntura, maquillaje y algunas otras cosas, como la interpretación de los jeroglíficos e ideogramas.

- Eres muy lindo – le solía decir entonces el terrateniente cada vez que pretendía besarlo, pero siempre fue lo bastante astuto como para salvarse de ello.

- Joven Heero – le dijo uno de los servidores del comedor – los señores comienzan a llegar y el amo no se encuentra para recibirlos.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Si – dijo ruborizado – en una de las bodegas de sake.

- Acompañado ¿verdad? – el muchacho asintió, no era extraño, siempre hacía lo mismo como si él se fuera a poner celoso con semejante cosa – yo me hago cargo, no te preocupes – le despachó y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega, sabía que al tipo le molestaba que lo interrumpieran, pero más le molestaba que Heero lo viera en esas actividades – señor, sus visitas lo esperan – le dijo sin ninguna entonación en la voz y se marchó a la puerta, no esperaría su reacción.

Deia estaba sentado, aburridísimo con la ceremonia que por desgracia le había tocado presenciar porque su padre tenía una reunión con unos visitantes del otro lado de la ciudad y, claro, como no podían suspender la ceremonia, le había tocado la "suerte" de presenciarla.

- Como odio esto – dijo alguien detrás de él como haciendo eco de sus pensamientos – ¿No pudieron hacerla un día que no hiciera tanto calor?

Deia quiso darse vuelta a mirar a la persona pero recordó a tiempo que estaba en representación de su padre y quizás la deidad a quien estaban homenajeando se enfadara con él y no le permitiera ver a aquella persona tan especial que se aparecía en sus sueños para amarlo.

- Podría llover – susurró tratando disimuladamente de separar los pesados collares de su pecho traspirado – esto esta calentándose demasiado – y miró de reojo a su alrededor preguntándose cómo su pueblo podía aguantar semejante tortura a todo el sol – aunque yo podría – dijo divertido y cerró los ojos elevando el rostro al cielo, su cabello se levantó por el viento y una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, al poco rato una refrescante llovizna se dejó caer.

- Joven príncipe, no debe hacer eso – le regañó un sacerdote interrumpiendo la ceremonia – no debe usar sus poderes, el dios podría enojarse y...

- Se te olvida que yo soy un dios vivo – le replicó – y mi gente se estaba muriendo de calor y no tienes ningún derecho de dirigirte en ese tono a mi persona – agregó molesto cruzándose de brazos – ¿acaso quieres morir?

- No, su alteza – dijo asustado.

- Continuad, entonces.

El pueblo sonrió ante la ocurrencia del príncipe, no era la primera vez que salía en defensa de su gente, de seguro él si era un verdadero rey de esos que gobiernan para su gente, ese sería un magnífico faraón cuando llegara su hora.

- Este Deia es un presumido – dijo una voz que identificó como la de su primo – claro, como quiere ganarse al pueblo para que nadie le quite el trono.

- Vamos, Aleh, sabes que no lo necesita – le dijo su hermano – además, creo que lo hizo por su propio bien, simplemente los usó como excusa, míralo, está todo sudado y aburrido.

- No permitiremos que llegue a faraón.

"Como si yo quisiera serlo" – dijo el trenzado molesto intentando prestar atención al resto de la ceremonia sin conseguirlo.

La comida habría sido un éxito si los terratenientes no la hubiesen terminado en borrachera, como siempre. A muchos de ellos los sirvientes de la casa los habían tenido prácticamente que arrastrar a sus habitaciones y dejarlos dormir allí, pero al dueño de casa no se atrevían a tocarlo, sabían de sobra que era capaz de violar a quien se le pusiera por delante estando borracho y no querían despertarlo, era un animal en ese aspecto. Heero lo miró furioso y se hizo cargo de él llevándolo a su habitación sin muchas contemplaciones.

- Vaya, es mi lindo Heero quien viene a mi cuarto – le dijo el hombre.

- Es mejor que descanse, señor – le dijo con seriedad.

- Esta vez no te me vas a escapar – le dijo tratando de atraparlo, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y Heero consiguió abrir la puerta – ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- A cerciorarme que todo esté en orden – replicó y salió tranquilamente por la puerta pero el hombre lo cogió por el brazo – ¿qué?

- Te quedas conmigo – lo jaló de regreso.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – se resistió, sabía te era más fuerte que él ya que siendo niño había sido capaz de escapar de él.

- ¿Prefieres besar mujeres tontas?

- ¿Me vio? – dijo sin aclarar que se trataba de su hermana que acababa de mudarse con su esposo no muy lejos de allí.

- Claro que te vi – dijo molesto – te compré muy caro, me costó mucho convencer a tu padre que aceptara el dinero, así que ahora eres mío y no voy a permitir que nadie te pruebe antes que yo.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo sarcástico – y jura que me voy a dejar ¿verdad? – le dio un manotón y se liberó.

- Serás mío – insistió jalándolo mientras lo empujaba contra la cama. Heero se dejó caer, pero lo golpeó con la rodilla en sus órganos vitales y cuando este estaba inclinado de dolor, le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente, lo acostó en la cama y se salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasó, joven Heero?

- Lo volvió a intentar – dijo tratando de recuperar la calma – le pegué y lo dejé inconciente en su cama.

- Se lo merece – le dijo uno de los sirvientes – pero es un tipo vengativo, espero que no le haga daño, joven Heero, usted es demasiado bueno para él.

Deia miraba a su padre pasearse por todo el salón del trono mientras le contaba que había hecho un trato con unos hombres muy raros que pronto traerían de tierras muy lejanas cargamentos muy valiosos, joyas, telas y sobre todo esclavos para el hogar, jóvenes bien educados pero nada en comparación con el primogénito del reino.

- No me has contado de la ceremonia a la que fuiste.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – se encogió de hombros – una ceremonia enferma de aburrida, hacía un calor insoportable y yo con todas esas joyas que me obligan a portar sentía que me cocinaba al vapor ¿cómo la gente del pueblo aguanta estas cosas? Se me ocurrió usar mis poderes e hice caer una suave llovizna y los sacerdotes me regañaron como si no estuviera derecho a usarlos a mi antojo.

- Dúo – lo regañó y este sonrió divertido, le había dado por llamarlo así porque tenía la costumbre de hablar por dos – con eso lo único que haces es ganarte enemigos, te he dicho cientos de veces que no debes presumir de tus poderes delante de la gente.

- Pero si lo hice por mi gente, los escuché quejarse del calor.

- Bueno, ya no tiene remedio – le dijo sentándose al fin – he estado pensando en que celebraremos tu cumpleaños por todo lo alto este año, vendrán príncipes y princesas de todos lugares a saludarte.

- Sabes que me fascinan las fiestas, pero preferiría gente menos soberbia a mi lado, detesto a aquellas personas que te miran de arriba abajo, que te buscan cualquier defecto para criticarte – suspiró – lo que me recuerda que la princesa de Frigia no quiere volver a verme ni en pintura.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- La tipa antipática esa empezó a criticar mi forma de vestir, mis joyas, lo que comía, el peinado ¿sabes que me dijo? Que parecía más mujer que hombre y que quizás ni lo fuera – se puso de pie – me enojé tanto que le dije que ella no era tan mujer como presumía ya que dudaba tanto de mí. Además, yo le podía demostrar en cualquier momento que era todo un hombre, pero que dudaba que ella pudiera convencerme a mí que era toda una mujer.

- Deia – dijo su padre moviendo la cabeza – ella te habría convenido como esposa.

- En el infierno – replicó molesto.

- Entonces, celebraremos con el pueblo en Tebas, pero supongo que querrás algo en especial de regalo.

- Me dijiste que el mercader traía esclavos de tierras lejanas ¿no? – el faraón asintió – bien, quiero que me permitas escoger primero a aquellos que van a servir en mi casa.

- Mandaré a avisarte para que vayas a buscarlos, pero sólo podrás escoger a cinco para tu casa, ya tienes demasiada gente cuidándote.

- Ni que fuera pecado. Además, soy el primogénito y tengo ciertos privilegios por ser hijo único ¿o me equivoco?

- Eres enfermante, vete.

Heero miraba asombrado al mercader, el terrateniente lo había vendido como aun vil esclavo inservible, todo porque no se había dejado avasallar, y lo peor era que se lo llevaban a tierras lejanas de regalo para un príncipe egipcio lo que significaba que jamás volvería a ver a su familia ni conocería a sus sobrinos. Se subió al barco en silencio sintiendo que su corazón sangraba, pero nada se reflejó en su cara hasta que estuvo solo en el fondo de una bodega.

La vida se le volvía más y más difícil a cada día que pasaba ¿qué maldición llevaba en su sangre que lo hacía llevar tan cruel destino? Y ni siquiera podía oponerse y regresar a su hogar, no podía deshonrar así a su padre y menos quería que este se viera obligado a devolverlo al terrateniente.

- En tierras lejanas estarás mejor – se dijo tratando de auto convencerse, pero el dolor seguía allí, en su pecho, y se negaba a abandonarlo.

- ¿Sabes, muchacho? – le dijo el mercader entrando sin que este lo hubiese escuchado – no debes preocuparte, dicen que el príncipe Deia Mon es un joven muy bueno y simpático, aunque no tuve el gusto de conocerlo personalmente, y como eres un buen administrador, de seguro permanecerás mucho tiempo a su lado y estarás bien.

- Pero lejos de mis seres queridos.

- Mmm, es cierto, pero allá tendrás a otros a quien querer, deja el pasado atrás y disfruta de tu futuro, serás el mejor regalo que le puedas dar al joven que tal vez pronto sea faraón.

- Un nuevo amo – murmuró tristemente.

- Ánimo, chico, verás que todo ocurre para mejor.

- Para mejor – repitió y cerró los ojos.

- Duérmete, estamos por zarpar, el viaje será muy largo, pero verás que vale la pena, tu antiguo dueño no supo apreciarte en toda tu capacidad, en cambio Deia Mon te verá y quedará prendado de ti, así lo han dicho las estrellas y por eso te llevaré con él.

Heero asintió en silencio y decidió obedecer, nada perdía con intentar conocer una nueva vida en tierras lejanas.

Era una noche clara, la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad sobre el río por el que navegaban en un velero de velas de seda, el largo cabello castaño de su joven amo se extendía como única tela sobre el cuerpo desnudo del egipcio que dormía plácidamente acostado sobre su pecho mientras las aguas los mecían suavemente produciendo somnolencia en ambos.

- Me gusta estar aquí, lejos de mis obligaciones, entre tus brazos – le dijo el príncipe sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mejor – eres lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir desde que nací, me gusta que me ames así.

- Es usted tan hermoso, amo – enredó los dedos en sus cabellos acariciando suavemente su nuca mientras este lo besaba en el pecho.

- Eres tan delicioso, pasaría el resto de mi vida así, tranquilo, amándote como a nadie – le acarició el vientre plano suavemente mientras lo besaba bajando por este dejando un sendero húmedo que a Heero parecía quemarle la piel.

- Amo – gimió despacito con placer.

- Mi chico hermoso – se subió sobre él y lo besó en los labios – ámame.

- Como usted diga – respondió acariciando sus costillas con delicadeza mientras sus dedos vagaban sin control por la tersa piel del joven trenzado besándolo con pasión y con delicadeza provocando en el trenzado estallidos de placer que escapaban en forma de gemidos de placer que subían y bajaban de tono, en especial cuando hundió los dedos en el lugar secreto preparando el camino hacia el placer total.

- ¡Heero! – chilló de placer sintiendo que el mundo giraba en miles de colores.

- ¿Le gusta? – sonrió procurando que el placer se hiciera infinito en su amo...

Deia volvió a despertar sintiendo que su cuerpo había sido poseído por aquel joven, la sensación era tan placentera que deseaba volver a dormirse y seguir con el sueño deseando cada ves al despertar que él estuviera dormido a su lado. Ese era su mayor sueño, encontrarlo y no dejarlo partir nunca más. Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, aún era de noche, tal vez pudiera continuar con tan agradable sueño y sentir como esa manos lo llevaban a las nubes.

Siguió acariciando lentamente los contornos de su amo separando con delicadeza las piernas preparando con cuidado la penetración, no quería dañarlo, si lo amaba de corazón, aunque realmente prefería ser tomado, pero su querido trenzado insistía en ser él quien estuviera abajo, decía que lo hacía sentir que tocaba las estrellas cuando lo sentía dentro y por complacerlo era capaz de todo.

- Que rico se siente – dijo casi sin aire – dame más – le pidió casi en un susurro – me gusta sentirte así – gimió alzando las caderas sintiendo como Heero le tomaba el miembro con los dedos – si, más.

Heero sonrió quedamente y sacó los dedos y lo soltó levantando sus caderas para posicionarse mejor contra su entrada que pese a todo su trabajo anterior seguía apretada al paso de su pene y el trenzado sintió dolor y se lo hizo saber.

- Amo bonito – le dijo deteniéndose por completo – mejor lo dejamos.

- No te atrevas o te daré como comida a los cocodrilos – le advirtió molesto aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza – ya me acostumbraré – le dijo rodeándolo con las piernas obligándolo a adentrarse más – así, lento, me gusta ¿a ti no?

Heero lo atrapó en un beso y comenzó a moverse lentamente atrapando el pene de su amo entre sus manos frotándolo con la misma intensidad con que él se movía en su interior.

- Más – pedía – más fuerte – ordenaba ya casi sin voz sintiendo que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor y luego daba vueltas con gran rapidez – ¡ah! – se dejó ir en un fuerte gemido de placer sintiendo que su cuerpo era inundado por el líquido caliente de su esclavo y amante...

El joven príncipe despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el débil golpe en la puerta de su recámara, había tenido un extraño sueño, un sueño lleno de imágenes muy vívidas y llenas de un fuerte erotismo que habían hecho palpitar su corazón de manera alocada y que también había despertado sus hormonas, lo podía ver en sus ropas manchadas con su semilla. Pero ¿qué había sido? ¿Quién era ese joven que acariciaba su piel con tanta delicadeza? Pero si en el sueño había gritado su nombre ¿por qué ahora no lo recordaba?

- Su Alteza – le dijo uno de los guardias entrando en la habitación manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, no podía ver a su amo a los ojos o moriría, una tontería según Deia que ahora le parecía bien, le ahorraba la vergüenza de las consecuencias de su sueño – el faraón desea verlo de inmediato.

- ¿A qué se debe el apuro? – apartó la ropa cubriendo sus partes pudientes vigilando que el guardia no viera nada comprometedor.

- Quiere que usted vaya a Tebas a buscar un cargamento especial, un reino vecino le ha enviado a su alteza un grupo de esclavos desde tierras lejanas y su señor padre dijo que escogiera usted mismo quiénes podrían servirlo en su casa y quienes enviaría a trabajar a las canteras y a otros lugares – le informó.

- Está bien, que preparen mi carro mientras me visto – ordenó realmente fastidiado porque interrumpieron su sueño y lo vio salir, de inmediato se vistió y fue al salón de conferencias del palacio a despedirse de su padre, saldría de inmediato.

- Estás molesto, Deia – afirmó el faraón divertido al verle la mala cara que traía.

- Dispones de mí como si yo no tuviera otras ocupaciones que cumplir – replicó de malas pulgas – y todavía tengo sueño a esta hora de la mañana.

- ¿Cómo sabes si uno de los esclavos nuevos te gusta? Recuerda que me los mandó el mercader de Oriente del que te hablé – le dijo divertido.

- Ojalá traiga alguno, o me vas a tener que encontrar la manera de compensarme por este viaje ridículo y a estas horas – le dijo y se retiró sin acordarse ni de comer – podría estar el joven con el que sueño y hago el amor – sonrió al fin y se subió a su carro sin mirar al auriga que conducía.

El desembarco en esas tierras había sido complicado para los esclavos, la mayoría eran muy sumisos debido al cansancio de tan largo viaje por mar y luego por tierra para volver a embarcarse por las aguas del río Nilo, los mayores se habían mareado por el viaje y se veían agotados, tanto así que una vez en tierra casi todos se dejaron guiar como corderos a las bodegas, pero uno de ellos no obedecía con la misma premura que sus compañeros, Heero se negaba a decir quien era y no se estaba mucho rato quieto, quería ver el lugar, pero no se lo permitían. Fastidiado al fin, se soltó de las cadenas y se fue a la entrada a esperar a su nuevo amo, pero lo descubrieron.

- Maldito esclavo ¿cómo demonios te soltaste? – le dijo un guardia intentando golpearlo. Pero el japonés fue más hábil y lo esquivó golpeándole en el costado.

- ¡No dejen que huya! – gritó otro guardia y entre cinco lo atraparon.

Nada más lejos de los pensamientos de Heero, pero esto provocó que le dieran feroz paliza y que lo dejaran encerrado en una celda lejos de la luz del sol con cadenas no sólo en los pies, sino también en el cuello.

- Ni creas que vamos a permitir que el príncipe te vea, haremos que te mande a trabajar en las canteras, allí se te acabarán los deseos de escapar – le dijo el gobernador molesto cerrando la puerta dejándolo completamente a oscuras.

- Mi vida se ligará a la del príncipe aunque no te guste – replicó Heero – así está escrito en las estrellas y así se cumplirá.

El viaje fue bastante agotador, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no había comido antes de salir de palacio y sentía que desfallecía de hambre. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar a la casa del gobernador a comer mientras este le informaba que los esclavos habían llegado esa misma mañana a la ciudad, en total eran 30, ocho de ellos eran bastante jóvenes y uno de ellos le habían dicho que tenía una gran cantidad de habilidades tanto manuales como intelectuales, pero no habían conseguido hacerlo hablar ni a la fuerza.

- Yo me encargaré de averiguar su edad y su nombre – dijo él y lo siguió a las bodegas donde estaban los esclavos y él comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno revisándolos con sumo cuidado – estos dos, envíalos a mi casa, los otros servirán para el trabajo de las canteras, se ven muy fuertes – miró a su alrededor contando a los esclavos, pero sólo había 29 – falta uno.

- Perdón, Alteza, lo tuvimos que encerrar en una celda especial porque rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban – trató de disculparse – creo que no es conveniente que lo vea, es peligroso.

- Yo decidiré si es peligroso o no – le replicó – llévame con él.

- Como usted diga, alteza – le dijo y lo guió a las mazmorras donde lo dejaran.

Deia entró en la celda y vio al muchacho cabeza gacha con grilletes no sólo en los tobillos, sino también en el cuello. Sintiendo lástima por aquel joven viendo lo golpeado que estaba, se acercó a él y le levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- ¡Dioses! – gimió asombrado, era el joven que aparecía en sus sueños y que lo amaba con tanta ternura – libéralo de inmediato – ordenó furioso y el gobernador obedeció asustado de inmediato – pobrecito – le acarició el rostro, pero el joven se lo retiró – déjanos solos.

- Sí, su alteza – se retiró temblando, era claro que le había gustado el muchacho y si este decía como lo habían tratado, estaba perdido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Heero Yuy – respondió en voz baja pero bien modulada.

- Bonito nombre – le sonrió, ahora lo recordaba con claridad – Yo soy Deia Mon, príncipe de Egipto.

- Entonces, no debo mirarlo a los ojos – bajó la mirada esquivando sus ojos.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De un lugar muy lejano – respondió de manera evasiva.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 20 años, señor.

- Eres mayor que yo – pasó un dedo por el brazo y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le llegaba desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pecho y bajaba pr su abdomen– y eres muy guapo ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

- Sé leer y escribir.

- No dice nada – acarició la barbilla lentamente disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel preguntándose como era que no tenía la piel áspera por la barba – ¿sabes algo más?

- Sé hacer masajes con una técnica especial, reparar fracturas y torceduras, corregir dolencias musculares.

- ¿Masajes? – un dulce rubor cubrió su rostro al pensar en sentir sus dedos acariciando su piel sensualmente y se alegró que no lo mirara a la cara.

- También sé hacer acupuntura – agregó al ver que lo comenzaba a entusiasmar.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una técnica especial con pequeñas púas que no duelen y que sacan los malos humores del cuerpo y del alma – dijo tranquilo y lo sintió estremecerse – no duele – insistió – también podría maquillarlo.

- Me servirás personalmente, pero primero conseguiré que te curen las heridas – se levantó – ¿por qué no hablaste de inmediato? No te habrían golpeado.

- Me trataron mal – replicó – sólo mi amo me puede tratar así, y ninguno de ellos lo era, vengo destinado a servir y complacer al príncipe de Egipto.

- Está bien – se sonrojó aun más imaginando las miles de formas en que podría complacerlo y los muchos sentidos que estas palabras implicaban.

- ¿Me llevará a su casa?

- "Y a mi cama" – pensó y asintió dándole la espalda, no quería ponerse en evidencia delante de él tan pronto.

- ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

- Todo el mundo me dice Su Alteza – se volvió hacia él pensativo, le gustaba que en sus sueños le dijera "mi amo" – pero ellos son egipcios, y tú eres mi esclavo, debes llamarme amo.

- Está bien, amo.

"Pronto lo dirás en otro tono" se sonrió y salió a buscar al gobernador mientras sentía que un montón de mariposas revoloteaban en sus entrañas, al fin tenía al chico de sus sueños en su poder y tenía que asegurarse que no lo perdería jamás.

La casa del príncipe era una hermosa construcción de ladrillos con leves toques dorados como incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas, pero la habitación del joven era lo más impresionante, las cortinas de doble seda traídas de oriente y las delicadas y trasparentes de tul que separaban la estancia del baño la hacían una delicia para el joven que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de haber descansado en los brazos de su ahora esclavo personal mientras viajaban de regreso, aún podía sentir como las mariposas bailaban en su estómago de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de probar los labios del esclavo si este no se hubiese vuelto a mirar el camino por el que pasaban.

- Su alteza – le dijo un guardia inclinándose ante él – los esclavos ya han sido instalados en sus habitaciones, tal como usted lo ordeno.

- ¿Y Heero? – dijo pensando en que hacer para estar a solas con él.

- En la habitación que usted ordenó, Su alteza.

- Hazlo venir – ordenó y espero que saliera antes de ir al baño, quería saber que se sentiría que aquel lo bañara, no había mejor manera de hacer que lo acariciara por entero, sólo había un problema, sabría que su presencia lo excitaba, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, era su esclavo y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Se desnudó y entró al agua tibia a esperar a su esclavo.

- Ordene, amo – le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, los esclavos mayores lo aleccionaron en la atención personalizada del joven príncipe, aunque eso lo sabía de antemano, bastante se lo había explicado el mercader durante el largo viaje desde su hogar, y le dijeron que debía hacer todo lo que este quisiera menos convertirse en su amante, podía hacerlo con él si se lo pedía, pero debía ser siempre el trenzado quien lo tomara, no podía ser de otra manera ya que este era virgen y debía seguir así, y tampoco debía dar su opinión ni aunque se la pidiera, eso era mal visto y le haría daño político al joven heredero.

- Quiero que me bañes – le ordenó y vio como se agachaba a su lado para frotarlo – no, entra conmigo.

Heero se quitó la ropa e iba a entrar al agua cuando lo pensó mejor al recordar que entre sus cosas le traía un regalo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – le dijo Deia molesto al ver que se retiraba de su lado sin haberlo tocado un poquito siquiera – haz lo que te ordené – le reclamó dolido, tal vez ni le gustaba al joven hermoso.

- Le pondré unas sales especiales que traje para usted desde mi tierra – le dijo manteniendo la cara inexpresiva y al poco rato regresó con una botella de cristal finamente tallada cuyo contenido vertió en el agua y de inmediato comenzaron a hacerse burbujas que despedían un dulce aroma – es de violetas, como sus ojos – le dijo y bajó la mirada.

- Anda, métete conmigo – le dijo con voz ronca con los sentidos exacerbados por el aroma y el deseo de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

Heero no era un chico tímido, nunca lo había sido y sabía que por ello había terminado allí, como esclavo de un príncipe siendo que él era un buen trabajador, era fuerte e inteligente, pero su obstinación en no ser del terrateniente había terminado obligando a su señor, que ahora pensaba debió matar cuando trató de obligarlo. a venderlo y había terminado en tierras tan lejanas sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar a su hogar con su familia.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le dijo apoyándose en su pecho mientras este le lavaba los músculos pectorales y bajaba por su abdomen con delicadeza, se sentía en las nubes – eres muy silencioso.

- En mi hogar – respondió y lo siguió limpiando.

- ¿En dónde aprendiste estas cosas? Eres muy bueno – le acarició el brazo más cercano – es agradable.

- Yo hacía esto para mi señor, estuve seis años con él.

Deia sintió la punzada de los celos brotando en su pecho, el muchacho era muy hermoso y ahora era suyo, pero ya antes había tenido otro dueño al que acariciaba igual seguramente, al que tal vez le había dado su virginidad, y varias lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué llora, amo?

- Estoy triste – admitió.

- ¿Por mí? No debe estarlo, yo no lo estoy, mi antiguo señor era un hombre poderoso pero muy vengativo y me vendió porque me vio besando a una de mis hermanas y no me quiso creer que era de cariño y que jamás lo querría por su manera de ser.

- Él ¿te tocó?

- Fue por eso que me vendió, no lo dejé y casi lo mato cuando intentó tomarme a la fuerza.

- Debiste hacerlo – se volvió hacia él y este bajó la mirada evitando encontrar sus ojos – no hagas eso, te autorizo que me mires a los ojos mientras no haya nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

- Gracias, amo.

- Siempre y cuando acudas de inmediato a mí cuando te llame.

- Cómo usted diga – empezó a frotar su espalda suavemente y Deia suspiró gozando de las caricias – pero quiero hacerle una pregunta antes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con usted, que si quería mi cuerpo, debía entregárselo, pero que no debo tocarlo a usted de la misma manera.

- Eres muy directo – intentó evadirse sonrojándose violentamente mientras echaba pestes por dentro, si su sueño era ese, que Heero se quedara con su primera vez y alguien ya le había explicado que no debía ¿por qué la vida insistía en ser cruel con él? Tendría que arreglárselas ahora para convencerlo.

- Me gustan las cosas claras, amo.

- Está bien – se volvió hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – si yo tuviese esposa, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero debo llegar "virgen" al tálamo nupcial.

- Entiendo – lo miró a los ojos – pero puedo besarlo y acariciarlo ¿verdad?

- Sí, hasta dormir conmigo, siempre que no nos pillen – le sonrió disfrutando del placer de saber que le gustaba también.

Continuará...

Bien, al fin me he comenzado a sacar esta idea que desde que comencé con La Leyenda del fantasma me andaba rondando, espero ahora terminar esa historia para dedicarme a esta y a De lo que sería capaz por ti. Espero les guste, este fic será diferente ya que es puro romance e intriga, más parecerá telenovela que otra cosa. En fin, si sale así, bien, y si no, mejor.

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo.

Wing Zero (Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol)

PD: Deia Mon es Dúo Maxwell por si alguien no se dio cuenta

(Shio Chang tiene las neuronas de paseo por eso de la Navidad, tendrán que perdonarla, quien sabe si regresen pronto)


	2. El sueño prohibido del príncipe

Mi Faraón 

Este fic es algo especial, no siempre salen las cosas como me gustan, pero en este caso sí, y espero que les guste a ustedes también.

El sueño prohibido del príncipe heredero 

Deia no era del tipo de personas que contenía sus impulsos o cuidaba su lengua, pero con Heero había tenido que aprender a hacerlo, ya había metido la pata esa mañana cuando Heero lo maquillaba, que debía decir era muy hábil con aquello ya que se veía perfecto, cuando le dijo que tenía una boca muy deseable y que ansiaba probarla. Heero había apretado los labios y su mirada se había enfriado notoriamente, sin embargo, no le dijo nada. Y desde ese momento que Heero no lo miraba a los ojos, evitaba que lo tocara y se mantenía en silencio absoluto.

- ¡Ya basta, Heero! – gritó molesto al fin por la noche – ya entendí que metí la pata contigo.

Heero siguió desmaquillándolo en silencio, estaba dolido por las palabras de su amo, le habían sonado demasiado parecidas a las del terrateniente, aunque debía admitir que él también quería probar la boca del egipcio.

- Heero, no sigas con esto, me duele – lo tomó por la cintura – por favor – le rogó.

- No se ponga así, mi amo – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Perdóname, Heero, no quise hacerte sentir mal, simplemente te hacía un cumplido, tu boca es hermosa, parece una fruta madura y yo me preguntaba sí es tan dulce como parece que es y si me dejarías probarla una y otra vez.

- ¿Sabe, Amo? Habla demasiado – le dijo uniendo su boca a la del trenzado con pasión y deseo y la respuesta de este no se hizo esperar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e hizo más profundo el beso al pasar levemente su lengua por entre los labios del japonés mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

- Que bien sabes – le dijo sin aire.

- Usted también.

- ¿Por qué te enojaste? – lo miró curioso.

- Fue lo primero que me dijo el terrateniente.

- Ah, tu antiguo dueño – dijo bajando la mirada sintiéndose muy herido por la comparación – pero no te importa besarme a mí ¿verdad? Yo soy distinto y, claro, te gusta mi boca, soy muy sabroso, más joven, más hermoso, más poderoso, más tierno, más...

- Hablador – lo interrumpió volviendo a besarlo haciendo que se pusiera de pie para no estarse inclinando mientras lo besaba. Dúo sonrió a medias y lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente por el pecho desnudo frotando levemente sus tetillas mientras se adueñaba por completo de su boca.

- ¿Me bañas? – le dijo sonriendo divertido.

- Le gusta demasiado que lo acaricie – lo regañó pero se apartó un poco para ayudarlo a desvestirse – pero creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Deia sonrió y se dejó hacer sintiéndose en la gloria.

- No puedes negar que a ti también te gusta acariciarme – le respondió ruborizado mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía al agua tibia a la que Heero le agregó las sales y salieron las burbujas con aroma a violetas – anda, hazme... cariño.

- Como mande – se metió al agua y comenzó a bañarlo.

- ¿Y si te mandara a hacerme otra cosa? – lo miró ruborizado tomando la mano derecha del esclavo guiándola hacia su miembro excitado.

- ¿Quiere que le dé placer? – Le dijo sin soltarse pero con la mano izquierda frotando su pecho con el jabón.

- Quiero que me hagas tuyo – le dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras humedecía sus labios con placer.

- Sabe perfectamente que eso no puede ser – le replicó besándolo en el cuello con deseo – pero si puedo ayudarlo.

- ¿Y si yo te lo ordeno? – le dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Amo – le reclamó dolido.

- Me gustas – le dijo echando el brazo hacia atrás – dame placer.

- Claro – comenzó a frotar lentamente su miembro mientras soltaba el jabón y su otra mano le frotaba el pecho y le acariciaba el cuello y las orejas con los labios.

Pequeños gemidos de placer salían de los labios del trenzado mientras sentía las firmes manos de Heero acariciando su piel, sus labios recorriendo toda la extensión de la piel de su cuello al alcance de sus labios y su miembro recorrido con firmeza mientras un dedo travieso le frotaba la punta sensible.

- ¡Heero! – dejó salir – estoy... estoy...

- Tranquilo – susurró en su oído – déjese ir – le pidió frotando con más fuerza cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Ah! – gritó y su semilla escapó con violencia.

- Mi amo – lo abrazó dejándolo recostarse en su pecho agotado – ¿le gustó?

- Me gustó – le dijo agotado cerrando los ojos una vez más – mucho.

- Es mejor que salgamos del agua, o se pondrá arrugadito como una pasa.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió medio dormido – llévame a la cama.

- Es un poco travieso, amo.

- Pero así te gusto – le replicó mientras lo secaba acostándolo en su cama – dime ¿dormirías un rato conmigo?

- Pero sólo hasta que usted se duerma – le advirtió.

- Me quedaré despierto toda la noche.

- Entonces, hasta que amanezca – le dijo cubriéndolo para luego secarse a si mismo y meterse bajo la ropa a su lado apoyándolo sobre su pecho – no quiero meterlo en problemas.

- Sólo si mi padre nos descubre – le sonrió – pero casi nunca viene a mi casa, tiene demasiadas ocupaciones como para preocuparse por mí.

- Pues usted también las tiene – le recordó – y como su nuevo administrador necesito saber...

- Mañana, Heero, mañana – le dijo besándolo en los labios – descansa, pronto tendrás mucho que hacer y no quiero verte agotado – agregó volviéndose a acostar sobre su pecho quedándose dormido de un viaje.

- Las estrellas predicen problemas para los enamorados, mi amo, y me temo que se identifican con nosotros – con mucho cuidado acomodó al durmiente – hay demasiados que envidian su posición y querrán usarme para causarle problemas y es mejor que no sepan que soy su favorito – se levantó luego de plantarle un beso en la frente y se retiró a su habitación en silencio.

Heero se despertó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue ir a averiguar cuales eran las obligaciones del día de su amo, no se le pasaría un solo detalle, por lo mismo iba anotando detalladamente en un pergamino cuanto debía hacerse planeando con cuidado cada cosa. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol estaba en lo alto y regresó de vuelo a las habitaciones de su amo.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? – le dijo furioso mientras lo tomaba del brazo cerrando la puerta de su habitación – te llamé hace rato.

Heero lo miró preocupado, no le gustaba esa actitud, es más, le dolía que lo tratara así, aunque, después de todo, él era un simple esclavo ¿verdad? Bajo la mirada al suelo y trató de mantenerse inexpresivo.

- Fui a ver que obligaciones debería cumplir hoy, mi amo – le dijo tratando que la voz no le temblara – pero se me pasó el tiempo anotando las del resto de la semana para no andar preguntando a cada rato, lo siento.

Deia se quedó estupefacto al escucharlo, no había sido su intención herirlo, simplemente pensó que lo había abandonado cuando no lo encontró a su lado y no acudió a él cuando lo llamó al desayuno.

- Lo siento, Heero, yo solo estaba preocupado por tu ausencia – le dijo obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos – sé que no es razón para tratarte así – lo abrazó contra su pecho – pero es que me sentí tan solo cuando desperté y no estabas...

- No me debe explicaciones, mi amo, soy sólo un esclavo más, es usted quien da las órdenes y es mi deber acatarlas.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES UN ESCLAVO MÁS! – le dijo exaltado besándolo en los labios - ¡ERES MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO Y LO SABES!

- Amo, yo no debería importarle tanto.

- Eres un sueño que he acariciado desde que cumplí los doce años, Heero, cuando mis poderes sobrenaturales se manifestaron en pleno, he soñado noche tras noche con estar a tu lado, que eres mío y que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma, que nos acariciamos y somos uno del otro en toda la extensión de la palabra, y mis sueños fueron subiendo de tono lentamente hasta la noche anterior a tu arribo, esa noche te sentí en mí por completo ¿cómo no voy a angustiarme con tu ausencia si te amo?

- No debe hacerlo, mi amo – le dijo tratando de soltarse – debo maquillarlo, tiene un reunión en el palacio con su padre y el arquitecto de la pirámide.

- No seas frío conmigo, mi Heero – le rogó – te quiero mucho.

- Amo bonito, déjese maquillar – medio le ordenó – ya pasó.

- ¿Qué tal si en la tarde me haces un masaje de esos que me dijiste que sabes hacer? – le pidió tratando de recuperar su habitual buen humor.

- Bueno, le haré el masaje, pero después de cenar será mejor, así podrá dormir tranquilo toda la noche sin sueños eróticos.

- Pues más me gustaría hacerlos realidad – le dijo sentándose en un taburete para que lo maquillara – pero voy viendo que no estás dispuesto – cerró los ojos mientras Heero comenzaba a aplicarle el maquillaje sobre los ojos.

- Amo, los sueños no es bueno cumplirlos con premura ya que después de cumplidos no queda mucho por qué luchar – le advirtió.

- Pues no me interesa mucho, creo que dices eso sólo para tratar de postergar lo inevitable – le respondió sin ver que la azul mirada de Heero se entristeció notoriamente – debes admitirlo.

- Vaya a su reunión, amo, aún tiene demasiadas obligaciones que cumplir en el día de hoy – le dijo manteniendo la voz neutra y Deia se dijo que había vuelto a meter la pata ¿por qué sería tan bocón?

La reunión se le hizo interminable al joven trenzado ¿Para qué querría su padre construirle una pirámide mortuoria si él ni siquiera estaba enfermo? En fin, se había regodeado con las ideas del arquitecto e incluso lo había obligado a prepararle una cámara mortuoria muy singular, ella estaría oculta bajo las cámara principal y sería activada de una manera muy especial, así nadie profanaría su cuerpo y podría llegar completo al más allá.

- Siempre y cuando tu cuerpo no haya sido profanado ya, mi querido primo – le dijo Aleh burlón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, sobrino? – saltó su padre molesto.

- Este idiota – dijo Deia apretando los labios – está hablando porque tiene boca.

- Oh, vamos, yo sé que hace algunos días te quedaste con algunos de los más exquisitos esclavos que llegaron de oriente, para ser exacto con el mejor de todos, vino esta mañana a anotar tus deberes y se preocupó hasta de saber cómo debías andar vestido para la ocasión, un joven bastante guapo, debo admitir, tienes buen gusto, y muy diligente, por lo visto, y te has maquillado excelentemente sólo para que él te vea hermoso ¿verdad?

- Él me maquilla – le dijo molesto – es un joven muy inteligente que no es sólo belleza, sabe leer y escribir, como habrás notado, y se preocupa de hasta el más ínfimo detalle, pero no sé que insinúas.

- Bueno, si él fuera mío...

- Pero no lo es – lo cortó furioso.

- Pero en el caso que lo fuera, yo no dejaría ir la oportunidad de poseer tal belleza.

- Sólo intenta tocar a mi esclavo y te irá muy mal, desgraciado – lo amenazó con dientes apretados mientras una aura dorada brillaba a su alrededor.

- Cálmate, Deia – le ordenó su padre – espero que lo que dices no sea cierto – le dijo a su sobrino.

- Es algo improbable – admitió al fin – no parece ser de ese tipo de esclavos – dijo retirándose – ¿o si lo es, Deia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero él se marchó sin responder pero habiendo sembrado la duda dentro del pecho del faraón que ordeno que lo vigilaran a toda hora, pero no todos los guardias de palacio estaban dispuestos de perseguir a Deia hasta el "ultimo concho del mundo" como había dicho el faraón, el príncipe era muy perceptivo y de seguro les jugaba una mala pasada con tal de deshacerse de ellos.

Deia se fue a su casa para prepararse para la siguiente reunión, Heero le había dicho antes de salir que debía ir a una ceremonia en el templo de Isis y que debía ir vestido de acuerdo para la ocasión y que debía arreglarle el maquillaje, iba apurado, pero no para ir a la reunión, sino para pasar unos minutos a su lado.

- Algunos sueños se cumplen aún sin proponérselo – se dijo y se detuvo al sentir que lo seguían unos guardias de palacio – ah, no, padre, a Deia Mon no lo atraparás tan fácilmente – cerró los ojos y provocó que un montón de cestas de mimbre cayeran sobre sus perseguidores mientras él se escabullía y llegaba a su casa tranquilamente.

- No debería hacer ese tipo de travesuras, amo – le dijo Heero haciendo que se sentara para limpiarle el rostro y volver a maquillarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sé leer el futuro no sólo en las estrellas, mi amo, sé leerlo en mil formas más, incluso puedo descifrar sueños. Además, eso le leí en sus ojos, los que son expresivos como un libro abierto, están divertidos.

- Me gustas cada vez más – lo abrazó – termina de maquillarme luego, quiero comer un poco e ir a esa famosa ceremonia y regresar lo antes posible.

- No se impaciente, amo, se enfermará.

- ¿Sabes, Heero? Uno de mis primos, que los dos que tengo son sacerdotes de Ra, le insinuó a mi padre que tú me habías profanado mientras hablábamos con el arquitecto acerca de mi pirámide mortuoria.

- Está envidioso que usted pronto será Faraón y que tiene tan buen ayudante.

- Es posible, ya que de morir mi padre yo seré el faraón ya que soy su único hijo.

"No le des concejos al príncipe, sería un terrible daño para él políticamente hablando" recordó la voz del anciano "sólo cuídalo como la joya más preciosa y delicada". Y aquello lo hizo decidirse, sería cauteloso con quienes visitaban a su amo, nadie le haría daño a costa de lo que fuera, porque lo amaba. "¿Lo amo? Si, de todo corazón, desde que lo vi y se preocupó por mí en aquella celda"

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le dijo al verlo tan serio.

- No, mi amo, sólo pensaba en que le ordenaré para comer.

- No me importa mucho si decides ser el postre – le contestó.

- Amo, debería sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo tratando de abrazarlo pero este se apartó.

- No debería darle mi opinión, pero sé que entiende que es malo para usted que siga con aquello, lo podrían usar en su contra y tratar de destruirlo.

- Oh, vamos, ya suenas como mi padre.

- Él sabe por qué le dice las cosas, amo – se apartó de él y le puso una delicada camisa de algodón y luego los gruesos adornos de oro descansaron sobre su pecho – debería velar por sus intereses, no es bueno que un primogénito real se comporte como un niño cuando ya no lo es – lo besó en la mejilla – ya está listo, tan pronto como haya comido deberá irse al templo, la ceremonia será larga, por eso le puse algo debajo, a la noche le dará frío.

- Muy bien, supongo que he de cenar allí, pero quiero que me tengas un buen baño listo, junto con mi...

- Está bien – lo interrumpió – las cosas se harán como ordene.

- Si siempre fueras así de sumiso – suspiró yendo al comedor – no tendría problemas – se sentó y esperó que otro de los esclavos probara su comida y el vino – ¿tengo otras obligaciones para mañana?

- Muchas, amo – le dijo Heero sentado a su lado abriendo un papiro – debe dirigir una ceremonia en el templo de Ra, por la tarde debe ir al puerto a recibir a los embajadores de los reinos aledaños dado que su padre tiene una importante reunión con los administradores del reino y por la noche debe asistir a una fiesta de gala en el palacio.

- Detesto las fiestas de palacio – dijo molesto mientras comía – aparte de aburridoras, no se me está permitido regresar a casa hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente.

- Pues creo que deberá llevarme para que lo atienda – dijo Heero pensando en las ropas y el maquillaje del príncipe.

- Genial, así podrás dormir conmigo.

- Amo – lo regañó y vio que este sonreía feliz, así que no volvió a insistir.

El día había pasado terriblemente aburrido para Heero, la casa de su amo era muy fácil de administrar dado que todos sus esclavos lo adoraban, cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco celoso a ratos, pero cuando ellos lo admitieron como su jefe natural, se sintió más tranquilo, sabía que su amo tenía un carácter muy amable y cariñoso, un poco travieso a ratos, pero divertido, así que se dedicó a hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad. Hizo cambiar las cortinas del baño por unas más delicadas, el lecho fue sacudido y le puso sábanas de seda que le habían traído desde China, hizo limpiar a fondo todas las habitaciones y vigiló que todo quedara completamente limpio. Luego revidó las ropas del trenzado, no le parecían adecuadas a una persona de su rango, así que ordenó le hicieran nuevas con telas más suaves y delicadas y pidió al orfebre real reparara las joyas del joven con gran esmero agregando varias piedras preciosas que habían venido desde su tierra con él.

- De seguro al terrateniente le dio un ataque al no encontrarlas – dijo Heero a otro de los esclavos – pero era mi paga por aguantarlo esos seis años..

El trabajo de joyería había sido magnífico y por poco alcanzó a estar en su lugar antes que llegara el príncipe que venía echando pestes por los cuatro costados por lo aburrido de la ceremonia y por haberse tenido que quedar hasta el final cuando todo el mundo comenzó a irse antes que esta terminara cuando perfectamente pudo haber matado el tiempo en su casa haciéndole cariños a su esclavo amado.

- Amo, está enojado – le dijo Heero divertido tapándole los ojos – pero le tengo una grata sorpresa.

Dúo sentía demasiado cerca el aroma de su Heero e intentó volverse hacia él, pero el japonés lo impidió obligándolo a caminar con cuidado hacia su habitación manteniendo sus ojos tapados.

Heero recordaba las palabras del anciano y su recomendación a darle lo que el amo le pedía, su cuerpo, pero no quería ser sólo un objeto para él. "Te volverás una obsesión para él y terminarás por destruirlo, has lo que te pide".

Se detuvo ante la puerta mientras le hacía una señal con la cabeza a otro de los esclavos y este la abría y luego la cerraba a espaldas de ellos dejándolos a solas. Lentamente Heero lo hizo avanzar hacia la división con el baño dejándolo de espaldas a este y le destapó la vista.

- Abra los ojos, amo – le dijo al oído rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Deia sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y quiso apoyarse en él, pero antes lo picó la curiosidad y miró su habitación, estaba muy cambiada, todo parecía ser más bello, reluciente, más acogedor y excitante. Se volvió hacia Heero y vio la cortina que lo separaba del baño, era realmente una delicia.

- Es mi regalo para usted, amo – le dijo al oído provocándole un nuevo cosquilleo que le bajó hasta su miembro, despertándolo – ¿Le gusta?

- De... – carraspeó – ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? – le dijo tratando que su voz sonara normal, pero le salió ahogada – es perfecto.

- No podía ser de otra manera – le acarició el hombro con los labios – ¿todavía desea que lo bañe?

- Claro que sí, Heero – le dijo con voz entre cortada apoyándose contra él al fin – sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa porque me toques.

- Esta noche es especial – le sonrió y lo llevó al agua que ahora despedía otra clase de aromas, era más dulce que el de las violetas pero no por ello menos sensual – haré sus sueños realidad.

- ¿Mis sueños? – dijo el egipcio rojo hasta la raíz del cabello imaginando grandes cosas, aunque pensándolo bien no sabía cuales – ¿Cuáles?

- Ay, mi amo, creo que es un poco distraído – le dijo metiéndolo al agua luego de desnudarlo y desnudarse para meterse también – verá que le gusta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – lo miró intrigado siguiendo con la mirada lo que hacia su esclavo.

- Empezaré y entenderá todo – le dijo colocándose frente a él comenzando por frotarle el pecho con jabón masajeando lentamente los pezones que al roce de sus dedos se levantaron, lentamente bajó por su abdomen dejando un camino de suave espuma hasta llegar al bajo vientre y volviendo a subir por sus costillas lentamente, frotando delicadamente sus contornos y volviendo a bajar por su espalda hasta la cintura y de regreso de manera sensual.

- ¿Serás... mío? – Gimió casi sin aire, aquella tortura era exquisita.

- Amo – le reclamó algo dolido, no quería que se lo pidiera así.

- ¿Ni aunque te lo ordene? – dijo sin pensar y sintió como Heero se detenía automáticamente. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado cuando comenzó a acariciarlo y vio que su esclavo se había enfriado como por arte de magia – Heero – lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia su pecho – te amo.

- Yo también, mi príncipe, yo también – y ocultó el rostro contra el cuello de su amo – yo sé que puedo seducirlo así, pero no sé que más hacer.

- Entonces, yo me encargaré de convertir mis sueños húmedos en realidad – le sonrió besándolo en los labios – y seremos uno para siempre.

Lentamente Deia comenzó a guiar las manos de Heero por su pecho para luego soltarlas y empezar su propia exploración por el pecho de su esclavo, la piel era suave y tersa, ella cubría los bien formados músculos pectorales que denotaban la fuerza del japonés, bajó un poco más hasta el vientre plano sintiendo como él contraía los músculos a su paso y se estremecía de placer. Se inclinó un poco sobre él pasando sus manos por su cintura hacia su espalda haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas para tener más acceso a su cuerpo bien dotado, como podía notar en su excitación contra su vientre.

- ¡Heero! – suspiró acariciando su cuello con los labios lentamente dejando un reguero de besos de oreja a oreja por el mentón mientras una mano viajaba lentamente hacia el frente adueñándose del miembro del japonés que estaba a la expectativa de sus caricias. Deia se asombró al atraparlo, sospechaba que era grande, pero ahora entendía la razón de por qué no quería tomarlo, sería demasiado obvio.

Heero sintió que lo apretaba en aquella zona y no pudo sino ocultar su rostro en el cuello de su amo, avergonzado, jamás nadie lo había tocado así y era un poco doloroso sentir su agarre, claro que se daba perfecta cuenta que él lo tenía un poco más grande que su amo, pero eso no quitaba que... Y no pudo seguir pensando porque el egipcio comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente frotando su punta con el pulgar.

- ¡Amo! – gimió bajito tratando de no gritar de placer – me gusta.

- Anda, déjate hacer libremente – le dijo acariciando con la otra mano su pecho – no temas demostrar lo que sientes – le dijo tomando su mentón y besándolo en la boca dejando de acariciar su pecho para pasar su mano por el muslo desnudo y mojado hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero – si sientes dolor, házmelo saber – le susurró al oído – lo que menos quiero es que sufras.

- Ni si quiera un golpe de su parte me causaría dolor – replicó acariciando con los dedos los pezones sintiendo que el trenzado hundía un dedo en su recto. Sin hacer un gesto, aguantó el dolor lo más que pudo hasta que sintió que otro dedo entraba en él y, pese a la delicadeza con que se movía, el dolor se le hacía apenas soportable y arqueó el cuerpo intentando relajarse.

- Así no, Heero – le dijo el príncipe asustado al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro amado – no quiero que sufras, amorcito.

- No se detenga – le pidió – ha dejado de doler.

- Pero, Heero, yo... – empezó todo nervioso.

- Amo ¿ya no quiere tenerme? – lo interrumpió dolido.

- No, no es eso, pero estás sufriendo por mi causa, no es justo que tu pagues con dolor el amor que me tienes.

- Quiero ser suyo – le dijo con firmeza un tanto molesto, todo lo había preparado para ese momento para que ahora le saliera con eso. Levantó las dos manos hasta el rostro de su amo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, era ahora o nunca, no le importaba si después no podía sentarse en una semana- Cerró los ojos levantándose un poco y le atrapó la boca en un profundo beso mientras forzaba la penetración sentándose sobre su miembro excitado. El dolor fue grande, pero casi de inmediato lo reemplazó el placer de saberse suyo mientras comenzaban a moverse lentamente tocándose por todos lados por donde sus manos alcanzaban, rozando sus bocas y acariciando con ellas la piel expuesta fuera del agua.

- Ah, Heero – soltó el trenzado tomando su miembro entre las manos una vez más frotándolo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas – que apretado estás – gimió con placer.

- Mi amo – gimió este a su vez sintiendo que cada vez lo tocaba más profundo, que le daba tanto placer que podría tocar las estrellas – más fuerte.

Deia sentía que estaba por alcanzar la gloria con cada empuje dentro de su esclavo amado, yendo y viniendo cada vez con mayor fuerza y rapidez, sintiendo que los músculos de ambos se tensaban y estallaban casi juntos, el trenzado dentro del japonés y este sobre su vientre. Con cuidado, Deia sacó su miembro cansado del lugar donde estaba y se asustó.

- ¡Estás sangrando! – le dijo al ver que el agua se teñía de rojo y se salió con violencia del agua sacándolo también – Heero ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- Yo quería ser suyo – contestó y se desmayó en sus brazos.

Heero despertó acostado sobre el pecho de su amante e intentó regresar a su cuarto, aunque el alba comenzaba a despuntar, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerlo, el dolor era insoportable, así que volvió a acomodarse en el lugar en que estaba, podía sentir perfectamente sobre su espalda el tibio calor del brazo del trenzado que tenía el cabello totalmente suelto. Allí se sentía protegido, el dolor y el tiempo no tenían importancia, tampoco lo tenía que él fuera esclavo y el otro su amo, eran sólo dos enamorados. Miró por la ventana y siguió el curso de las estrellas, si león estaba satisfecho y feliz, pero el león viejo se sentía amenazado por su cachorro, así que buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de él, y, lo peor, era que sería el león viejo el que desapareciera dejando el corazón de su amado lacerado. Se preguntaba si sería bueno darle una advertencia al faraón, pero las estrellas le aconsejaron que callara, el faraón desconfiaba de él a causa de un ser envidioso de su propia sangre, alguien de gran confianza, que le metía ideas en la cabeza.

- Pero es mi amo el que me preocupa – se dijo angustiado – ¿qué es esa sombra negra que empaña el futuro de su constelación sin descanso?

Deia se movió apenas apretándolo contra él intentando sentir mejor su calor mientras los sueños húmedos volvían a invadir su mente y su alma, apenas había vivido una parte de ellos, el resto le restaba cumplirlos y su mente ávida y febril de deseos se lo hacía notar sin descanso, aún no eran uno por completo, faltaba ser él el poseído por su esclavo, quien tuviera en su interior una y otra vez la carne de su amado sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie.

- Si me revelara alguno de sus sueños, tal vez podría hacer una predicción más exacta del futuro que le espera – sonrió bajando su mano por su vientre legando al lugar prohibido – pero no creo que sean del tipo de sueños predictorios que yo necesito para ayudarlo – se dijo al notar que estaba excitado una vez más.

- Heero – suspiró este besándolo en la frente casi sin despertar acariciando suavemente su brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho.

- Amo – le sonrió y cerró los ojos, no ganaba nada con tratar de adivinar las cosas, igual el destino no lo dejaría intervenir para solucionar los problemas que se avecinaban.

Deia despertó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama buscando a Heero, pero este estaba en pie ordenando lo que se pondría ese día y el siguiente en las ceremonias en las que estaba obligado a participar como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado nada. Enojado, se dirigió hacia él y lo atrapó por la cintura, por lo que este se volvió hacia él y le dio un leve beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

- El desayuno pronto estará listo, lo maquillaré y se pondrá esta ropa, de seguro se verá más bello que nunca.

- ¿Estás bien, Heero? – lo miró a los ojos y no vio rastro de dolor.

- Soy un joven fuerte, amo – lo regañó – aunque no me puedo sentar, claro.

- Ah, pensé que no habría consecuencias – se burló más tranquilo – espero que no estés embarazado, eso sí sería un problema – bromeó.

Heero lo miró un segundo sin entender y luego sonrió también.

- No podría asegurarlo, amo, no tomamos precauciones – le siguió el juego.

- Dime ¿podrás acompañarme esta noche a palacio? – lo miró cambiando de expresión a una de profunda preocupación – creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí, no sólo para que mi padre no sospeche nada, sino porque no quiero que hagan más comentarios a costa tuya, es cierto que eres bello y exótico, pero me desagrada sobre manera los comentarios nada de sanos que hacen de ti y de lo que te harían si fueras de tal o cual persona, me dan ganas de matarlos y de fríelos en aceite y luego dar sus cuerpos de comidas para los buitres y...

- Amo, se le hace tarde – lo interrumpió e hizo pasar al esclavo con los alimentos – coma para que lo maquille luego.

- Me tratas como si fueras mi madre – le replicó – pero ella murió al nacer yo, soy el único hijo varón de mi padre, ninguna de sus concubinas y esposas tuvo otro hombre, sólo tengo varias hermanas, pero ni las conozco – le contó comiendo apresuradamente – mi padre les prohibió verme, dice que no es bueno para mí, serían una tentación – sonrió – si supiera que la tentación a la que tanto teme ya la tengo en casa, de seguro no estarías aquí ahora...

- Amo – lo calló poniendo el vaso de agua en sus labios delicadamente – tenga cuidado con su lengua – le advirtió de pie a su lado.

- ¿Acaso me la voy a morder? – lo miró extrañado medio en serio, medio en broma sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Usted es demasiado distraído y podría decir algún inconveniente.

- Supongo que tienes razón, suelo hablar de más y decir cosas sin sentido, pero también doy demasiada información y podría echarme de cabeza al agua – dijo pensativo – no debo darle motivos a mi padre para que nos separe.

- Tampoco se deje provocar.

- Si tú me provocas, voy a saltar sobre ti – le dijo sonriendo.

- No me refiero a eso – le reclamó rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Lo sé, no te sulfures – sonrió nuevamente tratando de atraparlo – trataré de controlar mi temperamento, pero si alguien me dice algo respecto a ti, yo...

- Prométame que controlará su lengua – lo cortó.

- Está bien, amor mío, prometo controlar mi lengua ante alguna insinuación en tu contra – le dijo levantando la mano derecha – siempre que no me saquen de paciencia – advirtió.

- Es un caso perdido, amo, no tiene remedio – dijo moviendo la cabeza al ver que había terminado. Retiró la bandeja y procedió a hacer su trabajo con la vestimenta y el maquillaje – olvidé algo, amo, ordené al orfebre real que le modificara algunas joyas, espero que le gusten, hice que les agregara algunas piedras preciosas que traje conmigo desde mis tierras.

- Si tú las trajiste, deben ser bellísimas, tienes un excelente gusto, como que te gusto yo – sonrió.

- No es nada de humilde, amo – le dijo este divertido – terminé, ahora, vaya a cumplir con sus funciones reales.

- Te veré más tarde, Heero – se puso de pie y lo besó en los labios antes de salir.

Los días pasaban con calma, Heero estableció una buena rutina en la casa con el resto de los esclavos del príncipe heredero que hizo que las tierras a su cuidado florecieran con gran esplendor, las ganancias se multiplicaron y la vida para sus habitantes se hizo más grata, ya que debido al nuevo orden el trabajo se había alivianado puesto que cada uno cumplía una labor específica sin tener que sacrificarse en cosas que nunca serían capaces de cumplir, pero ello atrajo sobre el príncipe y su esclavo serias sospechas dado el poder, que muchos decían excesivo, que le había dado al esclavo japonés.

- Es pura envidia – dijo Deia a su padre cuando este le reclamó al respecto – están así de molestos porque bajo la admirable administración de Heero mis negocios han prosperado y tengo la casa más hermosa de la ciudad.

- Aún así, le has dado mucho poder a un simple esclavo.

- Tal vez, pero sin Heero las cosas no marcharían bien en mi casa.

- Ese muchacho sabe hacer muchas cosas demasiado bien ¿verdad? – le dijo con tono brusco insinuando algo que Deia no comprendió y, por lo tanto, pasó por alto sin verlo – lo admiras demasiado, Deia, y eso puede ser fatal para ti, se está convirtiendo en una mala influencia para ti, así que apenas puedas, lo vas a vender a quien sea.

- Me niego – le contestó molesto cruzándose, de seguro habría muchos libidinoso que lo quisieran comprar y él no iba a permitir que nadie lo tocara – me lo mandaron de regalo desde tierras lejanas y no se lo voy a dejar a nadie más. Además, Heero no se merece su trato así de mi parte y menos cuando gracias a él mi casa se encuentra más bonita y tranquila.

- Deia, lo vas a vender, te guste o no – le advirtió.

- Jamás, Heero es mío y lo va a seguir siendo hasta que me muera.

- Deia, no me obligues a hacer algo drástico – lo amenazó molesto perdiendo los estribos ante la tozudez de su hijo.

- Tú que le haces algo a Heero, padre, y te las tendrás que ver con la ira de Deia Mon – le dijo furioso poniéndose de pie y marchándose – Heero es mío y no voy a permitir que nadie lo toque o le haga daño.

Pero aquello fue la gota que terminó por derramar el vaso de la paciencia del faraón ya que debido a las intrigas de su primo que lo acusaba de ser amante del príncipe y que por ello tenía tanto poder, el faraón había comenzado a desconfiar de la relación que ellos mantenían creyéndole la historia y le había puesto guardia permanente de día y de noche al joven heredero, aunque en muchas ocasiones la burlara usando sus poderes, pero sabía que no siempre estaría en guardia y que en algún momento habría de descuidarse y lo agarraría infragante y sería el fin del esclavo japonés, ya se libraría de su terrible amenaza a costa e lo que fuera, aunque Deia sufriera por ello, estaba totalmente seguro que después se lo agradecería con creces, aunque se sintiera defraudado al principio.

"Cuidado con la terrible amenaza del león viejo, siente que su cachorro y su único heredero ha sido amenazado en su integridad por su amado guardián y con ello todo su poder ha sido puesto en peligro, por lo mismo tratará de destruir al joven perro que cuida, conciente y ama a su cachorro, separándolos dolorosamente, sin saber que es una serpiente ponzoñosa la que verdaderamente lo amenaza a él, a su poder y la vida suya y la de su hijo amado. La vida del perro guardián en estos momentos corre un grave peligro, está sentenciado a muerte por el amor que le tiene al cachorro de león y esto puede ser fatal para todos en el reino ya que traerá consigo terribles consecuencias para quienes se vean involucrados en ella".

Heero dejó a un lado la tabla del adivino, no le gustaba para nada lo que le decía, el león viejo del que hablaba ella de seguro era el padre de su amo, el faraón; el cachorro de león, su querido y amado Deia; el perro lo más seguro que fuera él y la serpiente debía ser el primo ese que le metía ideas en la cabeza al faraón, así que pronto la amenaza de muerte sobre él sería real, pero ¿cuándo? Esperaba que no muy pronto, por lo visto aquello desencadenaría cosas terribles para el reino y para el mundo, ya que el poder del príncipe tenía guardado un gran y terrible secreto que no conseguía descifrar con nada...

Continuará...

Amigas mías, espero les guste este capítulo, estoy tratando de recrear las intrigas de palacio que provocaron que Deia Mon cayera en la maldición, lo que me ha costado bastante porque no hay historias acerca de la vida en la corte de la XIX dinastía faraónica (ni de ninguna otra) que sería a la que pertenece este príncipe. Supongo que muchas de ustedes leyeron Guerreros Legendarios (Acabo de darme cuenta que en no está, veré que hago para solucionarlo, a ver si la voy subiendo de a poco, aunque es harto larga ya que cuenta de 26 capítulos, pero si alguien lo quiere, me escribe y se lo mando), y por lo tanto sospechan qué es lo que pasará, pero no se preocupen, no es una pre secuela, simplemente es una historia más, aunque les adelantaré algo, sólo hasta el episodio de la maldición seguirá con Guerreros Legendarios, ya que modificaré bastante la historia para que tenga un final feliz.

Wing Zero (Las neuronas de Shio Chang siguen de vacaciones ¿será algo permanente?)

PD: Creo que podría juntar los capítulos de Guerreros legendarios para publicarlos en , no son muy largos y ya los tengo todos, creo que es posible.


	3. Salve al nuevo faraón

Mi faraón 

Como dije antes, tenía el episodio "los recuerdos del faraón" esbozados en tres partes las cuales resumí en uno solo dada la extensión de los mismos, ahora los retomo y explico un poco más la situación. Sin embargo, hasta aquí llega el paralelo con la historia de Guerreros Legendarios, en adelante, cambiará.

Salve al Nuevo faraón 

Heero preparó prolijamente las ropas nuevas para el príncipe ya que esa noche, como había acontecido en otras tantas ocasiones, había una fiesta en palacio a la que el trenzado estaba obligado a asistir como príncipe puesto que el Faraón estaba de cumpleaños. A Menfis, la capital de Egipto, habían llegado altos dignatarios extranjeros y nacionales, gobernadores de todas las regiones e invitados especiales, entre ellos varias princesas que ambicionaban ser la esposa del heredero.

- Odio todo esto – le dijo a Heero recostado en su cama viendo como iba y venía juntando sus cosas – aún soy joven para que se me busque una esposa.

- Su padre se casó muy joven, me dijeron.

- Mi abuelo igual y tuvo cincuenta hijos de los que sólo le sobrevivieron dos – se encogió de hombros – mi padre debería intentar engendrar otro varón en vez de preocuparse por mí – gruñó – prefiero por sobre todas las cosas estar contigo.

Heero lo miró de reojo sin comentar nada, al parecer su joven amo necesitaría mucha asesoría política cuando llegara a ser faraón o hundiría al imperio en menos de dos días. Pero eso no se lo podía decir él, "un esclavo no puede ni debe dar su opinión en cuestiones políticas", se recordó y siguió con su labor.

- Estás demasiado callado hoy, Heero, eso no me gusta, es como si le estuviera hablando a las paredes.

- Amo, usted habla por los dos – le replicó poniendo sobre un asiento las cosas que iba sacando para ponerlas luego ordenadamente en un baúl que sería llevado a palacio – no es necesario que yo agregue nada.

- ¿Por qué no dejas eso por un minuto y me mimas un rato? Es aburrido verte ir y venir. Además, quiero dormir la siesta en tu regazo.

- Creo que mejor no – le dijo pensativo – terminaré primero, usted descanse porque tengo que maquillarlo y vestirlo bien luego.

- No seas aburrido – le reclamó – no quiero tener que ordenarlo.

- Amo – resopló cansado de su conducta – ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que le he dicho que me molesta que haga eso.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo quiera estar contigo?

- Usted me lo dijo la primera vez que lo bañé, mientras usted no esté casado, no debemos hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿recuerda? Y si su padre viniera...

- Nunca lo hace – lo interrumpió sonriendo y se levantó de la cama – no sé que tanto te preocupa, yo me encargaré de cuidar que nadie te haga daño – le rodeó la cintura con los brazos apoyando su rostro en su hombro – venga, déjame dormir en tu regazo – lo obligó a sentarse en la cama antes de hacerlo también – nada mejor para relajarse por completo – se acurrucó y se quedó dormido.

Heero suspiró y le desató la trenza con cuidado, aprovecharía el tiempo para arreglarle el cabello y no tener que hacerlo más tarde.

Un ruido violento alertó a Heero y trató de sacarse a su amo de encima despertándolo al escuchar la voz de un hombre mayor, de seguro el propio faraón, exigiendo ver a su amado príncipe a gritos, pero no alcanzó a escapar puesto que este entró azotando la puerta y vio a su hijo que se sentaba sorprendido en la cama con el esclavo detrás de él.

- ¡YA SABÍA QUE ERA CIERTO QUE TENÍAS RELACIONES INTIMAS CON ESTA ESCORIA! – le gritó furioso tomando al japonés del brazo con violencia – ¡IRÁS AL CALABOZO POR PROFANAR AL HEREDERO!

- ¡HEERO NO ME HA HECHO NADA! – intentó defenderlo Deia levantándose para tratar de hacer que lo soltara.

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS, BIEN SABES QUE ES TU AMANTE!

- ¡NO PUEDES QUITARME A HEERO! – dijo casi llorando de rabia al ver que no conseguía que lo soltara – ¡NO PUEDES!

- PASARÁ ESTA NOCHE EN PRISIÓN, YA MAÑANA ORDENARÉ QUE SE PREPARE SU EJECUCIÓN – respondió cortante.

- Si le haces algo a Heero te quedarás sin heredero – lo amenazó tratando de recobrar la calma, pero no lo conseguía – y no iré a tu maldita fiesta.

- Irás – le replicó el faraón furioso – así como no volverás a ver a esta basura.

- ¡Heero no es basura! – reclamó exasperado – lo amo – y se tapó la boca al ver como los ojos de su padre ardían de ira y lo lanzaba lejos con sus poderes – no cambiarás nada con golpearme – se levantó – nada.

- Ya veremos – replicó lanzándolo esta vez contra la pared de manera que consiguió herirlo.

- ¡Amo! – gritó Heero tratando de safarse al ver que este comenzaba a sangrar por los golpes – ¡por favor! – gimió la ver que era golpeado una vez más hasta quedar inconsciente.

- Te quedarás aquí y tú – miró a Heero que parecía no temerle – esperarás tu muerte en una oscura celda.

- Ha sellado su destino y no seré yo quien muera pronto – murmuró Heero al sentir como lo arrastraba sacándolo de la alcoba de su amo a la fuerza sin permitir que nadie fuera en auxilio del joven herido – en la persona que más confía encontrará la muerte dentro de siete noches a partir de hoy y pagará con dolor todos los golpes que le dio a su hijo.

- Cállate, destruiste a mi hijo, no lo harás conmigo.

- Ni aunque se arrepienta cambiará ya las cosas, el principio del fin se ha puesto en marcha y nada lo detendrá, el destino es así.

- Cállate – le repitió y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente de inmediato y lo sacó a la rastra de la casa para entregárselo a los guardias de palacio con la orden de golpearlo hasta el cansancio pero sin matarlo, quería que el propio Deia presenciara su ejecución y rogara por su vida.

Deia despertó todo adolorido lo que le hizo comprender de inmediato que lo que había pasado no había sido una pesadilla como habría querido pensar. Se sentó en la cama y vio los ojos angustiados de uno de los esclavos mayores y trató de hablar sentándose en la cama, pero este lo obligó a recostarse.

- Preguntamos por el joven Heero, pero su padre lo ha encerrado en el fondo de las mazmorras de palacio como si fuera el peor criminal del imperio – le dijo el hombre al verlo tan angustiado – y le ha dicho a todo el mundo que usted está enfermo y que por eso no asistirá a la fiesta, para decepción de muchas princesas que venían exclusivamente a verlo.

- Viejo desgraciado, nunca viene a verme y justo ahora se le ocurre, cuando apenas había convencido a Heero de estar un rato conmigo – gruñó molesto.

- Amo, alguien debe haberle dicho que pasaba en la casa ¿De qué otra forma él habría irrumpido así en su hogar hoy si siempre ha actuado como si usted no existiera para él?

- Pero todos aquí me son leales ¿no? A no ser que fuera alguno de los nuevos por envidia a Heero – dijo pensativo – dime ¿se ha sabido algo más de palacio?

- Oh, sí, uno de sus primos ha dicho que es lamentable su enfermedad, pero que se le pasará muy luego, con la causa lejos.

- Maldito Aleh, él es el que le ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza a mi padre, de seguro él le prometió algo grande al esclavo traicionero para que delatara a Heero y así tener la ocasión de destruirme.

- Pero el joven administrador no lo ha profanado ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, nunca pasa de acariciarme y dejar que lo ame, pero nada más – dijo rojo hasta la médula – si se hubiese dejado, yo... – comenzó a llorar – y ahora mi padre ordenará su muerte ¿qué voy a hacer?

- Eso debe decidirlo usted, amo.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó derramando más lágrimas aún sintiendo que el mundo se le acababa – Heero.

Heero despertó en el silencio, un horrible olor y una terrible oscuridad lo rodeaban, ni siquiera se veían las estrellas desde ese lugar tan oscuro, trató de sentarse, pero sus brazos no resistieron su peso, al parecer su cuerpo había sido golpeado brutalmente mientras aún estaba inconsciente, podía sentirlo en sus costillas. Levemente paso sus manos por su cuerpo y revisó todos sus huesos, tenía rota una costilla del lado derecho, por eso le costaba respirar, el brazo derecho en las mismas condiciones, pero nada más, aparte de sus ropas rasgadas. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar las nauseas al pensar que lo podrían haber violado, pero su cuerpo tendría otras señales, se dijo, y pudo calmarse. Apretando los labios con fuerza acomodó las costillas en su lugar correcto y de arregló el brazo vendándolo con jirones de su ropa.

- Eres un chico hermoso, lástima que le hayas pertenecido primero a mi primo – le dijo una voz burlona desde arriba – debió haber previsto que esto le podría pasar si los descubrían – agregó alejándose mientras se reía.

- La serpiente ponzoñosa – se dijo sintiendo que el dolor le robaba la conciencia – y al parecer aún no termina su trabajo.

Un ruido llamó su atención y volvió su mirada a su izquierda, pero allí no había nada, se concentró más y vio lo que estaba sobre la pared, un esqueleto permanecía colgado de unas gruesas cadenas y los ratones caminaban por él.

- Podría pasarte lo mismo – le dijo una voz del otro lado – ese era un hombre joven al que acusaron de ser amante de la reina, decían que era el verdadero padre del príncipe y el faraón lo encerró aquí hasta la muerte. Claro que el mismo joven Deia le demostró que estuvo equivocado cuando mostró sus poderes, pero jamás se acordó de él.

- Así que su padre verdaderamente es un hombre despiadado.

- Claro que sí, dicen que los antiguos faraones revisaban los casos de los presidiarios en sus cumpleaños, pero Saamón II nunca lo hace, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, si pudiera, encerraría a su propio hijo en estas mazmorras para que se muriera igual que ese hombre.

- Mi pobre amo – suspiró – espero que no le haya hecho mucho daño.

- ¿Eras esclavo del Príncipe?

- Así es, me enviaron de oriente para servirlo.

- Ya veo, la envidia a entrado a palacio de nuevo, espero que esta vez no pague las culpas del faraón algún inocente...

Heero dejó de escucharlo de a poco, el dolor lo había hecho perder la conciencia finalmente.

Deia se despertó muy temprano esa mañana y salió en silencio de su casa, no iba vestido de acuerdo a su categoría y mucho menos se había maquillado, apenas y se había trenzado a la mala el cabello en el apuro que tenía de llegar a ver como estaba su amado esclavo, le llevaba un poco de ropa y algo de comer, lo único que tenía que hacer era usar sus poderes sobre los guardias y llegaría hasta él, no podía sacarlo aún, menos sin un plan bien trazado en mente, eso lo metería en problemas peores, pero por el momento podría asegurarse que estuviera bien tratado y alimentado.

Al llegar a las puertas de la prisión dejó dormidos a los guardias usando sus poderes, tomó una antorcha y se dirigió al fondo de las mazmorras en el más absoluto de los silencios. No le gustaba el espantoso ambiente que se respiraba en ese lugar, era fétido y asfixiante, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo ne ese momento, ya se encargaría él cuando fuera el faraón de cambiar las condiciones de vida tanto de los presos como del pueblo y los esclavos, después de todo el que ellos fueran dioses no los hacía mejores que el resto de los mortales, ellos también morían ¿o no?

- ¿Heero? – susurró buscando a su amado y vio como este levantaba la cabeza – ¡dioses! – gimió al ver su rostro golpeado, herido, y se acercó a él – te limpiaré el rostro para que no se te infecten esas feas heridas – le informó sacando un paño mojándolo con agua limpia para hacer lo que le decía – espero que no te hayan hecho nada más.

- No debería estar aquí, príncipe – le dijo en un susurro.

- No me importa, me encargaré que estés bien alimentado y bebido, en algún momento conseguiré sacarte de aquí aunque tenga que irme de Egipto para siempre para estar contigo – le dijo – también te traje ropa, la tuya está muy maltratada.

- Al menos sigo vivo – dijo pensativo dejándose hacer – amo, usted está bien ¿verdad? Su padre parecía tener intención de matarlo.

- ¿Crees que unos cuantos golpes van a acabar con Deia Mon? – le sonrió – estoy bien, descuida – le dio un beso en la mejilla por entre las rejas – gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Su padre estaba muy furioso ayer, pensé que iba matarlo a golpes.

- Pagará muy caro cada golpe que nos dio, amorcito, muy caro – le dio la comida y la ropa – me vengaré a como dé lugar y te sacaré de aquí, ya verás – le dijo poniéndose de pie – vendré más tarde a verte, no te preocupes.

- Amo, tenga cuidado – le pidió – el león viejo aún no termina de castigar a su cachorro, pero pronto llegará su final.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo miró intrigado.

- Amo, váyase, no quiero que su padre lo encuentre aquí y lo trate de matar.

- Muy bien, pero volveré, ya verás que sí – le dio un beso suave y se marchó corriendo.

- Hacen una pareja muy bonita – le dijo una voz en la oscuridad de las mazmorras – se nota que se aman mucho.

Heero comenzó a comer en silencio, no podía refutar las palabras del otro prisionero ni aunque quisiera, amaba a ese loco trenzado que muy pronto se volvería faraón según le habían dicho las estrellas.

Deia había conseguido detener la sentencia de muerte de Heero por cuatro días, pero había perdido el peso por la angustia y su rostro daba claras señales de agotamiento al no conseguir que su padre entrara en razones y soltara a Heero de prisión, tampoco había asistido a las ceremonias religiosas en Heliópolis, lo que tenía muy preocupados a los sacerdotes de Ra que habían decidido abogar frente al faraón por el bien del primogénito y del reino, pero nada habían conseguido, al contrario, se había endurecido, por eso estaban con el príncipe en su casa.

- No me iré de aquí sin Heero – se resistió el trenzado.

- Es por su bien, alteza – insistió el sacerdote – además, tenemos que tener alguna coartada para usted para cuando saquemos a su esclavo de prisión.

- ¿Liberarán a Heero? – dijo preocupado – ¿cuándo? ¿cómo?

- Tranquilo, querido príncipe, usted sólo deberá esperarlo tranquilamente en el templo y pasará esta misma noche entre sus brazos – le sonrió otro sacerdote – su padre no sabrá qué ha pasado hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde, y si es necesario, los sacaremos a ambos de Egipto hasta que sea el momento que usted regrese a gobernar su reino y libere sus energías para ayudar a su gente, no como hace su padre.

- Está bien, iré al templo a esperar a Heero – dijo feliz al fin – pero pobre de ustedes que le pase algo malo o les va a ir muy mal conmigo.

- No se preocupe, príncipe, al joven Heero lo sacaremos de prisión, lo vestiremos y se lo entregaremos sano y salvo en el templo.

- Más les vale, miren que mi padre lo ha golpeado cuanto ha querido solo porque le dijeron que él me había profanado – se puso de pie – si bien es cierto que he estado con él en intimidad, jamás se ha permitido llegar más allá de lo que yo le hago, de otro modo habría preferido la muerte.

- No hable así, príncipe, no es bueno para usted.

- Bien, recogeré mis cosas, me maquillaré un poco y me arreglaré para partir de inmediato, cuanta más distancia ponga entre mi padre y yo, más difícil será que descubra nuestras intenciones ¿verdad?

Heero vio que una luz se acercaba a su celda y se preocupó al ver la sombra, no era quien esperaba, aunque siempre le dijera a su amo que no viniera a verlo, que dañaba su imagen, que ponía en peligro su integridad, etc, pero su corazón saltaba de gozo al verlo a su lado cuidándolo, trayéndole de comer y de beber, curando sus heridas y trayéndole ropa limpia. Pero esa tarde, o al menos eso creía, no había venido a visitarlo ¿le habría pasado algo malo?

- ¿Eres Heero? – le dijo el hombre, un sacerdote por lo que pudo ver de sus vestimentas, y asintió sin mirarlo – bien, quiero que salgamos de esta prisión como si estuvieras condenado a morir – le dijo – le hemos dicho a los guardias que traemos tu sentencia – agregó y bajó la voz – sin embargo, es una estratagema para llevarte con el joven Deia al templo sagrado.

- El faraón viene todos los días a darme una paliza porque mi amo y yo...

- Lo sabemos, pero a partir de esta tarde y por los próximos cinco días tiene una ceremonia especial que no lo dejará llegar hasta aquí y los guardias de aquí no le dirán nada pensando que lo que trajimos fue una orden de su parte hasta que él regrese y ya será muy tarde, estarán a salvo.

- ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde mi arresto? – preguntó de repente.

- Cinco días – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- O sea que esta noche se cumplirán las seis noches – murmuró – el fin esta aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le dijo intrigado.

- A nada, ya no se puede cambiar el destino – movió la cabeza y se puso de pie – mi amo me espera ¿no? Es mejor que nos pongamos en camino.

- Sí, pero primero te darás un baño, este lugar apesta – dijo abriendo la celda amarrándolo para que los guardias no sospecharan – al faraón se le ha dicho que el príncipe ha partido esta mañana a Heliópolis, así que lo encontrarás allí, sé perfectamente que tipo de relación tienen ustedes y no los culpo, al menos tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo feliz ya que él no está segado por el poder.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Supongo que viste el cuerpo que estaba colgado en esa celda – señaló hacia atrás – en el tiempo que ese joven fue encerrado se corrió el rumor que era porque había traicionado al faraón al tener relaciones con su esposa favorita, sin embargo, el faraón nunca tuvo una favorita, ella sólo dio a luz al heredero, su verdadero amor era él y como el anterior faraón le dijo que no sería soberano mientras lo tuviera de amante, lo encerró aquí y lo dejó morir por haber descubierto su relación.

- Pero ¿acaso no lo amaba?

- Tal vez, pero prefería ser faraón y el poder lo hizo destruirlo y destruirse y se ha desquitado de su infelicidad con cuanto se ha cruzado en su camino.

- Pero la era del león viejo está por acabar – dijo cerrando los ojos al ver la luz del sol de lleno por lo que el sacerdote se vio obligado a arrastrarlo por el patio y luego lo empujó sobre el carro que lo trasladaría al lado de su amo.

Deía revisó con atención la habitación en que lo alojaron, estaba bastante alejada el templo principal, por lo cual no habría problemas si hacía mucho ruido, y era bastante cómoda y templada, no era como la suya en su casa, pero no podía quejarse, en especial porque pronto estaría allí a su lado su querido Heero sin las restricciones que le imponía ser el primogénito de Egipto. Se sentó en la cama y miró la división con el cuarto de baño, estaba seguro que Heero estaría feliz de darse un buen baño después de toda esa putrefacción en prisión.

- Yo lo seré quien lo bañe ahora y lo acariciaré de arriba abajo como nunca antes – sonrió sonrojándose profundamente – será mío de nuevo y ya nada podrá separarnos.

- Espero que cumpla, amo – le dijo Heero entrando en el baño mientras lo abrazaba – pensé que no lo vería más.

- No seas tonto, Heero, te dije que volveríamos a estar juntos ¿verdad? – se volvió hacia él y lo besó en los labios – ahora, déjame bañarte.

- Los sacerdotes me hicieron bañarme antes de venir aquí – le dijo pero comenzó a quitarse la ropa – pero por usted...

- Malvado – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo y también se quitó la ropa – nos mandarán la cena muy pronto y podremos dormir hasta tarde dado que no tengo obligaciones hasta dentro de cinco días – agregó contento – está todo listo, los sacerdotes dicen que si mi padre descubre que ellos te sacaron de prisión, nos sacarán de Egipto y yo podré vivir contigo como un simple ciudadano más, seríamos pareja ¿sabes? Y podrías hacerme tuyo cuando quieras, te sentiría entero dentro de mí y...

- Amo – le dijo Heero metiéndolo al agua – habla demasiado.

- Tal vez – sonrió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – pero me amas ¿verdad?

- Siempre, mi amo siempre – y se entregó a sus caricias.

Amanecía el primer día de la octava luna del año, ya hacía varios días desde que Heero había dejado la prisión en Menfis y este se preguntaba si sus predicciones habrían sido exactas, no sería de extrañar que le fallaran, después de todo la tabla del adivino no le había enseñado nada claro, pero siempre ocurrían. Sin embargo, aquella tarde sería sacado de dudas, un guardia de palacio había llegado a informarle a los sacerdotes que el Faraón había sido envenenado por una de sus esposas y que uno de sus sobrinos había estado involucrado.

Deia no podía creerlo, su padre estaba muerto desde dos días después de su arribo al templo, siete noches después del arresto de Heero, la era del león viejo había acabado violentamente, tal como lo presagiaron hace tantos años los profetas cuando comenzó su mandato, según le contaron los sacerdotes.

- La era del león nuevo comienza – dijo Heero mirando el cielo estrellado – sin embargo, las sombras lo siguen empañando, aún hay un enemigo en las sombras.

- ¿Qué haces, corazón? – le dijo el trenzado sentándose a su lado mirando los signos sobre la tabla que tenía el esclavo – ¿qué es esto?

- Es la tabla del adivino – la dejó a un lado – pero no quiere contarme de su futuro, solo que su tiempo de gobernar será el mejor que haya visto por generaciones Egipto.

- Contigo, todo será mucho mejor – lo besó en los labios – aunque me gustaría casarme contigo – se acomodó en su regazo cerrando los ojos.

- Sabe que debe dejarle descendencia al trono de Egipto – replicó – además, sólo soy un esclavo, si no lo recuerda.

- ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar si me lo recuerdas a cada rato? – dijo molesto.

- Amo – le dijo acariciando su frente – ¿cuándo regresamos a Menfis?

- Mañana – dijo luego de un largo silencio – mi padre está siendo momificado y el proceso tomará al menos una luna para estar listo y yo debo presidir el cortejo hacia el Valle de los Reyes, pero debo asumir antes.

- Bien, entonces comenzaré a preparar sus cosas – quiso levantarse, pero el trenzado no lo dejó obligándolo a que se acostara – ¿qué hace, amo?

- Adivina – le dijo subiéndose sobre él besándolo en los labios.

- Amo – le reclamó en un gemido sintiendo que una mano traviesa se metía bajo su ropa y atrapaba su miembro que se excitó al contacto.

- Déjate hacer, Heero – le dijo frotando con firmeza – te amo.

- Yo a usted, mi faraón, yo a usted – gimió entregándose una vez más.

Al día siguiente regresaron a la capital y el trenzado permitió que se comenzara con los preparativos de la coronación y este se preocupó de revisar los casos de los prisioneros en las mazmorras de palacio, algunos de ellos realmente eran culpables, pero había algunos que no se merecían ni de broma estar allí, así que los soltó. También inició la investigación acerca de la violenta y traicionera muerte de su padre, no era que le importara, simplemente era su deber castigar a los malvados que habían matado a una deidad, resultando culpables una de sus esposas, que le dio el veneno, y su primo Aleh, que se lo entregó a ella, por lo que ambos fueron condenados a muerte. Y con Heero a su lado se sentía más seguro y tranquilo, en especial cuando este asumió con gran seguridad la administración del palacio y todo empezó a funcionar a la perfección y sin contratiempos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente y todos los asesores le insistían en lo mismo, que se consiguiera una esposa que le diera un nuevo heredero al reino, pero él no se sentía dispuesto a cambiar la tranquilidad de su amor por Heero por algo que no quería hacer ¿cómo estar con una mujer si en realidad quería estar con Heero? Sentía que eso sería traicionar su corazón y su alma.

La noche era calmada, las estrellas parecían ser más brillantes esa noche en especial, Deia pretendía convertirla en la más grande de su vida, iba a entregarle su cuerpo a Heero, a amarlo como nunca y como a nadie, pero sabía que este no lo iba a aceptar fácilmente, ya de por sí había sido difícil conseguir que le permitiera tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, el amarlo no había sido bajo ningún concepto un lecho de rosas, más bien había sido un lecho con más de alguna espina filosa pero no podía quejarse porque se sabía amado por su esclavo. Y con aquello contaba para lograr lo que quería, nunca se entregaría a alguien más sin haber sido primero de su Heero. Pero ¿cómo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo conseguir que Heero lo tomara sin tener que obligarlo?

- ¿Qué le pasa, mi faraón? – le dijo levantando su rostro para poder desmaquillarlo mejor – lo noto algo preocupado.

- No me quiero casar con nadie que no seas tú, Heero – replicó atrapando su mano para atraerlo hacia él – quiero ser feliz, pero dudo lograrlo sin ti.

- No debería pensar así, mi faraón – lo besó en los labios con ternura – yo siempre estaré a su lado, no lo dude nunca.

- Pero es que no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú – le devolvió el beso.

- Está loquito, mi faraón, por eso lo amo.

Deia sonrió acomodándose en su hombro abrazándolo por la cintura, debía empezar por allí para conseguir sus objetivos, el ser suyo finalmente, esa noche debía ser magnífica, debían gozarla como nunca, después de casado con alguna princesa no podría pasar el tiempo a su lado tanto como quisiera, las obligaciones serían demasiadas.

- ¡Faraón! – llegó gritando un guardia y se separaron bruscamente antes de darle autorización a entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el trenzado molesto por la interrupción.

- Señor, la señorita Helfali acaba de llegar a la ciudad de Tebas y los sacerdotes quieren saber si comienzan a preparar su boda para mañana.

- ¡No! – dijo sin precaución – para dentro de tres días, diles – agregó al ver la mirada de Heero.

Habían pasado apenas dos lunas y Deia seguía aplazando la boda con la princesa, cualquier excusa le era válida y esperaba acabar con la paciencia de la chica para que ella se marchara por su propia cuenta y así tener la excusa para pasar mucho más tiempo al lado de Heero planeando con lujo de detalles la noche perfecta en que al fin este lo tomaría y haría sus sueños realidad, claro que a veces las cosas no le resultaban ni remotamente como lo había planeado, aquella noche había sido clara muestra de aquello, se la pasaron rodeados de gente y jamás pudo poner en práctica su gran plan de seducción. Al final se fueron a la cama sin haber hecho nada, como pasaba cada noche desde la anterior luna, cuando estuvo más cerca de conseguir que Heero lo poseyera si no hubiese sido por la interrupción en su cuarto de una de sus mascotas- el destino se empeñaba en separarlos e interrumpirlos en el peor de los momentos.

Amanecía y Heero no estaba a su lado como siempre lo hacía desde que había asumido como faraón, lo que le llamó la atención y le pareció extraño que no viniera a verlo tan pronto lo llamó, por lo general estaba muy atento a todos sus deseos, incluso los más pequeños, con excepción de uno. Entró a la habitación contigua que usaba el joven esclavo y vio que la cama estaba estirada. Avanzó más y vio que había un papiro enrollado sobre la ropa:

"Amo, usted es la persona que más amo y más me importa en esta vida, y es por eso que creo que lo mejor es que lo abandone para siempre ahora, usted debe cumplirle a su pueblo y a usted mismo y yo sólo soy un estorbo en su vida, perdone que lo haga así, pero es necesario. Lo ama, Heero".

Deia sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor al leer la nota, ni siquiera había conseguido que lo tomara una vez, había mucha gente a su alrededor durante el día y la noche como para intentarlo siquiera, pero tenía grandes planes para quedarse a solas con él en algún momento esa noche, y esta supuesta traición echaba por tierra todos sus sueños y planes en mente ¿cómo se atrevía a abandonarlo así como así? Volvió a acostarse y sintió como las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro despintado hacia la almohada.

- ¡Heero! – susurró en el silencio esperando y deseando despertar y ver que aquello había sido una terrible pesadilla y que él seguía a su lado como siempre, que acariciaba su piel y se volvían uno, que la pasión los desbordaba una vez más y que su sueño de entregarse al joven de ojos cobalto se cumplía.

Pero no estaba sólo en la habitación como él creía, una mujer de cabellos castaños estaba esperando en las sombras el momento preciso para atacarlo. Espero que el joven se calmara y se quedara medio dormido para amordazarlo firmemente mientras su amante le lanzaba una maldición:

"El sueño eterno para el Faraón Deia Mon, un sueño que sólo el amor verdadero podrá romper..."

El joven comenzó a perder la conciencia lentamente, sentía que su cuerpo se iba haciendo más y más liviano y a la distancia escuchó la voz de Heero gritando:

- ¡Guardias, han atacado al faraón! – el ruido de sus pasos los escuchaba levemente – ¡atrapen a los traidores!

"Heero no me ha abandonado, fue una mentira para que bajara la guardia".

- Amo, no se muera – le rogó remeciéndolo un poco – no me deje.

Pero Deia no podía abrir los ojos por más que intentaba.

- ¡El libro de los Muertos! – y ya no escuchó más.

Heero escuchó un fuerte y horrible ruido afuera de la habitación de su amo y se levantó de la cama apoyándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos viéndolo y luego salió a ver que pasaba. Hacía unos cuantos días un sacerdote menor del templo mayor le dijo que había quiénes querían deshacerse de su querido amo, y por lo mismo había hablado con los guardias leales para que tuviera protección noche y día.

Se alejó por el pasillo y salió al patio principal en donde interrogó a los guardias que le dijeron que habían visto sombras en el patio pero que no habían podido encontrar a sus dueños, pero que seguirían buscando. Regresó a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó mal, una mujer tenía a su amo amordazado y un hombre sostenía un libro oscuro mientras se reía.

- ¡Yo seré el faraón! – y lo identificó como el otro de los primos de su amo.

- ¡Guardias, han atacado al faraón! – los guardias atraparon rápidamente a la mujer pero el hombre desapareció – ¡Atrapen a los traidores! – vio a los guardias salir y abrazó a su amado trenzado – amo, no se muera, no me deje – le rogaba mientras lo remecía tratando de despertarlo. En eso vio algo en el suelo y se puso pálido – ¡El libro de los muertos!

Toda la mañana estuvo acompañando al dormido faraón, esperaba que en cualquier momento despertara de aquel horrible sueño en que lo habían puesto, pero no conseguía despertarlo y comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No sabemos que maldición fue – dijo el sacerdote junto a la cabecera del faraón con desesperanza – no nos queda más remedio que esperar que despierte sólo.

- ¿No se puede intentar algo más? Él no tiene herederos ¿recuerdan?

- Si, lo sabemos, pero sin saber que tipo de maldición le echaron, es imposible prácticamente que consigamos hacer algo más que perturbarlo.

- Mi amo hermoso – apartó los cabellos desordenados de la frente – debemos evitar que lo ataquen de nuevo, hay que ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué propones? Recuerda que eres su administrador y tú decides.

- Enterrarlo como si hubiese muerto, pero no momificarlo, él respira y algún día va a despertar y a ocupar su verdadero lugar.

- Su pirámide está lista, pero nunca pensamos que tan pronto tuviera que ser ocupada y menos por él.

La ceremonia del funeral fue preparada tal como lo decían las reglas de los muertos, sin embargo, el faraón parecía vivo para muchas personas y los sacerdotes leales hicieron esparcir la idea que la muerte se había enamorado de él y que por eso seguía tan bello después de tantos días.

Su cuerpo había sido envuelto en vendas de fino lino y puesto en un sarcófago de la más fina madera del Líbano recubierto por dentro y por fuera de delgadas capas de oro, sobre su pecho descansaba una tablilla con su historia y las joyas que Heero había traído del lejano oriente como regalo, además de la máscara de oro que simulaba su bello rostro. Fue trasladado según el ritual por las aguas del río siendo la ceremonia de la apertura de boca por uno de los sacerdotes principales y se le colocó en su pirámide para que descansara en paz.

Después de cumplido el ritual, Heero regresó solo a la pirámide, iba a despedirse de su amado faraón antes de sellar definitivamente el sarcófago, un sarcófago que sólo él podía abrir dado que tenía una clave para levantar la tapa. Pasó los dedos delicadamente por los dibujos sobre este y presionó el que decía "Amado" y este se abrió.

- Lo amo tanto, mi faraón que no puedo seguir así, me estoy muriendo sin usted, regresaré a casa, allí lo recordaré para siempre y reviviré nuestros pocos días de felicidad – le cubrió el rostro con un fino paño de lino y puso la máscara mortuoria sobre su bello rostro – ojalá despierte algún día y se olvide para siempre de mí, lo único que quiero es que sea siempre feliz aunque yo no esté a su lado – cerró la tapa del sarcófago y dijo – sólo la persona correcta podrá abrirlo, nadie podrá profanarlo, mi amo – y se marchó.

La pirámide fue sellada herméticamente y el nombre del faraón quedó inscrito en la puerta de entrada.

- Solo espero que nadie consiga profanar su tumba sin que usted lo quiera – se dio la vuelta y regresó a palacio, aún tenía que preparar su viaje de regreso a casa, aunque sospechaba que tal vez no fuera bien recibido o lo dejaran partir...

Continuará...

Bueno, ya lo dije, hasta aquí explica Guerreros legendarios, pero estoy muy lejos de haber terminado la historia. Claro que para quienes prefieren el final de esa historia, no sigan leyendo, pero si quieren tener un final feliz, esperen el siguiente capítulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal.

Wing Zero (Me deshice de Shio Chang)

Perdonen que no responda reviews, lo haré en el siguiente, palabra de Gundam.


	4. Cómo despertar a Deia Mon

Mi Faraón. 

Lamento no responder los Reviews de aquí, no los bajé y si bien recuerdo algunas preguntas, no recuerdo quienes las hicieron, aunque creo que la historia responde las interrogantes por si solas, de todas maneras, gracias por escribir y les dedico este capitulo.

Otra cosa, voy a agregar a otros personajes de la serie, aunque son casi de relleno ya que me voy a centrar exclusivamente en Dúo y Heero.

Bla, bla Sueños de Heero (no sé si salgan los signos en la página, espero que si, porque creo que son la causa que algunas cosas no se entiendan)

Cómo despertar a Deia Mon 

Heero estaba sentado en su habitación juntando sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse en cuanto amaneciera de palacio, no podía seguir allí, había muchos recuerdos de su amado faraón en todas partes, además, su "muerte" lo había liberado de sus obligaciones ya que no había sido comprado, sino que había llegado como regalo y las leyes decían que podría regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo, no contaba con la oposición del resto de los administradores del reino ya que, al no estar el faraón su administrador personal era quien debía asumir el mando y elegir al sucesor del mismo si este no tenía descendencia.

- Desde hoy y hasta que haya un nuevo faraón, eres el administrador principal – le dijo el sumo sacerdote señalándole el trono – debes ocupar el lugar de Deia Mon.

- Ustedes están locos, yo soy libre y regreso a casa – dijo cruzándose de brazos negándose a mirar el lugar donde se sentara su amo amado.

- Pero él te nombro su administrador principal y como tal tienes la obligación de darle un sucesor al trono, ya sea de tu sangre o de las hermanas del faraón – le dijo otro de los administradores – o encontrar la manera de traerlo de regreso rompiendo su maldición.

Heero respiró hondo ¿qué posibilidad había de despertarlo sin el conjuro que lo durmió antes? Ninguna, la magia que el primo de Deia había utilizado sobre él era demasiado fuerte para romperla. El poder del libro de los muertos sólo podía ser contrarrestado con el del libro de la vida y nadie conocía su paradero.

- Además, debes capturar a los traidores – dijo otro.

- Yo no soy egipcio – les advirtió.

- Eso no es problema – insistieron ellos – nuestro faraón confió en ti y por lo mismo nosotros nos ponemos a tu servicio.

- Está bien – se dio por vencido – sin embargo, yo llevaré a cabo los interrogatorios a los traidores.

- Es su prerrogativa – dijeron todos inclinándose hacia él.

Heero volvió a mirar el trono de su amado faraón y cerró los ojos, él jamás se sentaría allí, lo haría como si de su esposa se tratara, pero sin los derechos de esta. Caminó hacia el trono y se sentó a la derecha del lugar del faraón. Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero Heero los miró enfadado.

- Soy el administrador, no el faraón – les dijo molesto – no usurparé su lugar.

Los sacerdotes se miraron entre sí y tuvieron que admitir que aquella era una muy buena decisión, políticamente hablando, y los otros gobernadores dieron su beneplácito, no cualquiera asumía un lugar que no le correspondía por derecho propio y no se adueñaba de este.

- Quiero que me traigan a la mujer que atraparon en la habitación del faraón y a todos los sirvientes de la casa del Sacerdote Amus.

- ¿Va a interrogar a los esclavos, mi señor? – le dijo uno de los gobernantes escandalizado.

- Creo que no muchos cuidan lo que dicen delante de los esclavos, Atehran – le dijo con frialdad – lo sé muy bien.

- Como usted mande, Sahnaj – dijo otro administrador y dio la orden

Uno a uno los esclavos fueron llevados a la presencia de Heero quien hizo salir a los sacerdotes y administradores dejando sólo a los escribanos en el salón, junto con dos guardias que habían sido leales a su amo.

- Supongo que saben por qué los hice venir ¿verdad? – le dijo y vio que los chicos miraban atemorizados el suelo – quiero saber si alguno escuchó algo de su amo acerca de la traición a Deia Mon.

Los escribanos levantaron la cabeza extrañados de la actitud calmada del ahora gobernante.

- No quieren decir nada ¿verdad? – los miró pensativos – les podría dar la libertad si me dicen algo que me ayude.

- ¿Libertad? – repitió uno de los escribanos.

- Eso dije – caminó entre ellos y vio que bajaban la mirada – no soy el faraón y tampoco tengo sus poderes, pero si sé que alguno de ustedes escuchó algo realmente importante.

- Si yo le dijera que escuche como el amo discutía con al princesa Une la maldición que usarían ¿me haría libre junto con mi esposa y mis hijos?

- Bien, lo haré. Dime ¿qué escuchaste?

- Ellos discutían mucho acerca de que tipo de maldición podían echarle ¿sabe? Decían que sería de muy mala suerte asesinarlo porque era un dios y aquello pesaría en la balanza de la muerte cuando les llegara la hora, así que decidieron maldecirlo con el sueño eterno del amor, claro que no lo escuché completo, sólo una parte ya que me mandaron a buscar la comida, era algo acerca de una tablilla que estaría oculta en el lugar más obvio, pero en donde jamás la buscarían.

- Yo los escuché decir algo acerca que sólo el verdadero amor liberaría al faraón – dijo otro de los esclavos – pero también vi al amo regresar diciendo que por la culpa de la princesa Une no había podido concluir el conjuro y que debía regresar, pero como lo tenían vigilado no podía.

- Dijo algo acerca de acabar todo en su tumba y que se desharía de la princesa antes que ella lo acusara, así sería faraón – dijo el primero.

- Y ustedes – señaló a los demás – ¿no escucharon nada?

- Ellos no pueden hablar, mi señor, el amo les cortó al lengua por comentar que no podían matar al faraón.

- Ese tipo – gruñó – bien, los dejaré a los cuatro en libertad, si quieren pueden liberar a sus familias de paso – se volvió a sus escribanos – anoten sus nombres y que a partir de hoy son libres – ordenó – y díganle a los guardias de prisión que traigan a Une aquí, debo interrogarla también – dijo volviéndose hacia los guardias – si tratan de dañar al faraón en su propia tumba, les irá muy mal – dijo entre dientes volviendo a sentarse.

Al poco rato llegaron los guardias custodiando a la princesa Une que lo miró desafiante y burlona al ver que no ocupaba el lugar del faraón.

- Quizás te parezca divertido, pero no usurparé el lugar que no me corresponde – le dijo – así que creo que lo mejor es que comiences por decirme qué conjuro fue el que le echaron al Faraón – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Nada puedes hacer por él – le replicó ella – y mi amado vendrá por mí en cualquier momento y te matará.

- ¿No crees que si quisiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas no las habría hecho ya? – le dijo con frialdad – sabes bien que no lo hará, ya todos saben que es un traidor y que se le busca para hacer justicia, nadie querrá que en momento que su corazón sea pesado en la balanza de la vida esta se les incline en su contra por traición, por lo que no encontrará quién lo ayude.

- Yo no... – empezó preocupada.

- Tú amordazaste al faraón para que Amus pudiera ponerle la maldición – le recordó – por lo tanto lo traicionaste y eso pesará en tu contra, sin embargo, si me dices el conjuro que lo durmió o la manera de despertarlo, eso podría nivelar un poco la balanza.

- No sé el conjuro – dijo ella altiva – además, tú no eres el faraón para decidir...

- No, no lo soy, sin embargo, yo fui nombrado por él su administrador principal y por lo mismo gobernaré en su lugar hasta que llegue quien debe ocupar su trono, y ese mismo poder tengo para juzgarte ahora ¿sabes cuál es el castigo para la traición? – le dijo mirándola fijamente – la peor de las muertes, una en la que jamás encontrarás el descanso eterno, ya que tu alma jamás llegara hasta el juez.

- No te tengo miedo – le replicó orgullosa – soy una princesa de Egipto y no tienes derecho de hacerme nada.

- Muy bien, si así lo quieres, morirás muy lentamente y tu tumba no tendrá tu nombre – se puso de pie – guardias, llévenla de regreso a prisión y que los sacerdotes preparen la ceremonia de Ajnatón – ordenó y se la llevaron.

Uno de los escribas anotó en el pergamino la sentencia, ella consistía en la preparación de un cuerpo para la momificación con un solo detalle, este estaría vivo cuando se iniciara el proceso y si seguía vivo para el final, sería enterrado junto ala persona a la que había traicionado en el sarcófago sin ningún tipo de adorno y sin nombre, su alma vagaría por el lago de Estigia sin encontrar jamás el camino sin descanso.

Heero caminó por la sala preocupado ¿y si el primo de su amo andaba libre por allí tratando de hacerle daño? Después de todo, nadie lo había visto desde la noche en que atacó a su año y de esto ya iban dos lunas, perfectamente pudo haber llegado hasta él y haberlo destruido en venganza ya que tendría más que claro que nunca sería faraón.

- ¿Sólo aquellos cuatro esclavos trabajaban en la casa del sacerdote?

- No, pero ellos trabajaban personalmente con él, los otros pasaban fuera de la casa y de seguro no andaría hablando de esas cosas en la cocina o el baño.

- ¿Y los portadores de su litera?

- Son mudos, no podrían decirnos nada, señor.

- Perdone, mi señor – le dijo un joven irrumpiendo en la sala – aquí hay un esclavo temeroso que dice que debe hablar de inmediato con usted, dice venir desde Karnak y que tiene información para usted.

- Hazlo pasar – dijo y se volvió hacia la puerta para ver al esclavo. Era un muchacho no mayor que su amo, quizás incluso menor, se notaba que había sido muy mal tratado por su dueño y sintió lástima de él – muy bien, dime qué tienes que decirme.

- El sacerdote Amus murió hace una semana de una terrible enfermedad en el templo de Karnak el mes pasado, yo era su esclavo personal, pero antes de morir me contó algo terrible, él tenía en su poder el libro de los muertos pero para poder escapar lo vendió por partes a distintos mercaderes en el camino – dijo mirando el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿A cuantos los vendió?

- Creo que a cinco o seis, no me dijo, lo que sí sé es que dijo que la manera de despertar al faraón estaba en un lugar muy visible, pero que estaba muy seguro que allí jamás buscarían la tablilla para despertarlo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – le levantó el rostro

- Quatre, señor – respondió desviando la mirada.

- Bien, me has dado buena información, así que ordenaré que te den de comer y luego tu libertad.

- ¡Oh, no señor, no me libere! – le rogó arrodillándose – si usted me libera me veré obligado a regresar a casa y mi padre volverá a venderme como esclavo – gimió casi llorando – repetirá que soy una vergüenza para la familia y mi gente y quien sabe como sea mi nuevo amo.

- Pero lo único que podría hacer contigo es conservarte como mi esclavo – le dijo pensativo – bien, ponte bajo las órdenes de mi mayordomo y dile que yo ordeno que te dé de comer, de vestir y donde quedarte.

- Gracias, mi señor – dijo feliz y Heero vio por fin sus ojos de un color como el mar por el que navegara para llegar a estas tierras donde su corazón estaba enterrado con su faraón dormido.

- Espera – lo detuvo – ¿dijo un lugar visible donde jamás se nos ocurriría buscar?

- Si, señor – lo miró intrigado – ¿por qué?

- ¿Sabes cuando estuvo allí? – ignoró su pregunta.

- Dos días después de que el faraón fuera enterrado, creo.

- O sea, un día después de mi última visita – murmuró pensativo – los esclavos de su casa aquí dijeron que el conjuro no estaba completo y que pretendía regresar a terminarlo – se volteó hacia los guardias con un brillo especial en la mirada – llamen a los sacerdotes, tengo la respuesta.

El esclavo miró a su nuevo amo más extrañado que antes, pero no dijo nada, su corazón sabía que el alma del joven rebozaba de alegría y de amor, así que salió en silencio y se puso a las órdenes del mayordomo entregándole las indicaciones de su amo.

Por la tarde se efectuó la reunión, los sacerdotes y los administradores estaban intrigados por el repentino llamado del Administrador Principal, ellos no tenían noticias del descubrimiento de Heero y mucho menos que el primo del faraón había muerto, así que ni sospechaban el motivo de la reunión.

- Me acaba de llegar una grata noticia – les informó sentándose – escribano, repite lo que nos contó Quatre esta mañana.

- "La manera de despertar al faraón estaba en un lugar muy visible, pero que estaba muy seguro que allí jamás buscarían la tablilla para despertarlo".

- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Heero y notó que todos movían la cabeza – el lugar es la pirámide de Deia Mon – les informó convencido.

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro? – le dijo uno de los sacerdotes mayores.

- Es muy simple, es el único lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar algo así, después de todo se supone que su tumba fue sellada.

- Pero pudo haberlo matado – insistió.

- Pero no lo hizo – se puso de pie – de seguro sospechaba que su muerte estaba cercana y por ello regresó a verlo, si su alma vagaba por el Lago de Estigia de seguro iría a declarar en su contra en su juicio.

- ¿Acaso Amus está muerto? – dijo uno de los administradores.

- Según me dijeron, sí, murió de una extraña enfermedad hace un mes en Karnak – respondió tranquilo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con la princesa Une? ¿Su sentencia sigue en pie?

- Eso lo veremos luego, según mi parecer debemos dejar que la sentencia corra, sin embargo, si el Faraón decide perdonarla, el asunto no estará en mis manos.

- Espero que el joven Faraón acepte sus consejos – dijo otro sacerdote – nunca le gustó la administración pública.

- Ya veremos que pasa, lo mejor es que se comience con la preparación del viaje al valle de los Reyes.

- Así se hará, excelencia.

La noche fue bastante agitada, en especial porque la mayoría de los sacerdotes querían partir de inmediato hacia la pirámide del faraón a despertarlo, pero Heero se negó a moverse del palacio hasta que la única persona que quedaba viva de los traidores hubiese sido castigada en parte que fuera, era la mejor opción que tenía políticamente hablando, no podían traer al joven faraón de regreso cuando alguno de sus enemigos no habían sido castigados como se debía, su primo se había escapado del castigo justo al enfermarse y morir, pero la princesa no se escaparía con la misma facilidad.

Entre ordenes van y vienen, Quatre se sentía fuera de lugar entre los esclavos de palacio, la mayoría de ellos corría de un lado a otro arreglándolas habitaciones del faraón diciendo que el amor estaría de regreso y nadie le decía que debía hacer, solo corrían limpiando, cambiando sábanas y cortinas, ordenando las ropas y sacudiendo los rincones.

- Pequeño Quatre – lo llamó Heero divertido – pareces gallina en corral ajeno ¿estás bien?

- Perdone, amo, pero no sé que es lo que debo hacer para usted – respondió bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable – no puedo servirlo bien y usted se verá obligado a castigarme por desobediente, tal como lo hacía mi antiguo dueño.

- No has desobedecido nada porque a nada te he mandado – le dijo con calma aparente, ese tipo de seguro tenía aterrorizado al muchacho o no reaccionaría de esa manera – pero puedes hacer algo por mí – le mostró la puerta de su habitación – verás, yo también fui esclavo un tiempo – entró en su alcoba – todos lo saben aquí, sin embargo, yo llegué aquí como regalo para el faraón Deia Mon, que entonces era príncipe, no fui comprado por él. Yo era su administrador y su ayuda de cámara principal, lo vestía y lo maquillaba todos los días, así que, cuando él llegue aquí, va a necesitar quien lo haga por mí. Yo tengo ya otras obligaciones como su administrador mayor ahora y no podré hacerlo.

- Claro, también puedo encargarme de ayudarlo a usted ¿Verdad?

- Me parece bien – asintió – mientras, encárgate de poner el orden mi habitación, aunque dudo usarla mucho – dijo en voz baja al salir.

Quatre se dedicó a ordenar pensando a qué se habría referido con eso, le parecía extraño su comportamiento y vio a otro de los esclavos que llevaba un alto de ropa blanca a la habitación principal.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – le dijo ayudándolo con la ropa – ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

- Desde que el Faraón Saamon II gobernaba con mano dura – respondió – claro que cuando el señor Deia comenzó su mandato, las cosas en este palacio cambiaron mucho, él era tan simpático, divertido y travieso, y el Señor Heero es muy justo, jamás nos ha castigado por un error.

- Él dijo que tal vez no pasara mucho tiempo en su habitación, no creo que me lo dijera a mí, pero tengo curiosidad y no quisiera que se enojara conmigo.

- Supongo que tendrás que saberlo ya que de todas maneras si eres su esclavo – le dijo sonriendo – él y el joven faraón eran amantes – cuchicheó – se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches con él, incluso el anterior faraón quiso matarlo por eso, pero se escapó con la ayuda de los sacerdotes y su sentencia no se dictó porque el padre fue asesinado por una de sus esposas siete noches después de su encierro en las mazmorras de palacio.

- No entiendo.

- Simple, nadie estuvo feliz bajo su mandato, dicen que mandó matar a la madre del entonces príncipe porque, según se dijo, había tenido amores con uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores, un general muy amable y simpático que iba con él a donde fuera, creo que si le hubiese encargado que le trajera agua del Lago de Estigia, él habría ido. Le dijeron que era padre de Deia Mon, pero él le demostró que no era cierto cuando a los doce años perdió el control y levantó por los aires a uno de sus guardianes.

- Entonces, sí era hijo suyo.

- Si, pero habían pasado muchos años desde que su general fue encerrado, él murió en prisión por su injusticia, espero que eso haya pesado en la balanza de la vida y le negaran la entrada a la vida eterna.

- No guardas buenos recuerdos de él ¿verdad?

- Yo era su esclavo personal desde hace 10 años, pero nunca lo vi ser amable, o considerado, o perdonar un error, es más, siempre encontraba a quien culpar cuando los errores eran los suyos, más de alguna vez fui castigado sólo porque él derramó el vino o porque el maquillaje se le había corrido, o la ropa se había ensuciado, etc., nunca se equivocaba y, lo peor, era vengativo.

- A mí me enseñaron que no se debe hablar mal de los muertos.

- No estoy hablando mal de él, estoy diciendo la verdad – dejó la ropa sobre una mesita – en cambio el joven Deia era muy diferente, solía usar sus poderes en ayudar a su gente, si alguien se quejaba que hacía mucho calor y veía que era verdad, dejaba caer una llovizna refrescante y luego salía el sol más radiante y no sentíamos el calor.

- ¿Y el joven Heero?

- Él se le parece mucho, aunque creo que es más aterrizado que el faraón – sonrió divertido – creo que no le gustaba gobernar ni tener obligaciones, pero no se lo vayas a decir, no podemos aconsejar a nadie, aunque nos pregunten, se podrían enojar, aunque lo dudo, el faraón se reiría.

- Así que mi amo era pareja del faraón – dijo pensativo – tal vez por eso estaba tan feliz con la noticia que le di.

- El joven Heero estaba muy apegado al faraón, vieras como lloró a escondidas cuando pensó que nunca más lo recuperaría.

Heero apoyó la cabeza sobre almohada realmente cansado, el preparar el viaje para el valle de los Reyes había sido agotador, en especial porque había demasiada gente que quería acompañarlo a despertar a su faraón, pero al final los había convencido que era el único que podía entrar en la pirámide ya que sabía perfectamente cuales eran las trampas que lo protegían. Miró hacia la puerta que lo separaba de la habitación de su amo y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, le pareció verlo allí, de pie, desnudo, esperándolo para que fuera a bañarlo.

- "Heero, ven a buscarme pronto" – le sonrió y desapareció.

Sorprendido, se enderezó y miró a su alrededor ¿Serían los poderes de su amo los que lo hacía verlo como si de un fantasma se tratase?

- "Te amo, Heero"

- Yo también, mi faraón, yo también – respondió y volvió a acostarse – pronto iré por usted, no se angustie, volveremos a estar juntos.

Una luz blanca lo encandiló, pero cuando se acostumbró a ella pudo ver que frente a él estaba el sarcófago en que dejara a su amado faraón, la tapa estaba levantada y se angustió ¿dónde estaría su amado? Caminó alrededor buscándolo, intentó llamarlo, pero la voz no le quería salir. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero sintió que unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban.

- Mi amado Heero – le dijo su dueño – no llores así, aquí estoy, a tu lado.

- Mi faraón – se volvió hacia él y vio su dulce sonrisa – pensé que se lo habían robado – lo besó.

- He estado mucho tiempo solo aquí – lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza – quiero que me hagas el amor.

- Amo bonito, las cosas que se le ocurren – le dijo sonrojándose violentamente – espere que regresemos al palacio ¿si?

- No, allí no podremos estar solos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo – lo besó en los labios pasando los dedos por su pecho – me gusta tu ropa, te viene bien.

- Me obligaron a quedarme como administrador del reino mientras encontrábamos la manera de despertarlo – le sonrió – casi regreso a casa.

- Por lo mismo, debes hacerme el amor, porque ibas a abandonarme.

- Es que pensé que jamás lo recuperaría.

- Ámame, Heero, te lo suplico – le dijo agachándose ante él – por favor.

- Mi amo – respondió y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente quitándole con cuidado las vendas – haré lo que quiera, pero no se ponga así – lo hizo ponerse de pie luego de desnudarlo por completo – me gusta mucho verlo en todo su esplendor, es tan hermoso – lo besó en los labios y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el pecho con los dedos masajeando suavemente.

Heero abrió los ojos sintiendo en sus manos la suavidad de su piel, en sus labios el sabor de su boca y en su nariz el dulce aroma de su esencia, como si realmente Deia hubiese estado a su lado, acariciando su cuerpo hermoso, sintiendo que alcanzaba la gloria en sus besos y caricias.

- Mi amado faraón – suspiró y trató de volver a dormirse. Sin embargo, el sueño continuó donde se había detenido.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos sentados en el suelo frío de la pirámide. Deia estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Heero acariciando denodada y suavemente los músculos de su pecho provocando espasmos de placer por toda su piel sintiendo como su miembro reaccionaba a su continuo masajeo.

- Ah, amo – dejó salir Heero sintiendo que su cuerpo no podía más ya – quiero ser suyo – le dijo pero él bajó con sus labios por su piel hasta tomar su miembro entre los labios – ¡amo! – gritó extasiado.

Deia continuó su trabajo acariciando el miembro de Heero hasta casi hacerlo acabar y luego volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas ante la mirada interrogante de su amado. Lentamente tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su trasero, quería que lo preparara y lo tomara, era su mayor deseo, ser suyo para siempre.

- Tómame, Heero – le volvió a pedir y este comenzó a dilatarlo con cuidado mientras él se estremecía de placer sintiendo que su cuerpo no daba más – ¡Heero! – gimió derramando su semen en la otra mano de su amado, pero este sonrió y se acomodó para entrar lo más suavemente que pudo dentro de su faraón – ¡ah! – gritó de dolor y placer y comenzó a moverse lentamente – te amo.

- Yo... también, mi... faraón, yo... también – dijo sin aire y continuó moviéndose cada vez más rápido y empujando con mayor fuerza en su interior – ¿le... gusta? – dijo entrecortadamente.

- Si, amor, si – gimió – mucho.

El movimiento se hizo más fuerte, más rápido, más placentero y ambos estallaron en un gemido casi al unísono de placer gritando el nombre del otro y luego ambos se dejaron caer contra el suelo exhaustos.

- Vamos que tener que hacer esto más seguido, Heero – dijo Deia cansado pero sonriendo – fue fenomenal.

- Lo que usted diga, mi faraón – le sonrió y se durmió con la cabeza del egipcio sobre su pecho recuperando ambos lentamente la respiración.

Heero abrió los ojos cansado y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, comenzaba a amanecer, pero él no había descansado nada y. Al parecer, su sueño había sido más vivido que nunca, las muestras estaban en su ropa y en la piel, estaba sudado por completo y se notaba que había acabado en el sueño.

- Al menos no me desperté con las ganas – trató de consolarse.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Amo, perdone que lo moleste tan temprano – le dijo Quatre – pero lo escuché quejarse y pensé que se sentía enfermo.

- No estoy enfermo – le dijo con calma – gracias por preocuparte.

- No quise despertarlo, perdone.

- Ya estaba despierto – replicó molesto por tener que hablarle con la puerta de por medio – mejor prepárame un baño ¿quieres?

- Como usted ordene, amo – le dijo y lo escuchó alejarse.

- Detesto todo esto – se levantó – al menos ya mañana estaré con mi faraón y no tendré que preocuparme por los sueños mojados – se dijo.

Una vez en el baño, se metió al agua tranquilamente mientras Quatre se encargaba de preparar sus cosas, no era algo que le importara mucho, pero se preguntó que diría su amo si supiera que su esclavo tenía su propio esclavo para que lo ayudara.

- Espero que no se enoje – dijo cerrando los ojos y sintió como su aroma le llenaba los sentidos una vez más – me estoy volviendo loco – dijo y se hundió en el agua y no salió hasta que sintió que los pulmones le ardían – bien loco.

Al rato, cuando ya estaba vestido y maquillado, se dirigió al salón y descubrió que lo estaban esperando con el desayuno listo.

- Amo – le dijo uno de los esclavos mayores – le hemos puesto un arcón con ropa para su majestad, espero que sea de su agrado.

- A él nunca le ha preocupado mucho la ropa, pero gracias, yo ni siquiera lo había pensado – asintió.

- Es un placer atenderlo, joven Heero – sonrió complacido el hombre.

- Bueno, que el carruaje del Faraón esté listo pronto, que apenas lleguen los sacerdotes que me van a acompañar partiremos al valle de los Reyes.

- A sus órdenes, excelencia.

Al otro día por la tarde llegaron a la pirámide del faraón dormido Heero y cinco sacerdotes mayores de Ra y sólo Heero entró en ella, tal como lo habían convenido. El llevaba un arcón con ofrendas para el faraón y ropa, en caso de tratarse realmente del conjuro con el que debía ser despertado. Se detuvo y empujó una piedra apenas sobresaliente de la pared, de inmediato el suelo falso cayó dejando ver a la escasa luz de las antorchas un profundo pozo que en vez de agua como en otras tumbas tenía afiladas estacas de acero. Pasó del otro lado y siguió rumbo a la cámara mortuoria, pero antes de romper la pared encontró una tablilla que no pertenecía a las que él había colocado en el lugar, aquellas contaban la historia de su faraón amado, esta no. "Aquel que creen muerto habitará nuevamente entre los vivos cuando llegue la hora indicada", rezaba el primer párrafo. "Su corazón regresará a su pecho y latirá con mayor fuerza que antes pues al amor habrá florecido", decía al final. Heero se devolvió a la entrada y la entregó a los sacerdotes, luego regreso adentro y derribó el muro, no se había percatado que del otro lado de la tablilla también había algo escrito. Y el ruido de la pared cayendo ocultó el ruido de los latidos del corazón del joven faraón que se escuchaban perfectamente desde adentro de la cámara mortuoria y las palabras que se encontraban escritas al dorso de la tablilla: "Quien lea estas palabras le traerá de regreso y será su único amor. Sin embargo, el joven faraón tendrá como límite un tercera luna para conquistarlo por completo o su alma regresará al valle de los muertos para siempre y sin remedio".

Entró en la cámara y se fijó en todos los tesoros que allí había sorprendido que el primo de su amo no hubiese conseguido llegar hasta allí y no robar nada, sin embargo, el sarcófago no se veía por ningún lado. Pero era obvio para él, existía una segunda cámara oculta bajo el piso tal como Deia se lo había pedido a su arquitecto pocos meses atrás. Movió algunos objetos despejando el lugar y aplastó una baldosa. Casi de inmediato se abrió una puerta del piso y se levantó el sarcófago finamente tratado y comenzó a pasar suavemente los dedos por él presionando levemente los dibujos hasta llegar a la palabra amado con lo que se abrió la tapa bruscamente.

Heero se asomó a mirar la momia de su amado temeroso que no estuviera pero se tranquilizó al verlo tal como lo había dejado, tenía sobre el rostro una máscara de oro que imitaba la belleza de su rostro y sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho. Miró sus manos y vio una nueva tablilla descansando bajo ellas. Con cuidado retiró la máscara y la tablilla y vio como el paño de lino sobre el rostro del faraón se movía ligeramente al compás de su respiración. Miró la tablilla y la leyó en voz alta:

"Tú, el único que puede traerme de regreso, has llegado hasta aquí porque el destino así lo quiso. Descubre mi rostro y permite que mis ojos te vean y vean nuevamente la luz del sol de la cual el libro de los muertos me privó".

Heero descubrió el rostro de la momia con delicadeza retirando el paño de lino y revisando las suaves facciones del joven durmiente antes de continuar leyendo lo que ella decía:

"El tiempo no ha pasado por mi piel, ni mi sangre, me he conservado joven para que tú me despiertes hoy".

Heero miró la cara del joven faraón y le vio los ojos bellos color violeta que lo miraban fijamente.

- Heero – susurró este al verlo y levantó su mano para tocarlo, la que de inmediato el joven atrapó entre las suyas besándola – ¿dónde estoy? – miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

- En su pirámide, mi faraón – le dijo retirando con cuidado las vendas mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse para vestirlo – lo trajimos aquí para protegerlo de su primo, pero él ha muerto, sin embargo, pese a que quiso llevarse su secreto a la tumba, al fin lo hemos librado de su maldición.

- Tengo hambre – le sonrió echándole los brazos al cuello para que pudiera sacarlo con más facilidad – y quiero tenerte.

- Las cosas que se le ocurren – dijo ruborizado recordando el sueño de la otra noche – le daré ambas cosas, pero no ahora, nos esperan afuera y en palacio, he castigado a la princesa Une, pero quizás usted quiera revocar la sentencia.

- Primero dame lo que pido y yo veré que hago.

- En mi sueño no era tan autoritario – dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – venga.

- ¿Soñaste conmigo? – lo miró intrigado – ¿y se puede sabes de qué se trató?

- Me temo que no – le dijo rojo como la grana.

- Me lo imagino, debe ser uno de esos que yo tuve antes que llegaras a mi lado.

- Amo – le reclamó sentido.

- Está bien, no te molesto – le dijo abrazándolo – sólo dame un beso y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?

Heero no le respondió, simplemente atrapó su boca en un beso arrebatador,

El viaje por el río Nilo fue bastante calmado, aunque no fuera natural que un muerto regresara a la vida, se dijo Deia descansando en el regazo de Heero que desde que salieran de la pirámide había estado muy silencioso, cosa que al trenzado no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿En que piensas, amor mío? – le dijo el faraón aburrido del silencio.

- En lo que seré ahora para usted, amo – le acarició la mejilla.

- Me despertaste, por lo tanto las cosas han cambiado – le sonrió – ya no ere mi esclavo, tienes todos lo derechos de mi pareja oficial, casi como si fueras mi esposa – sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba rápidamente – además, quiero que sigas administrando mi reino, sé de sobra que no soy bueno para tomar decisiones, es más, odio hacerlo, prefiero dedicarme a otras cosas y...

- Amo, está hablando demasiado.

- Siempre lo hago – se volvió a sonreír – espero que lleguemos pronto a casa para que me des lo que yo quiero – se sonrojó también – incluso si ahora navegáramos a solas yo te mostraría algunas cosas que ansío hacerte desde hace tiempo.

- Tiene una imaginación muy grande para esas cosas ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí – dijo cerrando los ojos – pero recuerdo que en una de mis sueños hacíamos el amor navegando por el río calmado.

- Tal vez en alguna ocasión podamos hacerlo ¿No cree?

- Pero, dime ¿qué has hecho en casa en mi ausencia? Porque supongo que has modificado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, eres un joven inteligente y observador, te gusta mejorar las cosas y...

- No mucho – admitió – pensé que lo había perdido para siempre y que no lo volvería a ver, no tenía ánimos de nada, la casa estaba llena de recuerdos suyos, de momentos a su lado, no quería ni abrir los ojos, así que quise regresar a mi hogar...

- ¡TU HOGAR ESTÁ A MI LADO! – lo interrumpió exaltado sentándose.

- Yo pensaba que no volvería a verlo, pero no me dejaron partir – lo abrazó con fuerza – me obligaron a quedarme a administrar el reino y a buscar a un nuevo heredero o la manera de despertarlo a usted.

- Y encontraste como despertarme – dijo más calmado.

- Un muchacho que fue esclavo de su primo nos dio la información que necesitaba – dijo pensativo – quise liberarlo, pero me pidió que no, que lo volvería a vender así que lo dejé en palacio para que se encargue de atenderlo.

- Genial, un esclavo del traidor ¿No pensaste que cualquier noche de estas podría matarme?

- Lo dudo mucho, amo, su primo lo trató pésimo durante su servicio, creo que hasta lo golpeó, y es muy tímido, hará lo que sea por complacerme.

- Espero que no pretendas convertirlo en otra cosa, Heero – le dijo muy celoso apartándose.

- Vamos, amo, sólo usted es dueño de mi corazón, usted sabe que lo amo – le respondió tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo – y Quatre es sólo un chiquillo.

Pero Deia siguió sin mirarlo por el resto del viaje.

Llegando a palacio, Deia decidió darse un buen baño, el olor que tenía la pirámide se le había pegado a la piel y detestaba ese horrible olor a muerto que despedía, sin embargo, Heero no lo había acompañado, según él aún había muchas cosas que hacer y había enviado a su esclavo a atenderlo, pero Deia lo había despachado de inmediato, al verlo sus celos había vuelto a despertarse, era un muchachito muy bonito, de cabello corto y rubio, de ojos celeste verdoso, un poco más bajo que él, y de aspecto frágil, tal vez por eso Heero era protector con él.

- No puede ser cierto, si yo no logro que Heero sea mío en cuerpo y alma dentro de tres lunas, moriré de verdad – se dijo molesto – pero tampoco voy a permitir que ese muchachito se quede con él, antes lo mato.

- Amo – le dijo el rubio muy tímido – el amo Heero dice si puede hacerle compañía – agregó desde la separación del baño con su habitación.

- Dile que no – respondió molesto hundiéndose en el agua pero alguien lo jaló del cabello obligándolo a volver a la superficie – que quieres.

- No lo entiendo, amo, primero quieres estar conmigo y ahora no quieres ni verme – le dijo Heero sentido – ¿qué le pasa?

- Nada que te importe – le dijo tratando de safarse de él y no mirarlo, sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaría al verlo desnudo.

- Amo, algo malo le está pasando – se metió al agua derramando esencia de violetas en el agua – usted no me rechazaría por nada.

- Está bien, no sé mentir – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – estoy molesto.

- ¿Y se puede conocer el motivo?

- No – le dijo seco y se trató de salir del agua, pero Heero lo tomó por la cintura y lo hizo caer dentro de ella – suéltame – le ordenó.

- Usted nunca había sido así conmigo – insistió tratando de besarlo.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – se soltó y se dirigió a la alcoba corriendo empujando a Quatre que lo miraba sorprendido.

Continuará...

Dejen reviews, se los agradeceré mucho, aunque no lo parezca, siempre los tengo presentes para escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Les dejo ahora ya que el siguiente capitulo se llamará "Los celos del Faraón", creo que por eso hice aparecer a Quatre, necesitaba alguien que le hiciera el peso sentimentalmente a Dúo, pero eso no significa que Heero vaya a cambiar o que Quatre vaya transformarse en un personaje importante dentro de la historia, quizás más adelante desaparezca, quizás Heero se lo regale a alguien más o haga aparecer un príncipe azul de ojos verdes para él que se lo lleve en su blanco corcel y lo haga infinitamente feliz (A que Quatre y Trowa no hacen una bonita pareja).

Wing Zero (No pienso dejar hablar de nuevo a Shio Chang)


	5. Los celos del faraon

Mi faraón 

Porque los celos pueden llegar a ser una enfermedad peligrosa tanto para el objeto de estos celos como para quien los padece.

Los celos del Faraón 

Heero estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Deia, estaba muy agresivo con él, a veces pensaba que demasiado, no dejaba que lo tocara y menos admitía que lo viera a los ojos, lo había degradado al mismo nivel del resto de su gente, sabía que tenía ciertos privilegios al haberlo despertado y convertirse en su pareja oficial, pero no le permitía hacer uso de ellos. Además, no podía visitarlo por las noches como lo hacía antes, había cerrado la puerta que separaba su habitación de la suya y no podía abrirla.

Pero sólo con él había cambiado, frente a los demás era el mismo Deia de siempre, se preocupaba del bienestar de todos sus súbditos y no maltrataba a los esclavos, con excepción de Quatre, al que Heero había designado como su ayudante, lo despachó y se consiguió otra persona que lo cuidara y lo ayudara con su aseo personal. No quería pensar mal, pero lo hacía sentir como si ya no le importara y eso lo hacía infeliz.

Se sentó en la cama, esa tarde su amado faraón partiría rumbo a Tebas a tratar algunos negocios con el embajador de un reino vecino que arribaría al amanecer, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero Deia le había lanzado una mirada furiosa y no pudo decir ni media palabra, era como si ahora lo odiara.

- Heero – lo llamó su faraón y se levantó de inmediato, iría a su lado corriendo – ven – le abrió la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amo? – le dijo mirando el suelo.

- Me vas a acompañar a Tebas – le dijo – y quiero que me bañes ahora.

- Claro – se sonrió soltando el aire y fue a prepararle el baño, esa oportunidad de tocarlo y acariciarlo nuevamente no se le podía escapar, así que tomó el frasco con esencias de rosas y lo vertió en el agua – está listo – le dijo viendo como se metía al agua – amo...

- No quiero que te metas conmigo – lo interrumpió sentándose en al agua.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró preocupado, se había imaginado que al fin se le había pasado el enfado, pero se había equivocado.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, sólo haz tu trabajo.

- Muy bien – le dijo molesto – pero recuerde que soy su pareja y tengo cierto derechos que usted no quiere respetarme.

- Tal como tu me has respetado a mí ¿verdad? – le replicó sarcástico cerrando los ojos – soy el faraón y simplemente debes obedecer.

- No sé que fue lo que le pasó todo ese tiempo que estuvo dormido, pero antes era muy franco conmigo, cuando era su esclavo.

- Pues era entonces, cuando yo creía de todo corazón que sólo me amabas a mí, pero me di cuenta que realmente no es así, eres capaz de darle un pedacito de tu alma a cualquiera, cuando ella debía pertenecerme sólo a mí, pero que más podía esperar si venías de regalo desde tierras lejanas, sólo has sido un sueño que se acabó dolorosamente para mí y...

- No diga estupideces – le dijo Heero juntando su baca a la del egipcio – yo sólo lo amo a usted, mi corazón es exclusivamente suyo – le frotó con ternura el pecho – no sé de dónde sacó semejante idea.

- Cómo me gustaría creerte – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo hizo caer al agua – quiero que me lo pruebes esta noche.

- Seré suyo en este mismo instante – le ofreció su cuerpo acariciándolo lentamente, estaba más que ansioso de volver a ser suyo por completo después de tanto tiempo sin él.

- No, lo haremos mientras navegamos el Nilo – le sonrió y vio que los ojos de Heero se oscurecían – es mi sueño ¿Recuerdas?

- Hágamelo ahora y lo repetimos luego – le ordenó.

- Te me has puesto muy mandón – le contestó – eso me agrada, que sepas que me puedes dominar con un beso – le dijo y comenzó a jugar con él agitando el agua a su alrededor buscando el placer.

Heero había desplegado las velas de la barcaza manteniendo una distancia prudente de sus escoltas, no era que le preocupara que los fueran a atacar durante el viaje, pero quería mantener a su faraón protegido de cualquier mal, de todas maneras, él iba armado, tal vez allí pudiera actuar como si fuera un samurai de su tierra.

- Heero, siéntate – le ordenó el trenzado, jalándolo de los faldones de su ropa obligándolo a sentarse a su lado – recuerda lo que me prometiste, no queremos testigos ¿verdad?

- Pero no por eso vamos a relajar la guardia – le dijo ruborizado al ver que su faraón estaba vestido sólo con sus joyas y se había quitado sus prendas cubriendo sus partes pudientes con su cabello – parece algo ansioso.

- Déjate de remilgos y acaríciame – le dijo besándolo en los labios sentándose sobre sus caderas – quiero que juguemos todo el viaje porque cuando arribemos a nuestro destino te tengo preparada una gran sorpresa.

- Alguna gran ocurrencia suya ¿verdad? – le sonrió acariciándole el pecho quitando de a uno sus collares dejándolos caer con cuidado a un costado – que suave es su piel, me gusta el olor que usted tiene.

- Ese olor me lo dejas tú en cada baño – le recordó acariciándole la nuca mientras le acariciaba a besos el cuello y la mandíbula.

- No es cierto, es su aroma propio – le dijo acariciándole los hombros – mis esencias jamás olerán mejor que en su dulce piel – lo besó en los labios – por eso lo amo tanto, mi vida siempre será suya.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Heero?

- Claro, mi amado faraón – le sonrió besando su cuello con delicadeza.

- Deja de tratarme de usted – le pidió – cuando estemos solos debes llamarme por mi nombre, recuerda que somos pareja – le mordió la oreja con ternura.

- Todo lo que usted me pida – gimió con placer – lo amo tanto.

- Heero – le reclamó apartándolo un poco pero este se resistió atrapando entre sus dientes un pezón – eso duele – se quejó.

- Lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbre, mi... Deia – se corrigió frotándolo con la lengua para aminorar el dolor.

- Eso está mucho mejor – le dijo disfrutando de cada caricia con deleite – así me gusta, dale – le dijo separando sus piernas al sentir que cambiaban de posición y Heero quedaba arriba mientras bajaba lentamente por su pecho hacia su abdomen y más abajo – ¡ah!

Heero sentía que una fuerza irrefrenable lo obligaba a acariciar aquella zona que sólo sus manos habían tocado pero que había estado dentro suyo muchas veces, sus labios se pasearon a su alrededor y con su lengua acarició la piel tensa mientras el miembro palpitaba caliente expulsando pocos de semen que Heero se tragó glotonamente mientras lo masajeaba ayudado por sus manos.

- ¡Heero! – gimió deseando sentirse poseído por él, pero bien sabía que Heero no lo iba a hacer mientras fuera soltero. Pero le quedaba una manera, se dijo, sus poderes podían descontrolar a Heero y llevarlo a poseerlo por completo. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha conciencia de si mismo, pero hizo el intento tomando los cabellos de Heero entre sus dedos – poséeme – le pidió bajito y una mano de Heero bajó traviesa por el costado de su muslo hasta encontrar el lugar correcto introduciendo con cuidado un dedo en el interior – ¡ah! – gimió de dolor pero el placer de la boca de Heero sobre su miembro lo hizo olvidarse de este – ¡hm! – gimió con deleite – ¡ah! – dejó escapar sintiendo que el placer aumentaba de tono al sentir un segundo y un tercer dedo en su interior dilatándolo placenteramente – ¡Heero! – le rogó ahora – entra en mí.

Heero no quería, pero sentía como que algo lo obligaba, así que se enderezó y colocó su propio miembro en la entrada del trenzado y entró en él sin ningún tipo de lubricante, pero ambos estaban demasiado acalorados como para fijarse en eso, y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

- Más – pedía Deia – más fuerte – gemía rodeando las caderas de Heero con sus piernas haciendo que se hundiera más en él – más.

- Deia – gemía Heero sintiendo un placer que rayaba en la locura – más – repetía también – me gusta – dijo atrapando el miembro un poco olvidado de su trenzado para masajearlo con la misma intensidad con que lo embestía – ¡Ah!

- ¡Ah, Heero, me voy! – le dijo Deia casi sin aire soltando con placer su semilla en la mano de su amado sobre los estómagos de ambos.

- ¡Ah, Deia! – le respondió Heero y también se dejó ir dentro de él – te amo.

- No te salgas todavía – le dijo en un susurró – fue maravilloso – lo besó en los labios – hazlo de nuevo ¿si?

- Estoy cansado – bostezó y se salió de él – descansemos – le ordenó recostándose a su lado. Deia sólo sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir, la mitad de su plan estaba cumplido, ahora sólo faltaba el resto y que Heero le hiciera el amor por iniciativa propia,

Despertó agotado, le dolía la espalda, pero no de la misma manera en que le dolía cuando hacía el amor con su faraón. Se sentó violentamente cubriendo su rostro con las manos al recordar los momentos de pasión, había poseído a su amo cuando aquello estaba prohibido. Se volvió en silencio hacia Deia y vio que dormía profundamente a su lado, se le notaba complacido, pero había una ligera mueca de dolor en su boca y se sintió más culpable aún, sabía que lo tenía más grande que el egipcio y no habían usado ningún tipo de lubricante. Desvió la mirada hacia las otras naves, todavía mantenían la misma distancia, pero de seguro ya estarían por llegar dado que comenzaba a anochecer. Extendió la mano y cubrió con una manta a su amo, antes de vestirse y fijar sus ojos en las estrellas.

"De tierras lejanas llegarán los problemas para el faraón, intentarán matarlo aquellos que se dicen amigos pero su peor enemigo sigue dentro de su propio hogar y no puede hacer nada para acabar con su amenazante presencia hasta que el caballero llegue del otro lado del mar".

- ¿Qué quieren decirme? – le dijo a las estrellas pero escuchó un leve quejido a su lado y notó que su amado faraón había abierto los ojos y lo miraba.

- No me gusta que dejes de prestarme atención a mí – le dijo jalándolo de regreso a su lado – quiero un beso – le exigió.

- Amo, yo quiero pedirle perdón por la manera tan brusca con que lo...

- ¡La próxima vez que me digas así sin que haya alguien presente te echaré a los cocodrilos! – lo interrumpió molesto tratando de sentarse sin lograrlo – debes llamarme por mi nombre.

- Deia – dijo pacientemente – no me puedo quitar la costumbre – lo ayudó a sentarse y escuchó como se quejaba de dolor – por eso no quería hacérselo yo.

- Es mi culpa – le dijo apoyándose en su pecho adolorido – yo te obligué a tomarme sin ningún tipo de precaución, no te culpes, yo te amo tanto que me importa poco el dolor, después de todo me diste tanto pacer, sentía cono tocaba las estrellas al sentirte dentro y miles de luces de colores estallaron en mi interior cuando te derramaste en mí, fue glorioso, indescriptible.

- A mi me parece que se le corrió la teja ya – le dijo Heero y vio como sus ojos se oscurecían, lo había vuelto a tratar de usted – eres muy loco, Deia – lo besó en los labios apaciguándolo.

- ¡Señor Heero, estamos por llegar! – le gritó uno de los guardias de la avanzada y Heero se separó de Deia sonriendo.

- Si no quieres que murmuren vas a tener que disimular el dolor – lo ayudó a pararse – mientras lo vestiré y lo maquillaré, tiene toda su hermosa cara cubierta de pintura azul.

- Delinéame sólo los ojos – le dijo haciendo una mueca – después vas a tener que perder tiempo quitándomelo.

- Van a pensar mal si no te pinto los labios – lo regañó divertido.

- Es lo que más odio de todo esto, tener que pintarme la cara cuando soy hermoso y perfecto aún sin el maldito maquillaje.

- Y vanidoso – le dijo Heero terminando de pintarle los ojos – pero así te quiero.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Deia divertido y se trató de desenredar el cabello con los dedos mientras Heero le colocaba las joyas en su cuello, muñecas y pecho – nadie mejor que este hermoso faraón para hacerte feliz ¿no crees?

- Supongo que no – le dijo comenzando a cepillar su cabello con cuidado.

- Heero, dime ¿qué tanto mirabas al cielo? – le dijo mirando hacia arriba.

- En las estrellas está escrito su destino, la posición de los astros pueden señalarnos futuros acontecimientos, prevenirnos de los problemas.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Deia preocupado, si Heero descubría su plan de seguro lo abandonaría para siempre – ¿y qué te dijeron?

- Nada nuevo – le dijo continuando su trabajo trenzando su cabello – sólo que tiene un enemigo dentro de su hogar del que no se puede deshacer hasta que llegue el caballero del otro lado del mar – le dijo contándole sólo la segunda parte de la profecía, del resto se haría cargo él.

- Un enemigo – murmuró – de alguien de quien no puedo deshacerme.

- Sí, ¿me podría decir a quien se refiere para hacerla más clara?

- No lo sé – le dijo sin verlo – ya te dije que no me trates de usted.

- Se me olvida – se disculpó afirmando la trenza con una cinta de seda.

- Bien, estoy listo, supongo que tú también debes arreglarte – lo miró divertido – te pusiste mal la ropa y estás desmaquillado.

- Fue tu culpa – lo recriminó rojo hasta la raíz del cabello arreglándose la ropa mientras Deia se reía divertido y más tranquilo.

En la casa del administrador Deia se acomodó en un gran habitación doble que obligó a que Heero la compartiera con él esa noche, no iba a dormir ninguna noche en que estuviera ausente del palacio sin su calor. Heero había intentado hacerlo razonar que aquello no era bueno para su política, pero Deia le recordó que todo el mundo sabía que era su amante, y ser quedaría con él.

- Pero delante de tus visitas deberás decir que soy tu administrador principal, no tu pareja – le dijo sentándose en la cama – no quiero que tengas problemas por algo tan pequeño como eso.

- Así que piensas que debemos ocultar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro como si amarnos estuviera mal.

- No, Deia, es por tu bien y el de Egipto que debemos mantenerlo en silencio de los extranjeros.

- Pues no me gusta andar con mentiras, soy pésimo mintiendo.

- No te pido que mientas, sólo que calles – le replicó parándose para ayudarlo a desvestirse – y será hasta que conozcas sus intenciones.

- Bien, pero no te enojes después si meto la pata – le dijo – si me preguntan directamente si eres mi amante responderé que sí – le dio la espalda para que le quitara las joyas – ante quien me pregunte gritaré que te amo.

- Como quieras – lo abrazó desde atrás – pero es hora de dormir.

- Oye, se supone que yo doy las órdenes aquí – le reclamó pero se dejó llevar.

- Pues las daré yo, no tienes mucha cabeza para eso – lo hizo acostarse y lo cubrió para ir a apagar las velas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó muy molesto al sentir que se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba.

- Simple, mi querido Deia, no piensas en las consecuencias – lo besó – duérmete.

- No, hasta que me expliques lo que quisiste decirme.

- A lo que pasó en la barca – le recordó y bajó su mano a su trasero.

- ¡Ay, eso duele! – se quejó retirando su mano de esa parte de su anatomía.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? – lo besó en la mejilla – duérmete ¿si?

- Malo – se quejó una vez más pero se acomodó y al poco rato estaba profundamente dormido aunque a Heero le tomo un poco de tiempo imitarlo.

Hacía bastante rato que Heero había despertado, pero no quería despertar aún al faraón, si lo que le habían señalado las estrellas anoche era cierto, debía tener los ojos bien abiertos para protegerlo de lo que viniera, hablaría con el administrador de la ciudad para ver si podía poner en alerta a sus guardias por el bien del faraón sin levantar sospechas.

- Heero, te amo – le dijo Deia acomodándose mejor en su pecho.

- ¿Estás despierto? – lo miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados – ¿Deia?

- ¿Qué? – le dijo este abriendo los ojos – oh, ya amaneció – dijo fastidiado – ¿por qué las noches no serán eternas para pasarlas a tu lado?

- Estás muy romántico hoy – le dijo levantando su rostro hacia el suyo depositando un suave beso en sus labios – te amo.

- Me siento en las nubes cuando estoy a tu lado ¿sabías? Es tan rico despertar entre tus brazos y sentirme la persona más amada del mundo, la luz es más clara, los colores son más nítidos y siento que cualquier problema es pequeño cuando descanso en ti, no hay nada que pueda dañarnos cuando estamos juntos, soy tan feliz que el mundo quiere bailar conmigo y...

- Ya – lo detuvo Heero – sé lo que sientes.

- Supongo que debes sentirte igual – se subió sobre él recargando todo su peso en su pecho – eres mi otra mitad y lo que yo siento debes sentirlo en tu corazón.

- Creo que debemos darnos un baño y vestirnos, de seguro pronto llegarán tus visitas – le acarició la nuca – no quiero que tengas que estar todo el día de pie porque te duele el trasero – se burló.

- Eres un malvado, ya vas a ver quien termina adolorido – le dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas mientras Heero se retorcía tratando de safarse de él. Ambos rodaron por la cama y llegaron al suelo de golpe quedando el trenzado debajo – ¡me dolió! – se quejó por el golpe.

- Ay, Deia – le dijo Heero ayudándolo a levantarse – vamos.

La llegada de los extranjeros había atraído a mucha gente común del pueblo a curiosear, más que nada por ver de cerca al faraón que antes supieron maldito pero que estaba de regreso por la ayuda del administrador principal. Habían escuchado que en premio por su labor era ahora pareja del faraón, pero como no era mujer, mantenía cierta distancia de su amado.

Los visitantes eran dos príncipes venidos del imperio asirio, dos jóvenes altos, de cabellera oscura pero ojos claros, el príncipe Bahum Ben Said y su hermana, la princesa Hilde, que venían con la intención de hacer una alianza política por medio del matrimonio de ella con el joven faraón. A Heero no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando se lo contaron, pero se quedó callado.

- Son el príncipe Bahum y su hermana Hilde – los presentó con Heero sonriéndole a la chica – él es Heero, mi...

- Administrador principal – lo interrumpió sabiendo que iba a decir "mi pareja" – ya todo está listo, sus majestades – les dijo y los guió hacia las literas que los llevarían a la casa de gobierno en la ciudad.

- Mi país es muy bonito – decía Deia a modo de confidencia – pero mi imperio es demasiado grande para un solo hombre – le sonrió.

- Pero un joven tan guapo como usted debe podérselas arreglar sin problemas ¿verdad? – le sonrió con coquetería y Deia inconscientemente la imitó.

Heero retrocedió junto al administrador de Tebas realmente molesto ¿con que cara se atrevía Deia a coquetear así con ella siendo que sabía que él permanecía cerca, cuidándolo? Trató de tragarse los celos, no podía reclamarle por ello, después de todo él era el faraón y estaba en todo su derecho de buscarse una esposa que le diera un heredero.

- Lo noto fastidiado, señor Heero – le dijo el administrador.

- Es el faraón – dijo molesto aún – casi le dice la verdad, pero ahora le coquetea.

- Eso no se le va a quitar aunque volviera a nacer – le dijo el hombre mayor – de pequeño se ha comportado así, no lo vas a cambiar así porque sí.

- Lo sé – suspiró – pero no me importa.

- No suenas muy convencido – le dijo.

- Bueno, yo quería que mantuvieras la guardia alerta, no quiero que le pase algo a nuestro loco faraón.

- Bien, pero voy a hacerte una recomendación, no le provoques celos al faraón, su padre fue muy destructivo con ellos y se vengó de todo el mundo por ello, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo, que no razonará en tu favor aunque le jures que lo amas.

- Entiendo – asintió pensativo, tal vez por eso no lograba descifrar bien lo que le decían las estrellas, sólo veía los designios de las estrellas para su amado y el resto de la historia estaba en las suyas propias.

Deia estaba cansado, había hablado bastante con los hermanos durante la mañana, pero había buscado con la mirada constantemente a su Heero, este se mantenía a cierta distancia atendiendo los detalles de las comidas, de los sirvientes, de cualquier cosa y ni un momento se había sentado a su lado, ni siquiera a la hora de la comida, siempre mantenía una cierta distancia con él, como si temiera que con su presencia él fuera a meter la pata, pero ya estaba cansado, lo llamaría a dormir un rato la siesta, necesitaba su calor, su cercanía.

- Espero que me perdonen, pero debo descansar – le dijo a los hermanos poniéndose de pie – Heero, necesito hablar contigo.

Heero mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y lo siguió en silencio a la habitación, no sabía que era lo que pretendía, pero una ligera sospecha tenía, había notado en sus ojos la chispa del enfado cuando no se sentó a su lado a comer y más cuando se negó a quedarse en el comedor con ellos, pero su deber era otro y debía cumplirlo.

Deia cerró las puertas de su habitación y le pasó el seguro, pero para asegurarse que nadie los molestara hasta que él así lo quisiera, bloqueó la puerta con las estatuas de piedra por fuera, ellas los custodiarían.

- ¿Qué pasa, Deia? – le dijo Heero viendo que usaba sus poderes.

- Simple, mi querido Heero, me aseguro que nadie nos moleste por un buen rato – avanzó hacia él soltándose el cabello – y no podrás hacerme el quite ahora.

- En ningún momento lo he hecho – respondió retrocediendo.

- Claro que sí, quería que te sentaras junto a mí a comer para recostarme sobre tu pecho, pero te escapaste, después quise que me dieras el postre y te negaste y en toda la mañana estuviste ocupado en esto o lo otro, distante de mí.

- Es que tenía cosas que hacer – le dijo viendo la ira en sus ojos.

- Pues hay cosas que me puedes hacer a mí para que me perdones – le dijo molesto – eres mío y debes hacer lo que te diga lo hizo caer sobre la cama.

- Deia – le dijo tratando de evitar que se le fuera encima – te amo, sólo trato de protegerte.

- ¡Diablos, Heero, fea manera tienes de cuidarme! – le reclamó abrazándolo – me sentí abandonado toda la mañana.

- Pues yo lo vi bien acompañado – replicó tratando de soltarse – falta que me diga cuando es la boda para comenzar los preparativos – dijo dejándole ver los celos.

- ¿Estás celoso, amor mío? – sonrió el trenzado.

- No – le replicó desafiante.

- Claro que lo estás – se rió feliz – sabes que no me voy a casar con ella, en especial porque ya fui tuyo.

- Oh, vamos, sabes bien que a ella no le va a importar aquello, simplemente ella no podría tener eso de ti ni aunque lo quisiera.

- Pero no me puedo casar con ella porque ya no soy virgen – le recordó – tenerte dentro de mí fue lo más hermoso que pude haber sentido y...

- No es necesario que lo seas, se supone que yo soy algo así como tu primera esposa – le dijo pasándose del otro lado de la cama al conseguir soltarse.

- ¿Quieres decir que según las reglas puedo tener otra esposa?

- Claro, una que te dé los hijos que yo jamás podré darte.

- Eso sería lo único que podría darme, mi felicidad estará siempre a tu lado – lo abrazó de nuevo – te amo tanto, quiero ser tuyo de nuevo, que te olvides de todo y seamos sólo un par de amantes que sienten intensamente su amor – lo besó en el hombro – por favor.

- Deia – se volvió hacia él y le ofreció su boca sediento del calor que sabía que sólo el trenzado podía poner en su corazón.

Deia había salido a caminar por los jardines de la casa con la princesa siempre vigilado, habría preferido la compañía de Heero, pero este le dijo que debía comportarse y tratar de averiguar algo más acerca de la gente del imperio asirio, debían conocer a sus vecinos antes de tomar una decisión respecto a la supuesta boda. Pero no estaba ni remotamente de acuerdo con eso de tener una esposa, a él Heero le bastaba y le sobraba, si no podían tener hijos, le importaba muy poco, ya más adelante vería que hacía, ahora quería estar con él.

- En mis tierras también hay jardines, pero hay uno muy especial, le llaman el jardín colgante de Babilonia – se sonrió – mi padre lo conservó luego que destruimos ese imperio.

- Cuéntame más – le dijo divertido, así que su padre y su abuelo no eran los únicos que destruían a sus vecinos.

La princesa procedió a contarle la historia de su reino con lujo de detalles pensando que así conquistaría el corazón del faraón, pero este comenzaba a preocuparse, en especial cuando le contó que se habían infiltrado por medio del matrimonio de su hermano. Al parecer Heero había tenido razón de desconfiar de ellos, que no lo habían enceguecido los celos como a él con respecto a Quatre. Movió la cabeza y decidió olvidarse de ese muchacho, ya vería que hacía para deshacerse de él sin que Heero se enojara.

- Su administrador no es egipcio ¿verdad- le dijo ella de improviso.

- No, Heero llegó de oriente, de tierras muy lejanas, ha sido una gran ayuda para mí – sonrió – es muy bueno ordenando y organizando.

- Por eso lo quieres tanto ¿verdad? – le dijo maliciosa y molesta.

- Mira, a ti no te importa qué tipo de relación tengo con él – replicó Deia molesto – él cumple bien lo que se le encomienda.

- Así parece – lo señaló en el balcón conversando con un guardia – en especial con los guardias que le cuidan ¿verdad?

Deia fijó los ojos en donde la princesa le indicaba y sintió que los celos volvían a arder en su pecho, al parecer a Heero le gustaban los chicos de aspecto delicado, se dijo molesto y fue directamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Heero! – le dijo y le dio un fuerte revés con la diestra – vete de inmediato a tu habitación.

- Yo... – trató de decirle pero vio que en sus ojos había ira y celos y se puso la mano en la mejilla antes de inclinarse y marcharse totalmente dolido, pero al pasar vio en los ojos la mirada burlona y vengativa de la princesa – no se saldrá con la suya – le dijo y se marchó.

Y el golpe dado al administrador principal se había vuelto la comidilla en la casa, nadie había cuidado los comentarios al respecto, en especial porque encontraban injusta la actitud del faraón al castigar al joven sólo porque se sentía engañado por verlo conversando con otro joven.

- Pero si él coqueteaba descaradamente con la princesa esa a vista y paciencia de cualquiera – dijo uno de los cocineros – no entiendo por qué se enoja tanto.

- Los celos no tienen sentido – les dijo el administrador de Tebas – se lo dije, pero no pensé que los celos llegaran a ese extremo.

- ¿Y qué va a ser del joven que conversaba con el joven Heero?

- El joven Heero lo defendió y lo hizo salir de Tebas mientras consigue hacer razonar al faraón, pero a mí me parece que el faraón no lo va hacer tan fácilmente ya que está muy ofuscado.

- Pobre señor Heero, si lo único que hacía era cerciorarse que el faraón estuviera bien cuidado, a mí esos extranjeros me dan mala espina, en especial esa princesa que anda detrás del faraón, es una descarada.

- Pues yo espero que el faraón no la tome por esposa, sería una terrible pérdida para el imperio que ella sea la madre de sus hijos, además, dudo que ella aguantara que el joven Heero siguiera junto con ellos y nuestro faraón sería terriblemente infeliz.

- Alguien debería recordarle al faraón que el joven Heero es libre ahora y que se puede marchar cuando así lo quiera.

- Claro, para que el faraón lo encierre en una mazmorra como lo hizo su padre con aquel general.

Heero permanecía sentado en un rincón de su habitación esperando que resolución tomaría su amado faraón tocándose la cara con la mano, le dolía mucho, pero el dolor más que físico, era espiritual, le dolía en el alma la manera en que lo trataba. Y él había dado por superada aquella etapa de los celos de su amo al estar lejos del palacio, tal vez los celos eran el enemigo del que hablaba la segunda parte de la profecía de las estrellas.

- Espero que ahora escarmientes y no me andes engañando con cuanto chico se te cruce por el camino – le dijo Deia furioso.

- Pues yo no hacia nada malo – volvió a insistir sin mirarlo.

- Ya te dije que no creo tus mentiras, más cuando lo defendiste de mi justo castigo – le dijo agarrándolo por el mentón – entiéndelo.

- Deia... – intentó apelar a sus buenos sentimientos – no me hagas esto.

- Aquí te quedarás hasta que atrape a ese muchacho que trató de robarle el novio a su faraón – le dijo y se levantó – y como yo sepa que tú lo escondes, me veré obligado a castigarte.

- Te amo, Deia – le dijo al verlo salir y luego abrazó sus piernas con los brazos ocultando su rostro magullado entre las rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro dejando salir al fin su profundo dolor.

Pero Deia se sentía culpable, él había tratado mal a Heero desde que despertó en la pirámide y había coqueteado con Hilde aún frente a él y ahora tenía el descaro de castigarlo por buscar a alguien que lo comprendiera. Sabía que había actuado mal, pero no sabía como disculparse ahora para que no lo abandonara.

- Al parecer no me queda de otra para retenerlo – se dijo y se volvió para regresar con Heero y se topó con Hilde – ¿que crees que haces?

- Me gustas, faraón, pero me temo que debo entregarle tu reino a mi padre.

- No lo voy a permitir – le dijo y de inmediato se vio rodeado de soldados enemigos.

- Estás rodeado, ríndete y quizás considere tenerte por esposo – le dijo ella – siempre que no pretendas conservar a ese tipo a tu lado, me dan asco,

- Se nota que no me conoces – le dijo el trenzado cerrando los ojos mientras una luz blanca lo rodeaba y desarmaba de una sola vez a los soldados – yo me basto para defender mi vida.

- Pero eres un tonto, mataremos a tu gente y a tu querido Heero si no te entregas – le dijo ella molesta.

Pero Heero había visto en la tabla del adivino que su faraón corría peligro y se fugó tomando una espada y corrió a ayudarlo, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño por muy mal que se hubiese portado con él.

- Tráiganme a los esclavos...

- Vas a tener que revivir a tus soldados, princesa – le dijo Heero manteniendo el brazo de su hermano en la espalda y la espada amenazante en su cuello – ríndase o lo mataré sin contemplaciones y usted le seguirá.

- No serás capaz – le dijo el joven – no le creas, trata de amedrentarte.

- Un samurai jamás miente – le dijo él molesto – retira a tu gente y libera a la nuestra, te lo advierto por última vez.

- Suelta a mi hermano o mato a tu amado faraón – le dijo ella.

- Muy bien – le dijo soltándolo, pero ella igual atacó a Deia que estaba estático de asombro, de inmediato reaccionó y decapitó al príncipe sin consideración alguna y le puso su cabeza en las manos a la princesa colocando a Deia detrás de él – se lo buscaron.

- ¡HERMANO! – gritó ella de dolor y se lanzó contra Heero con la espada de su hermano en la mano para tratar de matarlo, pero Heero la esquivó y la golpeó con el mango de la espada dejándola inconsciente.

- ¿Ve que le digo? No debe ser tan imprudente, mi faraón.

- Heero – le dijo y se abrazó a su pecho – perdóname, soy terrible.

- Ya pasó – le acarició el cabello dejando caer la espada – ordénale a tus guardias que los apresen u los despachen a la capital – le dijo al oído – tranquilo.

- Guardias, encierren a estos traidores y mándelos mañana a la capital, hoy quiero descansar – ordenó y se relajó contra el pecho de Heero – te amo.

- Vamos, le pediré un baño – le dijo guiándolo a su habitación.

- Siempre que me hagas compañía – le dijo algo sonrojado y Heero asintió.

Pero las cosas no se tranquilizaron, Deia veía en cualquier persona un potencial rival por el amor de Heero y vivía pegado a su costado sin dejarlo trabajar tranquilo, no iba a ninguna ceremonia si no lo acompañaba y el japonés notaba que las cosas empezaban a marchar muy mal debido a que no podía tomar las mejores decisiones con Deia a su lado.

Un día cualquiera, cuando Quatre estaba arreglando la habitación de su amo, los celos de Deia volvieron a florecer, pero esta vez las consecuencias iban a ser nefastas para el reino y para Heero.

- Heero mío – le dijo recostado en su pecho aquella noche – quiero que vayamos a un lugar muy especial, allí estaremos a solas una semana, sin nadie que nos moleste – le dijo coqueto.

- Pero, Deia, tenemos una reunión especial con los guardianes del depósito – le recordó – las cosechas de este año...

- Acompáñame ¿sí? – le pidió pasando su perna por sobre las del Heero rozando con la cara interna de su muslo el sexo de Heero, despertándolo.

- Eres muy... agresivo – le dijo y lo besó en la boca – iré contigo hasta el infierno si así lo quieres, amor mío.

- Genial, e iremos solitos porque nadie más que yo puede entrar y salir de ese lugar, es muy especial, allí verás porque nadie puede entrar, es bellísimo, hay un lago de aguas plateadas, un calorcito agradable y mucha vegetación en torno a ti, es perfecto para hacer el amor, nadie nos molestará, no habrá nadie que llegue y nos interrumpa en el mejor momento o que nos haga sentir mal por estar...

- Ya entendí – le dijo divertido.

- Pero debes prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie que nos perderemos una semana – le dijo frotando la pierna de nuevo.

- Como quieras – le dijo tomando su boca por asalto volviéndose hacia él – pero quiero algo primero.

- Lo que quieras – le sonrió sabiendo que le pediría dispuesto a dárselo...

Heero preparó el carro de su faraón y reemplazó al auriga para conducir él. Deia viajaba tranquilo a su lado, pero tan pronto estuvieron lejos de la vista de todos, Deia se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza usando sus poderes y un extraño sendero se abrió frente a ellos. Heero miró las manos de su amado que descansaban en su cintura y depositó completamente su confianza en él, no les pasaría nada malo mientras su trenzado estuviera tranquilo.

- Detente, Heero, este es el lugar – le dijo soltándolo – mira a tu alrededor, es perfecto para nosotros ¿verdad?

Heero miró con calma el lugar, era hermoso, el pasto verde se extendía por todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver en la distancia, un lago de mansas aguas los llamaba al descanso mientras los árboles daban una fresca sombra.

- Bien ¿Qué me dices? – insistió Deia mirándolo.

- Es hermoso – se bajó y lo ayudó a bajarse – soltaré a los caballos y podremos nadar desnudos, si es que realmente no hay nadie aquí.

- Aquí solo estamos tú y yo – le dijo el trenzado divertido – y podemos hacer lo que queramos – le dijo quitándose las joyas y su ropa.

- Pero no trajimos de comer – le dijo Heero.

- No nos hará falta, amor mío, lo que sea que queramos comer, escosa de imaginárselo y lo tendremos – le sonrió tendiéndole la mano – vamos a bañarnos.

- Estás cada día más loco ¿sabes? Pero te amo así – terminó de soltar a los animales se quitó sus prendas también para unírsele en el lago...

Continuará...

Es cierto que los celos matan, en especial cuando son obsesivos.

Bien, ahora no respondo Reviews porque no los bajé, veré si al siguiente me acuerdo de hacerlo.

T-T ¡Buaaa! Shio me quiere desarmar, no la dejen, por favor.

Wing Zero


	6. ¡No despiertes a los guardianes!

Mi Faraón 

Me alegro que les esté gustando la historia, espero que la sigan hasta el final, ya que voy a tomar algunos acontecimientos de Guerreros Legendarios para poder terminar, lo que no quiere decir que este sea el final.

Wing Zero.

¡No liberes a los guardianes del infierno! 

Después de nadar y retozar toda la mañana desnudos en la orilla del lago, ambos se sentaron a descansar a la sombra de un enorme árbol de frondosas ramas. Heero tenía hambre, pero no le había dicho nada al respecto a su trenzado, no quería preocuparlo, pero este notó su tensión y se enderezó a mirarlo.

¿Tienes hambre, Heero? – le dijo sonriendo y este asintió – Bien, cierra los ojos, yo me haré cargo – lo besó en los labios y se concentró, hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba a ese lugar, desde la primera vez que soñó con Heero.

Era un chico muy dulce el que estaba a su lado, corría tomado de su mano sin decirle nada, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y jugaban al borde de un lago de brillantes aguas plateadas calentadas por el sol, uno de ellos tenía los ojos de un extraño color azul y sus cabellos de un castaño oscuro, casi negros, desordenados en la frente y su piel color canela, era poco más alto que el otro muchacho, que tenía un larguísimo cabello castaño más claro suelto al viento y los ojos de color violeta delineados delicadamente de azul.

- Es un lugar muy bonito, Deia – le decía el chico sonriendo mientras se detenía y lo tomaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza – me gusta estar aquí.

- Me alegro que te guste – le sonrió él apoyándose en él sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su calor – aquí estaremos en paz siempre.

- Pues se te ha levantado algo – le señaló su cosita.

¡Oye! – le dijo avergonzado al verse y le dio la espalda – nademos.

¿Te duele? – le dijo con curiosidad acercándose a él al ver que se metía al agua hasta que esta le llegó a la cintura.

¡Claro que duele! – le replicó – se me ha puesto más grande de lo normal y me palpita con fuerza – se quejó.

- Pobrecito – le dijo y lo abrazó poniendo su mano en su sexo – quizás te pueda ayudar a desaparecer el dolor – le dijo con inocencia y comenzó a masajearlo con calma, era bueno haciendo esas cosas, pero nunca había tocado algo así.

¡Ah! – dejo salir Deia apoyándose en su pecho mientras arqueaba la espalda – me... gusta – le dijo todo tembloroso – quiero... más – pedía tomando la mano que lo acariciaba obligándolo a apurar los movimientos hasta que sintió que algo dentro de él estallaba y se escapaba por allí dejándolo agotado y cayó sin aliento en los brazos de su amigo.

- Creo que ahora lo necesito yo – le dijo él avergonzado pero el egipcio sólo sonrió para darse vuelta y hacerle lo mismo con gran entusiasmo.

Y esa había sido la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar, con la ilusión de ver al chico que lo acariciaba en su sueño, que lo había hecho conocer el placer de su carne sin pedirle nada, solo dándole.

Se concentró el lo que quería usando con intensidad sus poderes y apareció la comida frente a ellos en dos cestas, allí había todo lo que necesitaban, incluyendo algunas cosas que Deia no conocía ni por asomo, de seguro estaban en el recuerdo de Heero.

- Ya está, Heero, abre los ojos – le dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

¡Hace mucho que no como arroz! – le dijo este sorprendido al abrir la primera cesta – y fideos con dientes de dragón ¡mm! – dijo relamiéndose – y pescado asado con especias, esto es genial – abrió la otra cesta – y hay panes de arroz dulce – agregó feliz – me siento como si estuviera en casa – dijo sin pensar.

¿Todas estas cosas las comías en tu hogar?

- No – admitió – las comía en la casa del terrateniente, mis padres no tenían lo suficiente para darnos estos lujos.

- Sabes, te voy a dar de comer a los cocodrilos – le dijo el trenzado molesto.

¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miró intrigado mientras tomaba los palillos de la cesta y comenzaba a comer el arroz en un pocillo y sacaba trozos de pescado – porque dije lo de mi hogar ¿verdad?

- Tu hogar debería estar a mi lado – le reclamó pero Heero le metió arroz en la boca y se atragantó, tosiendo, le dijo – malo.

- No me gusta cuando te pones en ese plano – le dijo y lo atrajo a su pecho – ven, te alimento con las delicias de mi tierra.

- Bien, pero no trates de matarme de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

La comida fue bastante tranquila, Deia descansaba sobre su pecho mientras le daba de comer las cosas que allí estaban, una curiosa mezcla entre los alimentos egipcios y los de su antiguo hogar que a su paladar se sintieron como el cielo, en especial luego que entre bocado y bocado se daban besos y caricias que iban despertando sus cuerpos lentamente y subiendo la temperatura de ambos.

- Recuerdo mi primer sueño contigo – le dijo Deia – estábamos jugando desnudos por el borde del lago tomados de la mano cuando me abrazaste y mi amigo aquí abajo se despertó por primera vez, sentí tus caricias hasta acabar y luego te hice lo mismo, por eso conozco este lugar, solía venir aquí a tratar de convocarte, pero era imposible, todo lo que pudiera imaginarme llegaba a mi lado, menos tú.

- Yo habría sido muy feliz si me hubieses sacado de la casa del terrateniente cuando era niño – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello que había soltado entre caricia y caricia – pero supongo que no me podías sacar porque no nos conocíamos.

- Te amo tanto – suspiró – quisiera que no me fueras infiel.

¿Y se puede saber cuando te he sido infiel? – le dijo separándose de él molesto – el coqueto eres tú y tienes cara de decir que te soy infiel.

- Como si yo no viera como miras a ese "esclavito" tuyo – le dijo molesto.

- Y dale con lo mismo – dijo fastidiado – ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que yo no tengo nada con Quatre ¿en qué momento lo voy a hacer si te la pasas a mi lado que no me dejas ni pensar con cordura?

- Tal vez ahora, pero ¿y antes, cuando estaba dormido?

- Quatre me trajo la noticia que tu primo estaba muerto y lo que había dicho antes de morir y yo de inmediato me puse en marcha para despertarte – replicó fastidiado – no he sido ni he tenido a nadie aparte de ti

¿Y se puede saber donde aprendiste todas esas cosas que me haces?

- En mis sueños y contigo, la mayoría lo he aprendido de ti – le dijo ruborizado

- Eso me agrada – sonrió volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho – ¿por qué no me muestras otras cosas que tú hayas aprendido a hacer a mi lado?

- Pues preferiría que me contaras tus sueños – le dijo sonriendo – a ver si puedo descifrar lo que me han dicho las estrellas tanto de ti como de mí – lo acomodó.

- Comámonos el postre primero – le exigió ofreciéndole la boca y Heero se la tomó en un beso salvaje y apasionado – ¿Podemos... podemos hacerlo? – le preguntó ruborizado. Heero, en vez de responderle, comenzó a besarlo lentamente por el rostro mientras sus manos vagaban delicadamente por su espalda acariciando suavemente sus contornos. Deia se sonrió y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Se besaban apasionadamente, nada más importaba que el aquí y el ahora, piel contra piel, su aroma impregnando el cuerpo del otro.

- Heero, empieza tú – le rogó y este asintió bajando lentamente por su pecho, acariciando, pasando la lengua y succionando los pezones erectos, bajando por los firmes músculos del vientre hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí se entretuvo un momento mientras le quitaba los pantalones y los boxer tomándolo por la cinturilla y bajando lenta y sensualmente la ropa aprovechando de acariciar y dejar pequeños besos por las piernas – Heero – gimió extasiado.

Heero sonrió y comenzó a ascender por la parte interna de las piernas recorriéndolas con manos y boca hasta llegar donde el miembro orgulloso de su amado lo esperaba altivo y palpitante. Lentamente lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a la punta donde comenzó a pasearla haciendo que el trenzado se estremeciera de placer, ambas manos lo tomaron y comenzaron a recorrerlo jalando suavemente la piel y luego lo tomó entre sus labios.

¡Heero! – gemía retorciéndose de placer mientras sus manos se hundían entre los cabellos del japonés que lo continuó torturando hasta hacerlo acabar.

Deia respiraba agitado, aquello era tan delicioso que tomó a Heero por los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás para poder hacerle lo mismo.

Heero descansaba un momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho del trenzado que aún respiraba agitadamente por las acciones pasadas, se notaba que no tenían la misma resistencia, se dijo pensativo y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de nuevo sólo por donde alcanzaban a llegar sus manos, pero era suficiente teniendo en cuenta que lo principal estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

- Heero, sigamos – le pidió en voz baja.

- Claro, mi pequeño faraón – le sonrió y atrapó sus labios en un nuevo dulce y apasionado beso mientras sus dedos recomenzaban el camino de la pasión.

Deia sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y se detenía con cada beso que su amado le depositaba sobre la ardiente piel, a cada roce sensual en su carne y el firme pero suave agarre de su miembro de nuevo despierto. Heero había vuelto a bajar a su vientre para prepararlo, tocando y acariciando su hipersensible piel, separándole cuidadosamente las piernas y preparando el camino haciéndolo que se olvidara del dolor de la penetración de sus dedos mientras lo masturbaba con la otra mano y sus labios. Cuando ya lo tuvo listo, regresó a su boca sin soltarlo y lo penetró lentamente, pero Deia quería más, lo rodeó con las piernas y lo hizo hundirse profundamente en él y dejó escapar un sonido de éxtasis.

- Te amo, Heero – le dijo en los labios.

- Yo a ti, mi faraón, yo a ti – y comenzó a moverse lentamente provocando fuertes y deliciosas sensaciones en el cuerpo del trenzado, que se movía intentando hacer que el placer se intensificara en cada embestida hasta perder por completo el control y terminar en un grito de placer y caer rendidos en los brazos del otro.

Zero y Deathscythe, guardianes de las siete llaves del poder, amigos inseparables pese a ser tan diferentes, cuidaban la entrada a la bodega donde se guardaban las armas. Unas puertas más allá estaban Sandrock y Heavyarms, custodios de las trompetas del trueno, ellos también permanecían siempre juntos y se amaban profundamente. Nataku, el ángel solitario, dormía esa tarde la siesta luego de un arduo entrenamiento junto a San Rafael y San Gabrielél quería ser un arcángel, pero era un papel difícil de lograr y debía esforzarse al máximo.

Sin percatarse casi de su presencia, Talguis averiguó qué era lo que tanto protegían Zero y Deathscythe y para qué servían, nadie sospechaba que él ayudaba al ángel más bello en su rebelión en contra del Padre y mucho menos se imaginaban que era el "otro" de Epión, quien era uno de los guerreros más poderosos y uno de los más ambiciosos ya que soñaba con derrocar a San Miguel y convertirse en el máximo general de las fuerzas celestiales, pero ello sólo se concretaría si el Padre era derrocado.

Lo único que debía hacer para probarle su lealtad a aquel ángel bello y malvado era entregándole aquello que le daría el poder que tanto ambicionaba, pero para ello debía burlar la vigilancia de Zero, dudaba que aquel ángel amigo suyo, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él pero que no se atrevía a declarársele, fuera algo difícil de controlar. Habló con Epión y este le pidió a su seudo novio que fueran a caminar por las orillas del lago Amor. Con semejante propuesta, el ángel se alegró aceptó gustoso, lo que angustió a su joven amigo, el ir a aquel lago sólo significaba una cosa, quería proponerle matrimonio. Por el mismo motivo, descuidó sus labores y le dio la oportunidad a Talguis que esperaba mientras él trataba de evitar que ellos se unieran.

Pero Epión se apresuró demasiado, pretendía tener a Zero antes de la boda y este, pese a amarlo, lo rechazó y trató de regresar a sus labores. Tratando de detenerlo el tiempo que necesitaba su amante para robar las llaves, intentó convencerlo que se había equivocado, que esperarían hasta la boda, pero Zero se negaba a escucharlo, había escuchado los sollozos de alguien detrás de los arbustos. Intentó enderezarse, pero el otro ángel lo detuvo.

¡Ya lo hice! – le gritó Talguis alejándose a toda velocidad.

Epión se levantó victorioso, tal vez no había conseguido profanar a Zero, pero había conseguido algo mejor y pronto, muy pronto, sería el general de todas las fuerzas celestiales y así se lo hizo saber.

Zero sólo se quedó en silencio, estaba tan herido que ni siquiera era capaz de derramar lágrimas, su corazón se había secado al oír sus palabras, usado, era lo único que podía pensar, que aquel bello ángel lo había usado para obtener lo que ellos guardaban. Entonces recordó a su querido amigo y ambos se abrazaron llorando, a uno lo habían engañado de frente y al otro le había llegado de rebote el mismo dolor, pero debían de recuperar las llaves antes que pudieran usarlas.

Regresaron a su casa y le contaron todo a sus amigos, Zero se sentía avergonzado por haber caído con tanta facilidad en las garras de aquel ambicioso, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de recuperar las siete llaves del poder. Hicieron un plan muy cuidadoso pero sencillo, dos de ellos se infiltrarían y recuperarían las llaves, uno de ellos montaría guardia y los otros dos les darían un medio de escape.

Sin embargo, llegaron en muy mal momento, todos los traidores se encontraban reunidos en un lugar oscuro, cosa rara en el paraíso, y las llaves estaban en el medio, pero tenían una ventaja, ellos no querían compartir los poderes, todos querían adueñarse de todos y eso había armado tremenda trifulca entre ellos. Deathscythe se aprovechó del pánico y tomó las llaves y junto con Zero intentaron huir, pero al llegar junto a Nataku, alguno de los confabulados notó la ausencia de las llaves y los atacaron. Se defendieron como pudieron ya que, aunque ellos eran fuertes, eran demasiados. Sandrock y Heavyarms entraron a ayudarlos y pudieron dispersarlos un poco y regresar a la base, pero los primeros guerreros venían mal heridos, aunque conservaban las llaves.

¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar que las toquen? – dijo Deathscythe preocupado mientras Sandrock curaba las heridas de Zero – de otra manera van a intentar robarlas de nuevo.

- Debemos hablar con nuestros superiores antes que intenten destruirnos – sentenció Nataku – recuerden que les vimos a todos y que sabemos que preparan una rebelión en contra del Padre.

- Nataku tiene razón – dijo Zero – si toman a todos desprevenidos, van a hacer una terrible masacre.

- Pero eso significaría admitir que fallamos al proteger las llaves del poder – dijo Deathscythe.

- Es mejor que sepan que fracasamos pero que pudimos enmendar a que piensen que somos traidores – le replicó Zero.

- Esperemos que Epión no los haya acusado de entregar las llaves – les dijo Sandrock preocupado – ese infeliz ya le andaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a San Rafael sobre nosotros.

Los cinco fueron con sus jefes con apenas tiempo para informarles lo ocurrido antes del ataque. San Miguel los miró preocupado y no los castigo, simplemente les pidió que sellaran las llaves dentro de siete rollos que sólo los humanos pudieran abrir y los guardaran y se unieran al resto del ejército.

Fue así como los ángeles de dividieron en buenos y malos, los que apoyaban al ángel más bello y el peor de todos, y los que apoyaban al Padre Santo. La lucha fue terrible y muchos ángeles buenos cayeron, pero el jefe de los traidores fue desterrado finalmente y los suyos, que pasaron a ser demonios, también. Epión fue capturado y encerrado en uno de los rollos por las súplicas de compasión de Zero, que lo seguía amando para dolor de Deathscyhte, y ellos, por haber permitido que los engañaran y no reaccionar a tiempo, también fueron castigados y obligados a custodiar las puertas del infierno para que aquellos seres que eran realmente peligrosos no llegaran hasta la humanidad y la destruyeran por completo. Habían aceptado el castigo con humildad, pues, al menos, habían conseguido detener las ambiciones de aquel traidor, por el momento.

Deia despertó pensativo, Heero le había dicho que sus sueños podían darles respuestas a las interrogantes que planteaban los enigmas de las estrellas ya que nada parecía tener lógica, pero este sueño no parecía tener relación alguna con todo lo que le había dicho su amado. Miró a su amado levantando apenas la cabeza y lo vio tan dormido que le dio pena despertarlo, así que cerró los ojos e hizo aparecer una manta con la que los cubrió a ambos.

¿Te dio frío, amor? – le dijo Heero sin abrir los ojos.

¿Te desperté? – le preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él.

- Estoy despierto hace rato, sólo disfrutaba de tu calor en mi piel.

- Y yo que no quería despertarte para volver a comenzar – le dijo haciendo un gesto muy divertido con la boca que a Heero le pareció muy sensual.

- A mí me gusta ese gesto tuyo – le mordió el labio – si quieres más, aquí me tienes.

- Y eso que hace unos meses no querías hacérmelo – le dijo divertido entregándose de nuevo a sus caricias.

¿Te estás quejando? – le dijo mordiéndolo suavemente en el cuello.

- Claro que no – respondió arqueándose de placer – me gusta así – le acarició el cabello – dime, en tu tierra... en tu tierra... está permitido... permitido esto...

- Creo que sí – le sonrió atrapando el pezón entre los dientes – creo que serias el Uke y yo el seme – le besó el pecho y empezó a acariciar el otro lenta y sensualmente – eres tan rico, delicioso.

¡Ah, Heero! – gimió – sigue así – le dijo al sentir que le atrapaba el miembro entre sus dedos que se movían en toda su extensión dándole un suave masaje haciendo que botara un poco de semen – me gusta.

- Claro, son mis manos – se inclinó más abajo y sus dedos fueron a su trasero a buscar su entrada...

Heero abrió los ojos y vio el lugar a su alrededor, iban subiendo aquella larga escalera hacia el altar del sacrificio, miró las prendas que vestía una hermosa y delicada túnica de algodón rojo prolijamente bordado con hermosos y delicados hilos de oro, llevaba sandalias de cuero labrado y doradas a fuego, tobilleras, muñequeras, cinturón y collarín de oro con incrustaciones de hermosas piedras de jade rojo, un tocado del mismo material y con plumas rojas, una capa pendiendo de su espalda de la que colgaban hermosas plumas por el borde inferior. De sus orejas y de las delgadas trenzas en su frente pendían pesados colgantes de oro y jade. Pero en estos momentos sólo le quedaba el cinturón y la túnica, era parte del ritual irse quitando las prendas hasta quedar desnudo al llegar al altar, sólo conservaría las piedras en el cabello. Miró a su derecha y vio a Deia que estaba en sus mismas condiciones y que volvía a tomarlo de la mano.

Deia miró a Heero, estaba cansado ya de subir aquellas largas escaleras y gimió para sus adentros.

Iban al sacrificio porque sus tribus luchaban por un extenso campo de cultivo, a él le parecía que bien podían compartirlo e igual les sobraría de comer, pero la gente de Heero había perdido la batalla y éste había aceptado ser el sacrificado para detener el exterminio de su gente y al mismo tiempo darle su sangre al dios Xipe Totec, dios de la primavera y de las nuevas cosechas, así tendrían una excelente cosecha y su muerte habría de valer la pena. Él lo había acompañado porque lo amaba y quería demostrarle al Halach Uinic (jefe supremo) que las cosas no se solucionaban de esa manera.

Estaban por quitarse la túnica cuando comenzó a temblar violentamente, varios sacerdotes e incluso el Ah Kin (Sumo sacerdote) rodaron por las escaleras. Heero abrazó a Deia y se hizo a un lado mientras seguía temblando y caían los que estaban arriba del altar de sacrificios. Pero se quedó tieso al ver como empezaban a llenarse las escalinatas de sangre sin que nadie estuviera siendo sacrificado.

- Hee Kun – le dijo Deia a Heero asustado – ¿qué está pasando?

- No lo sé Dúo Kile – lo abrazó con fuerza – pero parece que es sangre lo que corre por las escaleras, parece que los dioses no han querido nuestro sacrificio.

- Yo le dije al Halach Uinic que la tierra era más que sobrante para las dos tribus, pero de todas maneras quiso sacrificarte, que así sería mejor la cosecha, que a Xipe Totec le iba a gustar tu sangre de noble enamorado de su hijo.

- Intentemos bajar – le dijo al ver que se detenía el temblor – no se le vaya a ocurrir venir una replica y ahora sí nos matemos.

Ambos bajaron con cuidado evitando pisar el río de sangre que corría, a ambos se le hacía extraño todo aquello, pero era claro que a la gente de allí no, tal vez era su mentalidad de otras épocas que los hacía verlo como nauseabundo.

¡Gran dios Xipe Totec! – gritaba el Ah Kin – dinos ¿no te ha gustado el sacrificio? – un nuevo temblor remeció la tierra, está vez con mayor intensidad – Oh, gran dios, la sangre de los príncipes no debe ser derramada ¿verdad? – un temblor más débil se dejó sentir – Bien, ambos son libres.

¡Gracias a Dios! – gimió Dúo Kile y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Hee Kun.

- Kukulcán me ha protegido, como siempre – le dijo éste despreciativo al Halach Uinic de la tribu del trenzado – espero que ahora si podamos trabajar unidos, creo que mientras más manos trabajen la tierra, más frutos nos dará Xipe Totec al final de la jornada.

- A mi hijo lo habrás convencido con tus tonterías, pero a mí no – se volvió y se retiró – y no creas que el dios te ha de proteger siempre, ya caerás de su gracia y entonces será tu fin – afirmó mientras se alejaba.

Heero se enderezó y despertó a Deia, sus sueños nunca eran así, de cosas que jamás había visto, de gente y costumbres extrañas, como si fueran de otro mundo, otras vidas, como si fueran ellos, pero en realidad no lo eran ¿o no? Estaba confundido.

¿Qué pasa, Heero? – le dijo Deia sentándose a su lado sintiendo una punzada en la parte baja de su espalda por lo que recargó en él.

- Solo un mal sueño, Deia – le pasó el brazo por la espalda acomodándolo contra su pecho – nada más, perdona.

- Está bien, si algo te preocupa, debes decírmelo, recuerda quien soy.

- Ay, amor – dijo divertido agarrándolo por el mentón – que seas Faraón no va a solucionar nada – lo besó en los labios.

- Yo tuve un sueño diferente – se abrazó a su cintura mientras volvían a recostarse – eran cinco enormes gigantes de metal que nos llamaban en el desierto e insistían en que era mi deber llevar hasta ellos a los cinco guardianes terrenales del infierno, en especial al corazón de los guardianes.

- Es extraño, pero yo soñaba que vivíamos en otro mundoéramos otras personas, vestíamos de otra manera, pero nos íbamos a casar.

- Me gustaría tener una ceremonia nupcial – le dijo Deia sonriendo – acaso ¿la recuerdas?

Heero se estaba bañando tranquilamente en aquellas aromáticas aguas termales cuando se apareció a su lado Dúo que de un salto se metió al agua empapándole el rostro. Divertido, agarró a su novio y lo atracó contra su pecho.

¿Qué crees que haces, travieso?

- Llamar tu atención ¿qué más? – le sonrió – Halach Uinic está furioso porque Ah Kin le dijo que debíamos casarnos, que era eso lo que querían los dioses de nosotros y que si no lo hacemos, tendremos malas siembras y peores cosechas – se separó de él y tomó de la orilla un grano de cacao – abre la boca – se la introdujo bajo la lengua – me fascina el chocolate ¿a ti no?

- No soy dulcero – le dijo y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él – pero puedo compartirlo contigo – y lo besó en la boca apasionadamente.

- No deben estar juntos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos se voltearon a ver quien los hablaba – hasta después de la boda que será mañana en la noche – era el padre de Dúo que los miraba molesto – salte del agua de inmediato.

- Pero...

- Nada, ya no verás más a Hee Kun hasta la boda o no se casarán.

- Ve, Dúo, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros – le besó la mejilla y lo dejó ir.

- No me hace ninguna gracia – murmuró.

- Aprovecha e intenta averiguar algo acerca de las llaves del paraíso, recuerda que cuanto más pronto las tengamos, más pronto estaremos de regreso en casa – le susurró al oído.

- Pero no estés mucho rato en el agua – le recomendó y salió siguiendo a su padre que le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su novio y que este respondía con miradas peores.

Fue a ver a Ah Kin al templo central para saber sobre el ritual matrimonial y aprovechar de hacer lo que Heero le había pedido, pero allí nadie sabía nada al respecto y le estaba prohibido usar sus poderes síquicos para intentar ubicarlas.

- Y en esta habitación guardamos las profecías del Chilam Balam – le decía un joven iniciado – yo no las conozco bien, lo único que sé es que son siete.

Dúo sonrió para evitar preguntar que era éso, no tenía idea de qué le hablaba, pero se notaba que era muy importante ya que el cuarto estaba sellado y había un guardia constante en la única y estrecha entrada.

Siguieron el recorrido por el templo buscando a Ah Kin que estaba ocupado preparando un extraño perfume con el cual debía cubrir el cuerpo de su novio la primera vez que hicieran el amor, por lo que le explicó el otro joven, era para dejar una marca sobre el cuerpo del otro que sólo la muerte habría de borrar de su piel y de esta manera evitaba que le fuera infiel.

- También es una poderosa forma de hacer que la pareja lo desee toda la noche, príncipe – le dijo Ah Kin divertido al ver como se ruborizaba – así se asegurará que su noche de bodas sea perfecta, aunque al principio duela un poco.

- Supongo que tiene mucha experiencia – dijo sin pensar.

- No tanta como quisiera, pero algo tengo – dijo divertido – con esto me he asegurado muchos hijos e hijas – se encogió de hombros – se lo recomendé a su padre cuando se casó con su madre, pero se negó a usarlo y por eso no tuvo más hijos. Espero que usted no se niegue, de seguro sería más fácil para dos chicos pasar la noche con esto para que les quite la timidez.

- Hee Kun de tímido no tiene nada.

- Y usted tampoco, por lo que escuché – lo regañó divertido – antes del intento de sacrificio durmió con él ¿verdad?

- Solo dormimos juntosél me dijo que nuestro sacrificio sería más valioso así.

- Su amado está medio loco, príncipe, por eso le daremos de beber esto – le mostró una botellita semitransparente de color violeta – y lo cubrirá con este aceite especial, verá como lo potencia sexualmente.

¿Querrá mucho conmigo?

- Le va a tener que pedir tregua – le sonrió y se las entregó – pero póngaselas sólo si está dispuesto a agotar toda su energía en una noche de pasión.

- Está bien – sonrió – una pregunta ¿de casualidad no ha visto una llaves de oro con extraños dibujos?

- No lo creo, príncipe.

- Bueno, me voy, tengo que preparar mi atuendo para la boda.

- No se olvide del lecho – le dijo y Dúo se puso rojo como la grana.

Deia sonrió divertido, había tratado de hacer una maldad con su Heero en ese otro mundo, pero había cosas que Heero no veía.

El día de la boda había amanecido magnífico, al menos eso pensaba Dúo que ya tenía casi todo listo para esa deliciosa noche, casarse con Heero era como un sueño cumplido, antes nunca se habría imaginado que podía ser suyo en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuando lo conoció la primera vez, no era mal visto que dos chicos se amaran, pero él era el faraón y Heero su esclavo, y como aún no tenía esposa, sólo se acariciaron y nunca pasaron más allá de darse placer con las manos sin entrar en el otro, en el tiempo nuevo habían llegado a expresar por completo su amor, pero no estaban casados, eran amantes, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de llamarlo su esposo, suyo.

Miró a la gente de su pueblo que preparaba un enorme banquete para la fiesta de esa noche y sonrió, no le iba a decir nada a Heero, sin querer había entrado en contacto con alguien que conocía el lugar donde estaban ocultas las llaves y eran muy fáciles de tomar, pero pensaba en cumplir la otra parte de su misión también, además, habían dicho que debían evitar que lo mataran antes de ser rey y el antiguo aún seguía vivo.

¡Dúo Kile! – lo llamaron y el trenzado se volvió hacia aquel que lo llamaba – Halach Uinic lo necesita en la plaza central, dijo que era urgente.

- Voy de inmediato – se acercó a uno de los ciudadanos y lo detuvo en su trajín – dale esto a Hee Kun de mi parte – y se marcho siguiendo al soldado.

Pero algo activó sus poderes síquicos y descubrió que allí había gato encerrado y ni el propio soldado lo sabía, su padre iba a matarlo a él, a acusar al guardia de asesino y luego le echaría la culpa a su novio de complot para quedarse con todos los terrenos de cultivo. Se miró de refilón, iba vestido con una sencilla túnica de algodón y no levaba armas porque le estorbaban ¿cómo salvarse sin usar sus poderes síquicos¿Y cómo le hacía saber a su amor lo que estaba pasando?

- Debí tomar las llaves cuando pude – gruñó entre dientes.

¿Dice algo, príncipe?

¿Sabes que querrá mi padre?

- No, señor, sólo sé que estaba preparando una sorpresa especial para usted – lo miró pensativo – ahora que lo pienso, dijo que tendría que hablar con Ah Kin porque no lo iba a casar con Hee Kun ¿piensa cambiar de opinión en el último momento?

- No, los dioses decidieron nuestra unión allá en las alturas – le señaló el hermoso cielo azul – estoy seguro que ellos protegerán nuestra unión siempre.

- Está muy enamorado¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí, sólo espero que él lo haga de la misma manera.

- Es posible que sí, pero creo que no ha salido mucho de la casa en que se aloja, su padre lo tiene constantemente vigilado y me temo que no lo quiere mucho como su futuro esposo.

- Seré quien me case con él, no mi padre – afirmó.

Heero estaba muy cerca de la plaza donde estaba el padre de Dúo Kile estaba planeando la muerte del trenzado y cómo echarle la culpa a él después, sin embargoél había sospechado algo porque de repente el guardia que lo vigilaba constantemente no estaba y siguió su corazonada hasta allí.

- Maldito – murmuró y vio que su trenzado venía en camino hacia la trampa – y Dúo viene desarmado ¿qué hago? – miró a su alrededor y se fijó que estaban junto a un árbol frondoso, desde allí podría ayudar a su amado sin que lo vieran – Bien, Dúo, es hora que evitemos tu primer intento de asesinato – se subió a la copa y espero que su amado llegara.

¿Me mandó llamar, Halach Uinic?

- Claro que sí, hijo mío – y avanzó hacia él ocultando un filoso cuchillo en la mano con el que pensaba atacarlo – quiero decirte que ni ahora ni nunca te casarás con el enemigo.

- Hee Kun no es mi enemigo, lo amo mucho – retrocedió leyendo sin querer sus intenciones en sus ojos – no seas obstinado, padre – intentó convencerlo pero el cuchillo rozó su carne y emitió un gemido de dolor.

Heero no lo soportó más y de un salto se interpuso entre los dos evitando que matara al trenzado pero recibiendo un horrible corte en el pecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

- Maldito, no serás de mi hijo – le dijo el hombre mayor enterrando con más fuerza el cuchillo en las costillas del japonés – muérete.

¡NO! – gritó Dúo tomando a Heero para apartarlo – ¡NO LO HAGAS!

- Claro que sí, así serás libre de su hechizo – sonrió malvadamente.

Heero dirigió su mirada a Deia dándose cuenta que él estaba leyendo sus recuerdos directamente de su mente...

Dúo consiguió ocultar a su herido Heero detrás del árbol del que este se había bajado para rescatarlo esquivando una nueva estocada en el cuerpo de su amado que comenzaba a perder la conciencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le había prohibido usar sus poderes, pero de seguro allá arriba entenderían que lo hacia para salvar una vida, así que se concentró un poco y una fuerte ráfaga de viento de levantó a su alrededor creando una especie de escudo a su alrededor mientras intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

- No... debes... usar tus... poderes – le dijo Heero entrecortadamente.

- Ellos no saben que es esto – le limpió la herida con el borde de su túnica – no se te ocurra dejarme, te amo.

- Tú sabes... que yo... también.

En eso se escuchó un fuerte griterío que Dúo identificó de los sacerdotes menores y del Ah Kin, así que bajó la barrera y se mostró ante ellos con Heero acostado en su regazo, herido gravemente pero vivo.

¡Príncipe! – saltó el sumo sacerdote – no debería estar con su novio, las leyes...

¡Qué me importan las leyes cuando mi novio se está muriendo! – le reclamó – mi padre trató de matarme – le mostró el corte en su costado – y como él se interpuso en su camino, lo atacó a él – lo acarició con cuidado – no te desmayes, Hee Kun, no quiero perderte – y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a torrentes por sus bellos ojos.

Un violento trueno se escuchó, luego vino un temblor y se vieron las luces de un relámpago, y luego otro y otro más y los sacerdotes se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a Ah Kin que se volvió hacia Ahalach Uinic enfadado.

- Con tu terquedad has conseguido que los dioses se enfaden con nosotros y nos castiguen – le dijo furioso – esos tres truenos son la señal que tres jóvenes poderosos vienen hasta aquí para destruirte.

- Para entonces, ese muchacho estará muerto.

Dúo puso la mano en la herida tratando de detener la sangre, debía contener las lágrimas, los ángeles no debían llorar de tristeza, pero no podía evitarlo. De pronto, se escucharon gritos por el costado de la plaza y tres jóvenes se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ellos.

Quatre se agachó junto a Heero y retiró las manos de Dúo antes de poner las suyas sobre la herida, ese era un don propio del muchacho al que estaba reemplazando, así que podía usarlo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sanarle la herida a Heero frente a los asombrados ojos de todos. Cuando terminó, lo apoyó contra el pecho de su amigo y miró a Wufei que parecía echar fuego por los ojos, parecía un auténtico dragón en espera de saber quien sería su victima.

Trowa también estaba asombrado, les habían dicho que no ocuparan sus poderes allí, pero no sabía que Quatre tuviera los dones del arcángel San Rafael, sólo el de sentir las emociones de los demás ¿o no?

- Gracias – dijo Dúo acariciando el cabello de Heero que descansaba en su pecho.

- No te preocupes, está a salvo ahora – le sonrió y se acercó a Trowa – cierra la boca – le dijo divertido empujándole la barbilla delicadamente – pareces pescado – se abrazó a él antes de mirar nuevamente a Wufei – Hee Kun está fuera de peligro, Wuxica – le dijo – aunque no creo que Ahalach Uinic de aquí lo esté – miró al hombre mayor – usted intentó asesinar a nuestro amigo – le dijo señalando el cuchillo que aún sostenía en la mano.

Wufei avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él, sabía que el joven al que reemplazaba tenía el don de controlar el fuego¿por qué? Ni idea, pero lo hacía. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, iba a vengar la herida de su amado. Casi de inmediato el hombre comenzó a arder sin razón aparente hasta convertirse en cenizas sin emitir ningún sonido. El chino se volvió hacia sus amigos y vio que Dúo había ocultado el rostro en el cuello de Heero y que este lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, Dúo Kile – le acariciaba la nuca con ternura – sólo se ha hecho justicia – le dijo en un susurro.

- Pero ¿tenía que ser frente a mí?

¿Acaso él no intentó matarlo delante de ti también? – le dijo Wufei molesto por su actitud – eres un llorón, mejor alégrate que llegamos a tiempo.

- Las estrellas le habían dicho ya a su padre que si intervenía en su boda con el príncipe Hee Kunél moriría de la peor manera, pero no me hizo caso – le dijo Ah Kin moviendo la cabeza – ahora debe separarse de él hasta la boda de esta noche.

¿Qué hace ese infeliz en tus sueños? – chilló Deia molesto de ver que Quatre estaba con ellos – no puede ser.

- Vamos, si ves a Quatre es porque él está con ese tal Trowa y hay otro chico más¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

- No me gusta verlo cerca de ti – hizo un puchero – perdona que sea tan celoso, es que como no tuve que conquistar tu corazón me da miedo que alguien llegue cualquier día y me lo quite – le dijo acariciándole el pecho – te amo tanto.

- No seas tonto – le acarició una mejilla- sabes que sólo te amo a ti.

- Como quisiera estar totalmente convencido, Heero – suspiró.

¿Sigamos viendo mi sueño?

En el altar esperaba Ah Kin junto con Dúo que vestía una delicada túnica blanca bordada finísimamente con hilos de plata, todos los adornos que portaban eran de plata, perfectas piezas de orfebrería complementadas por las delicadas piedras de jade blanco con delicadas tonalidades violeta que hacían resaltar el brillo de sus ojos y el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Su cabello había sido prolijamente peinado enredando en él blancas cintas con piedras y bellas plumas, a su espalda ondeaba al viento su blanca capa con delicadas plumas blancas.

Heero lo observo tratando de no dejar que se le cayera la mandíbula, realmente se veía arrebatador, no encontraba otra palabra que describiera mejor los sentimientos que con tan sólo verlo habían despertado en su interior. Subió la escalinata hacia él tratando de no apurar el paso, no quería demostrarle lo ansioso que estaba por terminar con aquello para poder robárselo toda la noche.

Dúo miró de reojo a Heero y tuvo que contener el aire, se veía bellísimo con aquella túnica blanca que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel mientras se ajustaba a sus contornos tan masculinos, esos brazos tan musculosos adornados con brazaletes de oro y su cabello despeinado que se agitaba con el viento al pasar por su hermoso rostro, cómo no amarlo si era tan perfectamente hermoso. Le sonrió cuando llegó a su lado y apoyó su mano en la suya.

Los altos dignatarios de las tribus eran los únicos que podían estar cerca del altar, así que Quatre, Trowa y Wufei estaban viendo todo de cerca. El primero puso la mano en la de su esposo y le sonrió imitando a su trenzado amigo, la mirada del latino se dirigió al árabe y también le sonrió, ellos también podían hacer sus votos de amor eterno, aunque nadie se fijara en ellos.

- Para que la dicha sea eterna y la unión de nuestras tribus sea siempre perfecta, nuestro nuevo Halach Uinic y el príncipe Hee Kun unen sus vidas hoy y para siempre bajo la sombra protectora de Xipe Totec – dijo Ah Kin.

Heero tomó la mano derecha de su novio y la llevó a sus labios antes de prometerle su amor eterno e incorruptible. Este, ruborizado, lo imitó haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Una hermosa lluvia de flores comenzó a caer sobre ellos y ambos se abrazaron sin comprender que ocurría, tal vez había algunas personas en la plataforma superior y ellos lanzaban las flores, pero en realidad no les importaba demasiado ya que ahora eran uno del otro.

Felices y bajo los vítores de todos, bajaron de la mano hacia la plaza en donde comenzaron el banquete de celebración. Allí empezaron por derramar el primer trago en la tierra para tener abundancia y luego lo repartieron entre todos. Luego siguió la comida que corrió en igual abundancia entre los presentes, hasta Wufei disfrutaba de la fiesta pese a su dolor.

Dúo se sentó junto a Heero mientras comían, iba a poner el brebaje en su vaso apenas se descuidara, pero Heero le rodeó los hombros al verlo cerca y lo atrajo contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano atrapaba su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

¿Te has dado cuenta, corazón?

¿De qué? – lo miró preocupado.

- Ay, Dúo – movió la cabeza y posó su boca en la del trenzado – volverá ser nuestra primera vez – bajó lentamente la mano por su espalda acariciándolo sobre la ropa – será fantástico ¿no crees?

Dúo se apartó sonrojado mirándolo a los ojos y volvió la mirada a la gente que los rodeaba, pero nadie les prestaba mayor atención, todos estaban entretenidos conversando, bailando, comiendo o bebiendo.

¿Por qué la vergüenza? – lo volvió a atraer contra su pecho – eres mi esposo, podemos besarnos y acariciarnos – lo sentó en su pierna – aunque no me gusta tener público ¿nos vamos?

Dúo lo miró y vertió en su copa el líquido del brebaje y lo llevó a los labios de su esposo y dejó que resbalara lentamente por su garganta.

- Vamos – se puso de pie y se lo llevó de la mano.

Dúo miró a Heero que había abierto los ojos y escuchó el susurro del viento, algo raro había pasado que puso alerta sus sentidos, pero al no poder descifrar de qué se trataba los volvió a cerrar para continuar con la historia.

La habitación tenía un aroma delicioso para los alterados sentidos de Heero y se preguntó qué le habría puesto el trenzado en el trago para sentirse así cuando ni siquiera había comenzado a imaginarse la pasión que vivirían esta noche, debía ser un afrodisiaco muy potente para tenerlo en ese estado, pero iba a controlarse, no se le iba a ir encima como fiera salvaje en celo, eso le terminaría por hacer daño y era lo que menos quería hacer.

- Pasa algo malo – lo miró Dúo sentándose en la cama y tendiéndole los brazos.

- Solo me preguntaba que fue lo que me diste para dejarme así – le dijo sentándose a su lado sin tocarlo – no entiendo, nunca me había sentido así.

- Así ¿cómo?

- Así – lo acercó a su pecho con las manos temblorosas – siento como si nunca más fuera a tener la oportunidad de estar contigo y amarte – lo besó en los labios – siento deseos enormes de comerte – le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior – de estar dentro de ti, sentirte dentro de mí, amarte hasta agotar todas mis energías – arrastró los labios viajando por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja – pero no quiero hacerte daño.

¿Te gustaría poner en práctica algunas de las posturas que vimos en el libro? – le dijo ruborizado – que hagas realidad nuestras fantasías.

- Siempre que estemos juntos – lo empujó contra la cama – te amo.

¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me lo dices primero – lo atrajo a su pecho rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – yo también – lo beso perdiéndose en su sabor.

Heero comenzó a desnudarlo y sonrió a medias, era más fácil de quitar esa ropa que los complicados pantalones que le gustaba usar al trenzado en su tiempo. Miró su torso desnudo y pasó los dedos suavemente por sus costillas hasta llegar a la tetilla derecha que se irguió de inmediato en respuesta a sus caricias, se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con la lengua y su dueño en respuesta se estremeció entero.

- Cada vez que lo hacemos es como si fuera la primera – dijo Dúo quedo presionándolo contra él – me gusta mucho sentirte – le acarició el cabello y vio como este pasaba a la otra tetilla arrastrando los labios y los dientes por su piel ¡Ah, Heero! – gimió y sintió como una mano traviesa viajaba hasta su sexo y comenzaba a moverlo lentamente mientras los labios de su esposo comenzaban a bajar lentamente por su abdomen saboreando levemente su piel enrojecida.

- No hay mejor música para mis oídos que tus gemidos de placer – le dijo antes de comenzar a prepararlo – te va a doler un poco, corazón – le dijo presionando levemente los dedos en el recto, pero en eso vio una botellita de lo que parecía ser lubricante, se apartó un momento y la untó en sus dedos – esto ayudará – lo besó en lo labios y volvió a iniciar su labor.

Dúo sintió como algo entraba dolorosamente en él, sabía que eran los dedos de Heero preparando el camino, pero de repente se asombró al sentir que el dolor desaparecía como por arte de magia y se volvía placer y se abrió de piernas aún más para facilitarle la labor. Entonces sintió como resbalaba dentro de él algo más grande y más duro lo penetraba fácilmente y lo llenaba de placer en especial cuando su olvidado sexo sintió los dedos de Heero frotándolo al mismo ritmo de sus potentes movimientos contra su trasero. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para hacer más profunda la penetración y arqueó la espalda al sentir como sus puntos sensibles eran tocados por las hábiles manos de su esposo.

- Heero – gimió – voy... a acabar... – dijo sintiendo que no soportaba más.

- Ah, no – se detuvo viendo como Dúo se derramaba en su mano entre los dos, pero él se contuvo – quiero que goces como nunca – le prometió.

Heero abrió los ojos sintiendo algo duro contra su pierna y vio que su Deia ocultaba el rostro contra su pecho, aquello lo estaba excitando, al igual que él, pero decidió seguir observando, ya lo harían en vivo y en directo.

Dúo se despertó con la luz del sol pegándole en la cara, si no fuera por eso de seguro seguía durmiendo mucho tiempo más. Intentó enderezarse para cerrar las cortinas pero no pudo, la espalda le dolía, el trasero no aguantaba su peso y para colmo, Heero lo tenía bien sujeto con las piernas y los brazos.

- Estoy muerto – se quejó tratando de soltarse aunque sabía que no tendría fuerzas para alcanzar las cortinas – Heero, suéltame – le pidió pero este en vez de soltarlo lo acercó más tomando su pene entre los dedos despertándolo una vez más – ¡No, por favor!

¿No quieres más? – le dijo frotándolo con cuidado pasando levemente un dedo sobre la punta mientras seguía recorriéndolo – yo si quiero.

¿Qué clase de pilas tienes? – le dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo el miembro erecto de su amado contra su adolorido trasero – no tengo fuerzas ni para resistirme – puso la mano en la de Heero.

- Fue tu idea la de drogarme, ahora aguanta.

- No abuses de mí – le rogó.

- Yo quiero más – insistió – pero si te duele, podemos hacer otra postura – los destapó a ambos y lo puso boca arriba – yo te acaricio y tú haces lo mismo – y se puso a gatas sobre él dejado su sexo a la altura de la boca de Dúo – ¿te gusta más así?

Dúo sentía placer y más placer, era casi tan loco ¿cómo tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo con las tantas veces y formas en que lo habían hecho la noche anterior? Y parecía que Heero tenía cuerda para rato, lo poco que habían descansado se había recobrado lo suficiente como para recomenzar como si nada.

- Ay, Heero – gimió adolorido pero este le respondió haciendo presión sobre su miembro frotándolo para liberarlo de su "sufrimiento"

Anochecía y un fuerte viento despertó a los amantes y luego apareció ante ellos un extraño ser con grandes alas blancas que los miraba preocupado-

- No deberían estar aquí – los regañó – aún no es la hora que los guardianes del infierno se despierten.

¿Quién eres? – lo miró Deia intrigado sin acordarse de que estaban desnudos.

- Soy un ángel guardián, faraón, y por eso deben marcharse a casa.

- No, porque aquí con mi Heero estamos tranquilos, sin que se nos moleste.

¿Acaso no has escuchado las voces que te llaman a traer aquí a los cinco guardianes terrenales?

- Bueno... si – admitió – pero no sé qué es eso.

¿Y has tenido sueños con ellos? – le preguntó alarmado.

- Si – admitió de mala gana luego de pensarlo un poco.

¡No puede ser! – dijo exaltado – eso te traerá muchos problemas, es mejor que te lleves a Heero o en definitiva lo perderás.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Son cinco guardianes del infierno y cinco guardianes terrenales, pero Zero y Heero son dos mitades de un todo y si el primero se adueña del segundo, será una catástrofe – dijo preocupadísimo – váyanse y no vuelvan.

- Pero ¿por qué? – insistió Deia viéndolo desaparecer en un haz de luz.

- Creo, mi faraón, que lo mejor sería escuchar sus palabras.

- Está bien – se puso de pie, pero una luz los rodeó y ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron no precisamente en dónde debían estar sino frente a una construcción enorme de metal...

Continuará...

Bien, al fin un capítulo más largo que los demás, aunque casi es de los guerreros legendarios con tanto trozo tomado, en fin, se dio como salió.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos, los mensajes me dan ánimos de seguir y respondo unas cosillas:

Deia es celoso, como todos los "dioses", y ya di el motivo, aunque se pone un poco tonto, pero de a poquito se le va a quitar la tontera.

Los otros chicos, bueno, por ahora están en los sueños de Heero, pero ya están por aparecer, en especial Trowa que viene a llevarse a Quatre y a acabar con los celos de Deia.

Y para los que no leyeron Guerreros Legendarios o no se acuerdan Deia Mon, que en realidad era Dei Amon, es Dios Dominante.

Wing Zero les pide ayuda para que no lo desarmen y lo vendan por piezas para repuesto ¡por favor!


	7. El caballero de allende el mar

Mi Faraón 

Amiga Jess, puedes traducir cuando quieras el fic, yo podría hacerlo pero si bien algo sé de inglés, me la paso con el diccionario al lado, sólo te pido un favor, mándame los reviews ¿Ok?

El capítulo va para ti va para ti.

El caballero de allende el mar. 

Heero miró a Deia preocupado, ese no era el lugar a dónde debían ir, pero no le reclamó, su amado faraón estaba pálido como estatua de sal, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarlo. Al poco rato llego otro hombre de enormes alas blancas que los detuvo.

- No deben entrar allí, menos si faltan tres de los guardianes terrenales, Zero podría robarles el alma – le dijo y se acercó a ellos – los llevaré de regreso a casa y no deben regresar a estas tierras a no ser que sean llamados los cinco aquí – los rodeó con sus blancas alas y ambos aparecieron vestidos en el patio principal del palacio.

- Que extraño – murmuró Deia mirando a su alrededor – nos trajo a casa.

- Bien, mi faraón, no nos queda de otra que reasumir nuestras obligaciones – le tomó el cabello – pero lo peinaré y maquillaré primero, el hombre nos vistió pero está despintado.

- Muy bien, pero quiero cambiarme de ropa – se recostó en su hombro – y estoy un poco cansado, como si algo o alguien hubiese tomado mi energía sin mi permiso.

- Los viajes, mi amo – le dijo y lo levantó llevándolo a la habitación, pero al dejarlo sobre su cama notó que estaba dormido – no tiene arreglo, amo – le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su propia habitación y vio que Quatre se paseaba nervioso – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Yo no quería molestarlo, me di cuenta que al faraón le molesta mi presencia, pero es necesario que los prevenga, una de las hermanas del faraón planea hacer que su esposo lo reemplace y para matarlo ha contratado un mercenario que viene de muy lejos – le dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

- El faraón está dormido – le dijo.

- Bueno, es que es muy celoso con usted – le dijo nervioso – la gente no se cuida mucho de lo que habla frente a los esclavos, menos cuando lo consideran a uno menos que un perro.

- ¿Cuál de sus hermanas fue la que planeó todo? – le dijo.

- La que está en prisión, ella ha convencido a sus hermanas que el Faraón no tiene derecho a gobernar, que deben matarlo y dar origen a una nueva dinastía.

- Así que a eso se referían las estrellas cuando decían que el enemigo seguía dentro hasta que llegara el caballero del otro lado del mar.

- Si usted quiere, puedo preguntarle a otros esclavos si han escuchado algo más sobre el hombre – se ofreció.

- No, Deia se enfadará mucho si te ve cerca.

- Llamó al faraón por su nombre – le dijo asombrado – ¿o es que me considera poca cosa?

- El faraón tiene un nombre muy sensual – le dijo – y le gusta que lo llame por su nombre, y si lo llamé así frente a ti fue porque te tengo confianza.

- Gracias, señor – le sonrió.

- ¡Heero! – lo llamó Deia molesto.

- Vete e investiga más, pero no vengas a mí, habla directamente con el faraón – le dijo en voz baja y regresó con el trenzado que lo esperaba molesto. Al menos al fin parte del enigma se revelaba al fin.

Deia estaba sentado en su trono escuchando las noticias que traían del otro lado de su reino los guardias fronterizos, los vecinos habían retirado sus tropas que amenazaban sus tierras, pero se le hacía sospechosa su actitud, aunque él no tuviera intenciones de atacarlo, no dejaría sin defensas su reino, allí había gato encerrado.

- Es extraño – dijo Heero pensativo – o ellos planean algo grande y en conjunto o los tenemos muy atemorizados, lo cual no creo posible.

- El problema es otro ahora, su majestad, nos han llegado noticias que grandes embarcaciones han sido vistas viniendo aquí desde lejanas tierras por el mar del norte (Mar Mediterráneo), traen muchos remos y grandes velas que se agitan al viento ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- Déjalos llagar hasta aquí, pero tenlos vigilados, creo que no está bien confiarse de los visitantes, no después de lo que hicieron los asirios ¿No crees, Heero? – le dijo Deia – si no hubiese sido por lo buen soldado que eres, estaría en la tumba.

- Fui entrenado para samurai – le recordó – debemos hablar, mi faraón – le dijo – pero, A SOLAS – agregó en voz más alta y los hizo salir a todos – ¿recuerda la profecía que le hice antes que los Asirios trataran de matarlo?

- Era eso que el enemigo aún estaba dentro de palacio y que no se iría hasta que llegara un caballero del otro lado del mar ¿No?

- Si, por lo que me dijo Quatre – lo vio apretar los dientes ante su nombre – tus hermanas han contratado un hombre de tierras lejanas para que te mate. Ya sé que las respetas por ser tus hermanas, pero ellas no sienten el mismo cariño por ti, debes deshacerte de unas cuantas.

- No creo que sean tan malas.

- Tengo dos ejemplos de lo que son malas mujeres en tu reino, corazón mío, Une y Relena, la primera quería convertir a su amante en faraón y la otra te quiere quitar a tu amante mientras su esposo es faraón.

- ¿Cómo dices? – gritó escandalizado y furioso – ¡la mataré si te toca!

- No lo ha hecho, no la dejaría ni de broma, yo tengo un solo dueño – le dijo divertido – pero por lo mismo debemos andar con pies de plomo con los extraños, tal vez ni siquiera venga en ese barco, pero no vamos a bajar la guardia.

- ¿Y se puede saber a quien le encargaste el espionaje?

- Te vas a enojar – le dijo esperando su explosión.

- Odio a Quatre – le dijo – me dan ganas de venderlo al primero que lo quiera comprar – agregó fastidiado – lo cuidas demasiado.

- Pienso que eres terrible, Deia, por él estás vivo y por él conozco las intrigas de palacio, deberías estarle agradecido.

- Ese... está enamorado de ti.

- Quatre tiene a un joven, un príncipe de tierras lejanas, como el dueño de su corazón, las estrellas me lo dijeron, no deberías preocuparte por eso, se lo llevará muy pronto.

- Entiendo – se tranquilizó un poco – pero para que lo conozca debe estar a mi lado ¿no?

- Exacto.

- Bien, pero te quiero de guardia armada, me gustó tu espada – le sonrió acariciando su vientre.

- Deia – le dijo ruborizado comprendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Heero se mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche mientras velaba el sueño de su trenzado que se apoyaba en su regazo. No quería dormirse, pero el sueño se la estaba ganando, claro que no lo vencería por completo, siempre había tenido el sueño liviano y si Deia tenía pesadillas, se despertaría para ayudarlo estando así más descansado. Cerró los ojos y escuchó una voz extraña que lo llamaba:

- ¡Heero Yuy – exclamaba la voz metálica – ven a mí!

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó – no dejaré a Deia.

- Deia Mon debe traer a nosotros a los cinco guardianes terrenales para que juntos, guerreros Guardianes de la Tierra y del infierno, evitemos que se abran las puertas del infierno y se libere todo el mal que estas encierran con la unión del libro de los muertos y del libro del Diablo.

- ¿Los cinco guardianes terrenales? – repitió intrigado – ¿qué es ese libro que me mencionas?

- Ven por mí, tu corazón es el más firme, el más seguro, tienes en él la llave de Zero y junto a ti a la que nos liberará.

Heero abrió los ojos y acarició las mejillas de su trenzado, aquel hermoso faraón vuelto a la vida quien sabe por qué designios misteriosos de Dios, tal vez todo había sido planeado desde tiempos inmemoriales y este había venido al mundo en la hora equivocada y por eso todo lo de la maldición había ocurrido para que al final se reuniera con los otros guardianes de la Tierra y la protegieran del mal que estaba a punto de liberarse.

- Ven por mí, Heero Yuy, y conocerás todas las respuestas que quieres.

Heero abrazó a Deia con más fuerza hacia su pecho esperando que la tormenta pasara o que amaneciera y así despertar a todos, pero repentinamente una luz cegadora apareció sobre el vehículo y este comenzó a moverse en silencio. Heero miró a los demás que seguían profundamente dormidos, Trowa y Quatre abrazados el uno al otro, lo que no le asombraba ya que sabía que ellos se gustaban pero que no podían estar juntos como quisieran por culpa del padre del rubio, pese a que este no conocía al latino, y Wufei en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, y se preocupó ¿cómo era posible que fuera el único que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿O era acaso que él soñaba con semejante locura? Parecía ser lo último, era lo más lógico para su fría mente analítica.

- Heero, tú eres el corazón de los guardianes – le dijo una dulce voz femenina – y por lo mismo serás el único que conocerá el camino, no dejes que tu guardián se posesione de tu mente y corazón o te obligará a hacer lo que él quiera, incluso liberar el lado malo de tu propia naturaleza. No te preocupes de los demás, sólo Zero es capaz de lograrlo, pero una vez que lo controles, no dejes que tus emociones mueran dentro de ti, sigue amando.

El vehículo se detuvo suavemente frente a una bodega de metal y Heero remeció a Deia para despertarlo.

- ¿Ya amaneció? – preguntó somnoliento – ¿dónde estamos? – dijo al ver afuera.

Heero no le respondió y remeció a Trowa y luego a Wufei pues Quatre se despertó tan pronto el latino se apartó de él. Los tres miraron a Heero que salía llevándose del brazo a Deia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Trowa asomándose – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – se bajó y ayudó a Quatre a imitarlo mientras Wufei se bajaba por su cuenta de un salto.

Heero caminó con Deia a su lado agarrados de la mano, sí en aquel lugar estaban los cinco guardianes del infierno, sólo él era capaz de abrir las puertas de la bodega.

- ¿En dónde estamos, Heero?

- Deia, abre las puertas ¿quieres?

Deia se adelantó y puso las manos sobre ellas. Casi sin pensarlo uso sus poderes síquicos y de inmediato aparecieron dentro de la bodega sobre una plataforma en medio de cinco enormes robots.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Wufei.

- Los cinco guardianes del infierno – dijo Deia saliendo del trance – uno para cada guardián de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Trowa mirándolo.

- Que a cada uno de nosotros se nos ha asignado la misión de proteger nuestro mundo del mal que la fundación Romefeler y la organización Oz pretenden despertar – dijo Heero – cada uno de ellos forma parte de nuestros corazones y sólo uno puede pilotearlo.

- ¿Uno para cada uno? – repitió Quatre y tocó uno de los guardianes – Sandrock, como mis adoradas arenas del desierto que tanto amo – y el guardián le dio un destello en respuesta y su cabina se abrió.

- HeavyArms – dijo Trowa tocando otro – una poderosa mezcla de destreza y poder, com muchas armas dentro de sí.

- Nataku – dijo Wufei – un dragón sagrado.

- DeathScythe – dijo Deia – el señor de las sombras de la muerte.

Las cabinas de todos se abrieron y comenzaron a investigar como era que funcionaban.

- Wing Zero, el más peligroso de los cinco guardianes – dijo Heero tocándolo – Me dijiste que si venía a buscarte me darías todas las respuestas.

- Pregunta, Heero Yuy, corazón de los guardianes.

Los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron a mirar Heero y al guardián que hablaba con él.

- ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto?

- Deia Mon nació en una época equivocada, los otros guardianes de la tierra no habían nacido y no era aún el tiempo para que Él viniera a habitar entre los hombres, faltaba mucho para que su pueblo estuviera preparado para recibirlo, para que se cumplieran las escrituras. Fue algo que se le permitió hacer a esos malvados para el bien de la humanidad, en especial porque la otra mitad de la llave del infierno estaba muy lejos y a salvo, pero esto ya no puede contenerse más. Tú debías conocer y amar al pequeño y cariñoso faraón para liberarnos.

- ¿Por qué fui yo el elegido para ser el corazón de los guardianes de la Tierra?

- Tú eres un joven de firmes convicciones, tu corazón se mantiene a salvo dado que sabes mantener tus emociones bajo un férreo control, no eres del tipo de persona que actúa sin razonarlo muy bien primero, sin meditarlo, sin embargo, deberás primero dominarme.

- ¡Heero, no! – le gritó Deia tratando de detenerlo, de cogerlo de la camiseta – ¡él puede destruirte interiormente!

Pero Heero fue llevado al interior de la cabina de Zero rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Deia trató de contactarse telepáticamente con él, pero fue rechazado violentamente y fue lanzado lejos cayendo a los pies de Quatre que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie angustiado.

- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME QUITES SU ALMA Y SU AMOR!

- No tienes derecho a intervenir ya, Deia Mon.

- ¡SOY SU NOVIO! – sus ojos se encendieron de ira – ¡DEVUÉLVEME A HEERO!

- Heero Yuy no regresará hasta que me controle – respondió Zero y desapareció frente a los asombrado ojos de todos. Deia enfureció y se subió a su guardián, iba a recuperar a su amor a costa de lo que fuera, ese Zero no le robaría su alma.

- ¡Deia, espera – le dijo Quatre – debes confiar en Heero!

- Ese guerrero es diferente a los nuestros, Zero es capaz de potenciar el nivel guerrero de su piloto, de llevarlo a niveles insospechados, pero este deberá pagar un terrible precio por ser el mejor, entregará su alma y su corazón, se quedará sin sus sentimientos más nobles y será sólo una cáscara vacía.

- ¿Acaso no nos dijiste que no sabías nada de los guardianes? – preguntó Wufei.

- Eso lo vi cuando entré en contacto con la mente de Heero y Zero me rechazó, él necesita de su corazón para liberarse, para estar vivo de verdad y le importa poco lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, que Heero me ame y que yo lo ame, me lo quitará igual.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo?

- ¡Ir por él! – encendió su guerrero poniendo las manos en los controles, de inmediato un montón de cables se conectaron a sus brazos, a sus manos, a sus piernas, a su cabeza y una luz pestañeó en sus ojos en clara señal de actividad.

Los otros lo imitaron en silencio y se asombraron al ver lo que pasaba cuando ponían sus manos sobre los controles en el tablero y al poco rato los cuatro guerreros Guardianes despegaban en pos de Zero que permanecía de pie en el árido desierto.

- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Deia Mon? Heero Yuy y todo lo que ha sido es sólo mío ahora – se burló Zero – absolutamente.

- ¡No lo permitiré, apenas ayer me confesó su amor!

- Te destruiré, entonces – le dijo por medio de la propia boca de Heero – así demostraré todo mi poder.

- Eres uno de los guardianes del infierno – le recordó Quatre – no puedes destruir a uno de tus compañeros.

- Ninguno de ellos vale tanto como Heero, Quatre Raberba Winner, ellos sólo son de metal.

- ¡No es cierto! – dijo Deia – ellos tienen alma, como nosotros.

Zero cortó la comunicación, no permitiría que Deía rompiera el control absoluto en que tenía a su piloto que era en estos momentos su esclavo incondicional. Sus metálicos ojos brillaron y cargó su espada, si destruía al faraón, Heero sería sólo suyo, no habría nadie que pudiera interferir entre ellos, y juntos defenderían al mundo del mal que estaba por despertar. Se lanzó contra el trenzado pero este levantó su escudo en acto reflejo de defensa.

- ¡Heero, reacciona, dijiste que me amabas!

- Déjame, Deia, o te mataré – le respondió – ya no te necesito.

- ¡Nunca, Heero, te amo! – trató de quitarle la espada atrapándole un brazo – Heero, recapacita, no quiero pelear contigo.

- Si no quieres dejarme, regresarás a la Tierra de los muertos – y le dio un violento golpe con el otro brazo en el costado para liberarse – te mataré.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Deia cayendo al suelo tocándose las costillas al ver que el golpe dado al guardián repercutía en su cuerpo.

Quatre avanzó para ayudarlo, pero un disparo lo detuvo.

- Quédate atrás si no quieres conocer el otro mundo también.

- Heero – le dijo Deia poniéndose de pie aún tocándose las costillas – tú no quieres matar a tu amigos, no dejes que Zero te domine.

- ¡Cállate! – se lanzó de nuevo con la espada por delante – morirás sin conseguir nada!

- ¡Heero, dijiste que me amabas! ¿Acaso eso no te importa?

- ¡Cállate! – repitió y volvió a golpearlo con la espada en el hombro haciendo un profundo corte en el hombro del guerrero que repercutió de inmediato en Deia.

El grito de dolor del joven trenzado fue demasiado para los demás y los tres se lanzaron y desarmaron a Zero.

- ¡No, no lo ataquen, lo herirán como me pasó a mí! – Les pidió Deia tomándose el hombro que sangraba – si voy a morir, que sea a manos de mi amado Heero.

- ¡No, yo no te mataré! – dijo Heero quitándose los cables de los brazos y la cabeza que lo mantenían unido al guardián – ¡Yo te amo, Deia, y Zero no me va a quitar tu cariño!

- ¡No! – reclamó Zero tratando de volver a conectarse con Heero con los cables, pero este consiguió salirse de la cabina y Zero se apagó de inmediato.

Deia abrió los ojos asustado ¿Qué era todo eso? Vestían de una manera extraña, eran cinco, los mismos que estaban en ese sueño en el que se casaba con Heero y, lo peor, volvía aparecer ese rubio... Quatre. Buscó con la mirada a Heero y lo vio despierto en el marco de la ventana, se veía preocupado, así que decidió callar y volver a dormirse, no necesitaba darle más preocupaciones.

Deia se bajó de su guerrero tan pronto vio a Heero en el suelo vomitando. Estaba herido, era cierto, pero más le preocupaba el estado su amado que el terrible dolor que sentía en el hombro.

Los otros tres pilotos también fueron a socorrerlos y fue cuando Wufei notó algo extraño o, mejor dicho, varias cosas extrañas. Primero, no se veía por ninguna parte el hangar en que estaban los guardianes del infierno, segundo, allí estaba el camión en que viajaban cuando este se quedó fuera del hangar y tercero, se veía a la distancia una ciudad y ellos estaba muy lejos de ella, al menos tres días, cuando los pilló la tormenta de arena.

- ¿Están bien, Heero, Deia? – les preguntó Quatre preocupado – ¡Estás herido! – le dijo al trenzado angustiado – Trowa, revisa su herida, por favor.

Heero miraba a Deia preocupado ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de permitirle a Zero controlarlo tanto? ¿Cómo pudo herir a su amado trenzado así? Incluso había pensado matarlo y en matar también a los demás. Apretó los dientes, ya se las vería Zero con él por haber jugado con su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Deia se volvió hacia él y le tendió el brazo sano para tocarlo y hacerle ver que no lo culpaba por resultar herido.

- Heero – lo llamó – es culpa de Zero, no la tuya, te manipuló.

- Y por lo mismo estoy furioso, me dejé manipular sin luchar.

Heero se acostó junto a su faraón, no sacaba nada con estar mirando las estrellas toda la noche, nada le decían excepto que los guardianes terrenales estaban por reunirse y que algo terrible pasaría, el cuarto ciclo estaba por acabar y el quinto debería comenzar de la destrucción total. Acarició con ternura los mechones de la frente de Deia y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, no era fácil verlo así de tranquilo desde que lo despertó de aquel sueño que debió ser eterno.

Un suave golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su faraón antes de responder haciendo pasar a quien llamaba.

- Perdone, señor Heero – le dijo un guardia – no lo habría interrumpido si no fuera importante – se disculpó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo dejando con cuidado a Deia sobre la cama.

- El barco, arribó hace unos días al puerto, los hemos estado vigilando como se nos dijo y dos hombres extraños desembarcaron de él. Los persiguieron hasta el río y subieron en una embarcación pero los perdieron de vista al llegar a Tebas, creemos que se vinieron hasta aquí, pero como nadie los conoce...

- Pon en alerta a toda la guardia y pase lo que pase, ningún centinela se mueva de su sitio, sólo se moverán las tropas de refuerzo, no quiero que vuelvan a atacar al faraón por salirme de su lado.

- Mantendremos una estricta vigilancia, señor – le dijo y se marchó.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le dijo el trenzado medio dormido.

- No, Deia, duérmete – lo abrazó y volvió a apoyarlo sobre su pecho pero manteniendo cerca su espada, no lo volverían a tomar desprevenido.

Deia estaba en el jardín desayunando con Heero cuando notó la presencia constante de los guardias de palacio, miró a Heero y una mirada le bastó para saber que seguramente su vida estaba en peligro y que su amado quería protegerlo a toda costa, por eso cargaba con su espada de dos filos especiales.

- ¿Llegó el barco? – le preguntó y él asintió – ya decía yo que estabas demasiado preocupado anoche, esa espada tuya descansó toda la noche con nosotros.

- No está de más tener cuidado – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – además, las estrellas me dijeron algo extraño anoche.

- Soñé con los guardianes del infierno – le dijo – el tal Zero trató de dominarte y hacer que me mataras.

- ¿Un tal Zero? – le dijo alertado – ¿estás seguro?

- Claro, pero habíamos cinco allí – se acercó y tomó un pan que untó en la miel – éramos los mismos de tu dueño en nuestro mundo secreto.

- ¿Estaba... – dudó antes de nombrarlo – Quatre?

- Si – dijo por un colmillo mirando al rubio no muy lejos de ellos – espero que su príncipe se aparezca luego por aquí para no ver más su fea cara.

- Es un chico bonito – le corrigió – lo miras feo y por eso lo ves feo, pero verás que cuando llegue aquel muchacho.

- Trowa, se llama Trowa – le dijo – lo mencionan en mis sueños y él lo llama así.

- Me pregunto si serán los dos el resto de los guardianes terrenales – le tomó la mano – algo muy terrible está por pasar que cambiará el mundo como nosotros lo conocemos, pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo sólo a ti.

- Yo también te amo – le sonrió – sólo a ti, lástima que no podamos tener un heredero de los dos.

- Ni jures que me voy a embarazar – le dijo muy serio.

- Ni pienses que voy a ser yo, soy el faraón – le dijo riéndose – te imagino gordito – dijo echándose a la boca otro trozo de pan – con mareos por las mañanas y descansando a mi lado.

- Ni de broma – replicó ruborizado.

- Te enojas, pero si pudieras ya lo estarías ¿verdad?

- Quien sabe si le gustara si fuera mujer – le dijo desviando la mirada hacia Quatre y sintió como el aura de su amo se encendía en fuego – tal vez te gustara él.

- Ni de broma, además, no me gusta que lo mires.

- Pero que él esté cerca significa sólo que tiene información para ti.

- Bien, llámalo a mi presencia, pero que ni una mirada tuya se dirija hacia él o lo mataré – lo amenazó y Heero movió la cabeza antes de hacerle una seña al rubio.

- Yo quería decirle, su majestad – le dijo Quatre temeroso – que sus hermanas dijeron que le hombre ya estaba aquí y que sería capaz de burlar la mejor guardia y acabaría con su vida.

- Dijeron, de casualidad, como era – lo miró fijamente.

. Solo sé que es alto, delgado y de ojos verdes – dijo – nada más han dicho, la señorita Une dice que él conoce muy bien el palacio porque el hombre que lo acompaña fue hijo de uno de los esclavos del General Solo antes que su padre lo encerrara, que les dio la libertad cuando era niño.

- El general Solo fue acusado de traición y murió en prisión – recordó Deia – estaba en la misma celda en que te encerró mi padre

- Recuerdo la historia – asintió Heero – y creo saber quien nos puede dar más datos sobre el muchacho.

- No deje solo a su majestad – le dijo Quatre mirándolo directamente aún sabiendo que aquello podía provocar la ira del trenzado – él sólo espera que usted baje la guardia para atacarlo.

- Te voy a... – dijo Deia furioso.

- Deia, tranquilo – le dijo Heero poniendo la mano en la suya – así estarás seguro que permaneceré siempre pendiente de ti – lo tranquilizó – hiciste un buen trabajo, Quatre, puedes retirarte – lo despidió y este hizo una reverencia y se alejó – ya te dije que cuando ese chico llegue aquí se lo llevará.

- Pero no me gusta como te mira.

- Son ideas tuyas, nada más – lo regañó.

- Pues no me tranquiliza nada.

- Eres terrible – le dijo acercándose a él y besándolo en los labios.

Pasaron varios días tranquilos en palacio sin que hubiese ninguna novedad que pudiera alterar los nervios del faraón, aparte que Quatre anduviera rondándolos, que decidió calmarse aunque el sueño con el encuentro con los guardianes del infierno se había vuelto recurrente y los demás se volvían cada vez más nítidos, cada vez podía ver con mayor claridad sus caras.

Heero había decidido dormir la guardia con el arma al brazo sentado en el marco de la ventana un tanto alejado de su faraón porque no quería perderse mirándolo dormir, pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo lentamente, pese a todos sus esfuerzos de mantener los ojos abiertos no conseguía ganar la batalla contra el cansancio y se durmió en esa posición, no cualquiera se quedaba tres noches sin dormir.

Dos hombres se detuvieron en el patio esperando que la guardia pasara en su ronda, ya que habían conseguido burlar a los centinelas, les faltaba pasar la guardia móvil y el guardia personal del faraón, sin embargo, esperaban que el cansancio de este jugara a su favor en estos momentos y pudieran deshacerse de él y luego de su amo,

- Vamos, Trowa, es hora – le dijo el otro hombre y salieron de su escondite sin meter el menor ruido llegando con gran facilidad a la habitación del faraón – aquí es – le dijo mostrando una puerta.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo mirando la puerta.

- Esta no es la habitación del faraón, debe ser de su esposa, pero como no la tiene, será más fácil entrar por aquí para apresar a su guardia personal.

- Encárgate de él y yo me haré cargo del faraón – dijo abriendo con cuidado la puerta – y no hagas ruido, dicen que el faraón tiene extraños poderes.

Con cuidado avanzaron por la habitación, pero escucharon voces y se detuvieron antes de alcanzar la habitación del trenzado.

- Heero – le decía el faraón a su guardia – ¿qué haces allí, al frío de la noche?

- Hago guardia – le respondió.

- Acuéstate – le dijo y ambos hombres los espiaron y vieron que el soldado no se movía – ven, hazme compañía.

- Si me acuesto a tu lado, me quedaré dormido.

- Puedo protegerme con mis poderes.

- Y no te despertarás en una semana – replicó.

- Ven a acostarte a mi lado.

- No.

- Heero – lo amenazó sentándose en la cama – no me hagas enfadar.

- Deia, trato de protegerte...

- Ven aquí, es una orden – lo interrumpió molesto.

- No creo que sea buena idea – le dijo y se sentó en la cabecera de su cama – pero nunca me haces caso.

- No sería yo si lo hiciera – le sonrió recostándose en su regazo – parece que el buen razonamiento no es una de mis virtudes.

- Se supone que yo soy tu conciencia – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello – duerme, yo seguiré de guardia.

- Ellos están en tu habitación – le dijo muy despacio.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo – se inclinó a besarlo en la frente.

Trowa miró fijamente a su compañero y notó que había ira en sus ojos, se preguntó que estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos, aún no era tiempo de atacar, pero se veía que quería atacar al momento.

- Calma, debemos esperar que baje la guardia.

- Maldito, cuando el faraón padre estaba vivo me prohibió mirar siquiera a su hijo, pero viene un esclavo desde otras tierras y se convierte en su amante así como así y tiene gran confianza con él, hasta lo llama por su nombre.

- ¿Te gusta el faraón? – dijo preocupado, sabía que le habían asignado ese tipo como ayudante porque era quien mejor conocía palacio, pero si era así tendría que matarlo también antes de cumplir su misión.

- Yo me encargaré de matar a ese tal Heero por haberle robado el corazón al faraón – dijo y se lanzó contra él sin meditarlo, por lo que Trowa se vio obligado a lanzarse contra el trenzado para evitar que hicieran ruido y alertaran a los guardias.

El esclavo se lanzó contra Heero con gran violencia, pero este lo esquivo apartándose del trenzado cayendo este, ante la sorpresa entre los brazos de Trowa que le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo amenazó con un cuchillo.

- No te preocupes, tan pronto tu guardia esté muerto, lo seguirás.

- Heero es muy hábil – le dijo Deia confiado calculando sus posibilidades de atacarlo sin que se percatara de la activación de sus poderes y lo degollara como a un cerdo, y se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Heero consiguió apartarse lo suficiente para desenvainar su sable, como samurai había aprendido a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el tipo trataba de sacarle cierta ventaja, pero también notaba que estaba ofuscado, algo lo hacía atacar con mayor fuerza pero sin ningún tino.

- Maldito, profanaste a mi faraón – le dijo furioso.

- Deia es mío por su propio gusto – replicó tranquilo y vio como los músculos de su enemigo se tensaban al oír su nombre.

- Como te atreves a ensuciar su nombre en tu boca – le dijo aún más furioso.

- Pregúntale a él – se burlo al verlo venir contra él – Deia ¿a quién amas?

- A ti, Heero – le respondió calmado – sólo a ti.

- ¡LO TIENES MALDITO CON EL LIBRO DE LOS MUERTOS!

- No lo necesito – le dijo viendo que volvía a lanzarse en cu contra con la espada en alto queriéndolo despedazar. Cerró los ojos y giró su espada, eso haría que el fijo fuera aún más peligroso, y movió la muñeca y lo destrozo de cuatro certeros cortes – me ama y punto.

- Demonios, tendré que matarte ahora – le dijo al trenzado pero se asombró al ver que este sonreía divertido mirando a los ojos a su guardia.

- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es soltarlo – le dijo Heero.

- Lo mataré si te acercas más – lo amenazó sin asomo de duda.

- No podrás – le señaló con la espada a sus espaldas y una de las estatuas de Deia lo apresó por los brazos obligándolo a soltar al trenzado – no conoces el poder del faraón ¿verdad? – abrazó a Deia revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida – que bueno que no se dio cuenta, amo.

- Eres un loco, Heero – le dijo – ahora mi habitación está llena de sangre – hizo un gesto de desagrado – ordena que la limpien de inmediato.

- Primero nos haremos cargo del intruso – le dijo sin prestarle mayor atención – es mejor asegurarnos que no haya más ataques por esta noche – caminó hacia la puerta y pronunció un nombre que hizo a Deia rechinar los dientes – ¡Quatre!

- Tienes que llamar a ese esclavito tuyo – le dijo molesto acercando una luz al intruso atrapado entre los brazos de su estatua – es... es...

- Vaya, el otro chico de tus sueños – terminó Heero mirándolo de cerca al ver tartamudear al trenzado – tu nombre es Trowa ¿o me equivoco?

- Sabes mi nombre.

- Es mi deber como administrador del reino conocer a los enemigos de mi faraón.

- Me tienes prisionero ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? Supongo que me matarán por tratar de matar al faraón.

- Te daré un destino peor – dijo sonriendo mientras veía entrar a Quatre a la habitación – Quatre, hazte cargo del mercenario, no seas muy duro con él, de seguro no será capaz de aguantar tu tortura.

- ¿Pretendes torturarme? Prefiero morir que delatar a quienes me contrataron.

- Ah, se nota que no conoces a tu torturador – le dijo Deia con malicia, había visto en los ojos de Quatre el destello del deseo – hablarás de todo con él, verás que sí, llévatelo, es todo tuyo – le dijo sonriendo, al fin se quitaba la espina de los celos de la piel, con ese chico lo mantendría tranquilo un buen rato.

- Como ordene, excelencia – dijo Quatre relamiéndose, ese era el encargo que con más gusto cumpliría, se dijo mientras ataba las muñecas de su prisionero – pediré que limpien su habitación.

- Y nosotros nos iremos al otro lado del palacio a dormir – le dijo Heero – que la pases bien, Quatre – le guiñó un ojo y lo vio salir arrastrando a un Trowa que se veía menos seguro de si mismo que al principio – ¿y?

- Está bien, soy un celoso sin sentido – le dijo Deia divertido saliendo de la habitación – el pequeño Quatre lo va a hacer hablar de puro gusto, pero me pregunto ¿qué clase de tortura le dará? Porque el tipo le gusta, lo vi en sus ojos y cuando leí sus pensamientos vi que pretendía...

- Sin detalles – lo cortó entrando a otra habitación – a veces pienso que eres demasiado curioso para tu propio bien.

- Supongo – admitió sentándose en la cama – pero te gusto así ¿verdad?

- No lo dudes – le dijo sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole su boca en un beso mientras se acostaban – es mejor que durmamos, si las cosas salen como creo, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo por hacer.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Deia recostándose en su pecho y durmiéndose casi en seguida.

Hacía demasiado calor para viajar a esa hora y por eso Quatre se había detenido en un oasis y había montado el campamento junto a los árboles para ganar algo de fresca brisa, ya que estaba preocupado por la salud de Trowa, pero al parecer éste ya había superado sus molestias estomacales.

- Podríamos dormir la siesta – le dijo después de comer mientras lo abrazaba contra su costado – me lo debes por dejarme cuidar anoche y esta mañana – le mordió sensualmente la oreja – ¿qué te parece?

- No lo sé, en el oasis nos podría interrumpir cualquiera...

- No seas así – le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente mientras acariciaba sensualmente el cuello con su lengua – te gustará, sabes que no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estar así a solas y que de ahora en adelante se nos hará más difícil – pasó la mano por su blanco pecho hasta atrapar una tetilla entre sus dedos y comenzar a frotarla.

- Trowa – gimió arqueando su cuerpo bajo las ardientes caricias mientras echaba un brazo hacia atrás para rodearle el cuello mientras se sujetaba del brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura.

- ¿Quieres más, mi ángel? – dijo bajando el brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura hasta que su mano alcanzó la hebilla del cinturón.

- Sí – gimió y Trowa lo levantó en vilo y lo llevó dentro de la tienda.

Quatre sintió que lo colocaba con delicadeza sobre el colchón y sonrió enderezándose para ayudarlo a desvestirlo y desvestirse, siempre le había gustado aquel juego sensual que Trowa le había enseñado muy bien a jugar, a medida que comenzaba a retirarle la camisa su lengua iba pasando por la zona en que la piel quedaba descubierta. Con el pecho de ambos al descubierto, se recostaron de nuevo y comenzaron a prodigarse caricias, Quatre era quien más las recibía, Trowa era adicto a escuchar sus sensuales gemidos pidiendo siempre más, pero a Quatre también le gustaba dar, así que de improviso se volvió colocando al latino debajo suyo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho musculoso, era algo fantástico sentirlo y verlo retorcerse bajo sus manos, en especial oír sus gemidos de placer mientras torturaba con su lengua una de sus erectas tetillas y una de sus manos traviesas bajaba a su entrepierna y se colocaba sobre la clara y abultada evidencia de su deseo.

- ¡Quatre! – gritó y este sonrió, sería la primera vez que él lo dejara desnudo primero. La otra mano también buscó el lugar y desabrochó el marrueco y el cinturón dejando a la vista el bóxer negro de su amado – por favor – le rogó. Quatre sonrió y lo deslizó hasta dejar al libre el sexo excitado. Bajó lentamente con sus labios por el pecho llegando a su meta mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle los pantalones lentamente llevando consigo también la ropa interior. Atrapó el miembro entre sus labios luego de pasar suavemente su lengua en toda su extensión.

Trowa se retorcía de placer, era la primera vez que su ángel le hacía algo así, a veces se inhibía demasiado, y si bien se había imaginado montones de veces lo que sería que él le hiciera algo así, la realidad estaba superando con creces su vívida imaginación. Se retorció de nuevo hasta conseguir quedar por completo desnudo y le acarició el cabello al rubio, quien se detuvo para terminar de desvestirse, también quería gozar.

- ¿Te parece un... 69? – dijo ruborizado al máximo.

- Fantástico – le dijo Trowa casi sin respiración viendo como Quatre se colocaba sobre él ofreciéndole su sexo excitado mientras él continuaba con su trabajo allá abajo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones placenteras hasta acabar en la boca del otro con un grito ahogado. Trowa hizo a Quatre colocarse sobre él para poder besarlo y abrazarlo lentamente, sensualmente, estaba más tranquilo así, Quatre sabía demostrarle muy bien como y cuanto lo amaba.

- Quiero más – le susurró Quatre tomando de nuevo su sexo entre sus ardorosas manos despertándolo de nuevo – dime ¿tu quieres?

- Quatre, sabes que sí – lo besó en la boca y hundió su lengua dentro de ella recorriendo todos sus rincones para ser atrapada luego por la de Quatre que la frotaba con dulzura y luego se adueñaba del beso.

- Te amo – le dijo casi sin aire mientras sus dedos recorrían la cadera de Trowa hasta alcanzar su trasero. Este lo levantó para permitirle mayor acceso a esa zona y Quatre se levantó colocándose entre sus piernas mientras preparaba el camino con sus inexpertos dedos.

- Poséeme, Quatre – le rogó tratando de facilitarle el trabajo – te amo.

Quatre se colocó contra el ano de Trowa, con las piernas de este sobre sus hombros como tantas veces lo había sentido y visto hacer a él y de un envión lo penetró, pero al ver que este cerraba los ojos y unas lágrimas pequeñas escapaban de sus ojos, trató de retirarse de su interior, sabía bien que dolía, pero Trowa no lo dejó rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, que sus paredes internas soportaran mejor su invasión. Al poco rato se movió y sintió que un mar de sensaciones lo envolvía.

- ¡Quatre!

El árabe comenzó a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo del agujerito prieto y caliente de su amado, se sentía sumamente apretado, pero era también sumamente placentero, así que tomó el miembro de Trowa y comenzó a frotarlo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas. Trowa sentía que ya no daba más de placer, le gustaba aquel delicioso vaivén y el fuerte y posesivo frotar de su sexo, y con un fuerte grito se derramó en la mano de su amado y casi al instante sintió que este lo llenaba de su semilla.

- Te amo – le repitió Quatre saliendo de él y recostándose en su pecho sudado y cansado mientras ambos recuperaban lentamente la respiración y el pulso volvía a la normalidad quedándose bien dormidos así, abrazados.

Deia levantó la cabeza, otra vez sueños de otro mundo, pero esta vez no eran ellos sino Quatre y Trowa, ¿acaso no tenía suficiente con ellos como para andar espiando a otras parejas? Que poca vergüenza la de su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Deia? – le preguntó Heero alertado por sentirlo despierto – ¿algún ruido extraño?

- Nada, sólo uno de mis sueños que me despertó.

- ¿Soñabas de nuevo con los guardianes del infierno?

- Ojalá hubiese sido eso, veía como lo hacían Trowa y Quatre, pero no los de aquí, los que veía en mi sueño con los guardianes y...

- Tranquilo, si quieres, podemos intentarlo nosotros también, a ver si distraes tu mente de ellos y te concentras en mí.

- Como si no estuviera siempre pendiente de ti – le dijo Deia haciéndose el ofendido – pero ahora tú abajo ¿te parece?

- Como quieras – le sonrió dejándose hacer...

- Dúo, tú y yo sabemos que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos a jugar, ya después podremos amarnos a nuestras anchas.

- Pero ¿y si no es así? ¿Y sí ellos consiguen matar a alguno de nosotros? Ya no podremos estar juntos, no habrá oportunidad...

- Amor – lo hizo elevar el rostro hacia él y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo, tomó sus labios en un cálido beso – sabes que te amo de todo corazón, que siempre seré sólo tuyo, no llores, por favor – volvió a besarlo está vez con más pasión.

Dúo separó los labios para permitirle el acceso a su boca y sintió como aquella lengua recorría sus rincones hasta encontrarse con su lengua. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, sus manos que hasta el momento se aferraban a su espalda, subieron por la columna hasta llegara a su nuca y acercarlo mucho más hasta adueñarse del beso que los estaba dejando sin aire.

- Heero – gimió casi sin voz y este se sonrió apartándose un poco antes de volver a atrapar sus labios – te amo.

- Yo a ti – le respondió y comenzó a tironear la polera hasta sacarla del cinturón de los pantalones y así poder acariciar su piel desnuda – ¿Quieres? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si – era ahora o nunca, se dijo y dejó que le quitara la polera mientras él intentaba lo mismo – eres hermoso.

- Nunca tanto como tú – le replicó y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho lentamente haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de un pezón mientras sus labios acariciaban su rostro en suaves besos y se acercaban a su oído – eres lo más bello que hay.

- Heero – volvió a gemir cuando sus dedos traviesos atraparon el pezón erecto y comenzaron a frotarlo mientras sentía que sus piernas ya no lo sostendrían más tiempo, el japonés, previendo esto, se dejó caer sobre la cama y luego lo empujó hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra el colchón – me gusta.

- Me alegro – respondió deteniéndose un poco.

- Sigue, por favor.

Pero Heero sólo se había detenido a mirarlo y ahora sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello dejando un reguero de pequeños besos que le quemaban la piel hasta llegar al sonrojado pezón atrapándolo entre los dientes mientras su lengua jugueteaba con él. Dúo se sintió desfallecer y un violento espasmo sacudió su cuerpo mientras sentía que los pantalones estaban por estallarle,

- ¡Heero! – dijo acariciando sus hombros y sus cabellos.

Heero sonrió para sí y dejó que una de sus manos vagara por su costado acariciando la piel mientras Dúo contenía la respiración. Se enderezó un poco y volvió a besarlo en los labios antes de tomar el siguiente paso; tomó la hebilla del cinturón y la soltó, luego desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a retirarlos llevando con ellos la ropa interior y se detuvo a medio camino al ver lo rojo que su amado trenzado estaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pero Dúo no le respondió, se quitó los zapatos y se termino de desnudar antes de tomarlo por los hombros y acercarlo a él.

- Es mi turno – le sonrió y lo acarició lentamente.

Pero Heero estaba ya al límite así que se quitó toda la ropa que traía y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras se acariciaban, pero ninguno en realidad se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso puesto que era su primera vez.

- Me gustaría decir que sé lo que hago – le dijo Heero – pero es la primera vez que hago esto y no quiero hacerte daño – le acarició la espalda lentamente.

- Yo he visto cosas – le dijo ruborizado – podría intentarlo y luego tú ¿OK?

- Vamos – lo besó en los labios y se recostó sobre la cama.

Dúo tomó aire y se colocó entre sus piernas, introdujo con mucho cuidado un dedo dentro de Heero para dilatarlo poco a poco mientras con su boca acariciaba su torso desnudo de arriba abajo y luego atrapaba entre sus labios el miembro excitado, le sabía a gloria aquella parte de su anatomía, su sabor salado le inundaba los sentidos mientras Heero se retorcía de placer olvidado de la invasión de sus dedos que ahora eran dos en su interior al que se le unió un tercero hasta que Dúo lo sintió lo bastante preparado para penetrarlo.

- Yo te amo, pero esto va a doler – se disculpó y se posicionó entre las piernas del japonés poniendo su miembro en su entrada y de un envión entró en él. Un grito ahogado fue la respuesta de Heero, pero trató de relajarse al ver la cara de angustia de su trenzado. Le tendió los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

- Te amo, Dúo, me había guardado para ti – le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y lo hizo hundirse más en él – hazme tuyo, por favor.

Dúo se sentía apretado en su interior, pero al moverse era tan placentero, pero no quería gozar a solas, así que atrapó entre sus dedos el pene de Heero y comenzó a frotarlo al mismo ritmo en que se movían sus caderas en un ir y venir tan placentero que ambos querían prolongar al máximo, pero que ya no podían detener.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Dúo sintiendo que no podía más y acabo derramándose en el interior de Heero. Casi de inmediato este lo imitó derramando su semilla en su mano sobre los vientres de ambos.

Con mucho cuidado Dúo se retiró de su interior e iba a colocarse a su lado para descansar un poco cuando vio que las piernas de Heero aún lo aprisionaban contra él.

- Quedémonos así un rato – le pidió y lo volvió a besar en los labios con un beso húmedo y apasionado, pero ya no tan salvaje como los anteriores...

Continuará...

Bien quisiera contestar los reviews, pero se me echó a perder el disquete donde los tenía así que voy a tener que volver a bajarlos si quiero responderlos, en fin, le doy la gracias a Jess, que me pidió permiso para traducir la historia, y a Carmín, que fue quien me dejó el último review que yo leí, espero que les guste este capítulo, intentaré adelantar un poco más antes que empiecen las clases, tal vez después no tenga tiempo.

Shio Chang.


	8. El quinto guerrero

Mi Faraón 

No sé que decir, espero que les esté gustando, alguien me dijo que no se entiende cuando empiezan los sueños, en realidad no es mi culpa, es de ya que hace desaparecer las comillas y los paréntesis cuadrados que son las marcas del texto, perdonen, pero no lo puedo solucionar.

El quinto guerrero 

Heero miró el papiro una vez más, no era extraño que Deia diera una orden que los administradores no comprendieran dado que no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero tampoco era común que le preguntara a él sobre su interpretación de los hechos, no era que no estuviera de acuerdo con Deia, claro que siempre habían discutido las órdenes que el egipcio impartía, con eso de transformar algunos monumentos pero sería un trabajo colosal transportar las piedras de las canteras a la ciudad.

Estoy furioso – le dijo Deia tomando el rollo de sus manos mientras se paseaba molesto por el salón del trono – sería un regalo sorpresa para ti y los estúpidos esos lo arruinaron.

Pero no te entendieron – trató de calmarlo.

Debieron preguntarme a mí si no entendían y no acudir a tu persona, les dije que quería que fuera una sorpresa de aniversario – lo rompió en pedazos mientras un fuego azul salía de sus manos y lo consumía sin quemarlo a él – ahora no lo quiero.

No seas infantil, Deia – lo regañó divertido.

Soy como quiero – dijo fastidiado – voy a hacerme de un nuevo arquitecto, alguien que no sea tan inútil y no tenga que andar consultando cada sugerencia mía, alguien que transforme esta ciudad en algo digno de mantenerse por la eternidad, que muestre todo el esplendor que hemos logrado.

La gente acude a mí por costumbre, Deia, recuerda que eres divino por ser el faraón y no se atreven a interrumpirte por cosas que ellos piensan que no son de real relevancia.

Pues deberían saber que tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Eso sería como hacerles saber que todas tus decisiones en realidad son mías – le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura – no seria bueno, políticamente hablando, que se supiera quien manda en realidad.

A mí me importa un bledo – respondió apoyándose en él – después de todo, jamás me ha gustado tomar decisiones y tú lo haces muy bien sin que yo tenga que intervenir más que cuando tengo que dar las órdenes a quien corresponde, pero tal vez así fuera mejor ¿sabes? – se volvió hacia él – así dejarían de insistir en que tenga una esposa mujer que me dé un hijo, si ni imaginarme puedo haciendo con alguien más lo que hago contigo, mucho menos podría hacerlo.

Pues deberías hacer el intento de embarazar a una chica.

Primero me cuelgo – respondió molesto – en este mundo no existe nadie que pueda ocupar tu lugar siquiera por unos minutos, menos que sea capaz de despertar mi cuerpo como para engañarte, si sólo tu imagen puede excitarme y si llegase a hacerlo, tendrías que estar presente y luego con qué cara te miro, no, yo no podría hacer algo semejante, ni siquiera por dejar un descendiente mío en el trono de Egipto, sería casi como un sacrilegio, un injuria en contra de tu persona, una locura total. Además...

Deia, cállate – le dijo Heero interrumpiendo su perorata para luego besarlo en la boca – hablas demasiado – lo acarició y se sentó con él sobre sus piernas – ya encontraré una solución, relájate.

Es que la única solución posible que yo veo es que tú te embaraces, pero eres hombre y eso es imposible, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños puedo verte así, no hay manera...

Amorcito – lo volvió a interrumpir – yo me hago cargo.

Pero...

Nada, Deia, para todo hay solución – se echó hacia atrás con él encima y Deia sonrió, Heero sabía bien como hacer para que se olvidara de todo y de todos.

Pero ese no era el único problema que le planteaba el faraón, el conseguirse un nuevo arquitecto al gusto del trenzado no era una cosa tan fácil como este creía, había que cumplir con ciertos requisitos antes de elegir a una persona que a Heero le generara confianza puesto que interactuaría con ambos y a la corta o la larga descubriría quien era el jefe en realidad.

Estos tipos son unos idiotas – decía Deia sentándose en el trono junto a Heero, los pocos arquitectos que habían conseguido pasar sus pruebas no lo habían logrado con el trenzado, este era exigente con ellos en el plano profesional y personal, no iba a admitir a su lado a nadie que le quitara el cariño de su Heero – no son capaces de hacer nada bien, mira que no entender los planos que les di, a mi me parece que las especificaciones son bastante claras – se lo entregó a Heero que sólo movió la cabeza, Deia tenía razón, el plano estaba prolijamente detallado.

Es cierto, pero si eres tan exigente no conseguirás a nadie.

No quiero un inútil a mi servicio – le dijo poniéndose de pie – mucho menos una persona que se vaya a interesar en ti.

Los celos te van a matar un día de estos – le respondió.

Tú no pareces entender que mi peor pesadilla es que me dejes para siempre, perderte sería mi más grande dolor.

Te entiendo más de lo que crees – replicó acercándose a él – no sabes la angustia que viví cuando pensé que no sería capaz de traerte de vuelta a mi lado y yo no me pongo en este plan

Tú no muestras miedo, Heero – se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó apoyándose en su pecho – eres mi fortaleza, la roca en la que descanso mi alma, de donde saco energías para vivir y soñar en algo mejor donde estemos los dos felices y en paz.

Por lo mismo debes aceptar a algún arquitecto que me dé confianza, Deia, no podemos dejar a alguien que no cuente con nuestra entera confianza en una posición tan cercana a nosotros, se podría descubrir todo e intentar chantajearnos.

Pues ninguno de los tipos que escogiste eran de mi confianza – le dijo acariciando sus costillas – yo también debo tenerle confianza si le voy a entregar mis proyectos de construcción e inmortalidad.

Creo que deberíamos hacer un concurso público para proveer el cargo – le dijo pensativo – sería lo más justo.

Sería divertido – asintió – podríamos pedir que nos hicieran un modelo a escala de un nuevo palacio real y escoger el mejor de todos para nosotros, pero seguir probando la integridad del arquitecto antes de nombrarlo oficialmente en el cargo, incluso ir tanteando si no se fija en ti o en mí, si es de confianza como para que trabaje codo a codo con nosotros y...

Deia, respira – lo regañó divertido.

Siempre me regañas – le dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yo no sé cómo hablas tanto sin tomar aire – le acarició la mejilla – daré la orden del concurso y las especificaciones ¿de acuerdo?

Me pregunto... – empezó apartándose de él.

¿Qué cosa? – lo miró intrigado.

Si Quatre habrá conseguido sacarle algo a ese extranjero con su "tortura" – dijo malicioso – a mí me encantaría que me dieras motivo para torturarte así.

Pervertido – le replicó sonrojándose y salió de la sala del trono.

Quatre entró en el salón del trono en silencio pero con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, vaya que lo había pasado bien anoche "torturando" a Trowa, este había estado dispuesto a sufrir lo que fuera necesario antes de hablar, pero lo que el pequeño árabe le hizo sentir fue demasiado para él y el rotundo placer que sintiò en su cuerpo lo hizo soltar la lengua y contarle a su "dueño" todo lo que este quisiera saber.

Así que te lo desayunaste – le dijo Deia mirando su cara y el rubio se sonrojó violentamente – le habrás sacado alguna información útil para nosotros.

Si, majestad, me dijo que lo había contratado la princesa Relena por medio del hombre que lo acompañaba, que no la conocía personalmente.

Esa mujer es la que me quiere quitar a Heero pese a que está casada – dijo molesto – ¿algo más?

Bueno, al parecer no sólo ella está interesada en su muerte, pero claro, al parecer ella no sabía del odio de ese hombre hacia el Sr. Heero o no le habría permitido acercarse a él y este no conocía las órdenes que tenía Trowa puesto que se le entregó a este en un rollo lacrado o su misión habròa fracasado antes de comenzar.

¿Conservaría de casualidad el rollo?

No, el hombre tenía órdenes de destruirlo una vez leído.

Mm, así no tenemos pruebas incriminatorias contra la arpía esa, sería la palabra de Trowa, un extranjero mercenario en mis tierras, contra las de Relena, una de mis hermanas – se puso de pie – ahora ¿cómo nos vamos a deshacer de ella?

Usted podría acusarla de intento de sedición, majestad, y ajusticiarla sin juicio – le dijo uno de los escribas.

No voy a ser como mi padre – respondió molesto – después no tendría cara de mirar a los ojos a Heero.

Y él es demasiado astuto como para no darse cuenta de las cosas – dijo otro de los escribanos – pero podría alejarla de aquí de otra manera, como enviando a su esposo de embajador a otra nación lejana, excelencia, y ella tendría que seguirlo como le corresponde a una buena esposa ¿no cree? Esa podría ser la mejor solución a ese problema, excelencia.

Quatre, trae al prisionero a mi presencia, tal vez nos pueda ser de alguna utilidad que ella sepa que atrapamos a quien supuestamente iba a asesinarme para que acepte irse por un tiempo de aquí.

Si, su majestad.

Y después me contarás que le hiciste para que hablara.

Fue muy divertido – respondió y se retiró.

Heero se va a enfadar – sonrió Deia divertido – que uno de los guardias vaya por mi cuñado y mi hermana, es hora de aparatar a los buitres del trono.

Heero miró a Deia y a Quatre que charlaban amenamente en un rincón apartado del jardín, ¿qué se traería entre manos ese loco trenzado? Si antes no quería ni ver al rubio cerca porque se lo comían los celos y ahora estaban de lo más amigos conversando, eso le olía a gato encerrado, porque tan pronto él se acercaba a ellos o, cambiaban de conversación o sólo se desentendían de él y se iban a conversar a otro lado ¿qué planes tendría en la cabeza su faraón? Alguna locura o se lo habría dicho.

Sr. Heero – le dijo uno de los guardias haciéndole una reverencia – ha llegado un comunicado muy extraño, me dijeron que sólo usted lo entendería – le entregó un pergamino y se retiró.

Heero lo abrió y lo leyó asombrado, esa letra la conocía desde hacía tiempo y nunca creyó volver a ver ese tipo de inscripciones en su vida, menos allí en Egipto, pero claro, si el faraón veía la carta se pondría celoso de nuevo, pero si lo que decía era cierto y su amigo trabajaba con un arquitecto postulante, era mejor que Deia lo supiera de antemano.

Heero – le dijo este sobresaltándolo por no haberlo sentido tomando el rollo de sus manos – ¿qué es esto?

Una carta – la apartó de sus manos – de todas maneras no la vas a entender, está escrita en mi idioma nativo.

¿Y quién te escribe en tu idioma? – le dijo dejando ver un atisbo de celos en su voz – porque quién sea te conoce muy bien.

Lo conozco desde niño – le dijo y vio que sus ojos se oscurecían de rabia – nunca pensé volver a verlo, en especial porque a él lo vendieron siendo muy joven a un arquitecto extranjero, hasta ahora no había tenido noticias suyas, pero me pide ayuda para separarse de su amo que está decidido a volverse el arquitecto del faraón aunque tenga que matarme a mí.

¿Otro enamorado del pasado? – le dijo dejando salir los celos.

Deia, Deia – le dijo moviendo la cabeza – Wufei y yo somos enemigos por naturaleza, él es un continental, un chino proveniente de una aristocrática familia venida a menos, pero aristócrata, y que fue vendido como castigo por haberse casado con una muchacha de otro clan que no tenía cómo pagar su dote y adquirir un Dragón Chang – le explicó – Wufei siempre hablaba de regresar a casa con Nataku y tener muchos hijos.

¡Ah! – dijo más tranquilo – sabes que no me gusta la competencia.

Su majestad, Trowa me dice si usted le permite estar en su presencia para ayudarlo, él sólo quiso matarlo porque le pagaron una enorme suma para que lo hiciera, pero se arrepiente de ello, dice que será un buen soldado a su servicio – le dijo Quatre de un tirón.

El chico te gusta ¿verdad? – le dijo Heero divertido y vio que se sonrojaba – ¿qué opinas, Deia?

Que me voy a llenar de extranjeros – asintió sonriendo – y escríbele a tu amigo, quiero conocerlo, cualquiera que me pueda contar cosas de tu pasado de las que tú no me hablas es bienvenido.

Deia – le reclamó divertido – eres un plato – se marchó.

Debe estar con toda la curiosidad respecto a nosotros – sonrió el trenzado sentándose en una banca de piedra señalándole a Quatre que lo imitara – pero jamás preguntará nada, lo admiro por eso, la curiosidad no se la gana.

Pero usted es todo lo contrario – sonrió malicioso y divertido – pero me agrada contarle lo que le hice a Trowa, él estaba preparado para el dolor, pero no pudo resistirse al placer que le di, incluso pedía más cada vez más fuerte – se sonrojó – pero no le di lo que quería hasta que me lo dijo todo.

Entramos a nuestra habitación en el más rotundo silencio, lo vi tan guapo con los labios apretados y todo tenso tan dispuesto a soportar cualquier tortura que yo estuviera dispuesto a darle sin abrir los labios, que no me aguanté la tentación de tocar su piel, era más suave que cualquier tela que yo hubiese tocado en mi vida y sentí que una especie de hormigueo comenzaba allí donde lo tocaba y terminaba en... bueno, usted sabe, así que hice que el guardia lo echara sobre la cama y amarrara sus manos sobre la cabecera, luego le dije que nos dejara a solas, que lo llamarìa cuando lo necesitara. Noté que Trowa entrecerraba los ojos al verlo salir, pero yo cerré la puerta con seguro y regresé junto a él para preguntarle cosas, pero no habría la boca, aunque noté que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado cuando rocé su muslo con el mío.

Quizás haya sido un poco alocado, pero quería saber a qué sabía su piel, pero comencé a acariciar su pecho con las manos para seguir con mis labios frotando con dedicación sus pezones, bajé a su ombligo y mis manos apararon su ropa a tirones hasta dejarlo por completo desnudo, su cuerpo es tan perfecto, que me hice a un lado para mirarlo antes de volver al ataque.

Sonreí para mí al ver que había cerrado los ojos y sus labios se habían separado buscando el aire que parecía faltarle a sus pulmones, pero no lo dejé en paz, mis manos acariciaron una vez más por todos lados, sin tocar aquella parte de su cuerpo que se erguía orgullosa pidiendo atención. En ese momento comencé a preguntarle de nuevo, prodigando nuevas caricias cada vez mas atrevidas sobre su cuerpo excitado a cada respuesta que recibía, tanto así que me contó hasta acerca de su vida en su país allá en las siete colinas de Roma, en ese momento bajé mi boca y le atrapé el orgulloso, gritó de placer, lo solté y pregunté por la persona que lo había contratado, me dijo que no la conocía, sólo de nombre, pregunté cual era su nombre, me respondió todo lo que sabía de ella y lo hice acabar. Sin embargo, yo quería mucho más de él y le hice preguntas del plan para matarlo y como premio a sus respuestas lo hice mío.

Lo hubiese visto, se retorcía de placer, agitaba su cuerpo entero, me apretaba contra él con sus piernas, me apretaba con sus músculos internos, creo que hasta luces de colores vi al acabar dentro de él y el gritó que me amaba.

Pobrecito, no se esperaba algo semejante ¿verdad? – se rió Deia – era más fácil aguantar el dolor que el placer.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, según me dijo, fue que usted lo atrapara tan fácilmente en los brazos de la estatua – suspiró sonrojado por el relato anterior – y la facilidad del Sr. Heero para pelear con esa espada que no parece tener filo pero que es peligrosísima, dejando sólo una mancha de sangre del cuerpo de su rival.

Heero me dijo que había sido entrenado para samurai, que por eso era tan hábil para manejar la catana, una espada especial que necesita de un giro de muñeca para ponerse afilada – hizo un gesto – no me encontraría con él en un callejón oscuro, amo demasiado mi cabeza para perderla.

Pues si me perdona que lo diga, yo creo que ya la perdió por el Sr. Heero – le dijo Quatre divertido – pero dicen los sirvientes que pronto va a tener que dejarlo para hacerse de un heredero ¿es cierto eso?

He estado pensando mucho al respecto – dijo el trenzado – no tengo muchas soluciones al respecto, excepto que apareciera en algún lugar el libro de la vida con un conjuro especial para tener un heredero sin tener que recurrir a una mujer para hacerlo.

Lo veo un poco difícil, excelencia, los sacerdotes jamás se lo entregarían.

Lo sé, pero hay un lugar a donde puedo ir a averiguar al respecto – sonrió – pero no le digas nada a Heero ¿eh? No quiero que se entere hasta que sea demasiado tarde para revertir la situación.

Se va a enojar si se entera que usted confió en mí y no en él.

No lo hará, estará feliz de haberse deshecho de un problema – sonrió – espera ya regreso – dijo poniéndose de pie y desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de Quatre y de los guardias que lo custodiaban.

¿Dónde se metió el faraón? – se miraron todos angustiados.

Deia fue detenido por un hombre alado antes de conseguir llegar a su destino el que se lo llevó de un brazo ante su superior que lo miraba molesto, era el mismo que los había sacado con Heero la vez anterior que visitaron el lugar.

Me parece haberte dicho claramente que no volvieras por estos lados – lo regañó con calma – si despiertas a los guardianes del infierno antes de tiempo pondrás en peligro a toda la humanidad y sin remedio alguno – miró al otro joven – estaba solo ¿verdad?

Heero sigue en su mundo, san Gabriel – le contestó inclinando la cabeza.

Menos mal – suspiró – dime cuál es tu problema y veremos si te podemos dar una solución antes de regresarte a la Tierra.

¿Cómo sabe que tengo problemas? – lo miró intrigado.

Deia, Deia, aquí todo se sabe. Además, no te habrías arriesgado a la ira de tu esposo así porque sí ¿cierto?

- Cierto – sonrió – lo que pasa es que necesito un heredero, mi pueblo me lo exige, pero yo no quiero engañar a Heero ni serle infiel.

Sólo las mujeres humanas pueden tener hijos de forma natural, Él los hizo así para que compartieran sus vidas.

Pero siempre hay excepciones, hermano, y me parece que él es una de ellas – dijo otro hombre alado entrando en la sala – el Padre me envió a ayudarte, pequeño, pero ten en cuenta los riegos que corres al aceptar dar a luz un hijo – le explicó al verlo intrigado.

¿Yo seré el embarazado? – dijo alarmado.

Así se me dijo – le sonrió tranquilo y le puso la mano en el hombro – no te preocupes, pequeño, será lo más normal posible.

Rafael – le llamó la atención su hermano – ¿estas seguro que Él te dijo eso?

Gabriel, Él me lo ordenó y yo no lo discuto – lo regañó con cariño.

Lo siento, pero pensé que pudiste equivocarte, el que se permita engendrar un hijo en un varón es algo extraño – se disculpó y vio como lo conducía a una cámara.

Mi querido Gabriel – le dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas – recuerda que ellos siguen siendo en parte ángeles, pueden hacerlo siempre que sea una sola vez y se mantengan fieles entre ellos.

Lo sé, Señor – sonrió – pero aún no es hora.

No, aún no – desapareció.

Bien, Deia, debes tener cuidado, eres fértil sólo por unas semanas, si pierdes la ocasión ya no podrás volver a intentarlo jamás.

Bien, ahora puedes marcharte y no regreses hasta que te vayamos a buscar ¿entendido? – le dijo Gabriel – y que tengas un hermoso hijo.

Gracias – les sonrió y regresó a palacio delante de un enojado Heero que lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó a la rastra a su habitación, no habría testigos de esa pelea.

Deia miró la habitación luego que Heero lo soltara, le dolía el brazo del violento apretón que le había dado y, para colmo de males, tenía deseos de llorar por el trato que le daba su amado. Heero se volvió hacia él y vio sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas y eso le dolió mucho, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho por completo olvidado de su enojo. Deia, al sentir su abrazo, comenzó a sollozar y se volvió un mar de lágrimas.

Perdóname, Deia, no quise hacerte daño, sólo que estaba muy angustiado por tu desaparición – le dijo acariciándole el cabello – no sabía dónde estabas y si estabas bien.

Soy un llorón de primera – le trató de sonreír limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – pero estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado – se aferró a él.

¿Y se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – le dijo preocupado.

Andaba buscando una solución a nuestros problemas – le dijo separándose un poco – y ya tengo la manera de tener un hijo sin que alguno le tenga que ser infiel al otro – se soltó y se sentó en la cama – ¿quieres que te cuente?

Creo que de todas maneras estás ansioso de contarme – se sentó a su lado.

Pero sin enojarse – le dijo echándose sobre él.

Mm, voy a intentarlo – replicó Heero mirándolo cómo se acomodaba sobre él mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama.

Bien, lo que pasa es lo siguiente, fui al otro mundo a preguntarles donde está el libro de la vida...

Nos prohibieron ir allí porque podíamos despertar a los guardianes – le recordó.

Lo sé, pero no alcancé a llegar a mi destino y me llevaron con uno de los superiores, me regañaron y me iban a mandar de vuelta sin una respuesta, pero llegó su hermano y me dijo que él me podía ayudar a tener un hijo, pero debemos hacerlo pronto o ya no será nunca.

Y quieres hacerlo ahora ¿no es cierto? – le dijo divertido – pero nos daremos un baño primero, para que te relajes.

No, primero me harás el amor y luego lo que quieras.

¿Me quieres decir que tú vas a embarazarte? – le dijo asombrado – pero tú no puedes hacer eso, eres el faraón y por lo tanto obligatoriamente debo ser yo quien lo haga, sería más lógico.

Pero fui yo el fertilizado y seré yo quien se embarace – replicó – así se decidió y así se hará.

Pues me niego a embarazarte – le dijo quitándolo de encima – no acabaremos de un solo plumazo con todo el trabajo que nos ha tomado reconstruir el reino a su antiguo esplendor.

Heero, si no hacemos a nuestro hijo pronto ya jamás podremos tenerlo por este medio – le dijo casi llorando – entiendo que estés disgustado porque antes no te pregunté, pero es que yo no quiero serte infiel de ninguna manera y si tenemos un hijo de ambos ¿Qué importa quien sea la madre? – se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dejó caer al suelo llorando – ¿es acaso que no me amas lo suficiente como para aceptar un hijo mío?

Deia – se agachó a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho – tú nunca piensas con la cabeza, lo haces con el corazón.

Pero es porque te amo, no existe otro motivo, además, ellos no me habrían ayudado si tú hubieses ido.

Pero, Deia, políticamente hablando, eso te haría daño.

¡Que me importa a mí la política si tengo tu amor y un hijo tuyo! – le dijo dejando que las lágrimas salieran una vez más.

Eres un chantajista – le dijo y lo besó en los labios – te amo.

¿Me harás un hijo, Heero? – lo miró limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano de sus cristalinos ojos.

Cuantos quieras – asintió y vio como se aferraba a su pecho.

Te amo, Heero, tanto como no te imaginas.

Heero cerró los ojos al sentir que los labios del trenzado se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho desnudo acariciando levemente su piel, pero su sangre comenzaba a arder con el leve roce de sus labios y su lengua, siempre le había encantado dejarse hacer así por él, siempre las sensaciones eran magníficas y las sentía con mayor intensidad que las primeras, tal vez porque ya había agarrado práctica o conocía mucho mejor sus puntos sensibles.

¡Ah, Deia! – gimió al sentir que Deia apartaba sus ropas y le atrapaba el miembro excitado para volverlo loco de placer – me gusta – gimió dejándose hacer.

Me gusta tenerte – le dijo Deia – pero debemos cambiar de posición – le sonrió soltándolo – yo abajo.

Mm – respondió enderezándose para recostarlo sobre la cama y se subió sobre él cubriéndole el pecho de besos y suaves caricias que enloquecían y hacían hervir la sangre del trenzado, que se retorcía cada vez que bajaba y subía por su pecho succionando, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando sus pezones dejándolos duros como piedras mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas tanto por dentro como por fuera sin tocar aquella parte tan sensible y necesitada de atención.

¡Heero! – le reclamó molesto al ver que no le daba lo que quería – ¡ah! – dejó escapar cuando la mano de este le atrapó el miembro y comenzó a frotarlo suavecito y lentamente mientras su otra mano viajaba por su trasero hasta su entrada para preparar el camino – ¡Heero!

Pero los oídos de Heero ya no escuchaban nada externo, toda su concentración estaba centrada en darle placer a su amado faraón, tanto así que se olvidó de si mismo y siguió jugando con el cuerpo de su amado descendiendo ahora con los labios hasta atraparlo con su boca para darle más placer aún hasta casi hacerlo acabar.

¡No, Heero, dentro de mí! – gimió Deia sintiendo que ya no podía más. Heero simplemente se apartó, separó sus piernas y sin más preámbulos, se situó frente su agujerito ya listo y lo penetró de un solo empujón – ¡Heero! – se quejó por el dolor, pero este comenzó de nuevo a jugar con su miembro mientras se movía dentro de él lentamente – ¡Heero! – repitió pero ahora en otro tono – más – le pedía – más fuerte.

La mente de Heero estaba como ida, le encantaba sentirse así, en la cima del placer, dentro de su trenzado, viendo como este se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza por el placer que él le brindaba, como este le gritaba su amor eterno y él le respondía con el mismo ardor, con el mismo empuje de su cuerpo, a tal punto que Deia se sentía rozar las estrellas mientras Heero tocaba el paraíso en su interior y ambos terminaban en un estallido de luces multicolores y gemidos de placer.

Eso estuvo bien ¿verdad? – le dijo Deia mirando a Heero que se salía de su interior con cuidado y se dejaba caer con cuidado sobre la cama junto a él – ¿estás bien, amor?

Si, sólo necesito descansar – le dijo poniéndose boca abajo pasando el brazo por encima de su pecho y durmiéndose enseguida.

"Es natural que se duerma así – le dijo una voz que se le hizo familiar – de sus energías crearás al hijo que en nueve meses nacerá de tu vientre"

¿Ya estoy embarazado? – murmuró asombrado.

"Mientras más pronto lo hicieras, mejor sería el resultado, sólo espero que seas capaz de soportar el proceso"

¿El proceso? ¿De cuál proceso me hablas? – preguntó pero ya no obtuvo respuesta y también se durmió profundamente.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a llegar al palacio los arquitectos concursantes por el nuevo arquitecto de Deia Mon, quien revisaba minuciosamente todos los modelos a escala que habían llegado, algunos eran demasiado cargados, muchos adornos para su gusto, otro demasiado simples, algunos estaban cargados de imágenes suyas, pero si lo aceptara sería un reflejo de una vanidad que él no tenía y lo rechazó, el otro le hizo pensar que el tipo estaba obsesionado con su Heero y lo rechazó de plano, nadie osaría a mirar a su Heero.

Su majestad – le dijo Heero mirando el trabajo de uno de los arquitectos – este parece ser uno de los mejores – se inclinó hacia él y le dijo al oído – lo hizo Wufei, pero su amo lo presenta como suyo.

Si, puede ser – dijo asintiendo a sus palabras – quedará en el concurso, veremos si llegan otros más tarde y elegiré el mejor – agregó mirando el resto de los modelos – mm, no me gusta, parece demasiado lúgubre, más parece un panteón que un palacio – lo rechazó.

Creo que debería descansar – le dijo Heero preocupado – tiene mala cara.

Estoy bien – le dijo molesto mirando el resto de los modelos sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su esposo.

Sin embargo, algo le sucedió de improviso, sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, que giraba violentamente y caía en un pozo negro sin fondo sin poder sujetarse de nada y perdió el conocimiento.

¡Faraón! – dijo Heero alcanzando a detenerlo en su caída – háganse a un lado – ordenó molesto haciendo que todos los presentes le abrieran camino. Se agachó un poco y lo levantó entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sr. Heero ¿necesita algo? – le dijo Quatre solícito mientras lo seguía hasta la habitación.

No, Quatre, creo sólo necesita descansar.

Si me necesita...

Te llamaré – lo cortó – Deia va a estar bien, no te preocupes, vete.

Como usted mande – se inclinó preocupado y se marchó.

Mi pobre Deia ¿son los efectos del embarazo?

El hombre me lo dijo después que hicimos el amor – le respondió él abriendo sus ojos – él me dijo si sería capaz de soportar el proceso.

Y yo que pensé que los síntomas vendrían más adelante – suspiró – pero todos los embarazos duran nueve meses ¿qué vamos a hacer para ocultarlo? No puedo decir que estás enfermo de algo, empezarían de nuevo con la tontera de casarte con alguna "princesa adecuada y buen partido" para ser tu esposa y la madre del próximo faraón.

Me duele la pancita – se quejó Deia sin escucharlo.

Sí estás así cuando apenas comienza el embarazo, no quiero ni imaginarme que va a ser cuando tengas unos cuantos meses – movió la cabeza.

Hazme cariñito – le pidió tomando su mano.

Muy bien – le dijo cansado y se sentó a su lado mientras le frotaba el abdomen suavemente – espero que esto realmente valga la pena y escuches cuando te hago alguna recomendación para tu salud y la del bebé.

Te amo mucho – le dijo recargándose en su hombro quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

Mi loquito – le dijo acomodándolo en su pecho mientras se echaba hacia atrás decidiéndose a dormir una siesta aunque sólo fuera media mañana.

Tres días más se tomó el trenzado antes de decidir que modelo convertiría en su palacio, y mientras Heero había hablado con el arquitecto dueño de su amigo acerca de comprarle al chino para el faraón, pero este se negaba rotundamente a soltarlo, decía que era muy valioso para él, sin embargo, Heero sabía que era porque Wufei hacía su trabajo mejor que el propio arquitecto. Pero la mujer de este accedió a venderlo a buen precio porque ella sospechaba que su esposo se acostaba con el esclavo y no quería ni verlo. Es tarde Wufei fue llevado al servicio del faraón y al anochecer encontraron al arquitecto muerto en su cama,

Ese viejo asqueroso – dijo Wufei – nunca dormí con él, por más que lo intentó.

Ahora eres mi esclavo – le dijo Heero y lo vio apretar los labios.

Sólo porque eres el esposo del faraón – replicó cruzándose de brazos.

No sólo por eso, yo te compré – replicó.

Pero el oro no es tuyo, es de tu esposo – insistió.

Ya, me voy a enfermar – los cortó Deia – Hola, eres Wufei ¿verdad?

A su servicio, su excelencia – le hizo una reverencia.

¿Te sientes bien, Deia? – le dijo preocupado mirándolo detenidamente – estás muy pálido.

Sólo estoy cansado – le dijo sentándose en una banca puesto que estaban en el jardín – tanto ir y venir me está matando, siento el cuerpo pesado.

Te llevo a la habitación – le ofreció.

Oh, no – se negó – van a pensar que estoy enfermo y van a empezar con la cantinela de siempre... – se calló – se me mueve el piso – dijo asustado.

Pues no es el único – le dijo Wufei sentándose en el suelo – parece que es un movimiento terrible.

Un ruido subterráneo y horrible se escuchó y el suelo se sacudió con mayor violencia haciendo a Heero caer al suelo aferrado a la banca en la que estaba el trenzado sentado y otro ruido se escuchó mientras una nube enorme de polvo se levantaba oscureciendo el cielo y luego el griterío se escuchó en toda la ciudad, una de las paredes de palacio se había rajado de arriba abajo y las estatuas de su abuelo se habían venido todas al suelo.

Esto es terrible – les dijo Quatre que caminaba esquivando los escombros seguido de cerca por Trowa que miraba a Heero en silencio – parece que la ciudad quiso caerse al suelo – les señaló a la distancia – todos los monumentos de su padre y su abuelo han sido derribados, majestad.

"Los cinco guardianes de la Tierra se han reunido antes de tiempo – dijo una voz que volvió a remecer la tierra con gran violencia – ¿qué van a hacer tú y los tuyos al respecto ahora que estoy libre? No pueden detener el fin ya"

¿Quién habla? – dijo Deia aferrándose a Heero asustado – tiene una esencia muy maligna – afirmó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

"El fin se acerca" – se rió y de nueva cuenta comenzó a remecerse la tierra.

"Estás equivocado, no podrás salir de tu prisión todavía – le dijo una voz que tranquilizó la tierra – aún no es tiempo para dejar a tu merced a la humanidad, debes encontrar las llaves que abran tu prisión y una de ellas no ha sido creada"

"¡AHG!" gritó molesto y dejó de temblar.

¿Qué diantre fue eso? – dijo Wufei tratando de ocultar su gran miedo mirando alternativamente a Deia que se ocultaba en el pecho de Heero y a Quatre que se aferraba con gran violencia y fuerza a su esclavo amado.

Una voz del infierno – replicó Heero – no creo que haya alguien capaz y deseoso de destruirnos que no venga del mundo oscuro.

¡Yo quiero que mi hijo nazca! – lloriqueó Deia casi sin darse cuenta.

Tranquilo, nada pasará mientras la llave que la segunda voz mencionó no sea creada – le dijo Heero acariciando su nuca.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso que quiere que su hijo nazca? – lo miró Wufei.

Nada – le dijo besando en la frente al trenzado – ¿estás mejor?

Si, pero quiero dormir un poco – miró el palacio – ¿crees que se derrumbe? – le dijo a Wufei mirádolo atentamente.

Este sector, posiblemente, recibió terribles daños estructurales en los soportes por lo que se puede ver a simple vista – le dijo mirando fijamente los muros calculando el daño – pero el otro sector de palacio parece haber resistido mejor el embate, este aguantará unos días mientras se reconstruye el palacio o le hacen una residencia provisoria para derribar esta y hacer la que usted eligió.

Eso me deja más tranquilo – suspiró y se desmayó en los brazos de Heero

No otra vez – dijo Heero molesto, si seguían con los mismos síntomas por más tiempo iba a tener problemas para sobrellevar el resto del embarazo.

¿Qué le pasa al faraón? – dijo Quatre preocupado.

Está embarazado – aseveró Trowa y recibió una mirada asesina de Heero.

¿Cómo dices? – lo miró Quatre asombrado.

¡Eso es imposible! – replicó Wufei volviéndose hacia Heero pero este ya se alejaba con en trenzado en brazos – ¿o no?

Los desmayos son síntomas comunes de embarazo en las mujeres – les dijo – es y los vómitos matinales.

Tal vez el faraón sólo esté impresionado – lo defendió Quatre, pero su corazón le dijo que era cierto.

Pues la mirada que me lanzó su esposo me lo confirmó.

Deia se despertó en su cama recostado sobre el pecho de su esposo, eso de estarse desmayando a cada rato no le hacía ninguna gracia pero no podía ponerle ningún remedio.

Los síntomas se te va a pasar en algún momento – le dijo Heero acariciando su cabello – sólo espero que sea pronto.

¿Se sentirán así todas las embarazadas?

Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – descansa ¿quieres?

Bueno, pero cuando despierte quiero algo suculento de comer.

Si antes comías como caballo y eras uno, ahora el reino se va arruinar antes de llenarte – le dijo Heero, pero el trenzado ya se había dormido.

El palacio y la ciudad comenzó a reconstruirse de las ruinas luego del terremoto, aquello le dio a los arquitectos seleccionados la perfecta oportunidad de mostrar todo su saber al faraón, claro que este no iba a visitar las construcciones muy seguido, se sentía pésimo por las mañanas, aunque había dejado de desmayarse por las impresiones, además, tenía inflamado el rostro o las piernas a ratos, esto último le dificultaba caminar, le dolía a cada rato la cabeza y Heero no encontraba qué hacer para calmarlo sin recurrir a alguna droga, le dolía el abdomen, que en esos casi cuatro meses le había crecido bastante, y la visión se le nublaba. Claro, a Heero no le hacía mucha gracia lo notorio de su embarazo, pero tuvo que hacérselo saber al médico real y este le hizo una serie de pequeñas pruebas al faraón para comprobar su estado de gravidez.

Esto es extraordinario, su majestad – le dijo el médico sonriendo – es tan improbable que un hombre se embarace, pero veo que usted es especial.

Doctor Traize – le dijo molesto – quiero saber si estas molestias se me van a quitar pronto, ya no las aguanto – le dijo Deia apoyando su mano en su vientre – deseo mucho a mi hijo, pero me siento pésimo.

Bueno, no puedo decirle nada respecto a eso, excelencia – admitió – sé que a muchas de las mujeres se les quitan o aminoran al quinto mes, sin embargo, su caso es algo especial dado que no se trata de algo muy común, debe ser único en la historia de la medicina.

Así que seguirá igual hasta el quinto mes, al menos – dijo Heero preocupado – pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer para aliviarlo ¿o no?

Claro que sí, hay varias cosas que se pueden hacer.

¿Cuáles? – dijo el trenzado sintiéndose mareado de nuevo.

Debe regular su alimentación, debe comer más frutas y verduras que masas y golosinas, dejar de beber vino y cerveza...

Heero ya me los quitó – se quejó – he estado tomando puros jugos de frutas cocidas y no me gustan.

No desvelarse – continuó divertido – no hacer fuerza porque podría darse algún golpe y dañar al bebé, puede bañarse por las mañanas con agua fría para aliviar el dolor en las piernas y por la tarde, dormir con las piernas en alto para que la sangre circule correctamente – miró a Heero – si le duele la barriga deberás hacerle un masaje con emplasto de légamo del Nilo, eso lo aliviará, pero trata que este no esté frío ni caliente, le haría daño a su hijo.

¿Y qué hago con sus cambios de humor?

Soportarlos, no te queda de otra, es algo natural dado a que está generando en su cerebro nuevos líquidos desconocidos para su organismo y debe adaptarse a ellos para poder controlarlos y dudo que sea algo muy fácil de lograr.

O sea, sus cambios e humar van a seguir hasta que el bebé nazca.

Pero creo que debo advertirles algo, creo que tiene más de un bebé en su vientre y por eso tiene tantas molestias todavía.

¿Gemelos? – dijo Heero alarmado y asustado.

Así que tienes que cuidarlos todavía más – le advirtió – pero no me han dicho cuanto tiempo lleva.

Casi cuatro meses – le dijo Deia mirando a Heero que estaba pálido – fue tres días antes del terremoto que botó la ciudad.

Mm, pues tendríamos que hacer una par de pruebas, a estas alturas del embarazo es menos riesgoso para el bebé hacerlas y sabremos con certeza si son o no son gemelos.

Parece que Heero la hizo buena – se sonrió Deia – vamos, no te pongas así.

Es que anduve averiguando de tu madre y ella murió por dar a luz a gemelas – le dijo – no quiero perderte.

La reina, según me dijo el médico anterior, murió en el parto, pero porque el faraón la golpeó y la lanzó por las escaleras de la mazmorra cuando la encontró con el General Solo, creo que fue por celos ya que ella le llevaba consuelo al pobre hombre dado que estaba siendo tratado injustamente desde hacía un año.

Lo sé, me contaron su historia.

Me preocupa todo eso, yo no quiero llegar a ser como mi padre, pero cuando me nacen los celos se vuelven incontrolables para mí y quiero encerrar a Heero en un lugar donde sólo yo pueda verlo.

Eso es lo que pretendió su padre – le dijo un hombre rubio entrando en la sala – dijo que lo amaba y lo encerró en el ala norte del palacio, pero el general se escapó con ayuda de su madre y por eso lo acusaron de estar con la reina.

¿Y cómo conoces tú la historia, Zech? – le dijo el trenzado.

Yo soy hijo del médico real anterior – le recordó – pero como mi madre era extranjera, no se me permitió ocupar su lugar, pero se lo dieron a mi novio – abrazó a Traize – una concesión a la labor de mi padre.

Bueno, hagamos todas las pruebas mientras consultas a Heero sobre sus datos familiares.

Bien, toma asiento, esto va a tomar su tiempo.

Heero no habla mucho de su familia allá en su isla – le dijo Deia – a ver que logras sacarle tú.

Bien, primero que nada, cuántos años tienes.

Veintiuno.

¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

Mi familia es numerosa, tengo tres hermanas mayores y cinco hermanos menores, si no más – miró a Deia – el terrateniente me obligó a salir de mi casa cuando era todavía un niño.

¿Alguna enfermedad extraña en tu familia?

No que yo sepa.

Recuerda que estas preguntas son sólo para asegurarnos que el bebé nacerá bien – le dijo el rubio.

Lo sé, pero me preocupa más lo que le hace a Deia,

Sigamos, eso le tomará tiempo – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – nosotros sabemos que el faraón no ha tenido enfermedades en su vida, pero ¿y tú?

Nada más que fiebre una vez que me caí al río congelado cuando tenía seis años – dijo pensativo – fue porque el hielo estaba delgado ya.

¿Un río congelado? – dijo Deia asombrado – ¿cómo es eso?

En Japón hay épocas del año en que hay temperaturas extremadamente bajas, entonces nieva y todo líquido se congela, todo queda blanco.

¡Quiero conocer tu país!

Ya, está listo, veamos que pasa – dio un suave golpecito y escuchó atentamente la respuesta – ¡vaya! – dijo asombrado – lo siento, Heero, no me equivoqué, son gemelos y vas a tener que cuidar mejor al faraón.

Diantre – dijo entre dientes – a ver si me da la paciencia.

¡Quiero ir al baño! – gimió el trenzado fastidiado – vamos a descansar también.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Deia? – le dijo mirándolo mientras una gota la caía por el costado.

Continuará...

Bien, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, les agradezco que me dejen notas, me alegra saber que me leen y les gusta lo que escribo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, simplemente me voy a basar en el Chilam Balam, el libro sagrado de los Mayas para seguir escribiendo el resto, sin embargo, lo estoy sacando de contexto histórico porque mi historia ocurre en el año 1000 antes de Cristo y el Chilam Balam cuenta el fin de uno de los siete ciclos de la vida en el año 3000 antes de Cristo aproximadamente.

Wing Zero (¡Y con alas nuevas!)


	9. Largos cinco meses

Mi Faraón 

Dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia, que espero que mi amiga Jess pronto pueda poner en Inglés, que yo no me la apaño con el idioma.

Largos cinco meses 

El palacio comenzaba a tomar nueva forma cada día que pasaba, de los seis arquitectos que habían presentado su proyecto, sólo dos habían sido capaces de obtener los elementos necesarios para construir el edificio principal, claro que recurriendo a los despojos del anterior dado que las canteras no se daban abasto y era muy costoso el transporte del material desde otras regiones.

- Estoy aburrido – dijo Deia sentado a la sombra de un árbol junto a Quatre – Heero se ha puesto demasiado protector conmigo.

- Debe tener en cuenta que está embarazado – le sonrió el rubio – y que si bien su embarazo se ha normalizado, no es natural su estado y más si espera gemelos como dice el médico.

- Es que Heero ya ni hacerlo quiere conmigo, dice que sería riesgoso para los bebés y para mí – se quejó – además, me ha puesto guardia permanente que nos vigila día y noche auque él esté presente, duermo apoyado en él, pero cuando lo beso o lo acaricio me dice "nos miran" y acaba todo.

- Bueno, debería decirle lo que siente – le recomendó.

- ¿Y en qué momento si se la pasa ocupado yendo de un lado a otro? Apenas y desayuna y se va a supervisar la reconstrucción de la cuidad con Wufei y Trowa, llega a comer apurado y se va a otro sector a supervisar y en la noche llega muy tarde, cuando yo no doy más de sueño, y no tiene ganas de hablar, sólo de dormir y a la mañana siguiente vuelve a lo mismo.

- Pues será mientras reconstruyen el palacio, su majestad – trato de tranquilizarlo – además, el Sr. Heero lo quiere mucho y por eso se preocupa por usted.

- Lo sé, pero es que a ratos me siento tan abandonado por él...

- Si quiere, yo le doy su mensaje – lo interrumpió Quatre – y así tendré una oportunidad de ver a Trowa – sonrió.

- Así que por eso te ofreces.

- Yo lo estimo mucho, excelencia – le respondió poniéndose de pie – y no me gusta verlo triste, por eso quiero ayudarlo.

- Y te ayudas de paso ¿verdad? – le dijo divertido – anda y dile a mi esposo que exijo verlo de inmediato, aunque tengas que mentirle para que esté un rato a mi lado, me siento muy solito sin él.

- Como ordene, su majestad.

Levantar de las ruinas una ciudad completa era una tarea titánica, bien los podían atestiguar los trabajadores y esclavos del reino que se sacaban la mugre todos los días tratando de crear una ciudad más esplendorosa y duradera que la que se había venido al suelo con el terremoto. Grandes piedras habían sido trasladadas de las canteras a través del río y fueron arrastradas tierra adentro con grandes poleas y animales de tiro, siendo arrastradas a través de resbalosos caminos de barro que humedecido facilitaba el camino de las piedras pero dificultaba el andar de cuantos tiraban y empujaban.

- Si esto no aguanta un nuevo sismo, señor Heero – dijo uno de los arquitectos a su lado – no va a haber qué lo resista.

- Veremos si al Faraón le gusta – suspiró – ha estado más de un poco insoportable últimamente.

- En su estado cualquiera – le dijo Trowa mientras se alejaban – por lo que me dijo Quatre, ha estado esquivándolo demasiado.

- Los médicos dijeron que debía cuidarlo, simplemente estoy cumpliendo con él y con nuestro hijos – replicó.

- Pues se le está pasando la mano – le dijo – casi no pasa tiempo con él, de seguro se siente abandonado.

- Es que quiere demasiado – le dijo sonrojado – desde que lo conozco tiene esa fijación conmigo, si lo primero que hizo cuando entré a su servicio fue hacer que me bañara con él, el sólo estar a su lado es una tortura.

- Sería mejor que le diera en el gusto, después de todo es el Faraón ¿no?

- Allá viene Quatre – intentó cambiarle el tema.

- De seguro viene a reforzarle lo que dije – sonrió mirando a su dueño – aunque sospecho que algo se trae entre manos.

- Lo que no sería de extrañar, sabiendo como ese bribón hace las cosas.

- Espero que no esté diciendo lo que pienso que quiere decir – lo miró molesto.

- Actúas como Deia, entre Quatre y yo jamás hubo nada mientras estuvo a mi servicio, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Deia y en cómo traerlo de vuelta como para mirar siquiera a Quatre, por muy lindo que te parezca.

- Pues habla tan convencido – se disculpó.

- Acabas de darme la razón – miró a Quatre que venía con un esclavo cargando una cesta – además, por lo que me contó Deia, es el mejor torturador que te pudo haber tocado.

- ¿Cómo sabe él...?

- El mismo Quatre se lo contó, aunque sospecho que Deia pudo haberlo averiguado de otra manera de todas formas – se encogió de hombros.

- Amo Heero, Trowa – los saludo Quatre risueño – traje de comer, aunque su majestad en realidad esperaba que le hiciera compañía porque no se siente muy bien – le soltó de sopetón.

- Ese Deia – suspiró.

- Debería ir, después de todo si está en ese estado es por usted – le recordó Trowa.

- Está bien, pero sé que algo se trae entre manos – miró a Quatre – esto es idea tuya ¿verdad? – el rubio se sonrojó – ya me lo temía, ustedes son un peligro público – se volvió hacia el latino – creo que no podré regresar más tarde, hazte cargo con Wufei de supervisar todo.

- ¿No puede quedarse el chino solo a cargo? – le dijo el rubio.

- No – replicó y se marcho sonriendo para sí ante la cara de decepción que puso Quatre y la cara extrañada de Trowa.

El grandioso templo reflejaba este refuerzo del carácter sagrado de la realeza. Un inmenso patio, tres anchas terrazas, escalinatas, rampas de acceso, y en la enorme terraza superior, diferentes capillas. Entre terraza y terraza, largas filas de columnas poligonales, con capiteles simples.

En Karnak había varios templos importantes. Entre ellos, el de Konsú, hijo de Amón; se consideraba el que seguía más fielmente el diseño típico, sin los desdoblamientos y añadiduras que con mucha frecuencia desfiguraban el plan primitivo de los templos. En el de Amón, la sala hipóstila tenía 134 columnas, divididas en tres grupos: en el central eran más altas y tenían capitel de flor abierta; en los laterales, el capitel era de flor cerrada.

Deia no pensaba mucho las cosas, estaba cansado de ser el faraón y no ser un humano común y corriente, de los que pueden elegir libremente su destino, era casi como aquellas estatuas creadas para él. Eran esculturas frontales, es decir, hechas para ser contempladas desde el frente, y casi totalmente simétricas. Las únicas rupturas de la simetría consistían en que con frecuencia, tanto en las estatuas en pie como en las sedentes, una pierna se adelanta ligeramente a la otra, pero siempre sin levantar el talón del suelo ni modificar la posición de la cadera; también es frecuente que un brazo se cruce sobre el pecho, o que una mano esté abierta y la otra cerrada.

Odiaba cada vez más aquello, aunque, claro, agradecía que su posición le hubiese traído a Heero de tierras lejanas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que podía perderlo cualquier día de éstos ¿y si por ser de tierras lejanas no le correspondía la inmortalidad? Sabía, según le enseñaran los sacerdotes cuando niño, que esta era exclusiva de la familia real. Por supuesto, ella debía extenderse a su servidumbre y a sus esposas y concubinas, pero Heero no era uno ni lo otro, pero si llevaba en sus entrañas a su hijo, su sangre se mezclaba con la suya...

- ¿En qué piensa, mi amado faraón? – le dijo Heero asustándolo.

- Por poco me matas del susto – le dijo poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – lo abrazó – sólo que te vi tan concentrado que no pude aguantar la tentación.

- Estaba pensando en... cosas que no debo – dijo vacilante.

- Mm – le dijo acariciándole el cuello con la nariz – ¿y se puede saber cuales?

- Bueno, pensaba en la muerte...

- No pienses en eso, fue terrible para mí cuando pensé que no te recuperaría jamás – lo apretó un poco – aunque no me has contado lo que hay entre esta vida y la otra – le mordió una oreja suavemente.

- No vi mucho, realmente, simplemente había un camino largo y el suelo mm – dijo sintiendo que le acariciaba el vientre – sigue, más abajito.

- Te estoy escuchando, cuéntame más – volvió a subir.

- Malo – le reclamó – el suelo estaba oculto por una niebla espesa que escondía mis pies – se echó hacia atrás – llegué hasta un hombre que conducía una barca por lo que supongo es el Lago de Estigia, pero cuando iba a subir alguien me apartó y me hizo avanzar por otros caminos, escuché decir que no era mi hora de cruzar el lago de la vida, pero que tendría que vagar por algún tiempo por sus linderos – se volvió hacia él – ¿me harás un cariñito?

- Creo que es muy peligroso para ti y los bebés que hagamos esa clase de cosas – lo sentó sobre sus piernas – pero podría hacerte otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – le dijo intrigado y notó que le levantaba un poco la ropa y su mano viajaba traviesa por la cara interna de su muslo.

- Supongo que un poquito de placer no los dañará – le dijo frotando levemente su miembro que de inmediato reaccionó a sus caricias.

- Mm, sabes que me encanta que hagas eso – suspiró atrapando su muñeca – pero pon a trabajar la otra ¿no?

- Como quieras, mi faraón – le dijo comenzando a frotarle lentamente el pecho mientras con la lengua le acariciaba el costado del cuello y su mano le masajeaba firmemente el sexo.

- Más... – gemía sintiendo cercano el orgasmo – más fuerte – ordenó arqueando la espalda buscando más placer – ¡ah, Heero! – volvió a gemir sintiendo que apretaba más fuerte y subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido por su carne sensible – ¡ah! – seguía gimiendo moviendo la cadera excitando a Heero que dejó que su otra mano viajara hacia el trasero de su amado y buscara su entrada para prepararlo – ¡Ah! – gritó con más ganas cuando sintió que un dedo intruso invadía su ser provocando violentos espasmos placenteros en su piel – ¡Heero! – dijo sorprendido al ser volteado sin dejar de ser masturbado y quedar en cuatro. Lentamente sintió los labios de Heero bajar por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su trasero, allí le separó los glúteos con los dedos y empezó a acariciarle aquella zona con los labios introduciendo a ratos la lengua para lubricarlo un poco – ¡Ah! – volvió a gritar extasiado y sintió que ahora eran los dedos de Heero los que se movían en su interior dilatándolo lo suficiente para ser penetrado.

- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo bajando por el interior de sus muslos con la lengua hasta llegar a su sexo y rozarlo suavemente con la lengua.

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó – ¡poséeme de una buena vez!

- Mm, no, quiero que acabes una vez, primero – le dijo y le atrapó el miembro entre los labios mientras sus dedos continuaban jugando en su agujerito entrando y saliendo en movimientos ondulatorios.

- ¡Ah, Heero! – dijo sintiendo que ya no podía más, su Heero si sabía como darle placer a su cuerpo – me... corro – gimió y al fin soltó su semilla que glotonamente Heero bebió por completo.

- Ahora sí – le dijo el japonés mirándolo con lujuria haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas mientras llevaba su sexo hacia el interior caliente del trenzado – Mm. Que rico se siente.

- Que rico se siente – repitió Deia moviéndose lentamente subiendo y bajando por el miembro de Heero, pensando en lo ajustado que quedaba en su interior. Pero las manos del japonés no se quedaban quietas, habían comenzado a vagar por el cuerpo amado buscando los puntos más sensibles y los habían localizado en los pezones erectos y en el miembro nuevamente despierto, los que comenzaron a frotar al mismo ritmo de las embestidas – ¡Ah, Heero! – volvió a gemir sintiendo que de a poco el éxtasis lo tomaba prisionero. Mientras, Heero sentía que los restos de cordura escapaban bruscamente de su mente y se sumergía en un mar de placer infinito que terminó cuando sintió que se derramaba dentro de Deia en un sensación caliente y miles de luces de colores aparecían tras sus ojos cerrados.

- ¡Deia! – gimió sin aliento sintiendo que el trenzado respiraba apenas – ¿Estás bien, amor mío? – le dijo preocupado saliéndose de su interior.

- Eso estuvo... fuera de… este mundo – le sonrió dándose vuelta hacia él para apoyarse en su pecho – pero tengo sueño.

- Descansa, mi faraón, yo velaré tu sueño – le dijo abrazándolo con ternura.

Heero había decidido pasar más tiempo con su amado faraón, así, al menos, no habría tanta lujuria entre ambos cada vez que estuvieran juntos, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba mucho hacérselo a su trenzado, pero el pobre quedaba tan cansado que luego dormía mucho y el médico les recomendó que lo hicieran con calma, ya que lo mejor sería que lo hicieran solo una vez por semana, pero al ver la mirada del faraón, había hecho esa proposición para el bien de sus hijos.

Heero estaba sentado en la ventana del cuarto de su esposo mirando el cielo, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba las estrellas para preguntar por el futuro, desde antes que embarazara al trenzado, para ser más exacto, sin embargo, ellas habían formado una frase extraña, algo relacionados con los números mágicos, el 7 y el trece. Cambió de posición y entendió algo más, eran 7 guerreros y 13 profecías, los siete guerreros estaban presentes junto al corazón de los mismos y las 13 profecías presagiaban una guerra muy violenta que vendría del oriente.

"Dos niños nacerán de quien no podía engendrar, ellos son la luz del futuro, pero hay quien ambiciona lo que les pertenece y los guerreros deberán ir cumpliendo las 13 pruebas antes que el sol se esconda en pleno día, si quieren volver a ver su luz y su mundo"

Heero volvió la mirada a su faraón, estaba seguro que se refería a sus hijos, ellos no debieron tener familia, ningún varón era capaz de tenerlos, sin embargo, a ellos se le había dado la oportunidad de tenerlos para mantenerlos juntos.

"Las trece profecías se presentarán a si mismas cuando la hora al fin llegue"

Heero intentó descifrar un poco más de lo que decían las estrellas, pero repetían una y otra vez lo mismo y no decían más. Suspiró cansado, sabía que, cuando Wufei se presento con Deia se había anunciado la presencia del quinto guerrero, pero ¿quiénes eran los otros? Sospechaba que él y Trowa eran dos, por lo tanto conocía de tres de los guerreros, tal vez Deia también lo fuera, quizás Quatre, pero aquello no señalaba a los otros dos.

"Los siete guerreros están juntos, más cerca de lo que ellos creen"

- Si me vas a dar enigmas a resolver, entrega algo que me dé una pista para resolverlo – gruñó tratando de escrutar mejor las estrellas, pero unos brazos lo sacaron de balance y cayó junto con su dueño al suelo – Deia, que te puedes hacer daño.

- Que no quiero dormir solito – gimoteó abrazándose a su cuello.

- Deia – suspiró tratando de ponerse de pie con él colgado – estaba tratando de predecir el futuro para nuestro hijos.

- ¿Y? – le sonrió soltándolo sólo hasta que estuvo sentado en la cama, una vez allí se sentó sobre sus piernas y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

- No me dicen nada, sólo que nacerán.

- Quizás su futuro no se escriba hasta que ellos nazcan – sonrió – al menos tenemos la certeza que nacerán – acarició su pecho suavemente – durmamos ¿quieres? Estoy cansado, pero la cama se siente terriblemente fría cuando no te siento a mi lado. Además – le sonrió – solo tú consigues que estos dos se queden tranquilos cuando estoy de espaldas.

- Pues yo creo, mi pequeño faraón – le respondió acostándose con él sobre su cuerpo – que si usted se quedara tranquilito donde su esposo lo deja, no tendría semejante problema.

- Prefiero tener un colchón calientito – le dijo cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormido de inmediato.

- ¿Sabes, mi querido Deia? no tienes remedio – le dio un beso en la frente y también se durmió.

Los días pasaban lentamente, Deia ya no sentía con ánimos de salir de su habitación, pese a ello, Heero no lo dejaba permanecer inactivo, no era bueno para él ni para los bebés que se quedara acostado todo el día, pero tampoco significaba que lo dejara agotarse, eso tampoco era bueno para ellos.

- Estoy aburrido – le dijo el trenzado mientras navegaban por el Nilo en un velero que se movía suavemente meciéndolos levemente – creo que me cuidas demasiado – suspiró mirando a su esposo que lo mantenía recostado en su regazo – me gustaría tener muchas cosas que hacer, podríamos ir a montar...

- Le harías daño a los bebés – le dijo Heero acariciándole el cabello.

- Entonces, a practicar...

- Nada que tenga que ver con golpes, los bebés que llevas dentro serán la luz del imperio – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y a nadar? ¿Acaso tampoco se puede?

- Mientras no pretendas hacerlo entre cocodrilos, estará bien – sonrió – ya sé que estás cansado y aburrido, pero falta bastante para que ellos nazcan y no quisiera que por un descuido apuraras su nacimiento.

- Pero es que me cuidas demasiado – le reclamó – Que Deia, no hagas esto, que no hagas lo otro, que les puede pasar algo a los bebés, ¿que no ves que no soy de cristal? No me voy a romper de cualquier nada así porque sí ¿sabes? Las embarazadas siguen haciendo sus labores tranquilamente.

- Deia, tú no eres mujer, tu embarazo no es normal – respondió abrazándolo – entiendo que soy demasiado aprensivo, pero hay mujeres que mueren en el parto y no quiero que la sombra de la muerte acompañe el tuyo, ya pasé bastante en el pasado cuando a tu primo se le ocurrió atacarte.

- Lo sé, Heero, pero estoy seguro que no me pasará nada, las estrellas ya te dijeron que ellos nacerán.

- Pero no me dicen si tú vas a seguir vivo y es eso a lo que le temo.

- Quizás la tabla del adivino te diga otras cosas – le dijo Deia pensativo – no le has preguntado a ella.

- Cierto – le acarició la frente – las estrellas generalmente entregan su mensaje en un enigma, el tablero es más claro.

- Pero no me has contado lo que te dijeron las estrellas – lo miró.

- Es que no sé aún si es bueno – suspiró – habla de siete guerreros y de trece pruebas que deberán cumplir antes que el sol se oculte en pleno día poco después de que nazcan los hijos de aquel que no debería tenerlos. Los cuales serán la luz del nuevo imperio.

- ¿Y quienes son esos guerreros?

- Están reunidos en torno al corazón de los mismos a la espera de la hora señalada – miró el agua – no sé más.

- Mm, recuerdo que el día del terremoto esa voz maligna dijo que los cinco guerreros estaban reunidos, eso quiere decir…

- Que tanto Quatre, como Trowa, Wufei, tú y yo somos cinco de los guerreros, pero ¿quiénes son los otros dos? Además, señala que el fin del imperio vendrá de oriente, de allá donde tu abuelo pactó con los Hititas.

- ¿Crees que haya una posibilidad que nuestro aliados nos traicionen?

- Existe más de una, Deia, enviaste a Relena y a su esposo a esas tierras a negociar con ellos, es bastante lógico que ella trate de aprovecharse de los hechos e intente algo en su contra, después de todo, ambiciona dos cosas que son completamente tuyas.

- El poder y mi esposo – gruñó por lo bajo – esa arpía, debí matarla como me decían los escribas y no ser benevolente con ella y enviarla a buscar mas enemigos en mi contra.

- Amor, le diste una oportunidad, que ella se haya aprovechado del pánico no es tu culpa – lo besó – tranquilízate, cuando lleguemos te prepararé un baño y podrás nadar un rato en aguas medicinales mientras yo le pregunto a la tabla del adivino sobre nuestro futuro.

- Preferiría que me acompañaras en el baño – hizo un puchero.

- Mm – hizo un gesto – tal vez te acompañe luego.

La tabla del adivino no solía ser ambigua, pero en esta ocasión se le fue por las ramas sin decirle nada nuevo, excepto que los siete guerreros pronto obtendrían sus alas cuando el guerrero amado por el corazón diera a luz a los herederos del reino. Dejó la tabla a una lado y miró a Deia que flotaba en el agua aromática con su pancita al aire y sonrió, era casi como uno de los globos con aire caliente y enorme como los elefantes de la India.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le dijo Deia.

- Pues – se puso de pie – si te digo lo que pienso, te vas a enojar – se sacó la ropa y se metió al agua con él.

- ¿Te dijo algo la tabla?

- Lo mismo que las estrellas, lo demás ya lo sabíamos, excepto que cuando tú tengas a los bebés los siete guerreros obtendremos nuestras alas. Ah, creo que cuando hablan del corazón de los guerreros se refieren a mí, después de todo, el único ángel embarazado que hay eres tú.

- Mira tú – sonrió y entró en trance.

"El que es la Divinidad y el Poder, labró la gran Piedra de la Gracia, allí donde antiguamente no había cielo.

Y de allí nacieron Siete Piedras sagradas, Siete Guerreros suspendidos en el espíritu, Siete llamas elegidas.

Y se movieron. Y siete fueron sus gracias también, y siete sus santos.

Y sucedió que incontables gracias nacieron de una piedra de gracia. Y fue la inmensidad de las noches, allí donde antiguamente no había Dios, porque no habían recibido a su Dios, que solo por si mismo estaba dentro de la Gracia, dentro de las tinieblas, allí donde no había cielos ni tierra.

Y fue formado al fin un Guerrero, cuando no había nacido el Primer Guerrero, y tenía los cabellos en guedejas (mechones dispersos). Y fue su divinidad. Y entonces salió y se hizo varón en la segunda infinita Piedra de Gracia. Alpinon es el nombre de su ángel.

Cuando hubo nacido, salió y pidió su Segunda Gracia, en la segunda inmensidad de la noche, donde antes nadie había. Y recibió su divinidad él solo por si mismo.

Y cuando vino a salir, "Ofirmar" dulcemente dijo. Y recibió su divinidad él solo por sí mismo. Y salió y fue a la tercera infinita Piedra de Gracia. Albacongel es el nombre de su ángel, el de la tercera Gracia.

Fue a la cuarta infinita Piedra de Gracia, en la cuarta noche. Atea Ohe es el nombre de su ángel. Naciendo, quiso su cuarta Gracia, y empezó a decirse solo en sí mismo: "Ah, Dios Poderoso, yo no soy nadie, pues, por mí mismo".

Y fue a la quinta infinita Piedra de Gracia, en la quinta infinita noche. Cuando hubo nacido el Quinto Guerrero quiso su Quinta Gracia. Y se levantaron las palabras de su divinidad y nació su ángel. Decipto es su nombre.

Y fue a la sexta infinita Piedra de Gracia, en la sexta medida de la noche, el Sexto Guerrero. Cuando hubo nacido, quiso su Séptima Gracia. Conlamil es el nombre de su ángel.

Contento nació el séptimo Guerrero. Siete veces se alumbraron las siete medidas de la noche, siete veces infinitas".

- ¿Y eso? – le dijo Heero extrañado y Deia pestañeó rompiendo el trance – ¿qué fue lo que viste?

- El nacimiento de los siete guerreros nacidos de la Gran Piedra de la Gracia infinita – se acercó a Heero – el primero era igualito a ti, solo que tenía el cabello más claro, te llamabas Alpinon, luego surgí yo, Orfirmar, me llamaste, yo desperté a Trowa, Albacongel y él buscó a su pareja, Atea Ohe, era Quatre, luego apareció el quinto guerrero, Wufei, llamado Decipto, y finalmente los dos guerreros de la soledad, uno rubio de largos cabellos que no tiene un nombre y el otro, Conlamil, de cabellos castaños claros y mirada suave, contento y enamorado del anterior.

- Un guerrero sin nombre, que vive en la soledad – dijo Heero atrayéndolo hacia su pecho – y su pareja que lo mira enamorado – agregó pensativo – y ambos están cerca de nosotros…

- ¿En que piensas? – dijo al ver que callaba.

- En Zech y Traize – dijo al fin luego de unos minutos de silencio – recuerda que él dijo que su padre era el médico anterior y que su madre era extranjera. Además, él es rubio y tiene el cabello largo y su novio, que es tu médico oficial y de cabecera, tiene el cabello castaño claro.

- Entonces, ellos son los otros guerreros – suspiró – en fin, allí están todos, pero aún falta bastante para que estos dos nazcan – se señaló la barriga – pero yo me siento enorme, me canso fácilmente, me da mucha hambre, paso en el baño y, para colmo, me siento enorme.

- Estás enorme – dijo sin pensar y se tapó la boca al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – perdona, amorcito – lo abrazó con ternura – no quise ofenderte, lo dije sin pensar – le acarició el cabello y le limpió las lágrimas – te amo mucho.

- Pero no seas malo conmigo – lloriqueó abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Perdona, no te hago llorar nunca más – lo besó en los labios.

- ¿Palabra de Samurai? – lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Palabra de Samurai – le dijo besándolo de nuevo atrapándole el labio dañado.

Quatre estaba sentado en una banca esperando que Trowa se desocupara de su trabajo con Wufei, estaba aburrido de verlo llegar cansado por el trabajo, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada al faraón, después de todo él había estado de un genio muy cambiante en los últimos días y mantenía al señor Heero pegado a su costado haciendo pequeños gestos, claro que debía darle la razón, en su pecho pesaba algo, no sabía qué, pero su propio corazón no estaba en paz.

- El faraón está enojado – le dijo Wufei sentándose con Trowa a su lado – ni Yuy ha conseguido hacerlo entrar en razón, ha gritado y ha botado las estatuas de la entrada de palacio antes de echarse a llorar sentándose en el suelo.

- Quizás no le han gustado las estatuas – dijo Quatre.

- Si fuera eso – dijo Trowa abrazándolo – simplemente habría bastado con volverlas a hacer, pero no sabemos que le pasa, es como si no fuera el mismo.

- Quizás sea por su embarazo – dijo el rubio – creo que el Señor Heero lo ha mantenido demasiado tiempo encerrado en palacio para que nadie se entere de su estado actual, pero podría llevarlo de viaje a alguna parte donde ellos sean simples personas normales esperando que sus hijos nazcan.

- ¿Dijiste hijos? – repitió el chino asombrado.

- Si, por lo que me dijo el señor Heero, el médico señaló que son gemelos.

- Entonces, con más razón debe sacarlo de palacio, a ver si nos deja trabajar en paz de una buena vez.

- No deberías ser así – lo regañó Quatre – él fue quien le dio permiso al señor Heero para que te sacara de la casa de tu amo.

- Lo sé, pero es que me saca de paciencia – se defendió el chino.

- El faraón es una gran persona – siguió molesto – él pudo haber condenado a Trowa, pero lo perdono y lo dejó a mi servicio convirtiéndome de esclavo a administrador y…

- Ya te pareces a él – le sonrió Trowa atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

- Sólo espero que tú no te perezcas al señor Heero – le advirtió.

- Mm, tendría que verte embarazado primero – le dijo burlón.

- Si es que alguna vez te dejo estar arriba – le replicó el rubio poniéndose de pie molesto – allí está tu comida – y se marchó.

- Ups – dijo Wufei divertido – así que es él quien lleva las riendas.

- Y yo que pensaba que el faraón tiene un genio endemoniado, pero comprendo que esté así porque está embarazado, pero Quatre no lo está, ni mi comentario se merecía tal respuesta ¿no te parece?

- Tal vez sea porque él no puede embarazarse – el chino se encogió de hombros – al menos no se llevó la comida.

- Sí, tienes razón – abrió la cesta y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Deia estaba sentado en un rincón en su habitación llorando a mares, le dolía todo y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima y, para colmo, Heero no lo acompañaba ni trataba de entenderlo ¿qué estupidez se le había metido en la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió embarazarse de él?

Heero entró en el cuarto buscando con la mirada a su esposo, estaba mas que extremadamente sensible en estos últimos meses de su embarazo, cualquier cosa lo hacía llorar o enfadarse a tal punto que no controlaba sus poderes, había consultado al médico al respecto y este le dijo que lo llevara para una evaluación, pero Deia no quería saber nada al respecto, decía que le gustaba Traize y sus celos estaban llegando al límite de su paciencia.

- Mi faraón – le dijo al verlo llorando y lo abrazó – te traigo una propuesta – le apartó el cabello del rostro – si te dejas examinar, saldríamos de viaje por unos meses para que descanses de tus obligaciones.

- ¿Te alejarías de todas las tentaciones?

- Deia – suspiró pretendiendo decirle que ellas sólo estaban en su mente, pero prefirió no decirle nada – nos iríamos a esa isla que hay frente al delta del Nilo.

- Me parece bien – dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos – tengo sueño.

- Te apuesto que has llorado toda la tarde – lo levantó y lo dejó sobre la cama – te quiero, pero eres incomprensible la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Sé que soy celoso – le echó los brazos al cuello para obligarlo a acostarse a su lado – pero tú no tienes cuidado con lo que dices.

- Deia, jamás he tenido intenciones románticas con nadie que no seas tú.

- Lo sé, pero me siento tan horrible y enorme que no sé cómo es que te retengo a mi lado – ocultó el rostro en su pecho – tengo miedo de perderte.

- Así que te sientes inseguro, amor mío, no deberías ser así, no me vas a perder.

- Sé que no debería, pero igual me siento así.

- Bueno, mañana verás al médico y nos iremos por un tiempo, no creo que el imperio se venga abajo porque te ausentes unos días, te mereces un buen descanso mientras esperamos que ellos lleguen – le puso la mano en la barriga.

- Je, je, mientras me hagas un cariñito – le pidió.

- Ss – suspiró – de acuerdo.

Pero, a poco de haber salido de palacio tuvieron que dirigirse al templo de Karnac, recién reedificado, porque los enemigos habían atacado las fronteras al nororiente de Egipto, los Hititas no se quedaban en paz, en especial porque estaban seguros que el poder del faraón ya no bastaría para detenerlos.

Heero se sentó en la parte central del templo tratando de hacer que la tabla del adivino se uniera con los poderes especiales del templo, pero aún no conseguía que le diera respuestas claras, no sólo ambigüedades como hasta el momento.

- Creo que deberías enseñarme a usarla – le dijo Deia – quizás activada por mis poderes nos diga algo más que frases sueltas y sin sentido.

- Está bien, siéntate justo aquí – le mostró sus piernas cruzadas con las rodillas separadas – siéntate de la misma forma y apoya la tabla sobre tus rodillas.

- ¿Así? – le dijo haciendo lo que le decía.

- Bien, ahora debes concentrarte en ver el futuro en el punto central de las estrellas dibujadas – le mostró – ahora, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que le quieres preguntar, lo que quieres conocer.

- De acuerdo – cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho de su esposo, casi de inmediato una luz blanca lo rodeó y la tabla del adivino comenzó a escribir frases que Heero se dedicó a transcribir sin pensar en ellos. Pronto Deia dejó de pesarle sobre las piernas y notó que levitaba a más de tres pies de altura. Asustado, iba a sacarlo del trance, pero la tabla del adivino comenzó a destellar y Deia se desmayó cayendo sobre él.

- ¡DEIA! – gimió lanzando la tabla lejos mientras intentaba moverlo para poder acomodarlo mejor – Amorcito, despierta.

- Heero – gimió despertando y se puso a llorar – eso fue horrible, no quiero llegar allá – le dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

- Tranquilo, no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a hacer – le dio un beso en la frente – veamos que nos dijo la tabla sobre nuestro futuro.

- Heero, ella ha presagiado el final de todo para que comience un ciclo nuevo, nuestra muerte a cambio de una nueva vida.

- Veamos que nos dicen sus profecías – intentó calmarlo.

"Los siete guerreros estarán listos a vencer el mal, sin embargo, ellos ayudarán al inicio de un nuevo ciclo, el sol será mordido por la luna en cinco días interminables a los que precederán los trece días de calma. Los hijos del segundo guerrero serán los iniciadores del nuevo reino, pero ellos olvidaran el pasado de sus padres y crearán un nuevo imperio diferente"

- ¿Ves que te decía? – dijo Deia ocultando ahora su rostro en su cuello – ellos serán la causa de nuestra muerte.

- Vamos, no dice eso – le dijo frotando su nuca suavemente.

- Entonces, mejor sigue leyendo y dime si no es cierto que ellos nos van a acabar.

"Los siete guerreros verán una nueva luz cuando encuentren sus alas, su vida será eterna y feliz, serán felices cuando el ciclo cambie, serán lo que siempre debieron ser, volverán junto a la gracia que los creó"

- ¿De qué habla? – le dijo Deia interrumpiendo la lectura.

- De la visión que tuviste hace un mes – le recordó – recuerda que en tu visión nacieron los guerreros de siete piedras de gracia, nacidas a su vez de una Piedra principal que es Dios.

- Si, recuerdo perfectamente la visión.

- Bien, entonces me dejarás terminar de leer sus palabras.

"Las trece pruebas harán purificarse a los guerreros, cada uno alcanzará su gracia quedando cada vez más blanco, el primero y el corazón de ellos, será quien abra el camino a la paz, purificando a su paso a quien ama y a los que los acompañan, cada uno de ellos será purificado, limpiado de lo malo, salvado del mal, llevándose con ellos los libros de la vida y de la muerte liberando al mundo de ellos".

- Sigue insistiendo en que eres el corazón de los guerreros – dijo frotando su nariz en su cuello – me gusta saber que soy tu pareja y que pase lo que pase siempre permaneceré a tu lado, amándote.

- Mm – dijo tratando de evitar que consiguiera excitarlo – lo demás señala que sobrevendrá una guerra desde oriente y que será terrible, que muchos morirán antes que los guerreros encuentren sus alas y antes que la luna esconda al sol.

- Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda – le dijo Deia tratando de besarlo en los labios, cosa que Heero evitaba girando el rostro.

- Y yo que quería que descansáramos unos días lejos de todo – le dijo bajándolo de él y poniéndose de pie – venga, vamos a acostarnos un rato antes de comer y antes de la ceremonia de invocación a Ra – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie – quizás podamos hacer algo, si es que no estás muy cansado.

- Sabes que nunca estaré cansado para que tu me hagas cariñitos – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – aunque luego duerma como piedra.

- Sólo espero poder despertarte luego, corazón mío – le pasó el brazo por la espalda y lo levantó.

Quatre estaba mirando el techo de su habitación sin prestarle atención a Trowa, que permanecía en el más absoluto silencio a su lado, se habían peleado el día antes de la partida del faraón. Claro, Trowa tenía la razón al decir que estaba molesto sólo porque él no podía tener sus propios hijos, pero Quatre no quería dar su brazo a torcer, seguiría sin mirarlo aunque no pudiera dormir en varias noches.

- Algo malo se encuentra cerca de nosotros – dijo Trowa – nuestro mundo va a cambiar en rotundo cuando los príncipes nazcan.

- Me importa poco – le dijo Quatre en un susurro.

- Quatre, tú no eres así ¿no será que ya no me quieres a tu lado?

- No – dijo volviéndose al fin hacia él – es que el faraón a va a ser completamente feliz cuando tenga a sus hijos y nosotros...

- ¿Acaso no has visto todo lo que ha pasado por ellos? Y está el hecho que ellos serán quienes cambien en rotundo nuestro mundo – suspiró tendiéndole los brazos y el rubio se acurrucó en ellos – Heero ha mencionado en varias ocasiones la existencia de siete guerreros, de los que formamos parte, de las trece profecías o pruebas que debemos superar, pero cree que la destrucción que vendrá de oriente va a darnos un nuevo comienzo.

- Nunca hablas tanto – le dijo – pero también me gustaría que tuviéramos nuestra familia, la nuestra sería normal, no como la del Faraón.

- Pero por lo mismo no podemos tener familia, quizás en otra vida sea posible.

- Pero podríamos intentarlo – le dijo Quatre ofreciéndole su boca.

- Ah, picarón – le sonrió tomándolo por asalto en un beso.

Quatre se dejó caer sobre la cama llevándolo con él mientras continuaba el beso y le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos atrayéndolo más hacia él. Trowa tomó control total del beso hundiendo su lengua en la dulce boca de su amo, rodeando la suya en una danza interminable y placentera. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por los contornos de su amado lentamente, buscando aquellos puntos sensibles que tan bien conocía, que tanto le gustaban.

- Trowa – suspiró el rubio cuando al fin rompieron el beso por falta de aire – quiero pedirte algo – susurró al ver que comenzaba a viajar por su cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por su piel.

- ¿Mm? – le dijo levantando la mirada – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Quiero que me hagas tuyo – le dijo todo sonrojado.

- ¿Perdón? – le dijo alzando las cejas sorprendido – ¿acaso piensas que puedes embarazarte como el faraón?

- No es por eso – le dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello – escuché el comentario de Wufei y me di cuenta que nuestro amor no está completo si alguna vez no cambiamos de posición.

- Mm – dijo Trowa pensativo mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda – pero según sé, sería la primera vez que vas a estar abajo ¿verdad? – el rubio asintió sin palabras – trataré de ser muy suave contigo – y volvió a comenzar el sendero de besos por todos los contornos de su cara bajando lentamente por el cuello acariciando lentamente el pecho hasta llegar a una tetilla que de inmediato se elevó ante el roce de su aliento caliente.

- ¡Ah, Trowa! – gimió al sentir como la torturaba entre sus dientes y se sobresaltó cuando una mano traviesa llegó hasta su sexos palpitante y comenzó a moverse sobre él pero sin tomarlo – ¡Trowa! – gritó, pero este lo ignoró soltando la tetilla que torturaba e iba hacia la otra arrastrando los labios por su piel dejando un sendero húmedo de pequeños besos mientras la otra mano viajaba por su cintura de arriba abajo acariciando su costado – Trowa – se quejó ahora, así que el latino se sonrió para si bajando hasta su ombligo en donde se entretuvo torturándolo hundiendo la lengua en él, después bajó hacia el impaciente que esperaba que le brindara caricias más firmes, allí le dio un suave beso en la punta antes de hundirlo por completo en su boca mientras sus manos lo levantaban un poco por el trasero. Quatre lo miró un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos ante tan erótica imagen y se dejó hacer haciendo pequeños ruidos que excitaban a su amante que ahora lo frotaba con mayor fuerza para soltarlo luego – Trowa – volvió a quejarse al ver que lo soltaba por completo.

- ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? – le dijo preocupado.

- Si – dijo separando las piernas – quiero sentirte dentro – insistió.

Trowa volvió a bajar a su sexo húmedo y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente entre sus dedos y su boca mientras su otra mano masajeaba la cara interna de sus muslos excitándolo todavía más, tanto que casi ni cuenta se dio de cuando el latino comenzó a prepararlo sino hasta que un tercer dedo entró en su interior preparándolo con cuidado, dilatando su entrada lo más posible.

- ¡Ah, Trowa! – volvió a gemir sintiendo que tocaba las nubes con las manos.

- Ah, Quatre – dijo él soltándolo al sentirlo a punto de derramarse y se subió a su cuerpo manteniendo las piernas del rubio abiertas – serás mío – le dijo al oído antes de colocar su propio sexo palpitante contra la entrada de Quatre y presionar suavemente entrando lentamente para no causar mayor dolor.

- ¡Ah, Trowa! – gimió de dolor soltando una pequeñas lágrimas, pero al sentir que el latino se salía de su interior lo rodeó con las piernas y lo hundió por completo en él con violencia hasta sentirlo totalmente dentro.

- Quatre, te voy a desgarrar – le dijo asustado tratando de safarse.

- No, déjame acostumbrarme a sentirte – le dijo besándolo con gran pasión en los labios – me gusta tenerte dentro – movió levemente las caderas y sintió algo muy agradable – anda, muévete – le ordenó soltándolo un poco.

Trowa comenzó a entrar y salir de su interior llegando a tocar algunos puntos insospechadamente sensibles dentro del rubio que comenzó a agitarse llevando el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras las manos del latino lo recorrían entero buscando algo hasta encontrarlo totalmente erecto y necesitado de atención, lo rodeo y comenzó a frotarlo con la misma intensidad de sus embestidas, y el placer comenzó a crecer rápidamente, violentamente hasta que se rompió en un mar caliente y salado, de luces de brillantes colores bajo los párpados cerrados.

- Trowa – dijo Quatre totalmente complacido y volvió a besarlo con intensidad y pasión en los labios – te amo.

- Y yo a ti – le dijo saliendo de su interior pero sin separarse de sus brazos – mucho – agregó dándose la vuelta para que él quedara sobre su cuerpo – mucho – volvió a decir antes de dormirse.

- Has estado fuera de este mundo – sonrió durmiéndose también, aunque sabía que ya no lo escuchaba.

Heero hizo que las tropas se concentraran en las fronteras hacia el desierto de Sinaí, no quería sorpresas, en especial ahora que su querido faraón había cumplido los ocho meses, ya Zech les había advertido que los bebés podían ser prematuros y Traize les recordó que debían nacer en el palacio o en el templo para evitar que hubiera malos augurios para ellos.

- Me siento malito – le dijo Deia cansado mientras permanecía acostado de espaldas y con la piernas en alto en su habitación en el templo – ¿hay noticias?

- No, nada nuevo – le dijo Heero sentado a su lado.

- Creo que Zech y Traize me los van a tener que sacar, ya no puedo más con ellos – le dijo Deia pálido y adolorido.

- Mi pobre ángel – le sonrió dándole un beso en los labios – veré que pueden hacer por ti, vida mía.

- No creo soportar hasta el noveno mes – lloriqueó adolorido.

Heero asintió y salió de la habitación, casi de inmediato una luz blanca rodeó a Deia y este vio a aquel ser alado que lo ayudó a embarazarse de Heero de pie a su lado mirándolo con cierta ternura.

- Ha llegado la hora del cambio – le dijo y Deia lo miró sorprendido y sin entender nada – ellos deben nacer.

- No me los vas a quitar – le dijo molesto.

- No, pequeño Deia, simplemente vas a tenerlos sin ninguna clase de dolor, los ángeles que están por nacer no han de llorar hasta que todo haya acabado. – le puso una mano en la frente y el trenzado se durmió profundamente, luego, se fue en un rayo de luz dejando un bebé en cada brazo del joven faraón.

- Deia – dijo Heero entrando en la habitación – Zech dice… – se cayó sorprendido al ver a los niños a su lado – han nacido – se volvió y fue por los médicos, no sería necesaria la operación y no preguntaría que había pasado, sólo estaba feliz que la espera hubiese terminado, sin embargo, olvidaba la profecía que con su nacimiento comenzaría a cumplirse.

"Los siete ángeles guerreros encontraran las alas cuando los seres nacidos de aquel que no podía tenerlos alcancen la vida para luchar por el reino después del segundo ciclo de la luna y deberán salvar las 13 pruebas antes que el séptimo ciclo concluya y la luna devore al sol por cinco días y cinco noches, entonces vendrá el final, aquel que limpiará este mundo para engendrar uno totalmente nuevo y se inicie un nuevo ciclo".

Heero regresó con Traize y Zech junto a Deia y vieron que este le sonreía a sus pequeños vástagos, ellos serían la nueva luz del imperio…

Continuará…

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pese a mis alas nuevas no había tenido inspiración para continuar con el fic, espero que les guste el capítulo, que la historia se comienza a poner interesante y se viene el final, creo que no serán más de dos los capítulos siguientes.

Wing Zero. (Al fin de regreso).


	10. Alas de ángel

Mi faraón 

Estoy de regreso, a ver si les gusta el capítulo, espero que la espera en realidad valga la pena y que Jess me diga si ya lo tradujo y lo publicó, yo intentaré adelantar más rápido ahora que tengo un atisbo de inspiración.

Alas de ángel. 

"Los siete ángeles guerreros encontraran las alas cuando los seres nacidos de aquel que no podía tenerlos alcancen la vida para luchar por el reino después del segundo ciclo de la luna y deberán salvar las 13 pruebas antes que el séptimo ciclo concluya y la luna devore al sol por cinco días y cinco noches, entonces vendrá el final, aquel que limpiará este mundo para engendrar uno totalmente nuevo y se inicie un nuevo ciclo".

Heero se sentó a un lado de su querido Faraón mirando a sus hijos con gran ternura, realmente había valido la pena soportar esos largos ocho meses con Deia embarazado, ellos eran verdaderamente hermosos, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si se parecían a él o al trenzado, claro que eso no importaba demasiado, sin embargo, para el reino sería mejor que se parecieran a su rey y no a su pareja. Suspiró y se puso de pie sentándose en los pies de la cama junto al trenzado.

- Supongo que el mismo milagro que los engendró los hizo nacer – dijo Zech acercándose a los bebés – son una auténtica maravilla.

- Es extraño, pero fantástico – dijo Traize tomando a uno de los niños – y son muy bellos, su majestad.

- Los hice yo – dijo orgulloso – con la ayuda de Heero.

- Es mejor que descanses – le dijo Heero sonriendo – avisaré a los sacerdotes que no podrás ir a la ceremonia porque los niños acaban de nacer y mañana daremos la noticia oficial del nacimiento de los herederos del reino.

- ¡No nos dejes solitos! – le pidió Deia angustiado.

- No los dejo solos, amorcito – le sonrió y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente – ya regreso, sólo voy a comunicar la noticia – salió.

- Debe descansar – insistió Traize – ellos lo necesitan en sus mejores condiciones, de seguro el señor Heero regresa pronto y él lo cuidará con cariño.

- Además, si usted se encuentra descansado, antes se recuperará del parto y podrá hacer "otras cosas" con su esposo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que deba esperar para eso? – los miró.

- Una semana, tal vez – dijo Traize divertido – dependiendo de cómo se sienta, pero, para ello, debe descansar mucho o no se repondrá.

- Ojalá y Heero no se ponga obsesivo otra vez con mi cuidado o el de los niños – suspiró cerrando los ojos – no me gusta que me trate como si fuera de cristal.

- Lo que pasa es que él lo quiere mucho y por eso lo cuida, recuerde que lo maldijeron con el libro de los muertos con anterioridad y estuvo más de tres meses como muerto, si usted lo hubiese visto, no era ni la sombra de lo que era o lo que es ahora, se notaba de lejos que había llorado mucho – le dijo Zech – parecía alma escapada del lago de Estigia, no comía ni dormía bien, así que supongo que tiene miedo de perderlo en definitiva.

- Pero no creo que deba exagerar – les respondió divertido mirando a sus bebés.

- Sería mejor que se dejara hacer, Su majestad – insistió Zech.

Ese mismo día los sacerdotes comenzaron a preparar la complicada ceremonia de presentación de los herederos, ya que ambos serían presentados y educados como primogénitos hasta que el faraón le diera su bendición a uno de ellos. Pero Heero no estaba nada de contento, sólo Deia podía estar con los niños y él, rebajado a la categoría de "esposa" no podía acercarse a ninguno de los tres y no le había podido decir al Faraón de la profecía que parecía estar a punto de comenzar, en especial esa tarde. Si estaba en lo correcto, esa tarde habría un eclipse, algo que antes había visto en su tierra, pero esta vez no sería la luna que desapareciera en las sombras, sería el sol que dejaría de dar su luz por unas horas. Se paseó una vez más por fuera de las habitaciones de su esposo y sus hijos antes de decidirse, estaba obligado a usar otras formas de llegar a ellos y las usaría. Salió del templo y se subió a una torre a medir el viento, no muchos se fijaban en el cielo, pensaban que sólo los pájaros podían volar, pero en su tierra había aprendido a hacer cometas de gran tamaño y usaría uno de ellos para llegar a la ventana de Deia y hablar con él, claro que debía tener mucho cuidado, no siempre se tiene la misma visión desde el aire que desde el suelo. Amarró la soga a una piedra grande y firme en el muro antes de subirse a la cometa y arrojarse al suelo, sabía que si no había viento suficiente era hombre muerto, pero el viento sopló en su favor y comenzó a elevarse lentamente, con cuidado comenzó a soltar un poco de cuerda hasta topar con el muro exterior de las habitaciones del faraón ¿quién diría que él, el esposo del faraón, se presentara como un ladrón a sus aposentos? Comenzó a descender lentamente hasta encontrar el marco de la ventana, se liberó de la cometa y entró en la habitación donde se escuchaba el llanto de dos bebés y los susurros de Deia intentando calmarlos.

- Ya, mis pequeñitos, papá vendrá muy pronto a cantarles una canción de cuna.

- ¿Yo? – le dijo Heero – mejor ordena a alguno de los esclavos que lo haga, si les canto, de seguro los traumatizo.

- ¡Heero! – le dijo sorprendido abrazándolo – ¿por qué no habías venido a vernos?

- Los sacerdotes no me dejaban entrar – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces ¿cómo entraste? Afuera hay guardias que sólo obedecen a los sacerdotes.

- Entré por la ventana – le señaló y Deia se acercó a la ventana.

- Está muy alto – le dijo mirando hacia abajo – y está demasiado lejos para bajarse del techo, y no hubieses podido llegar hasta él sin pasar por los guardias allá abajo.

- Llegué volando – le dijo Heero tomando a uno de sus hijos y este se calló casi como por encanto.

- ¿Volando? – repitió Deia asombrado – los hombres no pueden volar.

- Tal vez los egipcios no, pero yo llegué volando en una cometa – se acercó a la ventana – aún está allí ¿le ves? – le señaló.

- Y Ajnón se calló y se durmió – le dijo mirando al niño en sus brazos – podrías acallar a Deia también.

- Los nombres que les diste – suspiró – tómalo y acúnalo tal como yo lo hice, de seguro se calla y se duerme también.

- Mm, sabes cuidar muy bien a los niños pequeños ¿dónde aprendiste?

- Allá en mi tierra, la cocinera del terrateniente tenía varios niños, ella me enseñó a calmarlos y entenderlos, no es tan complicado.

- Eso dices tú – le dijo el trenzado tomando a su pequeño acomodándolo en su hombro tal como le decía Heero, pero este no dejaba de llorar – no resulta ¿ves?

- A ver – le dejó al otro pequeño y lo tomó con cuidado – amorcito, dime ¿qué drama tienes? – le acarició las mejillas y vio como trataba de chuparle un dedo – vaya, así que tienes hambre.

- Dios, que hay que tener paciencia – dijo Deia dejando al otro pequeño con cuidado en la cuna mientras se quitaba las joyas del pecho y las dejaba sobre la mesa – nunca sé que quieren o cual es.

- Deia, tú los tuviste en tu vientre ¿cómo es posible que no sepas cuál es cual?

- Es que yo no le puse los nombres, fueron los sacerdotes – se defendió acunando al pequeño mientras se sentaba para alimentarlo – yo tenía pensado darles otros nombres, esos nombres son demasiado prepotentes para mi gusto, pero ya publicaron sus nombres en los libros y no puedo cambiárselos.

- Bueno, yo no sólo venía a verlos – Heero se sentó a su lado – esta misma tarde va a comenzar a desarrollarse la profecía.

- ¿Cuál profecía?

- La de los siete guerreros, recuerda que ganaremos nuestras alas al poco tiempo de nacidos aquellos de quién no podía tenerlos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son ellos los de la profecía?

- Deia, esta tarde habrá un eclipse, la luna oscurecerá completamente al sol por un tiempo, esa será la señal de comienzo del fin, así me lo han dicho las estrellas, por lo mismo mandé a llamar a Quatre, Trowa y Wufei.

- Así que los siete guerreros encontrarán sus alas – murmuró mirando a sus hijos – pero ello ¿no significará extraños acontecimientos?

- La tierra debe ser purificada antes de renacer en un nuevo ciclo.

- Pero ¿qué clase de purificación será?

- Los vientos vienen de oriente – le dijo – incluso ya soplan desde allí.

- No comprendo.

- Deia, tú mismo mandaste a la arpía a tratar con tus enemigos – le recordó – es de allí de donde vendrá la destrucción del imperio, pero este se levantará renovado – le tomó la mano – no te preocupes, estaré siempre a tu lado.

- ¡Su majestad, el sumo sacerdote pide su autorización para visitarlos!

- Diantre – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie – no debe encontrarme aquí.

- Escóndete detrás de esa cortina – le dijo Deia – ¡espere, Sumo Sacerdote, no estoy vestido! – dejó al bebé en la otra cuna y se puso a toda prisa las joyas sobre su pecho, odiaba eso, pero no iba a llamar a nadie para que lo ayudara, podrían descubrir a su esposo allí – adelante – le dijo luego de asegurarse que no se fuera a notar la presencia de Heero.

- Su Majestad, la ceremonia estará lista dentro de un rato.

- ¿Y mi esposo, por qué no ha venido?

- Verá, majestad, él no puede ver a sus hijos hasta dentro de 40 días.

- ¿Y se puede conocer el motivo?

- Es el tiempo que se necesita para la purificación de su cuerpo, excelencia.

- O sea, que yo soy un ser impuro por haber tenido hijos.

- Oh, no, Su Majestad – lo rebatió con rapidez – es su esposo quien necesita purificarse.

- No entiendo, si fui yo quien tuvo a los niños.

- Sí, pero…

- Nada, si no veo a mi esposo dentro de un par de horas, destruiré este templo y no permitiré que lo reedifiquen ¿está claro?

- Er, sí su majestad.

- Recuerde que yo soy un Dios Vivo – le recalcó – y si yo me enojo, grandes catástrofes podrían ocurrir.

- Pero hace mucho rato que nadie ve al señor Heero – le dijo – debe andar molesto por allí porque no lo hemos dejado llegar hasta usted.

- Pues yo podría molestarme si no lo traen a mi presencia, de inmediato – le dijo – yo llevaré a mis hijos al templo central, nadie los tocará hasta que sea la noche.

- Como usted ordene, mi faraón – aceptó y se retiró.

- Heero, ve abajo y prepara todo.

- No te asustes si el sol es opacado por la luna, sólo es una señal para los tiempos que vendrán – le dijo y salió de la habitación evitando a toda costa ser visto por los guardias.

Dúo estaba sentado con un bebé a cada lado escuchando las palabras de la ceremonia, estaba mortalmente aburrido esperando que presentaran a sus hijos, pero un ruido a su lado llamó su atención, los guardias habían alzado sus armas para impedir que Heero llegara a su lado, pero se enfadó y dobló las puntas y este se sentó a su lado.

- No debe hacer eso, su majestad – le dijo un sacerdote menor.

- Silencio o te castigaré – le dijo Deia por un colmillo y el sacerdote retrocedió.

Heero se sentó en silencio a los pies de Deia mirando al sumo sacerdote que estaba bastante enfadado con su presencia, pero sospechaba que se iba a armar la grande si no los presentaban ya, dado que en cualquier momento ocurriría el eclipse y se oscurecería todo. Puso una mano en la rodilla del faraón y este apoyó la suya sobre esta. En ese mismo momento la luna comenzó a ocultar el resplandor del sol y se escucharon fuertes gritos a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado, ese no era un fenómeno normal, los sacerdotes decían que era culpa del esposo del faraón por estar en un lugar que no debía, otros murmuraban que era el padre mayor del mismo que estaba molesto porque no presentaban a los niños luego, pero lo único cierto era que aquello estaba por convertirse en un caos total.

- Deia, está por terminar, pero creo que podrías aprovechar la ocasión – le dijo Heero al oído.

- Muy bien – le sonrió y se levantó – Oh, padre Ra, ¿qué es lo que os molesta? – dijo en voz alta y esperó como dando tiempo a una respuesta – ¿estáis molesto porque los sacerdotes no me permiten estar con mi familia? – volvió a callar unos instantes – Ah, queréis que demuestre cuanto amo a mi esposo y aparecerás de nuevo frente a nosotros – miró a Heero y le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie – venga, este es mi esposo y lo amo, igual que a nuestros hijos – rodeó el cuello de Heero con los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. En ese instante la luna comenzó a dejar de cubrir al sol lentamente y todo volvió a la normalidad. Deia soltó a Heero y miró molesto al sumo sacerdote – debieron dejar que Heero estuviera a mi lado y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- Lo sentimos mucho, majestad, pero es que siempre…

- Antes fue así – lo cortó – pero nuestro matrimonio cuenta con la anuencia del padre Ra allá en lo alto y su protección divina, así que no traten más de cambiar las cosas que yo ordeno.

- Bien, su majestad.

Heero miró a los niños que miraban con sus grandes ojos asustados a su alrededor, de seguro todo el alboroto causado los había despertado.

- ¡Los siete guerreros están por despertar! – se escuchó una voz desde lo alto – vienen vientos de guerra desde el oriente – les advirtió.

- Venga, Deia, debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

La ceremonia se habría terminado de desarrollar tranquila si no hubiese sido por el incidente que cuatro de los soldados de la frontera llagaron buscando al faraón para informarle que enorme huestes enemigas habían atacado desde oriente y que se dudaba que las defensas al borde del mar rojo pudieran resistir el embate mucho tiempo, quizás ya habían caído y avanzaban contra la capital del imperio.

- Debemos hacer algo, quizás ese fue el verdadero motivo por el que Rá se enfadó – dijo el Sumo Sacerdote.

- El ataque viene de oriente, de donde se envió a la arpía para evitar una ruptura dentro del reino – le dijo Heero molesto – ahora sólo debemos tomar precauciones y movilizar las tropas hacia la frontera.

- Heero – Deia llamó su atención – ¿escuchas sus voces? Los guardianes nos están llamando.

Heero cerró los ojos y escuchó el viento que soplaba, por supuesto, su esposo con sus poderes era mucho más receptivo que él, pero también alcanzó a escuchar el susurro en el viento, eran voces que parecían resonar en el metal, eran graves y extrañamente familiares, demasiado.

Deia avanzó hacia Quatre que lo miraba con los ojos asustados mientras se aferraba a Trowa que permanecía con Wufei en un profundo silencio, ellos también escuchaban las voces que los llamaban, lo podía ver en sus ojos, entendía su incomprensión, tal como hubiera sido si él no supiera de dónde era que los estaban llamando.

- Heero – lo llamó a su lado y este asintió tomando a los bebés.

- Faltan dos guerreros – le recordó buscándolos con la mirada y Deia recordó su visión y le hizo una seña para que se acercaran – debemos irnos.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Y a dónde? – dijo Wufei un poco molesto y un poco asustado.

- A donde nos esperan los guardianes – le dijo Heero mirando a Deia y los nueve desaparecieron del templo.

Un ángel los recibió antes que llegaran a los guardianes, les dijo que debían entregarle a los bebés, no podrían luchar esta batalla con ellos, era peligroso, que ellos se harían cargo de protegerlos como lo que eran. Heero no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto al entregarlos así a un desconocido, pero él tenía razón, de ellos dependía el futuro del reino, aunque ellos no fueran a estar allí para verlos reinar.

Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba, él había visto más allá de la profecía, pero no quería angustiar a los demás con cosas que quizás no serían, pero cuando el ángel lo detuvo para una última advertencia, su alma se vino al suelo.

- Eres el corazón de los Guardianes, el único al cual todos los secretos le serán revelados, por eso debes tener cuidado cuando te unas a Zero, podría transformar lo que sientes en un mal sentimiento, no dejes que te domine.

- ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa tratará de adueñarse de mí?

- Lo que ves allí es sólo una forma que tomaron los guardianes al perder sus almas y convertirse éstas en seres humanos, cuando vuelvan a ser uno, deberán ser capaces de elegir correctamente la forma que mejor convenga para la batalla.

- Dime ¿venceremos?

- La victoria no es algo que se gane con facilidad, primero habrá mucho dolor antes que la paz retorne, pero aún no es tiempo que sepas estas cosas tan tristes, primero gana la batalla contra Zero antes de luchar la otra.

Heero avanzó junto a los demás al lugar donde estaban los guardianes, allí sólo descansaban cinco de ellos, los conocidos por los guardianes del infierno. Deia caminó hacia uno como hipnotizado por él y susurró su nombre, Deathscythe, que dio una señal con una luz en sus ojos que lo aceptaba y la cabina se abrió dejando al trenzado asombrado, pero se subió. Lo mismo pasó con los demás, pero Heero aún miraba apreciativo a su guerrero, la advertencia debía ser por algo y no quería arriesgarse sin estar seguro de vencer.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le dijo Deia preocupado.

- No, corazón – le dijo y tocó apenas a Zero que de inmediato dio luces de haberlo conocido y le abrió la cabina. Entró y se sentó en el asiento, de inmediato muchas especies de cuerdas tocaron su piel y empezó a tener imágenes de un futuro terrible, eran visiones de destrucción, una masacre en la que estaban involucrados todos ellos, pero la imagen más horrorosa fue la de la muerte de su esposo, repartido a los cuarto vientos y él cubierto con su sangre – No, no es cierto – le dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

- Mi querido Heero, es lo que va a pasar.

- No, Deia va a permanecer conmigo, para siempre.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es cierto, que los siete ángeles van a llorar y que con sus lágrimas purificarán esta tierra por un tiempo, antes que vengan otros a destruir aquello que tus hijos construyeron ¿para qué luchar tanto si conoces el futuro y sabes que de todas maneras vas a morir?

- ¡Deja de mostrarme eso, yo amo a Deia y voy a luchar a su lado para que mis hijos tengan un futuro!

- Sabes que eres el único que puede ver el futuro y que no lo puedes cambiar, a no ser que me entregues tu alma y tu mismo destruyas todo sólo sin que ellos lleguen a arriesgar sus vidas.

- Si lo hago ¿me permitirás ver un futuro en el que Deia, mis hijos y yo estemos siempre juntos y vivamos como una familia normal?

- Nunca serán una familia normal, pero lo intentaré.

- ¡Heero, no le entregues tu alma! – le gritó Deia preocupado.

Pero Heero dejó que Zero entrara en su corazón, las imágenes que le había mostrado antes horrorizaban a su alma, no quería que ello pasase, no, amaba demasiado a su trenzado para permitir que él muriese así, a su amigos tampoco quería verlos morir, si alguien debía de hacerlo ¿por qué no debía ser él? Por las visiones sabía que su agonía sería mayor ya que los vería caer uno a uno antes de morir también, venciendo sí, pero quedando herido de gravedad y sin volver a ver a sus pequeños hijos.

Lentamente el nuevo sueño de Zero empezó a enraizarse en su alma y sus ojos perdieron su brillo, su alma estaba vagando por extraños senderos a los que Deia no podía llegar con su voz, así que trató de contactarse con él con sus poderes síquicos, cosa que el guardián rechazó violentamente.

- Ahora Heero es mío – le dijo con su voz metálica – no necesito al resto para vencer y volver a ser un guardián del paraíso.

- ¡Heero no puede ser tuyo porque es mi esposo! – le dijo Deia – devuélvemelo – le ordenó.

- Oh, no, Faraón llave, tendrás que luchar por él si quieres recuperarlo.

- Sí así lo recupero, lo haré – sacó su lanza y ambos despegaron abriendo sus alas mientras los otros guerreros los miraban preocupados.

- ¡Tenga cuidado, Faraón! – gritó Quatre preocupado viendo como Zero sacaba una espada y lo atacaba también.

Ambas armas se sacaron chispas una a la otra mientras esquivaban el ataque contrario con dificultad.

- ¿Cómo puedes tratar de recuperar un amor que nunca ha sido tuyo?

- ¡Heero me ama, lo sé!

- Vamos, sabes que no lo hace.

- ¡No le crea! – gritó Zech desde el suelo – el joven Heero casi se murió cuando pensó que no volvería a ver sus lindos ojos nunca más, no se deje vencer.

Pero Zero era un guerrero hábil que sabía ocupar los conocimientos de su piloto con cierta facilidad y cambió la posición de su espada a modo que se transformara en una espada samurai, primero mataría al faraón para que de esa manera Heero terminara de perder el control de sus emociones y después destruiría al rubio hablador ese. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Heero tratara inconscientemente de proteger a su amado.

- Heero, por favor, reacciona – le pidió, pero Zero consiguió herir al guardián, herida que de inmediato apareció en el cuerpo del trenzado – ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó de dolor y la sangre comenzó a brotar por fuera del metal imitando al faraón.

- ¡No, vas a matar a Deia! – dijo Heero reaccionando al fin.

- ¡Baja del guardián! – ordenó un ángel y Deia abrió la cabina bajando a tierra, cosa que de inmediato imitó el japonés corriendo a su lado mientras Zech y Traize atendían sus heridas.

- Estará bien ¿verdad? – dijo angustiado sin acordarse más de su guerrero que se quedó en silencio – no lo herí de verdad ¿no? – Heero estaba angustiado viendo la herida en el hombro de su amado, había querido tanto evitar que las imágenes de la guerra no se hicieran realidad que por poco y las hace desaparecer asesinando el mismo a su esposo.

- Estará bien, no te angusties – le dijo Zech vendando el hombro – no es tan grave como parece.

- Soy un idiota – se agacho a su lado y le tomó una mano – perdóname, Deia, estaba tan asustado de lo que me estaba mostrando Zero, que me dejé engañar por él para que ello no fuera realidad y por poco y te mato.

- Por eso se te advirtió – le dijo el ángel – no se preocupen tanto, el pequeño Quatre lo puede sanar con facilidad.

Quatre se había bajado de su guerrero en silencio y estaba allí, miró asombrado al ángel y se acercó a Deia en silencio, estaba nervioso, no entendía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero de todas maneras puso con cuidado su mano en el hombro del trenzado pensando en que debía cerrar su herida y una luz dorada surgió de ella generando un calor suave que cerró por completo su herida.

- Gracias, Quatre – le dijo Deia poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Heero que se puso a llorar aferrado a su cintura aún de rodillas – Heero, no llores así, no fue tu culpa, Zero trató de adueñarse de ti.

- Pero me dejé y pude haberte matado – gimió.

- Heero, yo no dudo de tu amor – le levantó el rostro secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos – por eso no necesitas mi perdón, no hiciste nada malo.

- Deia – suspiró y este se inclinó a besarlo.

- Ejém – dijo el ángel molesto – aún deben recobrar las alas de los ángeles restantes y decidir sus formas definitivas, después podrán hacerse los arrumacos que quieran, así que ¡andando!

Heero se puso de pie un poco sonrojado abrazando a su esposo y le lanzó una mirada fea, pero el ángel ni siquiera se inmutó y le entregó a Trowa un mapa.

- Vayan hacia el nacimiento del Nilo, allí encontrarán lo que les falta – les dijo e iba a desaparecer cuando Heero lo agarró de la túnica – qué quieres ahora.

- ¿Y nuestros hijos?

- Los bebés sólo regresarán a la tierra cuando la guerra haya terminado.

- Bien – dijo tratando de no pensar en lo que ello significaba.

- Cuídenlos bien ¿sí? – le pidió el trenzado caminando hacia el carro que los esperaba para llevarlos a su nuevo destino.

El nacimiento del río estaba bastante retirado, pero lo más complicado había sido pasar por aquella selva en donde había tribus que no reconocían al Faraón como su amo y menos como su dios y habían tenido que luchar a mano limpia con ellos antes que les dieran la pasada, aunque el rubio de pelo largo había tenido que cortar unos cuantos de sus mechones en forma de pago para ello también.

- Por esto lados jamás habían visto a alguien con nuestros colores – le dijo Deia divertido al ver como el rubio trataba de reacomodar su antes bien cuidada cabellera – por eso les llamaste tanto la atención.

- Quatre también es rubio – le recordó.

- Pero él no tiene el pelo largo – le replicó Heero deteniéndose con Trowa a mirar el famoso mapa – parece que es allí – señaló una montaña por la que bajaba una cascada de agua – el mapa señala algo allí.

Deia cerró los ojos centrándose en el agua y vio que bajo la cascada había una cueva enorme y se volvió hacia Heero, pero notó algo extraño en su esposo, al parecer estaba un poco reticente a encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

- Heero, vamos – lo jaló y Heero comenzó a seguir el camino del resto de los guerreros, no diría nada, sólo lucharía porque sus visiones no se cumplieran.

Zech y Traize se detuvieron un paso atrás de Trowa que miraba para todos lados buscando el punto que los conectara con la cueva que el mapa señalaba estaba allí, pero ¿cómo iban a entrar si no había paso.

- No podemos seguir por aquí – dijo el latino fastidiado – pero el mapa no nos señala otro camino.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma, no hemos llegado aquí para nada.

- Hay una manera – dijo Heero que había permanecido callado todo el camino – solo necesitamos que Deia le pida a los guardianes que nos den el paso con sus poderes síquicos.

Deia lo miró y asintió avanzando hacia la orilla del acantilado, no creía que fuera algo complicado, pero aún así le preocupaba algo, había algo que Heero estaba escondiendo, pero ¿qué podía ser que lo había escondido incluso en sueños para él? Su esposo había sido siempre abierto a él y ahora no podía saber qué era lo que le pasaba o pensaba. Suspiró, ya vería qué haría luego, ahora debían encontrar a los últimos guardianes y regresar a proteger su reino. Extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y lentamente comenzó a bajarlos haciendo que un puente de color rojo dorado quedara a sus pies mostrando un camino que se perdía bajo la cascada.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Wufei entusiasmado – vengan que ya tengo hambre – agregó el chino comenzando a andar el camino. Los demás le siguieron divertidos, con excepción de Heero que miraba preocupado como las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma para que el escenario de una gran guerra se completara ¿cómo evitar la muerte de Deia si no podía evitar que fuera a la guerra?

- Allí están – dijo Trowa mostrando a los dos guerreros, uno completamente rojo y el otro blanco – vayan por ellos para que regresemos a casa, yo también tengo hambre.

Zech se paró frente al rojo en silencio acariciando su superficie y este le dio paso a su cabina, lo mismo que pasó con Traize que sonreía contento, ambos se volvieron a bajar y estos desaparecieron yendo a reunirse con los otros guardianes.

- Nos vamos a tener que ver de nuevo con esos salvajes – se quejó Zech.

- No – sonrió el trenzado – nos vamos directo a casa – miró a Heero y este alzó una ceja – formemos un círculo tomándonos de las manos e iremos por el camino corto – se concentró una vez que hicieron lo que les dijo y los siete aparecieron en medio de las ruinas de un templo – ¿qué ha pasado?

- La profecía, Deia – le dijo Heero – comienza a cumplirse, debemos decidir qué seremos, sí víctimas o vencedores.

- ¡Vencedores! – dijeron los demás a la vez y este asintió poniendo una rodilla en tierra concentrándose en el poder de los guardianes del infierno.

- ¡Heero Yuy, corazón de los guardianes, exige su presencia en la tierra de los mortales! – gritó y los siete aparecieron en torno a ellos.

- ¿Conservarán la forma de los guardianes de la tierra o la de los del infierno?

- Tierra – coincidieron intrigados.

- Unión de cuerpos – dijo Heero y fueron elevados en el aire a la altura de la cara de cada guardián del infierno de espaldas a ellos, una luz potente los rodeó y violentamente entró en ellos desapareciendo los guerreros pero adquiriendo cada uno de ellos sus facultades – estamos listos.

- ¿Listos? – repitió Deia casi sin percatarse que permanecía de pie en el aire – ¿para qué?

- Amor mío – le dijo el japonés divertido extendiendo sus alas como la del resto de los ángeles en el otro mundo – para ir a luchar por nuestro futuro.

- ¡Tienes alas! – dijo y sin querer extendió las suyas muy parecidas a las los murciélagos – las mías no son tan bonitas – se quejó.

- Son las facultades de los guardianes del infierno que se manifestarán en nosotros mostrándonos todo su poder – le dijo – en marcha.

Los siete se pusieron en movimiento y llegaron a la línea que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los guerreros venidos de oriente, eran muchos contra los egipcios y Heero sospechaba que eran apenas una fracción de toda la hueste enemiga, así que detuvo a sus compañeros antes del ataque.

- Debemos pasar a la primera línea para hacer que nuestras fuerzas se replieguen sin más pérdidas – dijo Deia mirando a los soldados – nadie escuchará las órdenes del faraón aunque yo mismo se las dé.

- Bueno, vemos a entrar en batalla cada uno por su lado hasta que estemos en el frente – dijo Heero – si ellos nos ven luchando con fiereza van a sorprenderse y podremos reorganizar las tropas.

- Muy bien, entonces yo iré a la extrema derecha – dijo Wufei mirando la caballería enemiga, Heero solo asintió, al menos había elegido un lugar diferenta al que estaba en su visión, quizás no muriera hoy.

- Nosotros iremos por el mismo lado – dijo Zech muy seguro – un poco más centrados ¿verdad, Traize? – el trigueño asintió y Heero los miró asintiendo.

- Yo me iré del otro lado – dijo Trowa – allí están concentrados.

- Yo voy con él – dijo Quatre mirando a su novio.

- Bien, entonces Deia y yo nos encargaremos de los que están en el frente, lo que debemos hacer es tratar de romper su línea de ataque y llegar a las líneas de comando para obligarlos a retroceder ¿estamos listos?

- Listos – dijeron a la vez y se dispersaron.

Wufei, Zech y Traize se alejaron por la derecha y Trowa y Quatre se alejaron por la izquierda, mientras Heero avanzaba con su espada en mano por el centro, a unos diez o quince metros del trenzado que se movía con velocidad luchando ferozmente, evitando con habilidad dañar a sus propios soldados, diciéndole a los heridos que retrocedieran si podían. Cerró los ojos y se puso en postura guerrera, no debía distraerse mirando a su amado esposo, corrían peligro en batalla.

Los primeros en romper las líneas enemigos fueron Wufei y Trowa, cada cual por su lado, empezando a evolucionar hacia el centro buscando los líderes enemigos mientras los demás tardaban un poco más en llegar mientras luchaban con la misma ferocidad. Poco después Zech consiguió llegar hasta el chino y sólo pudo ver como Traize caía herido.

- ¡No, Traize! – gritó corriendo a rescatarlo, pero un enemigo se interpuso en su camino, furioso levantó su espada y le cortó la cabeza de un solo corte y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a Traize que lo miraba con los ojos empañados – amor, no te mueras, estamos por vencer – le rogó.

- Lo siento, Zech – susurró casi sin voz – el último ángel en nacer debía ser el primero en regresar a su mundo – tosió escupiendo sangre.

- No hables, apuras tu muerte.

- Nada puede evitarlo ya – sonrió apenas – sabía que esto iba a pasar, nunca fui guerrero – se quedó un buen rato en silencio antes de agregar – sabes que siempre te he amado ¿verdad?

- Y me vas a seguir amando – le dijo.

- Siempre, Zech... – y se le fue la voz, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y dejó de respirar con un ruido ronco.

- ¡Traize! – gritó y todos los que estaban a su alrededor salieron volando por la cantidad de energía que expulsó violentamente y luego los enemigos comenzaron a retroceder desordenadamente mientras una intensa lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el campo de batalla mientras el rubio lloraba.

Heero miró hacia donde el rubio lloraba a gritos su pérdida y luego cerró los ojos, el dolor había comenzado para los ángeles, "el último será el primero en irse", claro, había pensado inmediatamente en Wufei, él había sido el último en reunirse con ellos, mas, sin embargo, la muerte había atacado al trigueño, al último que obtuvo sus alas. Caminó hacia Deia y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras este comenzaba a llorar también, debía ser fuerte para afrontar el futuro, ahora sabía con certeza quien iba a ser el siguiente.

Las tropas egipcias tuvieron un respiro luego de la tormenta, mientras los ángeles se dedicaban a planear el siguiente ataque. Por supuesto Zech era el que más ansioso estaba por iniciar la batalla, pero ni siquiera habían comenzado a realizar las 13 pruebas ¿no? Heero miró a los demás antes de plantearles aquella duda.

- ¿No te parece que llegar a nuestros guardianes y perder a mi novio es prueba suficiente? – le dijo Zech violentamente.

- El superar la partida de un ángel es la primera prueba – le dijo Heero fastidiado – pero no somos 13 como para irnos muriendo de a uno – le recordó – sé que estás dolido, pero no puedes abatirte ni buscar tu propia muerte, a Traize no le gustaría que te pusieras mal por él.

- Lo sé, pero es que yo no quería que él se muriera, por eso lo mantuve cerca de mí, nunca fue un buen guerrero, era médico – se sentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – y no pude evitar su muerte – volvió a llorar.

- Heero, tú conocías la profecía – le dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre preocupado.

- No puedo decirles nada al respecto – le dijo desviando la mirada – sólo que debemos completar las 13 pruebas antes que la luna vuelva a ocultar el sol o el mundo quedará sumido para siempre entre las sombras.

- Así que de verdad sabes lo que nos va a suceder – insistió Wufei.

- No puedo contarles nada, esa es mi prueba, ser capaz de ver el futuro y no tratar de intervenir para que ellas no acontezcan o se cumplirán para mal.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – le dijo Deia preocupado.

- Que cada uno deberá superar un problema sin hundirse en la desesperación – miró a Zech – sé que duele perder a la persona amada y que cuesta mucho seguir viviendo, pero hay que encontrar las fuerzas para seguir luchando, para que la partida de esa persona no sea en vano.

- No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siento...

- Claro que lo sé, cuando Deia estuvo encerrado en ese sueño maldito del que no podía despertarlo, quise morir, la desesperación me había dominado y no podía dejar de recordar los momentos a su lado que había desperdiciado, todos aquellos dulces recuerdos se me volvían amargos, era peor que cuando su padre nos separó, al menos allí estaba esa profecía que me decía que volvería a su lado cuando él fuera faraón, pero luego que fue maldecido por el libro de los muertos las estrellas me dijeron que no tenía futuro a su lado, que otro ocuparía mi lugar ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Sé que hay más dolor para mí que para cualquiera de ustedes, pero no puedo hacer nada o perderé al instante aquello por lo que estamos luchando.

- Tranquilo, Heero – lo abrazó el trenzado – nunca te dejaré solo, seguiré luchando a tu lado hasta el final.

- Pero ¿cuáles son esas famosas pruebas?

- "Un ángel se verá obligado a regresar al comienzo, él último será el primero en regresar al paraíso" – dijo suspirando – "la primera prueba será ser capaces de seguir con uno menos mientras buscan las 10 piezas que conforman la llave que cierra el paso entre este mundo y el infierno".

- Entonces, cada pieza es una prueba en sí – dijo Trowa pensativo.

- "Cada pieza del rompecabezas está custodiada por un guardián poderoso que cada guerrero deberá vencer, al final, sólo uno será capaz de llegar a lograr la victoria final, pero su camino estará bañado de lágrimas y sangre".

- No entiendo ¿vamos a morir? – le dijo Deia preocupado.

- No puedo decir más, no me tortures – le pidió.

Deia lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho, pasara lo que pasara iba a luchar a su lado y juntos criarían a sus hijos con un nuevo reino, allí serían felices para siempre y serían como una familia normal.

Heero estaba sentado mirando las estrellas mientras viajaban al valle de los reyes, detrás de este estaba la entrada la laberinto de las 12 puertas, una de ellas era la salida, las demás sólo eran trampas que podrían llevar a la perdición a los hombres, pero también a la gloria, y era ello lo que más le preocupaba a Heero, si no se equivocaba, y esta vez esperaba que fuera así, sólo tenían posibilidades de salir con vida los seis si se mantenían juntos, pero también era cierto que quien más peligro corría era Zech, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaba de haber perdido a su compañero de toda una vida.

- Hay demasiados pasajes, quizás debamos separarnos para abarcar más – sugirió Quatre mirando las puertas.

- Sería un problema – le dijo Deia pensativo – así no podremos saber si hemos encontrado todas las piezas del rompecabezas antes de salir y de ser el caso que nos falte alguna, deberemos volver sobre nuestros pasos sin saber en que lados ya se buscó y en cuales no.

- No nos conviene separarnos – dijo Heero mirando la primera puerta – detrás de cada una de ellas hay un peligro que por separado no seremos capaces de vencer, en cambio unidos podremos afrontar lo que vengas y ayudarnos unos a otros.

- Cualquiera pensaría que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a los demonios tú solo – lo picó Wufei.

- Es cierto que tengo miedo, no soy tan idiota de no temerle a lo desconocido – le replicó – pero creo que debes recordar que soy yo el que tiene las pesadillas de muerte y no quiero que se hagan reales.

- Y no lo serán, Heero – lo abrazó su esposo – yo me mantendré siempre a tu lado. Además, debemos terminar pronto para regresar con los niños para que al fin seamos una familia feliz.

Heero ya no le contestó y lo tomó de las manos mientras abría la primera puerta, sabía que detrás de ella había un gran desafío a cumplir, pero también que del laberinto sólo saldrían con vida los ángeles que fueran capaces de vencerse a sí mismos.

Trowa y Quatre también se tomaron de las manos y caminaron detrás del faraón que no dejaba de parlotear intentando distraer a su esposo, cualquier cosa le parecía buena, pero estaba poniendo histérico a Wufei que estaba cansado de escucharlo, pero a Zech le hacía gracia escucharlo hacer planes para sus hijos.

- ¿Esta urraca no se calla nunca?

- No seas irrespetuoso con tu faraón – le replicó Heero mirándolo enojado.

- Es que habla demasiado, no es necesario que todos conozcamos sus planes para sus hijos, cuando yo tenga los míos, la única que sabrá lo que sueñe para ellos será mi esposa.

- Sólo estás celoso porque yo ya los tengo y a ti te toca esperar un buen tiempo más para tenerlos, pequeño dragón – le replicó Deia molesto – además, si no quieres escucharme, tápate las orejas o devuélvete por donde viniste, no tengo porque soportarte.

- Muy bien – dijo el chino dándose la media vuelta.

- No, no vamos a separarnos – lo cortó Heero fastidiado – si nos dividimos, los demonios podrán engañarnos, por cada ángel que se pierda en el camino, se hará más difícil de alcanzar la última de las tareas.

- No me interesa tener que estar aguantando a tu esposo y sus tonterías.

- Wufei ¿acaso no recuerdas quién te liberó de ser vendido a otro dueño cuando el tuyo murió? – le insistió el japonés – tú, al igual que Quatre, Trowa y yo, somos esclavos del Faraón y él puede decidir nuestra muerte o nuestra vida.

- ¡Yo no soy esclavo de nadie!

- Pues no recuerdo haberte dado la libertad – le dijo fastidiado – sigues siendo el esclavo del administrador de Egipto que yo sepa.

- Pues mátame, así no tengo que escucharlo.

- Un ángel no puede matar a otro – le dijo Quatre – y no tienes por qué enojarte con su majestad, él ha sido bueno con todos nosotros todo este tiempo sólo por el señor Heero, así que es mejor que te comportes.

- No tengo por qué aguantar que otro esclavo me llame la atención.

- Muy bien, sí él quiere ser el siguiente en partir al otro mundo ¿por qué no lo dejan? – dijo Zech fastidiado de la actitud del chino y lo enfrentó – quizás hubiese sido mejor que tú perdieras tus alas que mi querido Traize muriera.

- ¡Ah, claro, ahora me vas a culpar por su muerte!

- No lo estoy haciendo, pero estás resultando ser más un estorbo que una ayuda, no tienes por qué oponerte a cada paso que damos, no digo que estés de acuerdo con todo, pero si no tienes una idea mejor, deberías quedarte callado y servir de apoyo a los demás.

- Es mejor que sigamos adelante, esta discusión no conduce a nada – los cortó Trowa – tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y poco tiempo para conseguirlo.

- Si, sigamos – dijo Quatre abrazando a su novio por la cintura y caminado con él.

Deia abrazó a su esposo y caminó de la misma manera que Quatre con él, estaba decidido a permanecer lo más cerca de él para no perderlo, nadie la haría daño a su chico si podía evitarlo, volverían a salvo y estarían con sus hijos el resto de sus vidas

Continuará… 

Me he tardado mucho tiempo en tener listo este capítulo, lo sé, estaba embalada con la otra historia, una a la que ahora no le encuentro el final adecuado, pero como ya regresé a esta, creo que la voy a tratar de terminar antes que "Alma Vagabunda" o que me enganche con alguna otra serie.

Voy a contestar sólo el último Review, lamento no recordar su nombre en este instante, pero allá debe saber quién es. Lo cierto es que el servidor hace desaparecer muchas de las marcas de texto, en especial algunas que señalan que el texto es imagen o del pasado o del futuro, que es sueño o visión, aún no entiendo por qué, ya que lo mismo pasa con los párrafos separados y cosas por el estilo, así que si te pareció extraña alguna cosa por allí, es debido a eso. Deia tiene sueños de otro mundo, un mundo que existe en Guerreros legendarios, un fic un poco más de esta época, en el cual el faraón despertó en pleno siglo XXI y usaba esa clase de ropa. Espero que esto te sirva de aclaración.

A todos los demás, gracias por la paciencia para esperar por este capítulo, espero que el otro me salga un poco más rápido, ya que no quiero estirarlo más de lo debido, se suponía que tendría 10 capítulos, pero ya se me escapó.

Shio Chang y Wing Zero.


	11. Purificación de la Tierra

Mi Faraón 

Espero que este capítulo sea el final, me han preguntado por qué Heero debe llorar, les diré que sólo el dolor purifica las almas, borra los pecados y nos da la ocasión de superarnos.

Purificación de la tierra 

La primera puerta que habían traspasado no tenía nada de raro, al menos eso dijo Deia mientras caminaban bastante tranquilos hacia un túnel bastante oscuro. Heero se frenó y miró a su alrededor, debía de haber un guardián allí, lo había visto en sus predicciones, pero ¿dónde estaba?

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Zech mientras entraban en la cueva – está demasiado húmedo y siento como si unos ojos me miraran en la oscuridad – agregó molesto.

- Creo que puedo traer un poco de luz – dijo Wufei alzando su mano y apareció una pequeña llama bailando en su palma – que lugar más horrible.

- Era mejor cuando no lo veíamos – dijo Quatre aferrándose más a Trowa de manera asustada, aunque este sospechaba que se aprovechaba del pánico.

- Claro, pero si no vemos por donde vamos, podríamos caer en una trampa ¿no crees, Heero? – le dijo Deia afirmándose de su brazo al resbalar.

Heero miró el suelo y tuvo que contener un gemido, ellos hasta el momento sólo habían mirado alrededor, pero al sentir que Deia se resbalaba, miró el suelo y lo que vio lo dejó helado y aterrado, el camino que seguían estaba lleno de escamas, pero no cualquier clase de escamas, eran de una serpiente enorme y de seguro eran sus ojos los que Zech presentía que los miraban.

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Trowa tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo tan resbaloso y topó con algo que no le gustó – parece que el suelo no es nada de sólido.

Wufei bajó la luz hacia el suelo y todos se dejaron caer al ver claramente la piel de la serpiente, era enorme, su ancho era de más de un cuatro pies ya que estaba aplastada, pero eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que su antiguo ocupante debía ser mucho más grande y estaba por allí, se giró moviendo su mano y se encontró con su peor pesadilla mirándolos fijamente desde un rincón de la cueva con sus ojos amarillos.

- ¡Cuidado! – le gritó Heero tratando que el chino saliera del estupor que lo mantenía como clavado en el suelo mientras el animal avanzaba hacia él lenta e inexorablemente.

- Wufei, muévete – le dijo Deia intentándolo hacer reaccionar pero en definitiva fue Zech quien consiguió sacarlo del camino de la serpiente, pero hizo que la luz se apagara – ese bicho sí que es feo – susurró el trenzado mirando hacia donde se había ido.

- Debemos seguir adelante, antes que regrese – dijo Trowa abrazando con fuerza Quatre con la intención de protegerlo, según él.

- Oye, chino, sal de tu estupor – lo remeció Zech – enciende la luz.

- No – dijo Heero hablando en un susurro – la serpiente sabrá donde estamos, debemos seguir nuestro camino con los ojos de Deia.

- ¿Con mis ojos? – dijo este asombrado.

- Activa tus poderes síquicos y podremos avanzar en la penumbra.

- Muy bien, pero no te aseguro nada, no soy un gato que ve en la oscuridad – le dijo y sus poderes síquicos le permitieron ver con toda claridad el camino hacia la salida – creo que vamos a tener que seguir el sendero que nos indica el cuero de la serpiente, no se ve otra salida de este lugar – agregó mientras las manos de Heero se aferraban a sus hombros – ¿pasa algo malo?

- Todo – dijo Heero mirando a Trowa que había apoyado su mano en su hombro con Quatre apoyado contra él, pero ni Zech ni Wufei se habían movido de su lugar – muévanse, la serpiente no se va alejar por mucho tiempo.

- Creo que alguien debería distraerla aunque fuera un rato – dijo el rubio al fin – después de todos dicen que ellas tienen muy buen oído y gran olfato, lo más seguro es que no podamos escapar de ellas.

- Bien, entonces, avancen – ordenó el japonés sacando su espada, sabía que era el único que llegaría hasta el final, los vería sufrir, pero ese no era el momento de recordar las profecías, era el momento de luchar – Deia, guíalos fuera de la cueva, lo alcanzaré en la siguiente puerta.

- ¡No te dejaré solo aquí! – le replicó el trenzado

- No grites, la serpiente viene de vuelta – le dijo – váyanse, los alcanzaré, lo prometo – y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Trowa y Quatre empujaron a Zech y a Wufei y entre los cuatro se llevaron a Deia que insistía en que debían esperar a Heero, aunque sabía que su esposo tenía razón, si se quedaban cerca tendría más dificultades en la batalla porque el monstruo tendría más objetivos por perseguir y quizás hasta resultara herido por protegerlos.

Heero los observó alejarse rápidamente por el camino antes de desplegar sus alas, ellos no corrían peligro en su ausencia, las profecías habían sido bastante claras en ello, los vería caer uno a uno antes de enfrentarse al peor de los demonios. Sintió como la gran serpiente se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él y levantó la espada luminosa viendo con claridad sus enormes y feos ojos amarillos que se cerraron ante la luz, pero el ataque fue frontal. La rechazó con la espada, pero el daño fue mínimo, le voló unas cuantas escamas, pero nada más, aunque él recibió un golpe de refilón.

- Diantre – se quejó al sentir que el monstruo venía de vuelta, lo esquivó elevándose con sus alas, la espada no le hacía nada, sus escamas eran demasiado gruesas, su único punto débil debía ser la boca, pero para atacarlo allí necesitaría una espada más larga o se arriesgaría a que sus colmillos lo hirieran de muerte, bien sabía que allí estaba el veneno. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y recordó que Zero tenía otra arma, ella lanzaría un rayo de luz que sería capaz de detenerla. Se concentró y finalmente apareció el arma en sus manos, era enorme, pero eso pondría en su lugar a la serpiente, apretó con fuerza lo que parecía ser una palanca y activó el arma, el disparo fue tan violento que salió despedido hacia atrás, pero la serpiente ya no se movió más, le había volado la cabeza. Guardó las alas y comenzó a recorrer el camino que habían tomado los demás siguiendo a su corazón rápidamente aunque le dolía enormemente la espalda por el golpe que había recibido contra la pared.

Una luz dorada le indicó que estaba cerca, esa zona del laberinto estaba iluminada por quien sabe qué cosa, estaba muy agotado para tratar de pensar, así que simplemente se dedicó a avanzar apoyado contra la pared, pero sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió llegar a la entrada de la luz y cayó de rodillas cerrando los ojos, deslumbrado por la luz del lugar, pero cuando al fin estos dejaron de dolerle, no pudo ni tratar de ponerse de pie.

- ¡Heero! – gritó Deia desesperado corriendo a su lado – ¿estás bien?

- Me deshice del monstruo, pero no me siento bien – dijo apoyándose en Deia que se había agachado a su lado y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Estás todo golpeado, corazón – le acarició el rostro y notó que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y que tenía llena de cortes la espalda – dioses – gimió.

- Yo lo curaré – dijo Quatre agachándose mientras curaba las heridas del japonés – parece que la serpiente le dio una dura batalla.

- Fue de rebote – dijo sintiéndose mejor – era demasiada la energía que usé, pero ya no molestará más, le volé la cabeza – suspiró cansado – ¿encontraron la puerta?

- ¿Cuál puerta? – le dijo el trenzado preocupado.

- La puerta que ese monstruo custodiaba – le replicó algo molesto – si había un guardián, hay una puerta y posiblemente una de las partes de la llave que cierra la puerta entre este mundo y el otro – le recordó.

- Yo estaba más preocupado por ti que por buscar la famosa puerta – le dijo bajando la mirada – eres muy importante para mí como para perderte.

- Oh, Deia – lo abrazó con fuerza – pero recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir para nuestros hijos – lo soltó y se puso de pie.

- Encontré dos puertas, una al lado de la otra – le dijo Wufei – y ambas tienen unas inscripciones extrañas que no hemos suido capaces de descifrar – agregó señalando a Trowa y a Zech. A Heero no se le hacía extraño, había esperado tener problemas para alcanzar su objetivo, era el punto donde uno de los ángeles volvería al inicio, ya que el último de ellos pertenecía al otro mundo.

- ¿Dónde están? – dijo al fin tomando de la mano a su esposo.

- Vengan – les dijo Trowa caminado hacia ellas, allí frente a ellos había dos puertas con extrañas marcas en sus arcos, estaba casi seguro de haber visto antes esas formas, sabía que era una escritura, pero ¿cuál?

- Es cuneiforme – dijo Deia sorprendiendo a los demás que lo miraron preocupados – recuerdo que uno de los aliados del abuelo tenía libros de arcilla y me enseñó a leerlo – se detuvo frente a una de ellas – dicen: "Escoge bien por el camino que irás, una de nosotras te abrirá el camino para seguir tu misión – se movió hacia la otra – pero la otra te llevará de regreso al lugar donde todo comenzó" – miró a Heero sin comprender nada.

- Sólo es cosa de escoger – dijo Wufei y abrió una puerta y entró en el lugar, ella se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él.

- ¡Wufei! – gritó Deia tratando de seguirlo pero la puesta estaba sellada.

- "Uno de los ángeles volverá al inicio" – dijo Heero jalando a Deia para que no forzara la puerta con sus poderes – era lo que debía pasar.

- ¡Sabias que Wufei iba a elegir mal! – le recriminó su esposo furioso.

- Fue su elección – le dijo Heero – al menos él no morirá – suspiró abriendo la otra puerta – vamos, Deia, sabes perfectamente que si interfiero en lo que va a pasar sólo conseguiré que lleguemos al final del tiempo sin haber cumplido nuestra misión ¿y qué sería de nuestros hijos si esto ocurre?

- No tendrían un mundo donde vivir ¿verdad? – dijo con tristeza.

Trowa y Quatre entraron por la puerta seguidos de Zech que miraba la puerta por donde había pasado el chino preguntándose dónde estaría ahora mientras Deia seguía mirando un tanto molesto a su esposo, quizás el faraón tuviera razón en su enfado con su esposo, pero de seguro para él era peor que para ellos ya que sabía de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir sin su interferencia y conocía lo que pasaría si intervenía para evitarlo, la destrucción final.

- Al menos podrías ponernos sobre aviso – insistió el faraón entrando al fin – es molesto no saber lo que te espera detrás de cada puerta..

- "Un ángel se quedará sin su compañero cuando el que estaba solo vaya de regreso con su pareja luego de vencer y encontrar el camino hacia la lucha final" – dijo en un susurro, pero todos lo escucharon muy bien.

Zech se sentía más tranquilo con la noticia, volvería a los brazos de su amado siendo vencedor, no le importaba ya lo que viniera, simplemente se esforzaría para llegar de la manera más victoriosa posible, sería el guerrero que Traize siempre había amado.

El camino se había complicado, aquello era un auténtico laberinto que no les permitía usar siquiera sus poderes, así que debieron seguir el camino de la forma usual, caminando, claro que Deia escuchaba voces y apretaba los dedos de su esposo asustado. Heero trataba de calmarlo un poco fingiendo que no escuchaba sus palabras, pero lo perseguían con la misma intensidad que al faraón, y se iban haciendo cada vez más claras:

"Las luces se volverán sombras y un ángel se volverá demonio, el tiempo separará a los que se aman y pasaran milenios antes que vuelvan a juntarse, el amor se olvidará y sólo quedará el dolor".

Heero se quedó sin comprender las palabras, pero no le gustaba para nada la profecía que hacía, un ángel no se podía volver demonio así como así ¿verdad? Suspirando tomó la mano de Deia y lo acercó a él, lo que consiguió calmarlo un poco ya que este se apoyó en su hombro.

- Detesto todo esto – dijo Zech molesto – hemos dado tantas vueltas que perece que estamos caminado en círculos.

- Pues he ido marcando el camino – le dijo Trowa – y te puedo asegurar que no es así – aseveró – aunque todo el trayecto nos parezca igual.

- Quizás debamos descansar – dijo Quatre señalando un sector más abierto un poco más adelante – hemos caminado por horas y sin descanso ¿no tienen hambre?

- Un poco – dijo Deia apurando el paso arrastrando a Heero a su lado – pero más que nada tengo sueño ¿qué habrá pasado afuera? Espero que no derroten a mis ejércitos antes que podamos salir de aquí, estoy seguro que esa bruja no dejaría a mis hijos gobernar – se sentó en un cojin dorado.

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo Heero sentándose junto a él extrañado que aquello pareciera algo así como una de las salas de descanso del palacio – ¿no se les hace extraño el lugar? – les indicó.

- Mucho – admitió Trowa sentándose al frente de él con Quatre en su regazo – pero si podemos descansar un poco más cómodos, no me quejo.

- Pues, quizás sea una trampa – le dijo Zech sentándose junto a ellos – me gustaría saber que diantre debemos hacer, sólo tenemos una parte de la llave y ya hemos pasado tres pruebas ¿no se supone que son siete piezas y trece pruebas? – preguntó molesto – y ya sólo somos cinco ¿estará bien mi querido Traize? – suspiró mirando la cesta que apareció frente a ellos.

- Él está mejor que nosotros – le aseguró Heero abriendo con cuidado la cesta y luego miró a Deia – tú la hiciste aparecer ¿verdad?

- Claro, ¿cómo se supone que nos vamos a mantener con fuerzas si no comemos? – lo regañó apoyándose en su pecho.

- Chico listo – le sonrió besándolo en la mejilla.

- Bueno, si es así, no existe ningún peligro en que nos lo sirvamos – dijo Trowa y comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la cesta.

- Está todo demasiado tranquilo – insistió Zech preocupado.

- Pues mejor así – dijo Deia recostándose en el regazo de su amado – yo me voy a dormir un rato ¿velarás mi sueño, Heero?

- Siempre, mi faraón bonito, siempre.

Quatre miró a su pareja y este asintió, por lo que él también se acomodó a dormir, le gustaba tanto que Trowa fuera cariñoso con él, era tan bueno y dulce, su amado era un cielo.

Heero miró a su durmiente esposo acariciando su cabello antes de mirar directamente a los ojos a Trowa, sabía que Zech estaba en lo cierto, pero si hubiese algún peligro ¿no se habrían activado los poderes de Deia?

- Esto se me hace cada vez más extraño – dijo Zech – mira que encontrar una de las piezas del rompecabezas así, por casualidad, mientras avanzamos por este laberinto eterno.

- Creo que tienes razón – le dijo Heero y este lo miró preocupado – tengo la sensación que nos vigilan, pero está demasiado lejos como para ser un peligro para nosotros, quizás para no entrar en el campo donde Deia pudiera detectarlo, no lo sé.

- Sé que seré el siguiente en partir y por eso estoy tan alterado – le dijo Zech tratando de calmarse – me gustaría saber a qué clase de demonio voy a enfrentar – lo miró.

- No lo sé, las visiones son vagas, no soy capaz de verlo todo, apenas fragmentos que se me clavan como espinas agudas y dolorosas – le dijo – y no me pidas verlas de nuevo, hacen daño.

- Supongo que esas visiones te comienzan a desgarrar el alma – le dijo Trowa y lo vio asentir – menos mal que eres tú y no es Quatre o Deia, ellos no serían capaces de soportar aquello sin derrumbarse.

- Quizás ellos pudieran llevarlo mejor de lo que creemos – le dijo sonriendo – es malo subestimar a las personas ¿sabes?

Un ruido se escuchó acercándose y tanto Heero como Trowa miraron a sus respectivos durmientes, pero al parecer ninguno lo había escuchado.

- Viene un demonio – aseguró Zech – anden, llévense a los pequeños y, pase lo que pase, no regresen atrás, lo venceré y los alcanzaré con la pieza de la llave que custodia.

- Muy bien, pero ten cuidado – le dijo Heero poniéndose de pie con dificultad cargando a un Deia muy bien dormido.

- Quién diría que siendo tan pequeño, pesara tanto – se quejó Trowa cargando a duras penas a Quatre – ni que cargara un camello.

- No creo que a Quatre le agrade la comparación – le dijo Heero divertido – pero es muy extraño, he cargado muchas veces a Deia en el pasado y nunca me había pesado tanto, ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazado y eso que eran gemelos – se quejó – lo pondré a dieta.

- Debe ser por culpa del demonio que se acerca – les dijo Zech – apúrense, no podré batallar bien con ustedes aquí.

- Está bien, pero no pierdas la cabeza – le dijo Trowa y se echó a andar seguido por Heero, ambos cargando con cuidado y esfuerzo sus preciosas cargas.

La distancia que Heero y Trowa avanzaron cargando a sus respectivas parejas parecía ser interminable, pero cada paso que los alejaba del sector donde escuchaban batallar a Zech el peso se les hacía menor y el andar más ligero, aunque ellos no apuraran el paso, era como si una fuerza extraña quisiera impedir que ellos pudieran regresar a ayudar a su compañero en la batalla. Y Heero bajó la cabeza mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, otro de los ángeles debería partir ahora y ellos no serían capaces de ayudarlo, aunque Zech se les iba a reunir vencedor, pero más muerto que vivo.

- Es como si nos empujaran lejos de ellos – le dijo Trowa haciendo eco de sus pensamientos – se quiere asegurar que al menos nosotros estaremos a salvo.

- ¿Crees que se trata de Zech? – lo miró tratando de acomodar mejor a Deia sobre su espalda que seguía sin despertarse.

- Estoy casi seguro, ese demonio le está causando problemas porque sigue tratando de protegernos ¿No crees que sería mejor ponernos fuera de su alcance para que pueda luchar mejor?

- Tratemos de volar, entonces, así podremos poner mayor distancia entre ellos y nosotros – le dijo extendiendo sus alas – genial, vamos.

Trowa lo miró extrañado, Heero tenía aquellas alas como de paloma, pero las suyas eran distintas. Sonrió, Deia también tenía unas extrañas alas, así que no importaba. Lo imitó y consiguieron poner una gran distancia entre los que batallaban, tanto, que ya no escuchaban la batalla, pero ni ello los hizo detenerse, debían conseguir un lugar seguro para esperar a Zech.

- Lo siento, Zech, no te podemos ayudar – escuchó a Heero murmurar y se preguntó que terrible visión habría tenido ahora, pero de algo estaba seguro, el japonés apenas contenía las lágrimas.

Deia y Quatre abrieron los ojos en un lugar muy distinto al que se habían dormido y ambos se volvieron a mirar a sus sudados y jadeantes parejas, parecía que hubiesen corrido una gran distancia a gran velocidad en muy poco tiempo. En eso el primero se percató de algo más, Zech no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le dijo a Heero que trataba de recuperar la respiración – y ¿dónde esta Zech?

- Bueno – dijo este tomando aliento – cuando se quedaron dormidos tan profundamente, nos atacó un demonio y Zech decidió enfrentarlo solo, así que los tomamos y los trajimos aquí – señaló el lugar – sólo que tengo que decirte algo, cuando regresemos a casa vas a tener que ponerte a dieta, pesas demasiado, por eso estoy tan cansado.

- ¡No estoy gordo! – le dijo molesto y vio que este se reía – te estás burlando.

- No, era sólo una broma – lo abrazó – pesabas, pero no era culpa tuya, era del demonio que pretendía retenernos para tratar de usarnos contra Zech.

- Más te vale o voy a tener que castigarte – lo amenazó y se abrazó a él.

- Han sacado sus alas – dijo Quatre sacando el habla mientras trataba de limpiar el sudor de la frente de Trowa – pero cuando lo intentamos antes no pudimos hacerlo.

- Seguramente era el demonio el que bloqueaba nuestros poderes de ángeles y por eso mismo Deia no sentía el peligro – le dijo Trowa tomándolo por la cintura acercándolo a él con delicadeza – pero ya podemos usar todos nuestros poderes y desplegar nuestras alas.

- Alguien se acerca rengueando – les dijo Deia con los sentidos alerta – es Zech, pero viene mal herido – agregó preocupado.

Quatre se soltó de Trowa y se acercó al otro rubio que venía con una mano en el vientre mientras su sangre dejaba un rastro rojo por el camino. Puso sus manos sobre la herida y comenzó a sanarlo, pero las heridas eran muchas y le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo sanarlas. El rubio de pelo largo le sonrió con los ojos empañados y levantó la otra mano, en ella brillaba un trozo de metal que Heero identificó como otra de las piezas de la llave.

- No, Quatre, no… te angusties – le dijo al ver al pequeño insistiendo en cerrar sus heridas – he cumplido… y ahora… iré con… Traize, será… bueno volver… a verlo… ¿no creen? Aunque… no creo… que le… alegre… mucho… verme… en el… estado en… que voy… a sus… brazos, pero… eso ya… no importa, ¿verdad?

- Zech, no hables – le dijo Quatre casi llorando – apuras tu partida.

- Heero, son… dos las… partes… que… recuperé ¿Será… por… Traize? – tartamudeó y se desmayó.

Heero se agachó junto a los rubios y tomó la llave de la mano de Zech y sintió como este los abandonaba antes de comenzar a desaparecer convirtiéndose en arena yéndose con la ligera brisa que apareció de la nada.

- Adiós, Zech, volveremos a vernos – dijo metiendo las piezas que ya tenían en la bolsa, ya sólo faltaban cuatro piezas y siete pruebas por pasar.

Dos días, o algo así se imaginaba Deia ya que allí no había noche o día, habían pasado desde que Zech había partido a reunirse con Traize en el otro mundo, por supuesto, la voz que había escuchado antes había desaparecido, pero no tenía la certeza sí había sido imaginación suya o no.

- Estoy aburrido, Heero, quisiera poder ir a ver a los niños ¿estarán bien?

- Están en el paraíso – le recordó este, era la enésima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Deia, hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Qué me amas mucho? – le sonrió – eso ya lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo repitas – se apegó a su costado.

- Deia – lo regañó abrazándolo – no era eso lo que te quería decir.

- ¿Es que ya no me amas? – le dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No seas tonto – le dijo besándolo en la boca – claro que te amo mucho.

- ¿Entonces? – lo miró intrigado abrazándose a su cintura.

- Es que yo… – se ruborizó un poco al notar que tanto Trowa como Quatre se había volteado a mirarlos y los escuchaban – te lo diré después.

- ¿De qué se trata que no quieres que nos enteremos? – le dijo Quatre.

- Es algo personal ¿sabes? Y no deberías ser tan curioso – le respondió.

- Pues yo sé lo que quería decirle – le dijo Trowa burlón – se ha puesto rojo, así que lo que quiere es cama ¿verdad, Heero?

- ¡Cállate! – le dijo muy rojo y molesto.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Deia sonriendo coquetamente – yo también quiero.

- Pero no pueden hacer algo así delante de nosotros – les dijo Quatre muy escandalizado – ¿verdad que no?

- Pues avancen un poco más y nos dejan solitos – le dijo el trenzado mirando apreciativamente a su esposo.

- Ah, no, sí él tiene, yo también quiero – protestó Quatre jalando a Trowa.

El latino no sabía de qué color ponerse, según Heero todos los colores del arcoiris habían pasado por su rostro antes que este pudiera aceptar o negarse a lo que el rubio le pedía insistentemente.

- No debiste abrir la boca – se rió Heero al fin – recuerda que llevamos varios días de abstinencia forzada.

- ¡No podemos hacerlo! – dijo al fin enojado – no podemos perder tiempo, si llega la siguiente luna sin que hayamos cumplido nuestro cometido, ya no tendremos un lugar al que regresar.

- Algo viene hacia nosotros – dijo Deia.

- Muy bien, me haré cargo – dijo Trowa todavía ofendido por las intenciones de su novio ¿acaso no podía sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza por un tiempo? Se dijo furioso, pero se calmó, de seguro a la inversa, Quatre ni se ofendía.

- Sólo un ángel llegara al final del camino, aquel ángel de bellas alas blancas, pero sólo si tiene las fuerzas para superar el dolor – dijo una voz terriblemente aguda que parecía taladrar los tímpanos.

- Espero que no te arrepientas luego de enfrentarte a un ángel – le dijo Trowa sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

- Habrán superado mi prueba, pero eso no significa que puedan vencerme – le dijo este de vuelta apareciendo frente a ellos, era un demonio muy hermoso, de tez clara y cabellos oscuros, sus ojos refulgían en un extraño color que a Heero se le antojó lujurioso.

- Así que fuiste tú quien puso esos deseos en nuestras mentes ¿verdad?

- Cierto, corazón de los guardianes – le dijo sonriendo con más lujuria que la que brillaba en sus ojos – pero fueron capaces de controlar sus impulsos ¿eh?

- Gracias a Trowa – dijo Quatre mirándolo molesto, era cierto que quería hacerlo, pero por cuenta propia, no porque un demonio se los metiera en la cabeza – no lograrás vencerlo a él.

- Entonces, tendrá que ser el primero en partir – le dijo y desplegó una oscuridad que los desorientó por completo.

- Heero, trata de sacar a los chicos de aquí, no quiero que trate de usarlos como escudo o dañarlos por atacarlo a él – le dijo Trowa.

- Vamos – tomó a Deia de la cintura y del brazo a Quatre, pero este se resistió a moverse – debemos dejar que Trowa batalle a solas.

- No, dijiste que dos enamorados se separarían cuando el ángel solitario regresara a los brazos de su amado, no voy a perder a Trowa.

- Quatre, van a matar a Trowa si no nos salimos de aquí – le dijo Heero muy serio – ese demonio no va a tener compasión y tú eres la debilidad de Trowa ¿no lo ves? Debemos dejar que luche a solas, será fácil que lo derrote.

- De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes – cuídate, Trowa – le pidió y dejó que Heero se lo llevara en un vuelo rápido casi rozando el techo del túnel por el que viajaban.

- Me pregunto cuánto vas a durar en la batalla – le dijo el demonio.

- Mucho más de lo que piensas – le replicó y se concentró en sacar sus armas, no lo iba a vencer, iría a reunirse con su Quatre muy pronto.

Quatre se paseaba nervioso frente a la puerta que los había detenido, no le gustaba estar allí a la espera de acontecimientos desconocidos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía volver atrás, Heero había sido bastante claro con respecto a aquello, el volverse atrás, aunque fuera por curiosidad, sería como decirle a Trowa que no lo creía capaz de cumplir su parte de la misión.

- Déjate de pasearte, pareces león enjaulado – le dijo Deia sentándose en el suelo – comienzas a marearme.

- Tú también estabas nervioso esperando a Heero – le replicó, pero se sentó.

- Chicos, mantengan la calma – les dijo Heero mirando la puerta, se le hacía extraña, no tenía ninguna inscripción ni advertencia en su marco, aunque era muy parecida a la que había cruzado Wufei – me pregunto sí…

- Ya viene Trowa – lo interrumpió Deia – pero su esencia es débil.

Quatre corrió a su encuentro y evitó que se golpeara al caer, venía con profundos cortes por todos lados, lo que provocó la desesperación del rubio que de inmediato activó sus poderes y comenzó a curar sus heridas, pero eran demasiado profundas y sentía que pasaba lo mismo que cuando trató de salvar a Zech, no lo conseguía y su vida se le iba de las manos como arena entre los dedos.

- Tengo… otra… pieza – se las mostró y Heero la tomó de su mano – no me… llores, mi… precioso… ángel, ha… sido un… placer… haber… caído… en tus… manos – le sonrió – te amo… recuérdalo – dijo y expiró.

- ¡NO, TROWA, NO ME ABANDONES! – gritó Quatre intentando traer de regreso su alma sanando sus heridas, pero ya no había caso, tal como había pasado con Zech, su cuerpo se convirtió en arena y una brisa se las llevó.

- Quatre – lo abrazó Deia y este se apoyó en él llorando amargamente – debemos seguir ¿encontraste la manera de abrir la puerta, Heero?

- Se ha abierto sola – le señaló – quizás esperaba la muerte de su guardián para cedernos el paso – ayudó a Quatre a ponerse de pie mientras seguía abrazado a Deia – vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Quatre caminó casi por inercia, no podía dejar de llorar la pérdida de la persona que más amaba y que lo había amado incondicionalmente a su vez.

Heero se colocó a un lado de Deia manteniéndose alerta ¿sería lo mismo que él tendría que pasar cuando le llegara el turno a Deia de partir? Movió la cabeza negativamente, no debía pensar en aquello, sólo comenzaría a sufrir antes de tiempo, aunque supiera que era cierto.

- Dos piezas más y tendremos la llave – les dijo para tratar de calmarse y calmarlos – así podremos regresar a casa, ellos nos estarán esperando.

Deia le sonrió por encima del hombro, pero sus palabras parecían no llegarle al desesperado Quatre, que seguía sollozando con dolor.

Al fin habían conseguido descansar sin preocupaciones, al menos Quatre y Deia ahora se veía más descansados ya que Heero había decidido montar guardia mientras ellos dormían. Claro que él también había dormido un poco, había sido algo inevitable que el cansancio lo venciera, después de todo, aunque fuera un ángel, tenía sus debilidades humanas.

- Que suerte, parece que estamos por salir – le dijo Deia besándolo en la mejilla a modo de saludo – no me gusta este lugar, hace frío o hace calor insoportable, no se puede descansar ni comer decentemente.

- A mí tampoco – admitió estirándose como gato – creo que paseamos por algún sector del infierno.

- Pues si no fuera por la misión, yo jamás lo hubiese visitado – dijo Quatre, a quien parecía haberse agotado ya las lágrimas, aunque en sus ojos aún había tristeza y dolor – es horrible ¿no pudieron encontrar una guarida mejor?

- Supongo que todos los lugares bellos ya estaban ocupado y no les quedó de otra – dijo Deia pensativo – vamos, pongámonos en camino antes que se nos acabe el tiempo – ayudó a Heero a ponerse de pie y luego a Quatre – ¿cuánto tiempo creen que llevemos aquí?

- Alrededor de una semana, creo – le dijo Heero – el tiempo se nos agota.

Caminaron un tramo y se encontraron con una nueva puerta, esta parecía ser de cristal, pero estaba terriblemente helada, así que Heero calculó que era de hielo, así que se dedicó a buscar la manera de abrirla ya que, como su antecesora, tampoco tenía inscripciones o advertencias.

- Heero, no la toques – le dijo Quatre – te robará el alma.

- Viene un demonio – advirtió Deia – ya está aquí, pero ¿dónde?

- En la puerta – le dijo Quatre apartando a Heero de ella – sal de allí, bicho del infierno – le dijo muy molesto.

- Primero que nada, ¡no soy un bicho! – les dijo este saliendo de la puerta que se volvió de madera tallada y Heero pudo advertir las palabras inscritas en ella – y segundo, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? – le dijo al rubio – no, no me respondas, eres el ángel que tiene el don de sentir los sentimientos de los corazones de los demás y la sanación está en tus manos ¿verdad?

- Bueno ¿y qué con eso?

- Me vengaré en tu sangre de lo que me hizo ese arcángel – dijo este perdiendo la paciencia – tendrás que luchar contra mí y te mataré.

- Espera sentado – le replicó molesto sacando sus espadas curvas – Heero, Deia, traten de pasar la puerta y pónganse a salvo, yo me hago cargo de este idiota – afirmó decidido – me voy a vengar por la muerte de Trowa.

- Ten cuidado, Quatre – le dijo – no es lo que aparenta.

- No te preocupes, leí su corazón y sé perfectamente lo que quiere, pero de mí no va a conseguir nada, se los aseguro.

- Pero… – empezó Deia.

- Déjalo, Deia, está decidido – lo cortó Heero – necesito que actives tus poderes para abrir la puerta, debe ser tocada sin las manos.

- Bien, pero nos alcanzas ¿entendiste? Y no en las condiciones que lo han hecho los demás – le advirtió – ¿me lo prometes?

- De acuerdo – le dijo el rubio y Deia activó sus poderes con lo que la puerta se abrió por completo. Heero lo tomó de la mano y juntos pasaron al otro lado.

- Bien, hijo de la luz, sólo has ganado tiempo para ellos.

- No creas que soy débil por mi apariencia frágil – le replicó y se lanzó contra él cruzando las espadas frente a él, sabía que iba perdido, pero obtendría a como lugar una parte de la llave para que Heero salvara su mundo – venceré a como dé lugar – dijo con los dientes apretados – no conoces a Quatre Raberba Winner, algún día mi nombre será sinónimo de ganador.

Heero se vio obligado a detenerse, una fuerte punzada había dado contra su pecho, el dolor era demasiado grande para poner seguir avanzando, así que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, aquello significaba que una nueva espina se venía a clavar a su alma ya herida. Había sido Quatre, estaba seguro, que se trataba de despedir de ellos, estaba herido de muerte, pero seguía tratando de sacar de combate el demonio del hielo testarudamente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Heero? – le dijo Deia agachándose a su lado acariciando sus mejillas y notó que una lágrima solitaria corría por su rostro pálido – no me digas que Quatre…

- No, no ha muerto, sigue batallando, pero me temo que si bien está ganando, ha sido herido de gravedad – le dijo tratando de no sentir el dolor en su pecho.

- Me prometió que no regresaría en las mismas condiciones que los otros – dijo Deia molesto – voy a regresar por él…

- No puedes, Deia, eso sería su derrota frente al demonio ¿no entiendes? Cada cuál debe librar una batalla con sus propias fuerzas, si no lo hacemos así nuestro mundo no tendrá salvación.

- No me importa la salvación del mundo si pierdo a mis amigos – replicó.

- No es por nosotros que luchamos, Deia ¿recuerdas? Nuestros hijos.

- Oh, Heero ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

- No lo sé, pero quizás es porque hemos sido demasiado malos desde que el hombre fue sacado del paraíso – suspiró, el dolor comenzaba a menguar – Quatre ha vencido.

- Si, lo siento venir hacia nosotros – suspiró el trenzado volteando su mirada hacia atrás – pero viene tan débil como los demás – caminó hacia él y este cayó en sus brazos sonriendo, pero agotado.

- No se ve tan dañado como los otros – le dijo Heero comprendiendo que las heridas que tenía el rubio no se veían a simple vista y por ello eran más graves que las que tuvieran los otros antes – estará bien.

- No me engañas, Heero – le dijo Deia conteniendo las lágrimas – Quatre.

- Creía que… me podía… vencer… con facilidad, pero lo… he destruido… por completo, lo… hice polvo… de hielo ¿no es eso… lo que me… dijiste… que llaman… nieve, Heero? – le sonrió el rubio – y conseguí… otra pieza – se la entregó a Heero y su mano cayó sin fuerza, los había dejado también.

Deia cerró los ojos para no verlo, pero también se convirtió en arena y la brisa se lo llevó. Cuando ya no lo sintió entre sus manos, dejó caer las lágrimas apenas contenidas, ya no quedaba mucho y sólo quedaban ellos.

Heero lo abrazo con fuerza, el dolor comenzaba a hacer mella en él, pero debía ser fuerte para luchar por ellos y por su familia, no se rendiría, jamás, el mundo se encontraría a salvo mientras hubiese un ángel para pelear por su bienestar.

Deia miraba para todos lados, hacía rato que se habían quedado solos, cuando Quatre desapareció luego de ser herido de muerte, al menos había regresado al lado de su querido Trowa, aunque bastantes lágrimas había derramado desde que se quedó sin él. Miró a Heero a su lado, y se abrazó a su cintura, no quería pensar en que él también pronto partiría, la voz había sido clara antes que Trowa se fuera "Sólo un ángel llegara al final del camino, aquel ángel de bellas alas blancas, pero sólo si tiene las fuerzas para superar el dolor".

- Tranquilo, Deia, estamos muy cerca ya – le dijo Heero rodeando su espalda con un brazo – sabes que te amo mucho ¿verdad?

- Y tú sabes que yo también te amo – le contestó ofreciéndole su boca – no quisiera tener que separarme de ti.

- Lo sé, pequeño, pero esta sólo será momentánea, luego regresaremos y tendremos toda la eternidad para estar juntos – lo besó con ternura – sigamos.

El camino era bastante escabroso, Heero había tenido que extender sus alas blancas para iluminar el camino y así evitar tropezar. Pero de todos modos Deia no quería verlo, se le hacía parecido a la boca de algún depredador, hasta de un cocodrilo o las fauces de un león hambriento.

- Amor, no te me pegues tanto, nos harás caer – le dijo Heero medio divertido por el temor de su esposo.

- Es que no quiero separarme de ti – se quejó.

- Que romántico eres – se burló besándolo en la frente – venga, coge mi mano y no te sueltes ¿de acuerdo?

- Heero, yo seré el siguiente ¿verdad? La voz dijo que el ángel de alas blancas llegaría al final y las mías son negras – dijo enojado – ¿por qué siempre tienden a separarnos? Mi padre trató de hacerlo, lo intentó mi primo, y ahora lo hacen ellos ¿qué daño hacemos estando juntos? Si lo único que quiero es poder amarte con todas mis fuerzas siempre...

- Deia, Deia – le sonrió – no te preocupes tanto, todo pasará pronto.

- ¿Sabes cuantos días llevamos caminado por este túnel maldito? – despotricó – ocho largos días dando vueltas por aquí si ver la luz del sol, sin ver a mis niños, sin hacer el amor contigo, descansando apenas recostado en tu regazo, esperando y temiendo que llegue el siguiente demonio que venga a tratar de frenarnos, a tratar de separarnos también, temiendo no ser capaz de afrontarlo o de caer antes de vencerlo...

- Deia, toma aire – lo jaló hacia él – pase lo que pase, te amo.

- Lo sé, sólo estoy nervioso y por eso hablo tanto – le sonrió y comenzó a temblar haciéndolos perder el equilibrio – ¿qué pasa ahora?

- Se siente como si algo se moviera debajo de nosotros – el japonés miró a su alrededor y se elevó arrastrando al trenzado con él.

- "No se salvarán volando, ángeles" – dijo una voz cavernosa.

- Heero, suéltame, yo lo enfrentaré – le dijo a su esposo expandiendo sus propias alas separándose de él – no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi esposo.

- "Ah, el ángel de alas negras pretende vencerme y tomar mi tesoro, pero ni creas que va a ser tan fácil" – se burló.

Deia miró a Heero y bajó a tierra parándose junto a un montículo de piedra que de inmediato pareció cobrar vida tomando una figura similar a la humana, sólo que era mucho más alto que Deia, lo pasaba casi por medio cuerpo ¿qué haría para vencerlo? Miró hacia Heero y se dijo que debía dejar de preocuparse, él era un ángel y debía luchar para obtener la última llave, sus hijos y su esposo se merecían la libertad de ese mundo. Suspirando enojado, levantó su mano derecha y algo así como una lanza se apareció en ella.

- "¿Con eso pretendes vencerme, pequeño ángel?" – volvió a burlarse.

- No es lo que aparenta – le replicó y un haz de luz se encendió en la parte superior convirtiéndose en una terrible guadaña.

El monstruo se lanzó contra el trenzado y este giró su guadaña haciéndole un severo corte pero que se reparó de inmediato. Molesto, comenzó a lanzarle enormes piedras que Deia convertía en polvo, pero no conseguía hacerle daño ni acercarse lo suficiente para averiguar cómo destruirlo.

Heero mantenía su distancia, había visto el punto débil del demonio cuando este atacó a Deia, pero no podía intervenir, aunque ello significara recuperar la llave antes, debía dejar que Deia lo venciera solo o ambos se irían al infierno y sus hijos no tendrían un futuro que vivir, pero ello lo angustiaba más ¿por qué tenía que ser testigo de aquello?

- ¡Deja de moverte tanto! – chilló Deia fastidiado y, usando sus negras alas a modo de escudo, se lanzó con su arma por delante partiéndolo por la mitad consiguiendo coger la llave – ¡la tengo! – le mostró a Heero pero no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando una afilada roca atravesó su pecho desde atrás.

- ¡Deia! – gritó Heero al ver que este comenzaba a sangrar, pero no se podía acercar a él hasta que la batalla terminara.

- Bicho… del… infierno – dijo el trenzado escupiendo sangre levantando a duras penas su arma y la lanzó contra él con fuerza haciéndola estallar – no… salgas… más… de… allí… – terminó escupiendo sangre.

Heero aterrizó rápidamente evitando que Deia se golpeara la cabeza al caer. Lo retuvo entre sus brazos y lo acomodó contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por su rostro, sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero confiaba en que Deia se daría cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que abandonarlo así?

- No llores, Heero… tus bellos ojos… no deben… empañarse así – le dijo tartamudeando mientras la sangre que surgía de sus heridas comenzaba a manchar las alas de su amado – conseguí… la última… parte… de la llave… para ti – se la entregó – te amo… mucho.

- No hables, mi vida, apuras tu partida – le dijo acariciando su frente limpiando su boca con los jirones de sus ropas – no me dejes todavía.

- No será… para siempre… Heero… sólo hasta… que consigas… entregarla.

- Deia – lo besó en la frente – no quiero separarme de ti ¿no lo ves? Aunque sepa que no es para siempre, no debiste partir así, mal herido ¿por qué no pude ser yo el herido? No debiste sentir dolor.

- Te amo… – susurró una vez más antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¡DEIA! – gritó al verlo dejar de respirar y vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer de sus brazos – no me dejes, mi amor – dijo llorando y en sus manos sólo quedó la cinta roja con que el faraón ataba su trenza – ¡Deia! – volvió a gritar, se había quedado solo.

Heero se puso de pie, no tenía fuerzas casi para mantenerse en pie, el dolor que laceraba su alma la estaba minando con mucha eficacia. Ahora estaba sólo, de los demás sólo quedaba el recuerdo, de su querido faraón sólo le quedaba la cinta del cabello. Lágrimas lavaban su manchado rostro, después de todo restos de roca y tierra le llegaron de la batalla de su esposo, pero ya no quedaba más por hacer que entregar el encargo, odió cada momento que había vivido en esa cueva, pero aquel era el peor, no lo iba a soportar mucho más, pero sabía que vería a Deia, su amado faraón lo estaba esperando, no podía rendirse, ni la muerte podría separarlos, no tenía derecho a dejarlo solo, al menos ahora estaba con sus niños ¿cómo sería el mundo para ellos sin sus padres? ¿Se formaría una nueva dinastía acaso?

- Vaya, vaya, el ángel final derrama lágrimas ¿sabías que ellas pueden ser el fin del mundo? – se burló una voz – un ángel jamás debe llorar, los sufrimientos para ellos no existen, en especial si están del lado de la luz.

- El dolor purificará mi alma y me dará la llave para regresar al lugar donde me esperan mi esposo y mis hijos – replicó.

- Si me entregas esa llave, podrás recuperar a su esposo.

- Si se la entrego a quien me la pidió, los recuperaré a todos – contestó y siguió su camino más por fuerza de voluntad que por otra cosa.

- Ángel idiota – le dijo y una bestia de seis cabezas se apareció frente a él dándole feroz zarpazo – todos le obedecen ciegamente ¿qué no ven que así son mucho más poderosos que Él?

- ¿En qué sentido? – se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a la única cabeza que le hablaba, las demás sólo lo miraban amenazadoramente.

- Tendrás el poder de dominar a sus débiles criaturas.

- Parece que se te olvida algo – dijo colocando una mano en sus costillas, el dolor era grande, pero no insoportable, no del mismo modo en que sentía la partida de su querido Deia – somos afortunados de poder servirle, que en Su Luz no hay sufrimientos y somos perfectos ¿por qué iba a perder aquello?

- ¿Por qué ustedes se sienten bien sirviendo a alguien que no los deja escoger lo que quieren hacer? – volvió a atacarlo y Heero se golpeó la nuca al caer.

- Porque nos gusta hacerlo, es por elección propia ¿no lo has notado? – respiró profundo, no podía perder la conciencia sin haber salido de ese laberinto, se puso de pie nuevamente – yo estoy aquí porque así lo quise, soy un ángel con apariencia humana porque esta me gusta, pude haber tomado la apariencia de Zero, pero no lo quise y Él no me obligo, yo acepté esta misión.

- Sabías lo que iba a pasar irremediablemente – le dijo.

- Si, es cierto que sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero debía hacerse Su Voluntad y no la nuestra ¿por qué los ángeles caídos no pueden aceptarlo?

- ¡Escogió a esas débiles criaturas suyas, ellas que no tienen nada que ofrecerle más que tristezas, por encima de nosotros que lo teníamos todo!

- Ustedes son unos seres vacíos que representan todos los vicios que han ido adquiriendo los humanos desde que los expulsaron del paraíso.

- Y les cerramos sus puertas – se burló.

- Por el momento – le dijo y se echó a volar, era terriblemente doloroso hacerlo ya que el demonio le había dañado no solo la espalda, sino también podía sentir que tenía una rota, pero necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para llevar un enfrentamiento con la gran bestia, así como sabía que no era él quien debía enfrentarla, no era el indicado, ni el momento, ni el lugar, para ello tendrían que pasar muchos años más, tendría que abrirse el Paraíso de nuevo y el tiempo no era el correcto.

- ¡Regresa aquí, ángel cobarde! – le gritó y Heero escuchó como echaba a correr detrás de él, así que trató de apurarse un poco más, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado como para batir sus alas con más fuerza.

- ¡Ah! – gritó al sentir como una roca golpeaba su hombro al caer del techo, de seguro la Bestia trataba de detenerlo destruyendo el túnel. Cerró los ojos para tratar de evitar que el dolor lo consumiera y tuvo una visión, Zero podía volar sin la necesidad de las alas, así que desplegó sus poderes y abrió los ojos, las alas se habían ido hacia sus costados y ganaba velocidad. Esquivó otra roca y fijó su vista al frente mientras ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos, al final del túnel había una luz y de seguro el final de su misión. Pero debía detener a la Bestia, no era la hora que saliera a destruir a la humanidad, pero no podía atacarla directamente.

- ¡El arma que venció a la serpiente! – se dijo y se concentró en hacerla aparecer, sólo tenía una oportunidad, así que apuntó lo mejor que pudo aún volando, pese a que la visión la tenía borrosa y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable – ¡no saldrás, bestia del infierno! – gritó disparando, dando en el blanco haciendo que la entrada de la cueva se derrumbase por completo, pero la fuerza del disparo lo empujó violentamente hacia atrás estrellándolo contra algo muy duro y el dolor lo hizo perder la conciencia al fin...

Una luz blanca estaba a su alrededor, podía notarla pese a tener los ojos cerrados, el dolor se había ido definitivamente, se sentía ligero y un dulce aroma y un agradable calor lo acompañaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó, estaba recostado en una blanca cama en una habitación pentagonal. Allí estaban el resto de los guardianes, con excepción de Zech y Traize ¿dónde estarían? Se preguntó y trató de levantarse, pero una mano suave lo detuvo.

- Han hecho un gran trabajo todos ustedes – le dijo el ángel sonriéndole complacido – mi Señor ha dicho que haz detenido a la Gran Bestia, buen trabajo, pensábamos que sólo Miguel podría hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Zech y Traize? – dijo preocupado.

- Lamentablemente a ellos no los hemos podido rescatar después de la batalla, sus almas se quedaron en la tierra y serán humanos nuevamente, en algún lugar y en algún momento se volverán a reunir y regresarán aquí purificados.

- Pero el resto está bien ¿verdad? – miró a Deia a su lado – mi amor – trató de despertarlo, pero no lo escuchaba.

- Aquí sólo están sus cuerpos, Heero – le dijo apenado – deberemos separarlos de sus ángeles si quieren volver a la vida, pero no es nuestra decisión ¿sabes? Tú debes decidir por todos qué es lo mejor, pero debes tener en cuenta algo, mi querido Heero, si se separan de sus ángeles regresarán a la Tierra pero no recordaran lo que fueron hasta ahora y perderás a tus hijos.

- ¿Y si no los separo de sus ángeles? – lo miró molesto.

- Ellos serán parte de nosotros y sólo tú podrás regresar con tus hijos a la Tierra, serán separados para siempre de ti.

- ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con nuestros hijos? ¿Acaso no se nos permite tener la felicidad de una verdadera familia?

- Heero, ellos serán los fundadores de una nueva dinastía, por supuesto, han perdido los dones de Deia, pero serán poderosos mientras vivan, sin embargo, no es que no puedan tener la felicidad, pero aún no es el tiempo ¿entiendes?

- Deia se enojará mucho, sea cuál sea mi decisión – suspiró.

- Escogerás bien, no te preocupes – le dio un beso en la frente – me gustaría poder aconsejarte, pero no puedo, debes decidir tú solo.

- Gracias, al menos ya sé qué debo hacer y cuales serán las consecuencias de mi decisión – suspiró de nuevo.

- Otra cosa, Heero, ustedes han perdido sus poderes angelicales, así que ya no tendrás visiones del futuro, Deia no podrá controlar la materia, ni Quatre tendrá el don de la sanidad en sus manos.

- Es mucho mejor así, es doloroso conocer el futuro y no poder hacer nada para modificarlo – aceptó – puedo sentarme junto a Deia a pensar ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, siempre que no lo muevas, podrías dañarlo.

- ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Y la guerra que desató Relena? – dijo recordando el motivo por el cual ellos estaban allí.

- Bueno, te responderé lo segundo – sonrió a medias – la guerra que desató esa mujer terminó con los ejércitos del faraón vencedores, así que la traidora a muerto a manos de sus propios aliados. De momento en tu mundo hay una copia de tu querido faraón, supuestamente gravemente herido en batalla, en el templo de Karnac, junto con una copia tuya que lo custodia día y noche, a los sacerdotes se les dijo que Dios tenía a los niños a salvo y que regresarían an pronto como terminara la batalla.

- Así que ellos, decida lo que decida, deben regresar a la tierra.

- Así es – sonrió – los podrás ver si quieres, pero ellos no te conocerán, son muy pequeñitos para saber que eres su papá.

- Gracias, iré a verlos más tarde.

La decisión había sido complicada, había sopesado los pro y los contra de cada alternativa y no terminaba de quedar satisfecho. Si se decidía por sus hijos, perdería a Deia, la fuente de su felicidad, tal como había pasado cuando su primo lo había encerrado en aquel sueño de muerte. Además, siempre estaría su recuerdo alrededor hiriéndolo con su ausencia; en cambio, si se decidía por quedarse con Deia, perdería a los niños, la extensión de su amor. Claro que esta última alternativa era menos dolorosa, ya que una vez libres de sus ángeles, ninguno recordaría nada de lo que habían vivido allí, pero tenía la sensación que viviría sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

- Hola, Heero, te noto muy tenso ¿no puedes decidir aún? – le sonrió un ángel sentándose a su lado en el jardín en que Heero miraba a sus hijos dormidos – no te preocupes tanto y elige con el corazón, sé que amas mucho a tus hijos, yo también quería tener alguno, pero debo admitir que no sería capaz de sacrificar a la persona amada por ellos, más cuando sé que los voy a perder.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

- Es que los hijos, tal como la vida de los humanos, es prestada ¿sabías? Cada alma le pertenece a Nuestro Señor y en su momento la va a traer de vuelta ¿por qué no disfrutarla mientras esta nos pertenece?

- ¡Uriel! – lo regañó otro ángel llegando junto a ellos – yo no sé como es que no has caído de la Gracia del Señor.

- Será porque me quiere mucho y yo a Él – le sonrió amablemente.

- Pero nos dijeron que no debíamos darle ninguna clase de consejos a Heero, lo estás desobedeciendo – le dijo más calmado.

- Se me olvidó – se puso la mano en la nuca – pero yo sólo pretendía...

- Sí, pero eso no justifica tu desobediencia. Además, Él te manda a llamar.

- Ups – dijo sacando la lengua – nos vemos, Heero, ojalá te puedas decidir.

- Gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda, Uriel.

Ambos ángeles caminaron hacia un lugar tan blanco que resplandecía mientras el segundo ángel seguía regañando al llamado Uriel.

- No debiste hacerlo ¿acaso no recuerdas por qué sacaron a los humanos de este lugar? – le decía y Heero les prestó atención.

- Pero no podía dejar que siguiera así, estaba sufriendo y nadie sufre aquí.

- El que el muchacho sea tu hijo no cambia la situación.

- ¡Claro que sí! – suspiró – yo lo dejé partir por amor ¿entiendes? Creo que Él me comprenderá muy bien, sabes que ama mucho a sus hijos y por eso nos hizo libres ¿recuerdas?

- Uriel, Uriel, nunca has aceptado que Zero ya no... – abrió la puerta y el resto de la conversación se perdió.

- Muy bien, será como tenga que ser – se dijo mirando una vez más a sus hijos – los debo dejar partir, mis pequeños, pero sé que será lo mejor para ustedes, yo trataré por todos los medios de hacer feliz a Deia mientras vivamos, se los prometo – les lanzó un beso a la distancia y regresó a la habitación donde estaban los otros guardianes – nos separaremos de nuestros ángeles y volveremos a la tierra sin recordar el pasado – dijo en voz alta y una luz blanca e intensa los rodeó a los cinco...

Las luces de aquel lugar podía deslumbrar a cualquiera, pero a Heero no le gustaban, de un tiempo a esta parte sentía una tristeza incomprensible, desde que había salido de Japón para estudiar en Estados Unidos que se sentía incompleto, como si una parte de su ser estuviese perdida por allí. En fin, tenía que entrar a la famosa fiesta, aunque no quisiera.

- Vaya, Heero, te decidiste a venir – le dijo una chica rubia.

- Si no fuera porque me obligaron, no estoy aquí – le dijo muy molesto.

- Anda, si es la presentación de los chicos nuevos de la facultad y tú eres uno de ellos – se burló – me dijeron que hay cuatro más aparte de ti, tres de ellos extranjeros y un rico tejano, quizás pueda conseguirme un esposo rico.

- Y quizás el tipo sea gay – le respondió entrando en el salón dejando a la rubia furiosa, le encantaba bajarle los humos así.

- Ah, el muchacho que nos faltaba – le dijo el decano un tanto molesto por el retraso del japonés – les presentaré entre ustedes y luego los presentaré ante el resto, espero que se comporte, jovencito.

- Como quiera – le dijo Heero indiferente sin mirarlo.

- Heero Yuy – le dijo y este levantó la mirada – Dúo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner y Wufei Chang.

Pero la mirada de Heero había quedado clavada en la de Dúo Maxwell, era casi como si lo conociese de otra vida, era tan hermoso, su largo cabello castaño tomado en una trenza, sus ojos brillantes como una amatista y su boca con una sonrisa que lo derretía como helado al sol.

- Mucho gusto – le dijo este tendiéndole la mano y Heero la aceptó sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría por completo. Ahora sabía qué era lo que le había estado faltando, aquel guapo muchacho.

- Es un placer – replicó esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas y supo que era correspondido en su rubor – todo un placer.

Fin.

¡Salió, al fin salió! Bueno, no era como lo había planeado, pero había que terminar y terminarlo bien, espero que la larguísima espera haya valido la pena porque yo sabía que estaba allí, a las puertas de algo fenomenal (si, claro) pero las ideas no querían plasmarse.

En fin, gracias por leerme y espero poder sacar pronto la otra historia ¿me creerían que este capítulo salió de atrás para adelante? Creo que me devolví unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de darle el hasta aquí.

Gracias, espero que me sigan leyendo.

Shio Chang y Wing Zero.


End file.
